Precious Memories, To Last Forever
by raven716
Summary: April and May moved to Japan years ago. A rough start for May, she didn't really belong. It took awhile to adjust to her new life. She was grateful to meet these individuals in her life. Her time with them was short lived, she left. Returning after years. To finish up her High School years with her sister and the others. Hoping to rekindle what was lost, while capturing the moment.
1. Chapter 1

_-Six Years Ago-_

 _Moving was a scary thing, from one house to another. The transition was at times unsettling. But soon it didn't take time to adjust. Especially if moving was still in the same place. A few blocks away a couple of streets, heck even just a city over. It never was that bad, one could still maintain their relationships with others. Still attend the same school and enjoy outings and events. So it never really felt scary. Not in the least. That is unless, one moves completely away. Not just two cities away. No._

 _A whole country away. Leaving everything and everyone behind. No more meeting up at the regular spots. Still being able to see the other on the weekend. Make plans. None of that._

 _Moving to a new country was far the scariest. Everything was new. Everything changed. New faces. New places. Just new everything. It was one of the most scariest things in the world. Especially for a child. It felt like being ripped from everything they loved and forced to adjust into a place. Feeling like an unwanted piece of a puzzle. No a lost piece of a puzzle or even worse an extra one that had no place at all. Being left out._

 _Alone. Afraid. Scared. Timid._

 _When a child is forced to move away, they don't have a say in anything. The adult, their parent or parents where the ones who made that decision. Most of the time, some parents don't think about how moving away can effect a child. Their personality changes in an the opposite. Ones that were bright, friendly and welcoming becoming withdrawn, hidden, timid, scared. Everything opposite of their real selves. Tears came easily to them, feeling like the world is judging them. All eyes stare at them with judgement and misconceptions. Labeling them without a second thought of their feelings._

 _Feeling like an outcast, watching the waves of others drift by. Not even giving a single glance over to them. Allowing something dark to begin to fester inside them. Wishing deeply to return back home, but this was now their new home. What choice did they have? Running away wouldn't do anything. Or at least they thought it would. It was better than having to deal with this. So much pressure upon someone so little. And to make it worse, being the youngest with peers a year older than themselves._

 _Wishing to be invisible, but it never seem to come. No matter how hard they tired. The only solance they seem to have, was returning back home. To their father and older sister. To their new home, here in Iwatobi Town._

 _A place completely different from New York, America._

 _Only ten, when you, May O'Neil moved here with your older sister April O'Neil and single father Kirby O'Neil, who decided to take a job offer. It happened so suddenly, one minute you where in New York City, next thing you came here. This was such a shift for you, you didn't know how to deal with any of it. All yours and April's friends left behind in New York._

 _The Hamato family. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and their older sister Karai. Their father Yoshi Hamato. And another dear friend. Casey Jones. All of them left back home. They couldn't come and move with you and your family. It wasn't fair._

 _Though only a child, you didn't want to move. Preferred to remain back with all your friends, whom you and April grew up with. Since day one, well actually since preschool. That's how it all started, now you had to do all again. At..._

 _Iwatobi Elementary School._

 _The school you now attended, while April attended the Middle school. She was a two years older than you. Unlike back in America, you both would have at least been in the same school. Not separated like this. And to make it worse, you weren't put in the grade for your age. No. You were moved up a grade because of your advance abilities. Your intelligence for someone your age. A bright little girl you were. So it only seem right, the test scores pretty proved it. Like you thought, at least back in America, were you still skipped a grade, you were still with April. Not separated from her._

 _It felt strange being away from her, not knowing she wasn't coming to pick you up from your class before lunch. A new country. New town. New school and now a new experience._

 _This was just too over simulating for you, that didn't know what to do. Your golden-yellow eyes began to puff up and well up with tears. Trying your best to not let them shed, remembering what April told you._

 _'Things would be okay. Just smile.'_

 _But how could you be okay? All this was just...just too much. All the eyes in the classroom looking at you, no doubt their eyes judging you. You could see their whispers and mummers. They thought of you as a freak. Gripped with fear, you stood there so small, trembling like a leaf. Gripping the single strap across your chest of your pack tightly. Your pink bangs cover your eyes, but the tears started to come. Now all eyes really paid attention._

 _The teacher in the room, noticed your tears and tires to comfort you. Seeing the distress, she in her calmest voice tries to get you to relax. Just asking you to say your name at least, even though it was written on the board behind you. But, you just couldn't. All you could was stand there a cry, the room in a hush. A table in the back three pair of eyes watch you. Feeling rather bad for the mild dark pink hair girl. Not even ten minutes passed when she enter their room and for her to cry._

 _She was so small. Compared the rest in the room, it was clear she wasn't their age, at least a year younger. Her hair that had natural soft waves, was down with a simple lavender hairband with white pokadots. Dressed in soft lavender blouse with a cute jean skirt, and lavender flats. She had one strap back pack. The color she wore completed her bronze skin complexion. Her name, May O'Neil. She just moved here to Japan, to the town from America. New York City. About two months ago. That was the only information they had on her, or what was on the board about her and what their teacher said when she introduced the frighten, nervous girl. Who balling her eyes out._

 _No one could imagine how she must be feeling right now. Scared to death about everything. The way her eyes looked at everyone when she entered. Watching their teacher trying to calm her down, others in the class begin to mummer about her. Pointing and whispering. It was hard to make out what some where saying._

 _"Poor girl."Makoto said, feeling bad. He turns to two of his friends and classmates."I can't imagine what she's going through right now." He looks back at May, the teacher had managed to calm her down and lead her over to her desk. She took her seat, her head hung low, back to his table._

 _Watching her trying to wipe away her tears. Those at her table seem unsure what to say to her, so they left her alone._

 _With no one saying anything to comfort you, you felt alone and alienated. You just wanted to disappear._

 _School ended, just like everyday the last few weeks and like always every student couldn't wait to leave. Some walking home with their friends. Others being picked up by someone. Everyone had someone. Well, almost everyone did. Noticing the new girl sitting alone starting at what seem like a photo in her hands. Her eyes still a bit red and puffy from crying. Noticing the way her eyes looked deeply at something. Grieving it seem or something close. Tears begin to slowly form._

 _A few tears fell from your eyes into your open silver locket you held open, it was picture you had taken with all your friends back home. The last 4th of July, spent with them. All of you, so happy. You where eight going on nine. The locket was a good-bye present for you, your friends got for you. One you cherished. The picture made you smile, then caused you to cry. You missed your friends so much. So very. School wasn't good at all. Not at all, no friends. No one wanted to talk with you. All you heard where mummers. It hurt. Shutting your eyes to stop your tears, a bad thing to do. As your fears of today came. The faces._

 _"Hello."_

 _A voice says. Your eyes shoot open wide, shocked and scared. Looking up to find three boys standing in front of you, looking at you. They looked rather familiar. Each of them had different hair and eye color. The one in the center, the tallest. With short, olive brown hair and droopy green eyes. Giving you a kind and friendly smile. On his right a boy shorter than him with short, straight black hair and blues, with a rather serious expression on his face. He didn't look very friendly, the way his eyes just looked right at you, either rather annoyed or board. To the left, the other boy had semi-long, maroon colored hair, red eyes and seem like sharp teeth. He gave you smile. A rather big one, not to big. He seem rather happy. Their presence made you nervous._

 _First because, no had talked to you all day and second, the way they surrounded you. You didn't know what to do or say. Noticing the look on your face, Makoto realized how this seem._

 _"Sorry."he apologizes to you."My name is Makoto Tachibana. We're in the same class. This two with are also in your class, on my right is Haruka Nanase."He gestures to the boy with the black hair. Who just kept staring at you. He gives you a semi-wave. His way of saying hi."Yeah. Anyway,"Makoto turns to the maroon haired boy."This is Ri-"_

 _"Hi. I'm Rin Matsuoka."he said rather proud."It's nice to meet you. You're from America, right?"_

 _You slowly nod your head. Looking away nervously, using your picture to cover half your mouth."...Y-Yes."Your eyes look away from them, then back."I...I know who you guys are. My name is...is May. May O'Neil."you nod your head politely to them."Hello..."_

 _"Hello, May."Makato says your name in the most kind way."Welcome."_

 _"Yeah. Welcome."Rin joins. He then suddenly takes a set next to you. Much to your surprise."What you got there?"He points to your locket. Hesitant at first to show them, but you do._

 _They look at the photo. It was easy to tell those in the picture were your old friends. And your life back in America."Are those your friends?"Makato points. You nod your head, showing he was right. He smiles."They look really nice. And you seem happy."_

 _"Yeah. Look at you smile."Rin points to you. Then looks to you. Smiling. Which made you look away."Hey? Are you okay?"Not saying anything, he assumed he said something wrong."Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't-"he looks to the other two. Not sure what to do._

 _Makato was about to say something, but Haru does."Hey. How old are you?"_

 _That question brought your attention back, though Makoto and Rin couldn't believe what he just did. They were trying ease a talk with you, while Haru didn't. You look at him, his eyes stare back, awaiting your answer."Well? How old are you? You seem rather young to be in our grade." This time he steps closer, nearly towering over you._

 _"H-Haru."Makato calls to him._

 _"Dude."Rin tries to shush him._

 _For some reason the way Haru looked away, made you not look away."I'm ten."you tell him."I'm only ten."_

 _"What!?"Makato and Rin where shocked."Only ten!"_

 _You nod your head."Yes. I'm in your class, because...well because of my test scores. I'm a year under my older sister, she's in middle school right now."_

 _"You're sister?"Rin asked._

 _"Yes. My older sister, she's two years older than me. But I'm just a year behind her in school."a faint blush started to appear on your cheeks. You stared to become a bit nervous and insecure. This wasn't like you, back at home in America, you were fine. But for some reason here felt this way._

 _The guys saw it."Hey, it's alright."Makato tells you."That means your pretty smart. That's cool."_

 _"Yeah."Rin agrees."I wish you would have said that in class today. That's so interesting. You're only ten and we're eleven. Already a grade ahead others, how cool."He praises you."Kind of wish I had your brains. What else is there about you?"he leans in closer, eager to know. There was barely any space between the two of you._

 _"Yeah, I want to know."Makato takes a seat on your other side, while Haru just stood._

 _Looking at each of them. This-you weren't expecting this at all. The look in their eyes told you what they said was genuine. Even Haru's though it was rather hard to read. The intriguing lingering in their eyes. Their friendly and welcoming smiles, minus Haru. Made you look back down at your picture, tears begin to well up. Some begin to fall, which concerned them. Surely this was not what they attended to do. They simply came over to welcome you, as no one else in the school or class did. They saw you sitting alone during recess. Away from others, trying to hide or just simply being ignored._

 _The lingering look in your eyes, wishing someone would come up to you. Welcome you. Offer you a friendly smile. They noticed you slowly seemingly withering away. They saw the struggle of whether or not you should say something, do something. Timid or scared, you just sat away, under a tree. Alone. Looking at your locket. Even during lunch you sat by yourself, a few times they had seen you cry. Tears that seem to be a mixer of so much. Frustration. Sadness. Isolation. Confusion. They would see them, they felt rather bad for you. Especially one of them, knowing that feeling of being new, though unlike you. They didn't mind, then again they didn't move from a new country from a another one. But, they still could sympathize with you to some extent. So they decided after noticing how you would sit and wait alone after school, would go up to you and extend a hand of friendship._

 _Now, they weren't sure really if it was the right thing to do. The tears that came now, they weren't sure what to make of them. Unsure and scared they might have done something wrong, look at one another, seeing if the other knew what to do. But, neither knew. Trying to think of some sort of comforting words to say to you, none came at the right moment._

 _Using your arm to wipe your tears away when you hear a familiar voice calling for you._

 _"May! May!"_

 _You hear your sister. The boys heard it too. It was getting closer and closer, all eyes turn to the entrance gates of the school. A preteen girl enters, she had short orange hair in a ponytail, fair skin, blue eyes. Dressed in yellow tank top with a white long sleeve shirt, jean shorts and tennis shoes. She looked a year older than them, twelve was her age. Her body was beginning to develop. Panting just a bit, her eyes quickly look around the grounds for someone. They stop on them and focus on you._

 _"May!"she races to you, they move out the way. Letting her reach you._

 _"Who is she?"Rin whispers to Makoto in hopes he would know. But he was just as lost._

 _"Hey!?"she turns around yelling at them. Frighting them, the furious look she had in her eyes."What did you do to make my sister cry?"she points an accusing finger at them, her tone threatening. What made it worse, her fist being balled up. Stepping to them, Makoto shrieks. Rin trying to explain, with Haru praying. With not answer, she made up her own."How dare you make my sister cry..."she growls."No one makes her cry!"About to release her fist, to be stopped._

 _"Sister!"you spring up from your spot just in time, putting yourself between your sister and the boys. Shocking both parties. Your sister looks you rather confused. But slowly calms down. The boys sigh with relief."Sister, they didn't make me cry. In fact...it's the other way around."You said._

 _The guys still seem rather confused. Even your sister. Until, they saw through tear stained cheeks and bit of tears in the corner of your eyes. A smile. It was small, but it was there. A pure smile. One your sister hadn't seen since moving here. And the guys as well. Wiping the rest of your tears away, turning around to the others._

 _Your sister looks from you to the boys, then back. Seeing and understanding. Releasing her reaction towards the boys, smiling at them extending a hand of goodwill. While placing her other hand on your head affectionately._

 _"Please, forgive me."she apologizes."I thought you three where the ones who have been making my little sister cry."_

 _Haru being blunt as always clearly didn't see it. The family resemblance between you two and was about to say something. Luckily though Makoto and Rin cover his mouth."No. We were just talking."Makoto tells her."May's in our class. We wanted to welcome her."_

 _"So it seems. My names April O'Neil."April introduces herself."That's very kind of you three. Really it is. I'm glad, May has made such wonderful friends."_

 _What she said, none of them thought of that, not even you. All four of you shocked from April's words that sealed everything. Looking to your sister who smiled, then to the guys nervous but happy. They look at your sister too, then to you._

 _"Yeah,"Makoto agrees, looking to Rin who smiles agreeing. Then Haru who rolls his eyes. His sign of yes. Finally back to you."We're friends."_

* * *

The sound of your alarm going off woke you from your slumber and dream. A rather interesting dream really, one you hadn't had in some time. A dream that seem like a memory, a faint memory really. How long ago was that memory? You weren't sure, all you knew was that it always made you feel fuzzy inside and empty. From what you could recall from that dream, it was when you had first moved here. A couple years ago.

A day, you remember wasn't very pleasant as you would like it. But, it got better. Yeah. It did. Sitting up in your bed, turning off your alarm. Stretching and yawning, rubbing your eyes. The sun shone in your room, morning was here. Throwing your covers off, you slip into your lavender slippers and make your way to your bathroom.

Downstairs, in the kitchen your older sister April was getting breakfast ready for the day. Setting the table for two, instead of three. Dressed and ready to go for school, wearing the standard uniform for all students. Well for the females at least. Light brown skirt, a white shirt with a bow tie colored in blue. Showing her status as a Third year, dark gray blazer, socks and a pair of brown ankle boots. Her hair she grew out to her shoulders, she kept it in a low ponytail, with a fringe that she kept swept to her left. No longer in a grown body, her body having bloomed taking a mature form. A nice body and frame for someone her height of 5'4.

Looking at the clock, reading the time. There was still time before school, which started the other day. At Iwatobi High. The school she had been going to for the pass three years, since moving here from America six years ago. When she was twelve, now eighteen. The school was good, a nice fit for herself. But, that wasn't why she was smiling. She had her own reason why. Because this year was special. Very special, this year her younger sister would be coming to school with her after so long. The two of them together at the same school. The last time it was like this was, when they use to live in New York City. Excited, this was going to be the best year.

"There, all se-"her cellphone rings, going over to it on the counter reading the name. Smiling at the name, answering it."Hey, good morning...I'm doing fine. Just getting breakfast ready for May and myself...Yeah, I should be free."She giggles."I bet."

Hearing steps coming down the stairs, knowing they belonged to her younger sister. April greets her with a warm smile and wave, then returns back to her conversation on the phone. You let her talk, while you take a seat at the table. Dressed and ready for school, wearing the uniform with half calf dark brown boots, with your green colored bow tie. For second year students, being one. As you where able to skip a grade. Just like before, everything looked wonderful. April, truly has improved with her cooking. This breakfast would hold you over until lunch. Grabbing the syrup and pour it on your pancakes. Not to much, just enough. Then cut into them and start to eat.

April took a few more minutes with her call, then comes to join you. Sitting on your right."Are you ready?"

Swallowing what was in your mouth."Yes. I could barely sleep last night. It's been so long, since I've been at a school."You beam with joy."High School...scary really. But, I'm just so excited. I get to be with you."

She smiles at you, drinking her juice."Me too. You know at the school, they have a great deal of different clubs, I think you might really like."

"I know. I read about them online."you tell her."They all sound so fascinating really. All of them. I want to try them all."

"I'm sure you do. But, I have a feeling on which one or ones you might do."she tells you."By the way I have a surprise for you. For your first day."She gets up for a second and comes back with a small package wrapped up in a nice wrapping paper.

This was unexpected, she sets it down in front of you."A gift?"you pick it up. Surprised and curious on what it was. Shaking it a bit, you open it. Surprised to find a new digital camera. Stun. You were just stun, by this. Looking to April, who smiles at you."Thank you!"you spring up from your seat, nearly tackling her and knocking the food over. Luckily she managed to maintain her balance.

Chuckling. While you hugged her tightly."I'm glad you love it. I knew you would. Now you can take pictures of all the your High School memories. I know how much you love capturing moments in life."

"You're the best. I love you."you cry, smiling."Love you too."she tells you.

"Now, we better get going. School will start soon."She tells you.

"Yeah. Alright."you release her and hurry back to your seat and start to eat, while admiring your present.

* * *

Iwatobi High, the place was nice looking. What a wonderful life moment, whipping out your camera you take a picture with yourself and April. Which she didn't mind. Super happy about starting back at a public school again. It's been so long, you where in high spirits, yet nervous at the same time. This being your first day, even though school started yesterday, you missed it. So you missed the opening ceremony, that was alright. April was able to help you find your class.

So many students on this campus. Walking down hall after your sister who clearly others knew. Many saying hi and greeting April. She seem like some sort of celebrity it seem. With the amount of students who knew her, the joy you felt seem to start to fade slowly.

"Ah, here you are. Room 2-1."April stops, you look up reading the number. She turns to you."This is your homeroom, 2-1. You have the new teacher, Miss Amakata. Here is your schedule for the rest of the day."She hands it to you."I can't stay. Don't worry my home room isn't that far. It's 3-6. I'll see you during lunch. Okay?"Before you could say anything, she gives you a quick hug and hurries off. Waving by to you."Oh, remember to smile. Don't worry, everything will fine."she tells you before disappearing.

"Okay."you mumble, turning around to your homeroom. Watching students going in. That feeling came back, like before. Years ago. It felt like your heartbeat was in your throat. This pressured feeling inside, made your chest tight. No. Not again. This can't happen again. Shutting your eyes to block it out.

"Excuse me?"a feminine gentle voice calls to you. Making you open your eyes. Finding a women with shoulder-length slightly wavy brown hair. It parted down the middle, so her bangs fall on both left and right side. Her brown eyes looking at you kindly. Dressed in blue jeans, white socks and white shirt with a soft blue collar. "Are you in this class?"

Realizing you did it again, looking down at the paper April gave with your information. Then up at the room, this was the right one. 2-1. The lost look in your eyes, mixed in with nervousness. Seeing this, the woman understood. Looking at your schedule.

"Yep. You're in this class."she verifies for you. Looking over her roster."...Oh. You must be May O'Neil. The only one missing. Please, come in."

Inside homeroom, everyone waited for their teacher to return. She went outside when she noticed someone standing there.

"I wonder if everything is going okay out there?"Makoto wondered looking over at the door. He couldn't see what was going, nor could he make out what was being said outside. Barely able to see his homeroom teacher, Miss Amakata."What do you think is going on?"He turns to Haru, who clearly didn't seem to care. Classic Haru.

Makoto gets ready to say something, stopping when the teacher returns."Sorry everyone. Just had to help a student."she comes back in, with someone following her."We have a student with us today."

The person following Miss Amakata caught and shocked both Makoto and Haru. They had to do a double take at the person in front of the room. Last time they saw then, was at least three and half years ago. That mild dark pink hair, with natural soft waves. That now reached all the way to their waist, they pulled some of it back into a braid, while the rest just fell. No longer wearing their lavender poka-dot hairband. Replacing it with white tropical flower hair clip. On the side. Still wearing that silver locket around their neck. Their eyes still the same, golden-yellow. Bright, soft and gentle. Though a bit nervous, still the same though. Their bronze skin the same, a bit smoother and rich. They grew since the last time they saw them. Guessing their height to be at least 5'2 or 5'2 and half. A rather petite size. Then again, they weren't always that tall. Their body no longer a ten year old anymore. It had matured over the last few years since they last saw them. Quite noticeable, a body that was just a bit above their age.

Wearing a side back this. The luminescent blush they had, from being nervous. Watching their eyes trying hard not to shift. Scanning over the room. Swallowing hard, they expected her to cry. Seeing her head drop, her bangs draping over her eyes. Oh no. It was like before. She was going to cry.

Out of reaction they where about to do something, when her head comes back up and she had on a bright smile."Hello, everyone. My name is May O'Neil. It's a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just got lost."

"That's alright."Miss Amakata tells you, directing you to your seat."Please, just a take a seat...over there. Mid row. Middle seat."

Nodding your head, you go and take your seat. Just two rows away from Makoto and Haru. Feeling eyes upon you, you turn and look over to them. Strange. They looked oddly familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello Coach Sasabe! Hello!"_

 _Sasabe knew that cheerful voice anywhere, it always put a smile on his face. Hearing it chiming down the halls. Looking at the double doors that led to the pool, of Iwatobi Swimming Club also known_ as _ITSC for short. Open and coming through them wearing the brightest smile, waving to everyone in the room. Acknowledging their presence. Holding a camera in the other. Like always, ITSC's self proclaimed photographer, and newest addition to the club. Well not really new anymore, the little girl has been coming to the club for the last two months._

 _You. May O'Neil._

 _Sasabe knew about the pink hair girl, even before she came. Actually heard about through the mouths of others. She had moved recently with her family from across the ocean. From America, New York City to Iwatobi. And two months ago was when actually first saw her. The younger sister of April O'Neil, a regular at the club, the junior life-guard and junior coach. Her sister started coming here during the weekends when she stumbled upon it. A feisty one she was. With her bright orange hair, that when upset seem turn into blaze of fire. A note the coach made, never to get on her bad side. Though friendly as she was, she held a temperament. Especially when it came anyone messing with her younger sister. Anyone who so as such made her sister cry or feel uncomfortable, April wasn't hesitant to put them in their place and force them to say sorry. She scared someone so bad for calling her sister a name, they instantly learned how to swim in just a few seconds. Afraid of what she might do to them. Sasabe nearly faced her wrath, for just joking around with her sister, who took his joke the wrong way. April was about to get him. Since then, he was always careful what to say to May._

 _When he first saw you, the contrast difference between you and April was adamant. Everyone could see it. One with fair skin, the other with a darker complexion. Many assumed the youngest had to be adopted. But, April assured everyone that wasn't true. She and her sister where related by blood and there nothing else. Cutting anyone off if those words ever escaped their mouth. Their appearance wasn't all that contrast, their personalities too. While April was more feisty, May seem calmer. Or it could be she was just nervous. The girl didn't really look up or in anyone eyes. That is until, she found out that three people she knew went here. Three classmates from school, who became her friends. Along with another._

 _Makoto, Haru, and Rin. Classmates of her's, they came here and apart of the swim team. She was shocked and happy to see them, that whole nervousness shedded away. Beaming with joy and happiness seeing them. She raced right over to them, they were rather surprised to see her too. But happy none the less. The extra member in the group, and youngest. Nagisa Hazuki. A boy with wavy honey-blonde hair, that fell naturally between his magenta eyes. Didn't know who she was. But was quickly introduced. And formed a friendship with her just as quick the two being the same age._

 _With them here, you came more often. And with you, you bought a camera, as you enjoyed taking pictures of life's moments. Sasabe noticed how comfortable the girl had started to become, this place became a safe haven for her. Her true self came out. He didn't mind her taking the pictures, and even put them up. She had a natural talent for getting the shots. So he made her the club's self proclaimed photographer. A title she enjoyed. And loved._

 _"Hey, May!"he greets you back._

 _You go over to him excited, standing at the edge of the pool. Looking at everyone. You notice your sister on the other end of the pool, monitoring and keep a sharp eye out. She notices you and waves to you, you do the same._

 _"Wow. Everyone is doing so well."you praise everyone."Where are Ma-"_

 _"Hey! Hey! May-May! Over here!"_ Nagisa _waves wildly on down few lanes._

 _Spotting him and the others, your smile brightens and excuse yourself from the coach and hurry over to your friends. All happy to greet you, well Haru in his own way. Before you even reach them,_ Nagisa _glomps you in a hug, which you return. The two of you the same size, well almost, he was just a few centimeters taller. But, that didn't matter._

 _The two of you giggle being silly."_ Nagisa _."Breaking away from him, you say hi to the others."Everyone, hello."_

 _Rin who was on the start off block gives you a salute hello. While Haru who was in the water, just nods his head while stating your interrupting their swimming time. Classic Haru. Makoto telling you to pay no mind, he his happy to see you just as everyone else and welcomes you._

 _"It's alright."you take no harm in Haru's way towards you."Are you guys about to practice?"_

 _"Yeah."Rin tells you."You're going to take pictures again?"_

 _You nod your head."Yep. I want preserve these memories. Their important." Rin chuckles lightly at you."Alright."he said."Just make sure to get my good-side."_

 _"I will."you tell him. Getting your camera ready. Holding it up and take a flash._

* * *

Lunch came and April meet up with you at your locker."So? How do you like school so far?"The two of you walk out into the quad.

"It's nice. Different. I nearly forgot what it was like to be in school."you admit."But, I'm sure I'll get it down. How are you classes?"

"Their great. Nothing really new. Last year in High School is going to be rather easy."she tells you, hearing her say that sadden you. Thinking about the fact this was April's last year here. You started to think of how many more months you had left with her. Before she went off to college.

Noticing the long look on your face, realizing what she said."Hey, why don't we go and see about those clubs?"she suggest."Come on."You follow her a bit excited about the idea.

All the while not noticing a pair of red eyes watching from afar shocked seeing you. Memories reflecting in their eyes.

 _"Gou!"_

 _"May!"_

Watching the pink hair girl, with their sister. They hadn't changed in those absence years. Well their appearance was just a bit more mature, other than that. Nothing really. A part of them wanted to follow them, which they where about to do...

"Gou, come on."Hana gets their friend's attention back."Hey? What are you looking at?"She inquires looking in the direction Gou was, to see nothing, just students."Come on let's go to the roof."She pulls her with her.

You and April reach the bulletin board, where the flyers of different clubs where posted."Let's see..."April takes a good look at them."Hey, what Band? Naw. I know Tennis Club? Skirts work well for you, you have the legs."She jokes, making you smile."Okay then, you like traditional Japanese writing, right? I remember when you were, when Mr. Hamato taught us. You enjoyed so much. Let's keep that open. Oh, how about dance? You have really good rhyt-"she stops remembering."Never mind, well, there i-"

"Hey, April!"someone calls to her.

You both turn to see two female third years. One with short light brown hair and green eyes, the other with black hair and violet eyes. By the look of it, April knew them too and was thrilled to see them. You watch the three girls reunite. "Yana and Keiko."April hugs them."I was wondering when I would run into you. How have you been?"

"Great. We wondering..."

They started talking, catching up. The laughs they shared and stories. You felt happy for your sister but at the same time felt lonely. Felt like something missing, you felt a ting of jealously. Made you think about that dream from before, then about those two boys in your class. They seem oddly familiar. Throughout the start of class, you could feel them looking at you. Well at least the one with the green eyes. Whenever you would glance back, something seem to click just a split second. Was he someone you knew? Where they both? You weren't sure.

While you stood there waiting, down the hall from afar a pair of eyes catch a glimpse of you. Before going downstairs.

"Hey, Makoto you okay?"Nagisa notices the distracted look he had. Haru turns to him.

His friend clearly pondering something."What is it?"Haru asks. Makoto couldn't really say, but Haru pieced it together and walks back up the stairs, looking down the hall they passed, seeing no one. Nagisa and Makoto follow him."What are we looking for?"Nagisa looks around. Seeing nothing but a few students.

"It's nothing."Makato tells them."I guess I thought I saw something. I mean someone."

"Really? Who?"Nagisa was now curious. But, Makoto just shrugs his shoulders unable to answer."Oh. Well okay."He continues down the stairs merrily."Hey, did you guys know this, May's older sister goes here. She's a third year."

Hearing him say that, Makoto and Haru stop looking at each other. Nagasi didn't seem to notice, jumping down to the next step."Yeah. To bad though, May-May isn't here. She'd be able to dig it up with us. I know she would love it. Being able to picture of it. Remember guys? How she enjoyed taking pictures. I often wonder how's she doing."his eyes and shoulders drop, missing her. Staring ahead blankly. Quickly to regain his smile. Turning to the others."I know she's doing great. Anyway, I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so much fun."He continues merrily down the stairs.

Makoto and Haru still kept looking at the other."Do you think..."Makoto thought. Recalling the girl who came to their homeroom. He kept looking over at her. He was sure in his mind, that was her. It just had to be. And just a few minutes ago in the hall. Was that actually May?

Haru saw the uncertain question and assuming answer in his eyes. Haru didn't really put two and two together as much as Makoto. Unlike him and Nagasi, he choose to forget about it. It didn't do him any good. Besides after Rin left, she followed right behind him just a few months into middle school. Suddenly leaving, not even telling anyone. At Rin had the thought of informing them. But, May, she didn't bother to say anything. For someone who doesn't like sudden changes and values friendship. Clearly that was a lie. Let a bitter taste. And now, there was the possibility she was back. If she had come back, she didn't even have the courtesy to say anything.

* * *

The rest of school went by well, the first day wasn't bad. You had your options of clubs to pick. Some you liked, some peaked your interest. April was really a great help, she did her best to make sure you eased back in. The two of you meet up together after class was over and walked home. With two of her friends, the two girls from before. They still had more catching up to do. Hearing and listening about your sister's life and time in High School was just amazing. The praises her friends gave her, the memories they had. The playfulness April shared with them. It was just magical. You enjoyed the stories. Having memories like that, reminded you a bit back home in New York. The memories of your old friends. And memories of others. Those guys from class, popped in your mind. They had actually being lingering in your mind for some time. Walking by the beach, you stop for a few seconds and look at it. Looking at it, you recalled something. It involved you receiving a seashell. A lovely white seashell, with a tint of aqua. That you made into a hairclip, one you wore years ago.

Reaching home, April informed you that she going to go out with her friends. Which you didn't mind, you actually needed this time. To figure out this mystery. Going up to your room, after taking off your boots. Entering your room, throwing your back on your bed. You begin to look through your closet deeply. Finding what you where looking for. An old box. Taking it out, going through it. Pulling out an old photo album. It was small, but still a photo album. Wiping off the dust, you open it looking at the pictures. Carefully. Studying them. When something fell out, an old pamphlet. Picking it up, you read it.

"Iwatobi Swim Club..."you read out loud."Iwatobi Swim Club..."

* * *

What once use to be the Iwatobi Swim Club, now was nothing but dilapidated. Run down. Deserted. Decaying. Old. From years of absence and being closed down. The place nearly mirrored a haunt building. And the night didn't make it any better. Which Makoto didn't like, already regretting coming, but did so anyway for his friends. There was no turning back now. All three of them here, Haru, Nagisa and himself.

Nagisa tried to make it better by throwing purifying salt on them, which turned out to fake. Making it worse. Still the three went inside. The place was not like they remembered. Mold and worn down. Not to mention creepy. Makoto was sure they would see a ghost or something. Nagisa early made him jump out of his skin for accidentally kicking a can. They go deeper in, reaching the old locker rooms.

"Wow. Memories."Nagisa said. Using the flashlight to look around. They go the showers, the place wasn't as nearly trashed. They continue going deeper. Haru just wanted to get to what Makoto said. While at the same time, feeling as if someone else was here. He stops for a second looking over his shoulder, he was sure he saw a shadow. Scaring Makoto.

"Hey. Look at this."Nagisa goes into a room. The other two follow.

"The old lounge."Makato looks around.

"Guys, over here."Nagisa calls them over."Hurry." Haru and Makoto go over to him, Nagisa points to the pictures on the wall."These take you back?"Pointing the picture of themselves years ago, when they were younger."This was from when we won the rely. Remember? Hey, this was the picture that May-May took too."

"Yeah, you're right."Makoto remembers."As I recall, it was one of her best photos. Her favorite one." He smiles to himself. Looking in the corner seeing her initials."She was so happy for us. She really captured it well."

"Yeah. She really did."Nagasi agrees."Right, Haru?"

"..."He looks away rather cold.

Makoto and Nagisa look at one another."Let's keep going."Agreeing they leave the lounge, and head to the direction where they buried it. Stopping when they hear footsteps walking over to them, and notice a figure approaching them. Makoto started to get frighten. Assuming it to be a ghost.

The figure steps a bit into the light, it was hard for them to make out who it was. Their black cap covered their face, but Haru could see who. He couldn't believe it. After all this time. Makoto and Nagisa still didn't know who this person was. Until they pulled the strap of their cap back.

"What are the chances of me running into you guys here?" Rin said, taking off his cap. Reveling himself.

Makoto and Nagisa where thrilled to see him. Though not much could be said for Rin, he glossed over them, looking directly to Haru. Both of them stare the other one down. Seemingly forgetting about the other two. Tension from both Rin and Haru emerged, they had unsettled business. Neither Makoto or Nagisa seem to see. They almost got left behind, running after the other two down the hall towards the pool. Ready to engage the other one in race, Makoto trying desperately to stop them.

But they already stripped down to their swimwear. Nagisa didn't seem what the problem was until, Rin and Haru did. There was no water in the pool. None at all.

"So that was why."Nagasi gets it, using his flashlight to get a better look at the pool. Yep, it was empty. Completely."Wow."He trails the empty pool, with light, when noticed something or someone standing a couple of feet away from them. Looking at the pool. He couldn't make the figure out really, due to the lack of light. But gets the others attention."Hey, guys look. There's someone else."

Hearing that Makoto shrieks, telling Nagisa not to joke around."I'm not. Look."he points, moving his light over to them. Rin and Haru look too."Hey. Hello."Nagasi calls to them.

The figure hears him, and turns in their direction. Almost blinded by the light flashed in their face. Shielding their eyes."Nagasi."Makoto moves his hand down."You're blinding them."

"Sorry."he apologizes."I wonder who they are? When did they get here?"

Still looking at the figure, they noticed them holding up something. It small, like paper or a photo. Right at them. Using his light again, this time not trying to blind them, Nagisa managed to shed some light on this mystery person. Moving a bit closer. When they saw what the light reveled, each of them where shocked. A huge smile spreads across Nagisa. Throwing up his hands.

"May-May!"he jumps for joy."Guys! It's May-May!"

Makoto was right, it was her. He saw at school today. You. May O'Neil. Standing there dressed white skirt and mint colored long sleeve shirt with cuffs in a tint of dark yellow. And your calf high brown boots. Holding a picture, of them, all of you years ago. So this was it, the feeling you felt was missing. They still looked the same, except the fact being much older. Next thing, Nagasi glomps like back then. He nearly lift you up, due to your height. So happy to see you. Makoto was the next one to come over happy to see you too.

"I can't believe it. May. It's really you."Nagasi laughs heartily."Rin! Haru! It's May. Can you believe it?"He looks over at the two. Who stood there. Neither moved, just stun.

They watch Nagisa and Makoto happily reunite with you. While you seem a bit lost. As you kept glancing at the picture."Okay Nagisa, let her go."Makoto tells him. Making the blonde pout but does so.

"Fine."he lets you go."Sorry, May."

You look at him."It's alright."Getting a good look at him, then look down at your picture. When it clicked. Looking back to him."Nagisa?"

Hearing how you said his name, he looks at you confused a bit."Yeah. It's me. Why did you say it like that?"

Looking to Makoto you say his name the same. Like you where double checking to make sure. To verify. He verifies that is his name, a bit confused like Nagisa. The two look at each other a bit worried. Then back to you. You had looked at the pool. Walking over to the edge. They assumed you might jump in, but you didn't. You just stood there and stared. You hold the picture again, that showed the pool back then filled with water. With the guys in front, your sister was also in there, along with some other faces and yourself. Looking back at the current condition of the pool, then to the happy memory you held in your hand, then back to the pool. This was nothing like the picture. Where were the happy memories and times?

Turning back around to the guys, looking pass Makoto and Nagisa to Rin and Haru. Haru still with his serious expression, while Rin had more a serious scowl. He didn't look like he did in the picture. Not one bit. Was this even Rin at all? Believing this to be a mistake and unsure, you back away from them. Mumbling an apology, before either Nagisa or Makoto could stop you. You turn heel and run out. Leaving them in a state of confusion.

"May-May?"Nagisa said rather hurt. When he noticed something."Hey, she dropped something."Picking it up, it was the photo you had. Makoto looks at it."Why did she run off like that?"

"Tsk. Who cares."Rin said rather coldly."She was always strange."

"Rin. Don't say those things."Nagisa said in your defense. But, he didn't care. Looking back in the direction you ran."May..."

* * *

The next day, you went to school. In homeroom, you kept to yourself. While Makoto kept looking at you, you could feel his eyes on you. Haru would at times glance in your direction. When lunch came, you race out before Makoto could get a chance to stop you. April wasn't here to meet up with you, so you had lunch by yourself. You made sure to find a place hidden away. A place you could think, about what just happen last night. Running into them, the four of them. Then again, you were sure? Two of them assured you it was them, while the other two didn't. Yet, they looked so similar to the Rin and Haru you remember. Before...

 _"Here."In the middle of their palm rested a lovely white seashell, with a tint of aqua color. It was so lovely."You like seashells right?"_

Your hand rest on your flower. Where the shell use to be. That day, you could recall rather vaguely. Going to the beach, while the guys swam, you took to taking pictures of them and the ocean. While collecting shells, when the day started to end. A seashell was given to you. One you remember treasuring. That you always wore it, until...

Shaking your head, you could feel the guilt rise and become unsettling in you. Was it the guilt that made you forget about who they were? You weren't sure. But, one thing was for sure it did bother you. Especially that look you remember Haru had in his eyes. Yeah, you remembered him. Since the morning, though you try to tell yourself you didn't. But, you did. And Rin too. Just a bit, but enough. The look both of them gave you. Made you cringe. You felt horrible.

School went by, April wasn't able to walk you home. She had something urgent to do. You didn't mind, so you walked home. On the way, you took out your camera taking random pictures, they didn't really mean much. You just took them.

Reaching home, you go inside. Empty. That was okay. You take out the old photo album once again, and begin to flip slowly through the pages. Looking at each picture. So many memories. So much joy. Happier days. There was not one picture you did not take nor where in, Nagisa pretty much forced you in them. You deserved to be in them too. You stop on one, with you and girl your age, she had long maroon hair and the same red eyes as Rin. The two of you standing side by side. Smiling. She was the first girl who befriended you when you moved here, of course you meet her after the guys. A very nice person, she made feel welcome.

 _"Hi, my name is Gou."_

You remember a bit, when you first meet her. Her name was Gou.

Gou, you thought. Moving onto the next picture, a picture taken with you, Rin, Haru, and Makoto by April in front of the school. Your smile was so big and happy. It made you smile. Moving onto the next one, at the swimming pool. With all the guys, the laughter and joy you felt from this one photo. Turning to another page, when the doorbell rang. Closing it, you take the book with you and go to answer. Opening it to find...

"Hi May."Gou greets you."It's been some time. Hasn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was late not to late, just late. Around 7:30 nearing 7:45. Was what the time read on his watch. They should be here soon, their train should be arriving. From the last text he received, telling him at least 10 minutes. Trying hard not let his worries get the best of him. Tempted to call them, just to make sure, but thought against it, knowing how they would act should he do just that. Since the new school started, the two of them in their last year of High School, no doubt they would be up in their necks with responsibilities. Both over their respective clubs. Not to mention this year was major. After so many years, their little sister would joining them at school. Which meant there was more on their plate. He understood how important their sister was to them, and knew she came first. Which he gladly accepted, having a younger sibling of his own. A year younger than their sister. Looking back at the time, reading it, he didn't realize the train had arrived.

"Seijuro!"

Hearing his name and knowing that voice and who it belong too, a smile spreads across his face. Turning and racing to his girlfriend. April O'Neil. An American girl who moved here years ago with her family, her father and younger sister. Her orange hair, put in a simple ponytail. Dressed in deep blue dress that matched her eyes with a white cardigan and black flats. Carrying her shoulder purse. Steps off the train, with his help of course. Seijuro didn't waste anytime and engulfs her in a tight hug. Making her giggle. So affectionate. Never afraid to show it. That was what she loved about him, he hadn't changed after three years of being together.

April looks up at him, Seijuro Mikoshiba, a tall, muscular young man, with slicked back, tousled, bright red hair and golden eyes. Almost matching her sister's. Almost, he had a darker complexion compared to others here and well built. It made sense, he was a swimmer. Not just any swimmer, the Captain. At Samezuka Academy. An all boarding school for boys. It was still in Iwatobi Town, just ways a ways from where she lived and from Iwatobi High, her school. She had to take a train in order get to the school. Or for her to see him. He would do the same too, take the train to see her, though he didn't like it when she waited for him. Especially, if it was at night. It wasn't right for a lady to wait, it was to be the other way around, the guy is to wait for the girl. Even so he still didn't like the idea of her having to take the train to come all the way to see him. Either way he didn't like, wishing she wished closer. But, she didn't. Her home was back there, so he accepted it. Though always made sure to arrive to station right after she texted him she had left. He would arrive early always. Checking his phone, it normally took about 20 minutes to arrive.

And the second he heard her calling him, he raced right over to her. Picking her up in his strong arms hugging her. He would hold her like this for at least a couple of minutes. Until she said something.

"Okay. Okay."she said, his signal to put her down. Which he does, though not before giving her a kiss. Catching her by surprise."Really?"

Seijuro just smirks and takes her hand in his, interlocking their fingers and walks away from the station. They do a quick chat to catch up, even though they have talked and texted about it to each other about it."So, how are things with May?"he asks."Does she like school?"

"Yeah. She seems to be mellowing in well. I showed her some clubs, I think she might be interested in."

"Oh? Really? Has she picked which one she might want to do?"He quickly tells April what they where going to be doing."By the way, I'm taking you out to this new Ramen Restaurant. It just opened up."

"Alright."She smiles, turning the conversation back to her sister."She hasn't picked one just yet. I did introduce her to some the leaders of the clubs, I think she would like. Judo, Photo, Tennis, Chess, and few others. They all seem like a nice fit for her, mainly Photo, in fact the club got a look at some the pictures she took and loved it. She seem somewhat interested, but fully."

"Really?"Seijuro was utterly shocked by this."I thought you said she really loved taking pictures? She had a real talent for that. I'm surprised she didn't bother with dance. You said she was really good in that."

"Yeah. She was."April said sadly."And with Photography. She loved taking pictures of life's most precious memories and moments. I bought her a camera in hopes to spark that. She seem happy, but I could tell she wasn't fully in it. When she was younger, she loved taking pictures. Now, it seems she doesn't have that spark like before. I've noticed she's taken down that old photo album. I caught looking at it, in the late of night."A worried sigh escapes her.

Looking to his girlfriend seeing her concern and worry. It was bothering her, ever since her sister returned after some years. He knew what the history behind that was. When April told him, that May was going to join her in school for the first time in years. She was so thrilled, to be able to spend this time with her sister. She wanted her sister to make so many memories as she had done before. Having missed out on them. As he recalled, from what April told him, May had it rather rough when she came to live here. She kept to herself a lot. Withdrawn. Insecure. Nervous. Scared and not to mention easily frighten. She easily exploded into tears or would not bother to cry. The transition from moving took a heavy toll on the poor girl. And to add to it, others either ignored her or picked on her. Making it much harder.

She didn't have any friends. Unlike April, who managed to adjust in just fine. And quickly befriend many, while scaring a few others. Even so, April was still there for her sister. Trying to help her branch out. But, May wouldn't want to do that. All the negativity was just too much for the little girl. Her only solace was taking pictures.

"I don't like when May, acts like this."April solemnly says."Acting like everything is alright. How can I leave my sister, when she's in this state? Knowing she's not alright."

Squeezing her just a bit, April looks up at him. He smiles down at her, assuring her everything would alright. April looked ready to cry, being overly concerned for her sister."I know your worried about May, I am too. I know she'll find her way."

Touched by what he said, it slightly helped."Thank you. I just wish her old friends, were around. They always made her happy, being in their presence. Actually, whenever she went to our old swim club to meet up with them. That place was her safe haven. She enjoyed taking pictures of them, saying those where life's precious moments. Never had seen such life and happiness in her eyes."She smiles remembering. Looking up."Those guys where so good to her. Makoto, Nagisa, Haru, Gou and Rin. I wish Swim Club was still around. Things would be different. May would actually be happy. Instead of looking at the old pictures feeling sad and guilty. She has to know it wasn't her fault. But, knowing her she's going to believe it is. I just want her to smile again."

Hearing what she said, it clicked."What a minute what names did you just say?"

"Makoto, Nagisa, Haru, Gou and Rin."April looks at slightly confused."Why?"A big smile spreads across his face, he started to laugh a bit. It slightly scared April. Who freaked out. Wondering was wrong with her boyfriend."What?! What is it!?"

Laughing heartily, Seijuro looks at her."What are the odds of this happening. Those names..."April wasn't following him. She demands he tell her."Hey, why don't you have May come to my school. After school. Tell her to bring her camera. I think I have a surprise for her."

Still not following and knowing Seijuro wouldn't tell her."What is it? What is that you know? Why do you need my sister?"She starts to firing question, becoming upset. But Seijuro pays her rising temperament no mind. Instead just tells her it's a surprise for May. But he would tell her. Which didn't help. His laughter with her anger made the situation comical. Pulling her in and kissing the top of her head."Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

"Why does Seijuro want me to go to his school? Again?"you asked, puzzled by what your sister just told you.

April just smiles at you, putting her hands on your shoulder."He...uh..he didn't say really. Just make sure to bring you camera."She stuffs her face with lunch, the two eating in the quad.

This morning during breakfast April told you what Seijuro told her to tell you. He wanted you to come to his school, after school with your camera. For reasons you didn't fully understand. It's not like you didn't want to go, Seijuro was April's boyfriend and he was a nice guy. You meet a few times via-webcaming with your sister. A very enthusiastic person, but kind and loved your sister. It was just out of the blue, he asked you to come to his school. Specifically to his Swim Club. The way April made it sound and Seijuro as he called to talk with you this morning making sure April told you that and just. He wanted you to come to take pictures of his team. Wanting you catch moments of life. You just wanted to make sure again, with April.

Who strangely stood by it, despite the fact she avoiding your eyes. Acting rather strange. You wanted to asks some more questions, but you thought it best not to.

"Alright."you agree."Though are you coming with me?"

April calms down with that question."No. Sorry, I won't be able too. I have somethings, I have to do. But, don't worry. I'll walk you to the station. Seijuro said he would either be there to pick you up or have someone to pick you up. You have his number right? I gave him your's."

You take out your phone and scroll through you contacts finding his number, with a star by it. April did. Any important number she made sure to symbolize it with a star."Yes."

"Good!"

* * *

School went by rather quick, and when you finished your last class. April was there waiting to pick you up. You both stop by your locker to get your camera and what you needed. She had change out of your uniform too. Into jean skirt and off shoulder lavender shirt with long flared out sleeves. You kept your boots and locket. Then headed to the Iwatobi train station. Arriving just in time, your ticket was already paid for. Courtesy of Seijuro. She tells you to call her the second you arrive and call Seijuro too if he isn't there to pick you up. And to look for someone wearing the Samezuka Academy's black jacket. Not to mention they would have a sign with your name on it. She told you this over and over and over again for at least five minutes, that you nearly missed your ride.

Getting on board, you wave bye to her and take your seat. By the window, looking at the passing scenery. It was quite relaxing actually. Holding your camera in your lap. Normally when it came to taking pictures you would be super thrilled but, you just didn't fully feel it. If you could choose, you would not want to go to Seijuro's school and would just go home. But, because you love your sister and didn't want to worry her. You agreed to go. Feeling your phone vibrate, you take it out and see the text message.

From Seijuro: April told me you're on your way :) See ya soon.

You respond back. With an okay. Putting it away. When it vibrated again, you take it out. This time it was from, April.

From April: Have a good time. I love you. Make memories. :)

You respond back, with generic okay, but add a happy emoji to hide what you felt. And put your phone away. Exhaling deeply, you stare down at the floor of the train, in deep thought. Thinking about that night when you went to old abandon Swim Club building. You went there, expecting to find something. Only to find nothing. So you explored, coming across the lounge that had the picture you took of the guys. When they won the Relay. Seeing it, sparked something in you. It was a mixture of joy and guilt. You went around some more, making your way to the empty pool. Hearing voices belonging to them. Makoto, Nagisa, Haru and Rin. You went to see, to discover the empty pool. Just seeing it, was emotional. Though something seem out of place. With an old photo you had, which you lost, you had taken years ago. In that picture everyone was happy, there was life. A precious moment. Not what you saw before, broken and abandon. Deserted. It wrenched at your heart. The pain. And when Nagisa noticed you, came running over so happy to see you. Along with Makoto.

It shocked you awake, this feeling. Being in their presence. Which quickly washed away, when you looked back at everything. Then over to Haru and Rin. Noticing a difference in their personalities. You could say, you where happy seeing them, all of them. But something didn't feel right. There seem to be a rift. These four, they weren't like in the picture. With Makoto and Nagisa welcoming you back, inside you didn't deserve it. None of it. That you question it, when saying their names. Ashamed you left them. And even in class, feeling Makoto's eyes on you. No doubt wondering what happened. You could feel Haru's eyes on you as well. Though his felt a bit more harsher. That you ignored them. Acting like everything was alright. While still questioning.

You had become so wrapped up in, that you couldn't see anything else. Drowning in your own self guilt and pity. A part of you wanted to embrace them, and make the memories you had made back in elementary with them.

But, did you actually deserve a second chance? To capture those moments, those precious memories?

The answer seem to be come, well in a way, by the surprised appearance of, Gou. She came to your home. Seeing her wasn't what you expected, the last time you saw her, was the last time you saw everyone. You just stood there at a lost, on what to say or do. She seem that way for a brief second, then smiles at you. A smile that brought back so many feelings. She was genuinely happy to see you, and missed you. You could see it in her eyes, the relief on seeing you again. And the pondering question or questions she had. There seem to be something else, but she hide rather quick. Not wanting to be rude, you let her in.

 ** _You let Gou into your home, she arrived just a few minutes after you had came home. Taking off her shoes she enters. Looking around the place._**

 ** _"Wow, seems nothing has changed."she said rather relieved. Turning to you smiling."Remember the sleepovers we us to have?"_**

 ** _Shutting the door behind her, nodding your head."Y-Yeah. I do. They were very fun."Unsure why she was here, you offer a place to sit at the table, while you go and get some refreshments. Not wanting to be rude. She takes the seat you gave her. While you get somethings._** ** _Placing the album down on the table by her. She looks at it._**

 ** _"I didn't know you went to Iwatobi."she said rather happy."I didn't even know you came back. But, that's alright."She kept up her cheerful tone, masking her hurt."When I saw you on the second day of school. I wasn't sure that was you. Until I saw your sister, then went to read the lockers, finding your name. Your a second year, like Makoto and Haru. You always have been really smart."_**

 ** _You come back wearing a half smile, placing the refreshments down before her. Some juice and cookies. And took a seat across from her."Thanks. You know, Makoto and Nagisa said something about seeing you at the old Iwatobi Swim Club building a couple of nights ago. So, I'm assuming you saw Rin too and Haru."_**

 ** _She saw how you reacted hearing their names, you slightly flinch from what she said. Your head drops a bit, along with your eyes. Looking at the table in shame and inner frustration. Making her worried._**

 ** _"May? Are you alright?"she reaches placing a hand on your wrist. Snapping you out of it, you look up at her. In your mind, you had two choices to make in that second. Look away or put on a smile._**

 ** _Quickly you put on a smile."Yeah. Everything's fine."_**

 ** _It baffled Gou for a second, how you just switched just like that. Her eyes look over to the photo album, lingering on it. You follow her eyes, looking at the album, realizing where you left it. You go to reach for it, but her hand lands on it before you. With yours following seconds after. Shaking. She notices the way you where acting. Still looking at the album, her eyes drop filling with sadness. Then looks to you. This time seeing what you had been trying to hide. You turn away from her gaze, this wasn't how you wanted it to go. With your head down and your eyes feeling with tears. Feeling a light touch on your shoulder, you find her. This time she was looking at you sentimental. Even smiling through it. But, you just couldn't return it. Feeling you didn't have the right. Thinking of everyone back then, for it crack and drift away._**

 ** _"I can't say, I understand how you feel."she said."But, I know one thing. It's really great to have you back. I know the guys where happy to see you again. Whatever happen, that made you leave. It's alright. It doesn't matter."_**

Still looking at your camera, Gou's words echoing in your mind. Though to her it didn't matter but to you did. And because of it, you didn't feel anything. Something wasn't right.

A part of you was happy to see them, it was. To feel whole again, even if the place was abandon. It felt nice, being in their presence. Shutting your eyes, seeing them younger, standing there at the pool. Looking your way inviting you over and happy to see you. Your heart bursting with joy. Nagasi with his arms wide open ready for a hug. Makoto waving to you with his smile. Haru nodding his head to you. And Rin, grinning at you telling you to get over here. They've been waiting for you. What a feeling. To be apart of that. Yet, you denied yourself to feel that joy, opening your eyes finding yourself here. Staring at your camera.

The train arrived at the station, this was your stop. You grab your things and exit. Taking out your phone you send April a text that you made it. Then look around for any sign of Seijuro or someone from his school. You hadn't seen anyone yet. Did you arrive too late, you check the time, nope this was the right time. Looking around, still not seeing anyone. So you go to the wall map and look for the route to Samezuka. Looking at the map, you didn't notice a hand hovering over you. Until it tapped your shoulder, you nearly jumped out of your skin. Startled.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Turning around to the person, finding a guy with light blue eyes, and short grey hair, with short, straight bangs. About average height. His most notable feature was his beauty mark, located diagonally under his right eye. Wearing the Samezuka black athletic suit. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing his tone body, well rather lean but tone. It was clear he was part of the Swimming Club. That, and he was holding a sign that had your name on it.

You look at it. He notices."You must be May O'Neil. Right?"he asks double checking. Laughing a bit nervous."S-Sorry I didn't mean to be late. My name is Aiichiro Nitori. Seijuro sent me to get you. I hope you don't mind."He smiles.

You return his smile. Not at all bothered."Yes. I'm May. It's nice to meet you, Aiichiro. It's alright, I didn't mind waiting."

He seem to relax."Alright then. I don't mean to be pushy, but I should hurry up and get you to the school. We're having a joint practice, and I just want to stretch."He starts to lead you towards the school. You follow next to him. Looking around, you saw so many chances to take wonderful pictures. But, didn't feel anything towards it. "Seijuro said you your photographer. He says your really good and that you would taking pictures of our club."

You turn to him, away from what your eyes captured."Oh, I umm..."you look down at the camera handing around your neck. Pondering what to say.

"That's really cool."Aiichiro praises you."He said your really good at capturing the best parts. Do you think you can do that today in this joint practice. I want to see how I look. I hope I'm not adding to much pressure."

You look away."..."Thinking to yourself. You don't do things like that.

It didn't take long to reach the school. Which took your breath away, you where in awe at what you saw. It was huge, not even the size of Iwatobi. The architect was just stunning. This feeling came over you, itching you take a picture. There was just so many, so many precious moments to take pictures of. Lost in everything around you, that you nearly wondered off if not for Aiichiro who quickly managed to pull you back and take you to the campus pool. Which was even more amazing, it was so vast and lovely. You where just in awe, the bag you held just dropped from your grasp onto the floor. Your eyes seem to open, you saw some sort of light. So many angles to take the right picture. Clenching your camera. It was just so...so...

"Hey, May are you okay?"Aiichiro noticed your behavior, he begin to worry. You had shut your eyes, looking in pain. He wasn't sure what to do. More so worried about what Seijuro would do to him."May? What's wrong?"

"May!"

You hear Seijuro's voice, snapping you back. Feeling a heavy hand on your head, made you look up seeing Seijuro over you grinning big at you. He ruffles your hair, patting it."Oh crap!"Aiichiro freaks out. Wondering if he saw how you looked just now.

"You're here."Seijuro welcomes you."I was starting to worry. You're sister kept calling me to see if you made it. Good job Aiichiro."he thanks the boy. Who was honored."Come with me."He guides you to follow him, telling one of the members to take your things, which they do."Come on let's get you situated."He leads you away. While telling Aiichiro to get dressed.

Sitting in the office, looking at the pictures in the old album. This was a mistake, you kept telling yourself. You shouldn't be here. Not at all. Stopping on the picture with the everyone. How could you capture something like this again? With actual feelings?

Hearing a knock, you look up to see Seijuro."Hey. The other team is here."he gestures for you to follow him, when he notices the album. Remembering what April said, his eyes soften on you looking at you with assurance. You close it and set it aside, apologizing."It's alright. Just get what you need."Nodding your head, you get what you needed to take the pictures. Collecting everything, you go with him back to the pool.

Adjusting the settings on the camera, not paying attention where you were going. You bump into someone."Hey watch it!"they snap at you.

You get ready to apologize, when you realize who it was.

Rin.

Who was just as shocked to see you as you where him. Your mouth opens to say something, but it closes. While his eyes turn rather cold and stoic to you. He walks around you, mumbling under his breath that you needed to watch where you were going. Watching him walk away, hurt. Something rumbling in your gut, seem to explode. Opening your mouth, about to shout. But stop yourself. Rin stopped himself, for a second thinking you might. When you didn't he starts back up scuffing.

"May. Come here."Seijuro calls you over to him. Looking back at Rin for a second, hesitant you go over to the Captain."May, I want you to meet the Iwatobi Swim Club. But something tells me you guys already know each other."He has you stand in front of him.

Wait?! Did he just say the Iwatobi Swim Club? Since when the school have a Swimming Club.? And better how did you know them?

"May-May! HI!"Nagisa waves to you.

Seeing him standing there, with Makoto, Haru and Gou. Along with another, who you didn't know. The same age as you, Nagisa and Gou. A rather tall man, with short, dark blue hair and sharp purple eyes. Wearing red-framed glasses. Dressed in the Iwatob red P.E. suit. His color telling you he was first year. He didn't seem like he wanted to be here. Showing what you felt.

"Wow."Makoto comes over to you."This is a surprise. We're weren't expecting to see you here, May."

You struggle for a second, but manage to put on a smile."Yeah. Me neither. What are the odds."

Nagisa smiling."So why are you here? Are you joining the Samezuka's swim team? Wait, how can you? You're not a boy."He thinks about it.

Makoto sighs flabbergasted by him."Seriously?"

Nagisa looks closer at you."You sure don't look like a boy? Did you cha-"he gets ready to lift up your skirt. But it quickly stopped by Makoto, Gou and glasses wearing young man. While Seijuro moves you away.

"What is your problem!?"Makoto chastises him."You just don't go around lifting up skirts! Are you crazy!? Have you forgotten what her sister would do if she found out?!"

Hearing what Makoto said, made Nagisa turn white with fear at the thought."Ah! I'm sorry May! Please don't tell your sister!"he screams in fear bowing deeply to you.

Seeing him act like this, brought you back just a bit. You almost laughed."Don't worry I won't."you assure him. To his relief.

"Ah. Good."he sighs. Coming up."So? Why are you here?"

Before you could answer that, Seijuro in a booming voice commands everyone's attention. Telling both teams, what they would doing. For them to get the best time, Iwatobi would swimming against first year students. He then goes to explain and let everyone know the reason for you being. Which of course he couldn't help but tell them, how you are his girlfriend's younger sister. Which wouldn't have mind if he didn't embarrass, stating how cute you where. He then tells them reason for you, that you would be the photographer for this practice. To capture the moments for everyone. Well something along those lines. With that being said, practice begin. Everyone took their position on the block and you found your spot too. Getting your camera ready, focusing it. Seijuro gave the go. You watch Makoto up first with one of Samezuka's members. You take their picture just as they jumped off from the block. It was stunning. You took pictures of them swimming. And at the turn. Next up, Nagisa. His take off was still good, no great. You managed to capture it.

With each snapshot you felt that feeling coming back. Your eyes being to open, your heart started to beat again. That joy, it was there. It was coming back. That bursting feeling inside you, felt ready to explode. But, you contained it. The best you could. Standing up, still keeping your lens upon Nagisa and focus taking some pictures. You make to where he did his turn, capturing it. Then hurry back just in time to see the newest member of the team, Rei. Nagisa told you, take off. Planting yourself, you watch him jump off. His form was beautiful. That is until he flopped really bad. This was a shock. A complete shock. You had to do a double take. When you realized he hadn't come up. Luckily though Haru dives in to help him, with Nagisa who was in the water. They pull him out and take him to the side.

Rei sat down covering himself with a towel, embarrassed about what just happened. It was hard not to feel bad for him. You where about to go over to him, when shots you a glare. Making you stop, in your tracks. He looks at your camera, realizing what you had taken his picture. Making it worse, he looks away in shame. Great. That was all you needed.

Seijuro calls the next and last. Haru was the last. Wanting to go over to Rei and assure him you would delete the picture, you had to return back to your main task. Getting settled, focusing on Haru. The whistle goes off, and Haru jumps off. You take the picture, amazed at how perfect it was. The precious memory you just captured. From him. It was just breathtaking. You stand up in awe, making sure that was what just happened. Quickly standing up, you look at Haru swim. Captivated by it, you hurry to take more pictures. Managing to get him, right at the turn.

That feeling came over you. Seijuro across the other side of the pool. Noticed the spark back in your eyes. Even Makoto and the others. They saw it. Not that absent look you had, before when they meet you. Gou smiles, for it drop when she looked up at her brother. Who wasn't happy at all. And to make it worse, the fact you had a rather wide smile. And what came next added more.

You scream with excitement. Running back to the block, taking a picture of Haru as he finished. Looking up, Haru noticed you. Take his picture. And when you put the camera down, the look you had on. Was the same you had on years ago. That beaming look in your eyes.

Done with taking pictures, you move away and look at them on your camera. Rather happy. And make your way your back to the office before he or anyone could say anything.

* * *

Sitting at the desk, going through the pictures you uploaded and took today. Looking at them. Rather proud. Just a bit, you managed to capture something lovely. Seeing these, of Haru and the others. Made you...

"Well, someone took some great pictures today."Seijuro comes behind you, looking at the pictures."Bet April is going to love it."

You turn to him, he had just gotten out of the shower. He had his nightwear on, simple t-shirt and black shorts. He just had a towel over his hair. After the joint practice, he took you back to the dorms, his room actually. Giving you his desk to work, while he went to shower.

"Yeah."you agree with him. Looking back at your pictures."It...it felt nice. Thank you, Seijuro."

He scuffs at you playfully and ruffles your hair."Aw. It was nothing. I'm just glad you where happy. Full of joy. Again. You really know how to capture it. It really suits you."

Hearing his words you, look at him. Watching him kick back on his bed. And take out his phone, no doubt texting your sister. What he said, rang in your mind. It sprung something in you. Getting up from his desk, taking your camera.

"Hey? Where are you going?"he sits looking at you."It's getting late."

Stopping at the door. You turn to him."I'll be back. I promise. I just..."unable to finish what you wanted to say, you promise to be back in ten. Then leave. Leaving him rather puzzled, but he soon got it. Laying back down smiling to himself. Instead of texting he calls April.

Making outside of the dorms, the sun was beginning to set. The sky had all the warm colors. Getting your camera ready, you point to the sky, in-between the arches. A wonderful shot. Holding it still, you wait, and wait. Next thing a bird comes flying through and you take the shot. A few times. Moving camera down, taking a look at pictures. It came out wonderful. Inspired, you go and take a few more picture elsewhere, though made sure not to stray to far away from the dorms. Reminding yourself just a few more, not realizing time had passed. Night came, you hadn't noticed. Getting down taking a careful picture of cricket. Focusing on it, just about to take it, when it hopped away and in place of it, you find you had taken a picture of someone's torso.

Strange. It wasn't there before. "Hey."you hear someone call to you. Looking up, you find Rin. Staring at you rather annoyed and seemingly upset.

"Rin?"you where surprise to see him. The two of you stand there with just the bench in-between. Neither of you saying a word. You wondered what he wanted. But he wouldn't say. Though you did hear him grumble. Mutter something under his breath. Which of course made you worry."Rin? Are you okay? What's wro-?"You stop seeing the sharp he was giving you.

Next thing, he marched towards you rather aggressively and takes hold of your wrist. Moving you back, you nearly lost your balance. Luckily there was a tree that stopped you. He had you pressed up against it. You became frighten and scared. This wasn't the Rin you knew. This couldn't be. He was so antagonistic. He was kind, passionate and always smiling. This one wasn't. You could feel his hot breath, breathing hard on you. His grip on your wrist tighten. You started to feel some sense of pain. That you started to fight him off. But his grip became tighter. You demand he tell you what was wrong, while telling him to let you go.

He didn't listen, so you kept telling him to. Which would switching between demanding to pleading. Until he snaps at you to be quiet."Be QUIET!"The way he raised his voice scared you, you stop."WHAT THE HELL, DOES HE HAVE? WHY CAN YOU CAPTURE HIS PERFECT MOMENTS?!" Unsure what he was talking about, you being to cry. Realizing what he just did, he snaps out of it hearing you whimpering.

Coming back to his senses, but it to late. The damage had been done. He looks at you, Seeing your tears as bright as day, in the corner of your eyes. You where trying to hold them back. But a few came down. Quickly he let's you go. You take hold of your wrists. Looking at them, trying to message them. Rin just stood there, stun with he just did. He never acted like this towards you.

Shuttering in fear and anger. You look at him, asking him why. But he couldn't answer, hearing Seijuro calling for you along with others from the team. Knowing what would happen if they found him like this. Rin quickly looks back you, locking eyes with you for a second. You saw something right there. About to call to him, he runs off into the shadows.

That feeling in your stomach ready to explode, was ready. But you didn't say anything. Hearing Seijuro's voice getting closer. You turn around, seeing him coming into view with Aiichiro. Who alerts the Captain, seeing you. Seijuro sighs relieved. He goes over to you with Aiichiro. Who asks if you, where alright. Fussing over the silver hair boy did. While Seijuro looks at you rather upset. You drop your head, though slide your eyes in the direction Rin ran.

"Come."Seijuro tells you sternly."It's getting late."He places a hand on your shoulder and leads you back to the dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

_The weather was rather chilly now, you stood in front of the tree at school. Where everyone had begun to write their own saying, a thought Rin came up with in class, you where told. They actually had started to write it before you came and would add more and more. A few times you had seen some students doing so, when you first arrived. It peaked your curiosity, but you chose not to ask about it. Staring didn't help either. I made a few rather uncomfortable. So when no one was around, was the time you could go and read what was put on each brick. What some wrote was interesting. Some had sayings, others just a word. Different words in different colors and hand style. It made you wonder what you should write should you get the chance, that is if those at the school would allow you. Once, actually twice you had actually been tempted to write something, only to stop when you noticed the presence of others. And quickly ran away. To hide embarrassed and frighten. Telling yourself, you wouldn't dare try that again._

 _That all changed of course, after you meet Makoto and the rest. It was during this exact chilly day, during recess, Makoto told you that they had a surprise for you. After school and told you to pick out your favorite color to write with. Which you did. You of course didn't ask any questions, just wondered what it could be. When school ended, the four of you gathered together. You asked about the surprise, which suddenly Rin blindfolds you. Shocking and scaring you. That you begin to panic._

 _"I can't see!"you shriek."Wh-What's going on!? Rin!?"_

 _You hear him snicker, clearly enjoy this."Rin."Makoto berates him."It's okay May. It's nothing bad. I promise."he assures you. That didn't really help much._

 _"Can I take off the blindfold then?"you start to. Only for Rin to grab your hands stopping you._

 _"Nope."he tells you."You'll just have to wait. Come on."_

 _"I don't want to go."you whine. Starting to cry."Wh-What's going on?"_

 _Seeing you now become upset, the guys look at each other realizing this might have been too much for you. Noticing tears trickling down your cheeks. Makoto tries to calm you down. Assuring you again, it was alright. But, it was hard for you to believe them. Haru realized why. Walking over to you, he lifts up one side of your blindfold, you look at him._

 _"We won't trick you. Okay?"he tells you. Though his look was serious, you could see the genuine look in his eyes, it was going to be alright. Looking at Rin and Makoto, then back to Haru. Hesitant at first, but nod timidly. He covers your eye. Turning to Makoto."Okay. Let's go."_

 _"Right."Makoto said."Flow my voice, okay? May?"_

 _He starts to walk off, hearing feet walking away. You felt yourself alone, there was no one or anyone there. Moving away. They were leaving you, with step away, you felt the distance grow and grow. Soon you couldn't hear anything. Your hand felt nothing but emptiness. It struggles to grip onto something but just the cold air. Searching, to find nothing. Lost and blind. Complete darkness. Separation. That feeling came back, just like you had months ago, when had to leave your old friends back in America. You held their hand for so long, to hold anything anymore. Feeling like you where drowning, you get ready to scream. To be stopped, someone took hold of your hand. Holding it tight. And they pulled you along with them. At first you couldn't hear nothing but your very own footsteps. Then you picked up another's and another's._

 _"Come on."You hear Rin say to you. Was he the one pulling you along. Not leaving you behind. Alone._

 _"Almost there, May."Makoto came after him. Was it him? You weren't sure either._

 _Then there came silence for a minute."Relax. Go with it."Haru said._

 _Could it be him? You had to know, who was taking you with them. Holding your hand. Either one of them could be doing it. Wanting to know so bad, to be let out of this darkness to see. Itching to take just a peek. When stop. Next thing, your hand wasn't being held anymore. And light came in, squinting your eyes as they adjust. Blinking a few times, rubbing them as if going blind. Your vision returns. And before, rooted deeply. Surrounded by bricks written on, the school's tree. Next to it, the guys. Standing in front. Rin grinning from ear to ear. Makoto smiling, and Haru in a sense. He sighs, and they each step aside, revealing a brink, that hadn't been written on yet. This was a surprise._

 _Speechless, you look at them each stun."I knew'd you be surprised."Rin chuckles."Did you bring what Makoto told you?"All you could do was nod your head. Looking at the brick._

 _"Everyone's pretty much written on a brick."Makoto said."Except you. Of course. We saw you one day looking at it, about to write something. But, you didn't and ran off when some more kids came."He looks at the bricks."So..."_

 _"We thought you might want to write something."Rin steps forward. Ecstatic."We made sure to pick out the perfect brick. Well, actually Haru found it. It's not close to ours, about two bricks away. Sorry, it was the closest thing we could get. It seem only right that you get to write on it. So we can all see it. What's important to you."_

 _You point to yourself still stun."Yes. You."Haru said."Could you write something. It's getting rather chilly. Plus we have practice."_

 _"Haru, it's okay if we're late."Makoto tells him."This is important to May. Give her some time."He turns back to you."Don't listen to him. Take the all the time you need. We don't mind waiting."_

 _Looking at the color you chose to write with, then to the brick. Then back to your writing utensil. What would you write? You were kind of sure of what it might. Then again, looking at what others wrote, you wondered if it would be good enough. This was something personal to you. Shutting your eyes. You hear Haru groan softly, rather annoyed. Rin hushes him._

 _Makoto looks at you wondering why you shut your eyes. Knowing you did this action quite a lot. Though it wouldn't last this long. He started to worry. When your eyes open, resolved on what you wanted to write. Walking over to the bare brick, you being to write. The guys stood behind wondering what it was you where writing. Whatever it was, must be intense. Seeing how you looked. When you finished, you smile satisfied with what you wrote._

 _The boys come over to you. And read what you wrote."..."Makoto smiles to the other two, they look at him and smile._

 _Rin puts a hand on your shoulder, you look at him. He smiles at you."It's a promise."_

 _Your eyes light up from what he said. You look around at the others, who nodding agreeing with Rin. You blush a bit touched. Smiling." 's a promise then."_

* * *

April gently knocks on your door, announcing herself and enters. Finding you curled up on your bed, your back to her. And on the floor in the middle. The old photo album. With your camera she had bought you on it, facing down. About to say something to you, but choose against. She wasn't expecting this when you came back from Suzameka. From what what Seijuro told her, how you had been. Feeling joy again, seeing the others, taking pictures. It was so good hearing that about you. When she went to pick you up from you, expecting her sister to come with a beaming smile. To instead have a distraught look on. This was the complete opposite. When Seijuro texted her later that day, April informed him about her sister's condition. Which was a complete shock to him. He as sure, you left in higher spirits. Swearing it.

Whatever it was that had its fangs in you, really took a toll. That you became rather sick. Claiming to not be feeling well. April of course bought it and didn't press the matter. Knowing how you would react. So for the last two days, she allowed you to stay home. To rest. Coming in to check up on you and let you know she was leaving, but should you need her. To just give a ring and she would find a way to leave school. To come here. Even telling you to call Seijuro. You never responded, just sighing. Or acting as if you where sleeping.

Going on day three now, April looks at her younger sister. Who refused to say a word and remain rather somber. Opening her mouth to say something, to close it. Shutting the door. You hear it click shut. And wait till you heard the door downstairs close. When you did, you still remained looking at the wall. All you could think about was what happened between you and Rin. It was just so out of character for him. It scared you. You finally had for that moment during the swimming practice felt a sense of joy. The joy you felt years ago. Before, everything. Thinking it was to stay, it didn't last.

Rin. Rin. All you could see was him. Screaming and yelling at you. This aggressive Rin, wasn't the Rin you last knew. They were two separate people. Normally when he said something about you taking pictures of Haru, it was usually in a joking way. Not...this way. Back then you did take many pictures of Haru, you meant nothing by it. You made sure to take pictures of everyone else.

But, Rin, he didn't see that way. The way he looked at you, demanding. This anger seem to come out of nowhere. And where ever it came from, he unleashed it on you. If he hadn't snapped out of it. Then who knows what would have happened. You didn't tell Seijuro, knowing what he would do. And because Rin, he was...

What was wrong, Rin? That thought played again and again in your mind. Was this your fault, because of...

You didn't deserve that joy. At all. Even though you desired it. Who would want that anyway? Tears begin to come, thinking about Rin. Then of Makoto, Nagisa, Gou and Haru. All of them. Turning over in your bed, staring at the album on the floor. Then to your camera. You turn back over. Shunning it.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, students took out their lunch. To either eat in class with their friends or meet up on campus to eat together. April hurries from her class, to meet up with you. Arriving she doesn't see any sign of you. Peering inside, looking around seeing no one. Solely focused on finding her sister, she didn't notice neither Makoto or Haru. But they did.

Just as she leaves, Makoto calls after her."April! W-wait!"He quickly gathers his things, and goes to her. With Haru following behind, though not as hasty as his friend.

April waited for them, getting a good at them both. They've grown, she thought. Especially Makoto. He was towering over. Yet still had the most gentle smile on."Makoto and Haruaka."Much to Haru's disdain. But he dare not say anything, in fear of what she might do. He allowed her to do so. Something she liked, because it irritated him to no end."It's good to see you both. I thought I recognized you two. Last year at the entrance ceremony. Sorry if I didn't say anything to you."

"No. It's alright."Makoto tells her."We should have come up to you too. Anyway, we saw that May is going here now. Wow. It's been sometime since we last saw her. A couple of years ago. About three and half I think."

"Yeah. Three and half. You're right."April confirms it."It is nice that she's coming here."

"Yeah."Makoto said. He looks at her then away rather nervous. Trying to formulate his words. He didn't have to, April could see it in his eyes. The worry and confusion. Questions he hoped she might be able to answer. He seem a bit tired too. Even with his smile on. The stress was starting to show.

"Makoto..."she said calmly. He looks at her. Finding her with a understanding smile. She places a hand on his wrist. Looking down her eyes change, this caught Haru's attention. Especially seeing the way April's lip quivered. Despite her smile. Feeling her grip tighten on him, Makoto understood. The troubled and lost look April had. He was about to say something but she releases him. Regain her normal composure."..."

After resting for rest for a full week, from school. You came back. Coming into class with a smile. Happy to see everyone. Ms. Miho welcomed you. You took your seat like normal, did what you needed to do like normal. All while being on autopilot. Going with the flow of the current. A facade you carried rather well, even when you woke up every morning. Happy to see your sister, coming downstairs greeting her. Hugging her. Doing a huge 360. Acting merrily. Saying it was just a little bug.

Everything was fine. So you made yourself believe and what you projected. For the last two weeks since your return back. But, if everything was fine, you would have waited for April, like always and the two of you would have eaten lunch together. Instead you asked to be excused just two minutes before the bell for lunch. Saying you needed to go to the restroom. Or whatever reasoning. Ms. Miho allowed it. To others, they thought you actually needed to go. But, to those who paid closer attention, knew it was something you planned. To avoid them. You didn't want to deal with either of them. Getting a head start, allowed you to avoid them. And hide away. Without anyone knowing. Even your sister. And hidden you did. Finding a spot. One you assumed to be hidden.

The top of the school. Here you could breathe, and be alone and away from everything. Deal with everything. Looking around you found no one. Good. Looking around you find a place a to sit and eat. Though before doing so, something caught your eye. Walking over to the side of the railing, you see the school's pool. Clear. Filled and most of all fixed. What a lovely sit. You felt yourself becoming over come with this sensation. Just looking at it, brought back memories. Good ones. Ones that caused you shed a few tears. Fixated on the pool, you hadn't noticed someone else standing there.

Rei stood there surprised and shocked to find some else on the roof top. Where he and his friends meet for lunch and to discuss about the club. Arriving a bit earlier than them, opening the door to see that girl who took the photos during the joint swimming practice. Something he would rather not remember. Seeing her though, knowing she took the pictures of his...unplanned defeat. Or flop. He scowls for a second at her, when he saw the way she looked at the pool. He noticed the tears struggling in the corner in her eyes, she herself seem conflicted and it seem in pain. Empty. There was regret and shame those beautiful golden-yellow eyes of her's. Shimmering with a deep sadness. A mystery all its own. A pool of gold, to mean nothing. That was what lingered in her eyes. He sudden felt sorry for you, even though he didn't know why. He recalled asking his teammates about her, during a practice.

Curious on who she was and how the others knew her. Ms. Miho knew her from class. Saying she's an excellent student. Telling him she is the same age as himself, Nagisa and Gou. Though skipped a grade, due to her high test scores. It shocked him, that someone like herself was that smart. Nagisa couldn't help but brag about it, praising her. Saying May, was her name. Has always been rather smart. Though many didn't know, because of how she carried herself. He went on saying, how he, Haru, Makoto, Gou and even Rin grew up together. Childhood friends.

Makoto came in saying that May moved from America to here. Years ago, with her family. Her sister and father. She was the new face in town. A quiet and shy girl. Who kept to herself. Because she was scared about being in a new place. He admitted she didn't have any friends and no one wanted to talk to her. Nor did she make the effort to. That is until one day, he, Rin and Haru decided to welcome her. And since then, their friendship grew. They had become her first friends in a new place. Makoto described her as happy and sweet girl. Who deeply loved those she cared for. Always with a smile on her face. Eager to spend time with them. In all she was a wonderful person. Who took every single moment with her friends as something precious.

Gou added some more. That May and her would go to the swimming meets. Sitting together all the time to cheer on the others. May enjoyed taking pictures. The two of them grew a friendship. And Gou begin to understand her more. They enjoyed the others company. May was rather silly, and wanted to make sure everything was alright. She called her sweet as well. Though seem at times troubled, but soon would get over it.

All of them had wonderful things to say, except for Haru. Who just left it as, she was once a friend. What he said, seem to bother the others. It seem there was something behind what he said. It was hard for Rei to even try to decipher what Haru meant.

The May, they described, didn't seem like that May. Something didn't seem right. And being the new guy, he didn't have history like the rest of them. Thinking back to how they all looked when Haru said what he said. Told him something happened, and it wasn't good. Making them look down in hurt and sorrow.

Maybe, just maybe this could be his chance to get some answers. He could fill in. Getting ready to make himself notice. He stops, when he hears her say something that put everything into light. Watching her dry her tears. So this was the reasoning. Observing her further, seeing the remnant of past memories reflect in her eyes. The grimace of it made her cringe, in anger. Not of the memories it seem, but of herself. Looking further he was sure he saw this longing and desire. The begging of forgiveness. The struggle for it. There was no doubt in his mind. It was both beautiful and sad.

Lost in his own thought, brought out by a surprised gasp. Realizing he had been noticed. He looks right at you, it was clear by the way you looked at him. That you knew who he was and clearly remembered him. Without words, he saw the millions of questions in your eyes. Coming at him like the speed of light. There was no way he could answer them. Your eyes look passed him at the only way in or out of place. Expecting yourself to be alone, to deal with this. To find out that was not the case.

Rei tries to find the words and begins to stutter."I-I...pl-please forgive me...I-I mean..."Realizing anything he said wouldn't make the situation better. What could he say? It was clear he saw and heard everything. How could get out of this. Intruding on something this personal. Had he no respect?

The second he came up here, and saw her like this. He should have been a gentleman and let her be. Give her the privacy she obviously needed and wanted. Flustering now, pushing up his glasses. Looking away with the bit of dignity he had at the moment. He quickly steps aside. Allowing you to leave adverting his eyes straight ahead.

"I deeply ap-apologiz..."he stammers."Please. You're more than welcome to go. I promise, I won't mutter a single word. Nope. Not me. Mum's the word."He gestures the zipping of his lips.

His heart was racing wildly. He wanted to this to be over, now. The pressure was too much. Just go already, was all he thought. And keeping his fingers crossed that you had already walked away. Not even bothering to look down to see. But, his curiosity got the better of him. Looking down he did and when did he nearly jumped out of his skin, finding you standing there. Looking up at him. His reaction nearly freaked you out. But you regain yourself as did he.

Straightening himself out, to look presentable. He apologizes."Forgive me."

You took no harm to it."It's alright."Looking away. In the direction of the pool."I-I know you weren't spying on me. To be honest. I wasn't expecting anyone up here. This view, it's very lovely."

Rei could see you trying to make him feel comfortable and start some sort of small talk. To show there was no hostility. Slowly he begin to relax."Yes. It is. The Cherry Blossoms will be in bloom soon. It will be quite a lovely sight."

"Yes. I've always loved when flowers bloomed."you say."It was always refreshing. Something precious. I am to assume though, you are in the Swimming Club?"

Changing the topic to him, he wasn't expecting that."Yes. I am. I just joined actually, a few weeks ago. Actually the day after the joint practice."

"I see. Weren't you though, on the track team?"you point out."I recall seeing you there at times. I took a few pictures."Hearing you say that, he tries to think of where you had been in order to take pictures but nothing came up."You seem to like swimming. That's good. It has that effect on people."You give him a half smile.

"Yes. Apparently it did."he agrees with you."Quite refreshing."You couldn't help but laugh a bit from his pun, which he realized he said and joined you for a small laugh."Oh, forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. The name is Rei Ryugazaki."

"I know who you are. Which I am sure you know who I am."you say."Still, it is proper to introduce one's self. May O'Neil. A pleasure to meet you, Rei. I'm actually glad I ran into you."He looks at you wondering why."I wanted to apologize when I took those pictures of you. Don't worry, I don't have them anymore. I hope you can forgive me for doing so. I had no idea you couldn't, well, swim."

"Oh. That's quite alright."he said not at all bothered."I must admit, I wasn't the least bit thrilled knowing someone was going to be there taking pictures. Actually, I would be nice have those pictures again. I can see how far I've progressed since then. Since I've learned how to swim. I believe it will help out a great deal. So if you might still have them, in some way. I would much appreciate if you could send those my way."He takes out a piece of paper and begins to write something down. He hands it to you, reading it, you see his email on there along with his home address."Please."

Rather shocked by this, you agree to it."Sure."

"I don't mean to straight forward either. And please let me know if I am over stepping my boundaries. But, having you taking pictures could really be very beneficial to someone like myself. If you could? Actually, my team and I our going on this training, to get ready for the upcoming Prefectural Tournament. Could you come and perhaps record my improvement?"

"...I-I umm...I don't really take pictures anymore. Well, not really."

"Oh. Well, then I-I didn't mean to.."

"No. It's alright."you tell him, looking back again towards the pool."It's just..."

"May? Are you alright?"

"Rei..."your voice became low, like a whisper. Yet sad."..."You stop and think.

"OH MY GOSH! MAY-MAY!"Nagisa shouts happily. Surprising both you and Rei, looking behind him. Seeing Nagisa there at the bottom of the stairs waving to you. Before you could blink he comes rushing up and hugs you tightly."Wow! I didn't know you where going to eat lunch up here. This is so exciting really. Wait until Mako and Haru come, and Gou. They'll be so happy to see you and have lunch. It'll be like old times. Well kind of actually, just in school. Anyway it's the same thing in away." He kept hugging for a few more seconds. Then lets you go. He notices where you stood, in a good view of the pool. Making his smile bigger."It's cool huh? Mako, Haru and myself fixed it up to start out club. It looks really nice. You know you could come by and see us. Take some of those cool pictures like you did back at the joint practice. Which now that I think about, do you still those pictures? I could tell you took some really good. Especially of Haru. Which I beat you caught the right moment. Hey do you have the pictures on you right now? I wanna see them? Can I? Hey do you have your camera? We can take some awesome pictures right now too? No! Even better, why don't you come with the club during our long training camp? You'll be able to take as many lovely pictures as you want. I know how much you really love that."He suddenly takes your hands in his."Come one? What do you say? Mako, Gou and Haru would be so happy."

You look into his eyes, that practically begging you to come and say yes. The tightness of his grip he had holding your hands. His eyes stare deeply into yours, he wanted you to come so badly. He really did. You saw the memories in his eyes, he desperately missed and how much he missed you. The bit of hurt in his eyes he was trying to hide. But most importantly hope. The feelings he projected on you came on strong. Very strong. You couldn't look away, overcome with his emotions. You started to tremble, he noticed looking down at your hands, giving you an opening. Letting his guard allowed you to slip your hands away and back to yourself.

Giving Nagisa your answer, that left him hurt and confused. Rei saw by the shocked look he had. Looking at you backing up turning your back, looking away and holding your hands close to you. Shattering Nagisa, though you didn't bother to look, but he could see with you trying your hardest to not look back. With no words, you leave them and hurry down the stairs.

Rei watches you, then turns to the distraught blonde."Nag-"He reaches out to see if he was alright. Stopping when he saw fury and frustration, mixed with angry tears in the corner of his eyes. He refuse to allow to fall. Thinking Nagisa was going to run after you in a heat of fury, instead he wipes his eyes and forces himself to smile. Even if it wasn't a real one. Looking down at his hands, confused.

"W-What's going on?"he tries to understand. Rei remained silent the questions not at all directed to him. But he felt he should answer, after his encounter with May.

* * *

That night, you couldn't sleep. Trying hard, only to be plagued with memories that seem happy, to turn into guilt. It was too much. Then how you have been acting. Twisting and turning in your bed. The way Nagisa looked. Your desire for feeling that joy once again. Seeing all of them, again, younger. Smiling at you. The memories of use to be, came to an crashing stop. Shattering.

It awoke you in the dead of night. Looking out your window at the calmness of the night. Nothing at all bothering it. This wasn't what you wanted when you came back, you didn't like feeling this way towards them. You didn't like seeing what you saw, the sudden shift in change. Since your long absence. It weighed on your mind, could this actually be your fault? Thinking about what you wrote, surely didn't go with how you where acting now. Did you even mean it, when you wrote it? Clearly Nagisa still believed it and Makoto did, even Gou. Well at least you believed they did. You didn't know. Sitting up in bed, hugging your knees to your body. Lamenting deeply. Looking to your bed, where you cellphone rested. You pick it up,turning it on and go through your messages. Stopping on Gou's. You exchanged it with her, when she came here. Reading the text she had sent you a couple of times. Moving down to the delete, pondering get rid of it or not. Turning off your phone, and slam it down. Burying your head in your knees.

Outside your door able to peak inside, April watches sadly as her sister hurt inside. A sight no sibling liked seeing. It pained her. So much, her heart begin to hurt. Clutching her hand over that area, trying to suppress the pain. Struggling with it, doing her best not to make a sound. The pain being too much she leaves. Hoping that when come morning, this would help her sister. Regain what she needed.

Morning came, and you awoke first. Making breakfast for you and April. The least you could. Putting the food on the plate, you go and place them on the table. Then go back to clean up just a bit, wiping down when you noticed something under some piles of paper. It was a pink piece of paper. Nearly folded, addressed to April. Curious you get ready to read it, when you hear the bell ring. At that same time, April comes down, asking you to go see who it was. Doing so, you go and see.

Opening the door, to be meet with Seijuro's hand upon your hand. Him laughing heartily."Morning May! Are you ready to go?"

What the heck was he talking about? Ready for what? Why the heck was he even here? Looking up at him, he smiles down at you. Seeing the lost look in your eyes. He realized you didn't know. Making that much sweeter. April comes around the corner, carrying a few bags. Yours actually. Night bags.

"Let me help you."he comes inside going over to April, and takes your bags, while kissing her. Still lost and confused on what was going. Clearly they knew something and you didn't. Seijuro takes your bags outside and shouts for someone to take them. Next thing you knew two members of his team come and get the bags ushering them away."May, you should get ready."You look at him puzzled. He places his hand back on your head, it for some reason seem heavier. Ruffling your hair."You're coming with my team to our training camp. Isn't that exciting? Even better, you've been appointed our photographer."This completely threw for a loop, before you could wrap your head around it, he hoist you over his shoulders.

"W-What the heck!? Seijuro!?"you fluster and become hysterical. You look to your sister who just simple smiles while giving you the thumbs up. Realizing this was her plan, before you could say anything really, Seijuro hollers for for some more members of team. They come and hands you off to them, when you realized suddenly you find yourself tied up. Questioning how he did this or his members. Perplexed by this."Take her away boys."

"Yes Sir."they do as he says and carry you away. You scream for them to let you go.

Seijuro stood back smiling, April comes over to him. Resting her head on him."I hope this works. Thank you."

"It will."he assures her."And your welcome."Looking to her."Get some rest, alright. Don't worry. Remember stress isn't good for you."He kisses her on her forehead."See you in few days." Winking at her, he leaves and hurries after.

April stood there hearing her sister yelling and Seijuro laughing. Taken a back by this, she just laughs. Laughing even more, when her sister yells that she is still in her pajamas.


	5. Chapter 5

This was unfair and against your will. How could they do this to you? Especially April. She was apart of this. How could not see it. When did she and Seijuro even plan this? Was when...Or maybe...It didn't matter. What could you do anyway? Seijuro clearly wasn't going to take you back home. Plus you didn't know how to get back. Everything happened so fast. One second at home and now stuck with a whole swim team, non-voluntarily their photographer. This was consider kidnapping in your book, but as Seijuro said. You weren't really a kid. Being a teenager. Twisting the definition around like that. Through out the whole ride to the place, you remained tied up. And sat by Seijuro all the way there. Tears streamed down your face, he just acted like it was there. Saying how much of a good time you would be having and how much of a good time you would have taking wonderful pictures. It was good to have you here. Then about how April allowed him to do this. All you wanted to do was go back home.

This must be what a prisoner felt like. When the team arrived, everyone loaded off, Seijuro even undid your binds. Luckily you where allowed to change out of your pajamas, into actually clothes. Deep purple jean skirt, a white tank top that was personally made for you, it read: Samezuka's Photographer. In black and red, to match their colors. There was even a black bedazzle imagine of a camera on your tank top. Seijuro had it done for you, and you had not choice but to wear it. It was either this or something much worse. So you choose this. Your outfit finished with black and red sneakers. You put your hair in a simple braid.

"Ah!"Seijuro tosses you out, luckily you managed to catch yourself. Stumbled a bit."What the heck!?"You snap at him. Stomping your feet, he comes off last not the least bit phased. He just places a hand on your head. Right now you kind of hated your height.

"Calm down."he tells you. Then turns your head to get a good look at the place."Look. Isn't that nice."

Looking at the scenery, it was nice. You had to admit, but you where to upset to actually appreciate it. Turning back to him."I don't want to be here. You kidnapped me."You accuse me.

"Remember, your not a kid."he tells you."Plus you did say to stop. All you did was scream."

"That's the same thing."you grumble. He pats your head lightly.

"Lighten up. And have a good time."he tells you, more so like orders. Tossing you your camera. Luckily you managed to catch it. Sneering at him, you look at your camera, the one April gave you.

"..."

"Well, why don't we get checked in."Seijuro tells the team."Let's go!"

"Yes SIR!"they all say, minus Rin.

Thinking this was a good time for you to sneak off, you slowly try to do so, only for Seijuro to catch you. He pulls you back and hoist you over his shoulders. Yet again. Did he enjoy doing this to you. Your arms pinned to your side, there was no way you could move. Besides kicking your legs, which wouldn't do any good anyway. He just ignored your fussing. Eventually you gave up in defeat. The team went to check in, find their rooms and get ready for practice. While everyone had someone to room with like back in the dorms, you didn't. Being the only girl, it made since that you didn't room with any of the guys. It didn't matter to you if you did, but to Seijuro it did. So you where given your own room. It was nice size room. A gentle breeze came through, and to make it better there was a balcony. Which gave you wonderful, it stretched all the way to the beach.

The way the light reflected off the water was lovely. It reminded you of sapphires. The crisp air and gentle breeze felt even better. This whole scene was itching to have a picture be taken. Looking at your camera on the nightstand, tempted to take it. To stop and refuse. The scene was lovely, a gave you the feeling you longed for. Thinking about Nagisa, and what you did. You didn't deserve this.

A knock came to your door."May? I hope your still in your room."Seijuro said on the other side."Come on, we're starting practice now. Get your camera."

Sighing, you do as he said. Because something told you he would burst the door down or open it, as he did have a spare room key for your room. Grudgingly you comply and grab your camera, opening your door. Finding him standing there with a boisterous smile.

"...I'm ready."you grumble.

"Great. Let's go."he throws his arm around you. His way of making sure you wouldn't run off. You had to give him credit for being precise with you. Keeping a good eye on you.

Reaching the pool, the team as was already there. Some had started to practice already. Others recording the time. Everyone doing something. The indoor pool at this facility was huge. And very nice, Samezuka didn't spare any expense. You stood there in awe. Impressed. Being here, brought back so much. Looking around at the swimmers. Your finger eagerly tapping your camera. Yes, you had to take pictures of the team. But, you couldn't shake weighted guilt inside you. Nagisa wanted the same from you. Actually more. He wanted you to come with him and the others. Like back then. When everything was well. Great.

Now you stood there with Samezuka, taking their pictures. It slightly gave you the feeling. But, not fully. Nor did you feel this as precious. Something just seem wrong.

"May? May?"Aiichiro calls trying to get your attention. Waving his hand in front of your face. He slightly taps you, which snapped you back."Hey? Are you okay?"

Quickly you regain yourself and simply smile."Yes. I am. Sorry, just umm...daydreaming. Did you need something? I'm sorry did I miss a picture? Was it you?"

He relaxes seeing everything was alright."Nope. You're fine. Though Actually, Captain wanted you to take some pictures down there with those two lanes."You look in the direction he was point. Gasping silently.

Rin was over there. Petrified for a second, thinking back to that night. Him pinning up again the tree and lashing out at you. Feeling and hearing your heart beat rapidly beating. Feeling eyes on you, Rin looks in your direction. Seeing the look on your face, he knew the reason and looks away quickly. Putting his goggles on dives into the water. The way he just ignored you. Coldly looking away or at least that's what you saw. Made you hesitant to actually go over there. Picturing the younger Rin, who smiled at you. Welcoming you warmly and always saying something to make you laugh. This Rin was didn't do anything like, that made you feel like you matter. When the two of you were children, he always seem to show interest in what you did and telling you to take great pictures like you did with Haru.

Trusting you and ensuring that you would. Before diving into the pool.

That was the Rin you knew. Not seeing that now, hurt. Aiichiro noticed your sudden change, when you looked over at Rin. Seeing something troubling you, he wasn't sure. But he did see the way Rin reacted when he caught you looking at him. Regretting now telling you what the Captain wanted you to do, Aiichiro gets ready to apologize, stopping when you walk over there. Turning around to him with a smile.

"Are you coming?"you ask.

Getting into position, and giving the cue you where ready. They start swimming, you took some pretty good pictures and shots at many different angles. You moved along with them, with each picture you took. You would quickly examine it. Some of the members came over to you, to see their pictures. Because you had a rather good eye when you took pictures. Able to see the smallest detail and flaw. You point it out to them, suggesting what they should improve on and work on. Aiichiro took what you said to heart. With every advice you gave, they thanked you and applied it. When you took their pictures again, you saw the improvement. It warmed you.

Some asked while they swam, if you could yell out to them. What they should do. Unsure at first, Seijuro encourage you to so. So you do, apologizing if you felt like you might offend them. But, none of them saw it that way. After taking pictures of a few, it was Rin's turn. You suddenly became nervous and scared. Your hands begin to tremble when he stepped on the block. Your heart pounding loud like thunder. The smile you had, quickly dropped. Rin on the block got ready and focused.

Eyes straight ahead, muscles tensed like your breathing. There was no smirk that use to relax you, instead an intense glare. And frown. Hearing his words yelling in your mind, when the sound went off for him to go. You forgot to take the picture of him when he dived off. Crap. You scramble to get a hold of the camera, that you nearly almost dropped it. Quickly you follow after Rin, taking late pictures of him. Missing him by the second. So you hurry to the turn, and get ready. Positioning yourself, focus the lens right on him. He came up and down. Up and down. With each stroke he did, your finger on the top of the shutter button. He was getting closer and closer. You had to take the picture. You had too. But, your finger didn't press the button.

Rin reaches the turn and swims back, you watch in shock at what just happened. You didn't take the picture. Looking down at your camera, it was shaking like a leaf. That it slipped out of your grasp. A second after you realized it, and quickly react. Grabbing it just before it fell. Clinging to it. This wasn't what you wanted.

"Hey?"Rin gets your attention, turning around, you find him standing over you. How long was he standing there? By the way the water dripped off him, he had finished. The way he looked at you, scared you. It seem like a threatening glare. With his red eyes, added more to the glare. His eyes move down to the camera.

Realizing he wanted to see the pictures, and you couldn't show him. Not with the pictures you took. They just weren't right. Not memorable at all. If he saw how badly these pictures came out. There would be no doubt he would get upset. Like he did before. Afraid to go through that again, you hold your camera close refusing to show him. To spare his feelings. Just imaging how he would feel, knowing when you took the picture of Haru and the others would be better than his.

Opening your mouth to say something, to close it. Looking away. You stand up quickly, still clinging the camera and walk away. Feeling Rin's eyes on you, you didn't dare turn around to look back. Turning on the camera to preview the pictures you took of Rin. When you realize, that you actually did take a picture him when he came to the turn. Observing it closer, noticing something. Right then you turn around looking back, Rin wasn't there.

* * *

Back at home, April set up a video camera. Turning it on, cough rather hard. Covering her mouth, about to sit down when her phone vibrated. Going over to it, noticing a couple of texts from Seijuro. Oh, boy. She thought. Thinking how her sister reacted when he took her away. It wasn't a surprise that something might have happened. Though she agreed with Seijuro on doing this, she did have a little bit of second thought. Just a little bit.

It wasn't enough to though to stop from doing this. Her sister needed this, more than she knew. The change in her was rather obvious to April, at first she thought it was just jitters but came to realize it was something else. Something May wouldn't say. After her run in with Makoto and Haru the brief talk they had, she found out some information about May. Her behavior towards them. It became added onto what Seijuro told her. Her sister seem to be stuck in-between. Seijuro told her, he saw the some happiness in May that day she went to his school and started taking pictures. The same almost the she had years ago. But, from what Makoto said May didn't seem have that joy. Finding out she meet them the day she started school. She went to the old Iwatobi Swim Club, bumping into the. She seem rather surprised and conflicted. Unable to actually look at them. That wasn't all, when May came back after being 'sick' she seem to leave earlier for class. Dodging him and Haru. Even April herself. It all made sense. May didn't even use her camera, though she took it with her to school to make it a ruse for her sister. So April wouldn't be concerned or suspect something. But, April did. She wasn't stupid.

Hearing all this and noticing. Really started to make her worry and stress. Which wasn't good for her, but she didn't care. Her sister's behavior was being effected for some reason. She was sick inside, but choose not to seek any help. Hurting inside. The joy May once had, was fake. The smile she carried was fake too. Sure it fooled many others but not April.

Contacting Seijuro, because it seem that when she was with his teams she seem a bit in high spirits and was able to retain some of that joy. Even the pictures she took came to life. The amount of passion and love she devoted to them was there. Not fully, but it was there. Putting two and two together, it seem only logic for May to spend time with Seijuro's team. It seem to fill something in May. And to add a bonus, Rin was also part of that team. If she couldn't go to the others just yet. At least she could start with Rin. She was close to him, like the others. The only difference was how Rin came to her, he had a way of easing her and could tell when something was wrong. So maybe, with Rin there he could talk with May and hopefully help her. Help to bring her sister back.

Opening the messages, finding pictures of May. Taking pictures of other, the way her sister looked brought a happy and relived smile to April. Going through a couple of more. Her being surrounded by some of the team members no doubt going over their form and showing them what she saw. And how they could improve. She use to do that with the guys back in the days. Her eyes where always keen and very observant. It helped out quite a lot. Capturing the most important qualities. There was even one of her walking over to Rin. Seeing that one, April smiles despite being tired.

The last text from Seijuro read: See no worries. :)

Grateful she responds back, though not before coughing rather hard. So hard she couldn't finish the text for a second. Catching herself, she does her best to control it herself. But the coughs kept coming and coming. Eventually they stopped, grabbing towel or cloth nearby she wipes her mouth. An episode like that wasn't good. But it calmed down. Quickly she sends a return text to Seijuro, it was a struggle for a second but she did.

He replied in a matter of seconds. Reading it, feeling his concerns. Made her smile. Sending another text, she turns off her phone and goes back to the video camera. Though not before fixing herself up just a bit. Turning on the recording button and taking her seat smiling.

"Hello May..."

* * *

Practice finished towards the late afternoon, you had taken enough pictures for the day. Mostly everyone asked you to send them to them so they could look it over. You even told them that you could point what it is they should be doing. Highlights of their progress. Seeing how grateful they seem to be, made you feel good inside. Your plaster smile you learned to wear seem to actually become a real one. The feeling was almost there too.

The smell of chlorine hadn't changed after so many years. Still as strong as ever. Being around it and stuck inside you actually where rather happy to head back to your room. Reaching it, you notice the sunset. It was glorious. The way the colors mixed in together, such a peacefully setting and feeling. Walking out onto the balcony, you stand there gazing at it. Relishing in the calmness. The breeze added more, it relaxed you. Everything you felt didn't seem to exist anymore. Inhaling, brought you back to when you and guys leaving the Club at this same time. Saw this exact sunset, you thought it was most lovely thing and couldn't help but take a picture of it, not just the sunset but of the others. You managed to capture a rare moment with them. One to hard to describe in words. The feeling seeing it, overcame all of you. Everything was still, right and just. Everything was perfect.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. Just maybe. Down below Seijuro was walking with a few others, when noticed you. Looking up he sees for the first time, you looking at peace. Calm. The small smile was noticeable. A picture like this April no doubt would love, it would relieve the stress. She would know things are going to be alright with you. Her little sister was coming back. Taking out his phone he gets ready to take it, when you suddenly leave and go back inside. Maybe that wasn't a picture to be taken. It was one of those moments in life meant only to be seen.

Wishing you hadn't been interrupted, someone was knocking on your door. It had to be one of the members, maybe asking if you had started and sent the pictures. Which you where going to get to in just a bit. Patience and patient they needed to be. Opening the door, about to let them know you where just about to get started, to find Aiichiro there.

"Aiichiro?"you look around seeing no one else with him."What is it?"

He gives you a nervous smile, feeling rather bad."Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting you. It's just well..."he looks away."I have to run to the store and well..."he twiddles with his fingers."Seijuro said that well..."

Knowing where he was getting at with this. Seijuro gave you a babysitter. Great. Just great. Did he really think you would run...thinking about it. You might. It was still an option.

"Hold on."you tell him, and go back inside really quick to grab your wallet, which was by your camera. Looking at it deciding whether or not to bring. Coming back ready you shut the door."Okay. I'm ready."

Following Aiichiro he kept apologizing to you about this. But he had to follow his Captain's orders. It was sweet of him, but you assured him it wasn't his fault. Understanding. Reaching outside, Rin was there waiting. He was rather surprised to see you as you where with him. You look away quickly. So does Rin. Though he acts like it wasn't a big deal. Aiichiro could feel something between the two. Now he really felt bad doing this.

"..." What could he say really. He took the center between the two of you."The store just a little ways over there. It won't take long."He tries to make light of it, pointing in the direction."Ready?"

Neither you or Rin said anything. Sighing heavily a bit uncomfortable, Aiichiro starts walking with you and Rin. It was rather quite on the way there, Aiichiro did his best to talk with both of you. When he talked to you, Rin was quiet. When he switched it to Rin, you became quiet and looked away. This walk was taking rather long, even if the store wasn't too far. After long and uncomfortable silence, the three of you reached the convenience store. Entering, you start to look around for anything you might need or want. Going up and down the rows, nothing seem to catch your eye. For the moment. Stopping in front of the drinks, there was nothing you wanted. So you move onto another part of the store. Coming into the candy aisle, you stop look at the colorful treats. Captivated by them, you wanted one so bad. That is until you saw something better. At the end of the aisle there it was. Wrapped up in all it's goodness.

Daifuku.

Japanese confection of small round balls of mochi, stuffed with sweet filling and right next to it, Pocky. Taro flavor, actually both of them Taro flavor. Your favorite flavor. Yes, how lucky where to find them. If you had a tail it would be wagging. And would be wagging more, there was also peach flavored. Another one of your favorite flavors. You had to have them, reaching into your small purse to take out your wallet. When you hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, you're Rin's sister aren't you?"Aiichiro.

"Is everything okay?"Rin.

Peeping out from the aisle you see Gou, standing with Aiichiro and Rin. What was she doing here? Why was she here? Noticing you, Gou too was surprised to see you but happy.

"May!"she waves to you and makes her way through the two guys over to you."This is a surprise."

"I'll say."you admit with a small smile."I wasn't expecting to see you here. Hello."

Noticing what you where wearing, she looks at Aiichiro and her brother putting two and two together. Reading what she was thinking and seeing the hurt look in her eyes, you quickly clarify."I was actually dragged here against my will. By Seijuro. He and my sister forced me."

"Oh."she was rather shocked and relieved. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at the situation."That's April for you. Since you're here,"she takes hold of your hands."Why don't come over. Me and the guys are here. Staying over by the lodge. We're training, why don't you come over for dinner. It would be really nice. I know everyone would be happy to see you."

Again put in this position. The same one Nagisa put you in. She too had that pleading look, just like he did. Hoping you would say yes, feeling your hands curl up. After what you did Nagisa, would it even be wise to go? The fact you gave Haru and Makoto no time of day and avoided them. Now, Gou. Looking at her, unsure what to decide or do. Seeing the struggle, Gou seem to understand.

"If you want to come."she tells you. Shocking you. You look at her."It's just an invite. But, something tells me you have your hands full right now."

"...Okay."you said looking away. Taking your hands back."I-I should probably...get back. See you later, Gou."Giving her a nod, you go over to Aiichiro avoiding the look Rin gave you.

Gou goes over to her brother, watching you walk away with Aiichiro. Wondering if you where alright. Reaching back to the hotel, Aiichiro drops you off to your room. He thanks you for coming with him and you just simple smile and shut the door. Taking out your laptop, April made sure to pack everything you needed. Turning it on, you reach for your camera, finding it not where you left it. Instead your wallet. It was in your purse. You grabbed your camera instead of your wallet. Surprised, you were certain it was your wallet. But as clear as day it was your camera. Was this a sign? So much for your treats. Going back to the laptop, you plug your camera up to the UBS cord to you laptop. The pictures start to load and you get to work. Looking at them each, your eyes go over each one carefully. You sort them into files for those who wanted them. It was good thing you had them write down their names for those who wanted it. Looking over the long list, nearly most of the team wanted to see their pictures.

Sighing at the amount you had, you get yourself ready and open another program that would help you. Starting with the first name on the list. Highlighting, circling, adding notes. The whole work. Giving suggestions. Your eyes never left the screen, even when they wanted to wonder. With each picture and file you did, brought a smile back. Slowly, the feeling from before. You were actually having a good time, not even paying attention to the time. Clicking here and there, speeding up the pace. You started to hum to yourself, something you hadn't done in some time. Getting a bit giddy inside.

 _"Hey, you guys look!"you chime. The Gou and the guys come over to you and your laptop, looking at the pictures of them._

 _"OH! WOW!"Nagisa praises you."That's soo cool. Hey..."he squints his eyes, reading what you put."Yeah, you're right. Thanks May."_

 _Makoto looks at his notes on his pictures."I do need to extend a bit more."_

 _Haru."..."_

 _Rin was next, looking at his."..."Reading what was put there, he starts to laugh."Alright, I'll take your word on it. These are really good. Thanks May."_

 _"Yeah, thanks."_

 _"Yeah! You're the best!_ "

 _Their praise made you blush and smile."You-You're welcome."Nagisa throws himself on you, hugging you. The two of you laugh together. Gou adds herself too._

You stop for a second, recalling that memory. Looking at your screen, what you where doing was the same thing, you had done for the others years ago. Seeing the happiness on their faces. The gratitude. Taking your finger off the the mouse, you look at the picture before you. It wasn't of any of the members from Samezuka, it was a picture of the others. From the joint practice. Makoto. Haru. Nagisa. And Gou. You don't remember taking these pictures, you must have done this subconsciously. Looking at them, you notice your reflection. Staring right back at you, with disappointment and shame. The harsh look your reflection gave you, knowing you where wrong. Tired of you denying yourself. Calling you out. Jumping up out of your chair, scared. You topple over the chair and fall to the floor. It hurt, but not as much as what you felt inside.

"...Makoto...Nagisa...Gou..Haru..."you struggle saying their names, as tears form."...Rin...April."Dropping your head. Starting at the floor. A couple of tears fall, hitting the floor leaving a stain. It hurt. It hurt so bad, what you wouldn't do to be relieved of this pain. But, just couldn't. You couldn't rid yourself of it. It as better this way.

Using your bed, you pick yourself back up. Struggling just a bit. You get back onto your two feet and just stand there. Coming here was a mistake. The second you felt that joy or when it was around, you wanted to grab it. To decide against taking. What was the point of writing on that brick. Saying that, if you forced yourself not to believe it. You wrote it with them in mind. All of them. It was a reflection of everyone. You promised. You made a promise that day, and broke it. And because of it, all this has been happening. Was it your fault? Maybe if you didn't come back, and you stayed. Then...then...Why did that have to happen? Those long years away, it ruined you. Ruined everything you thought you had. What made you happy. Filled you joy. Laughter. Memories. Precious memories, robbed from you. How could you make new ones? If had no where to start? Why did you have to wear this stupid smile? Why did you have to hurt Nagisa? Disappoint Rin? Ignore Makoto and Haru? Cause Gou to worry? Why did you cause all this on those who meant so much to you?

You didn't want to loose them. But it felt like you have. Looking at the screen, you go and shut it. Picking up your phone, you go through your contacts finding the one you needed. Clicking on it, you start to type up a text message. Pressing send, you close your phone. Setting it down, you needed to wash yourself. To clean your body. Gathering your pajamas, you go and take a shower. Letting the water hit you, you stood there.

While you where in the shower, a knock came to your door. Since you didn't answer, they use the key and open themselves. Looking around not seeing you, but notice your knocked over chair. They could guess what happened in here. Hearing the shower, looking over to the door. They walk over to your bed holding two things. And place them on your bed. Not a second after they hear the shower turn off, their cue to leave. The second they left, you came out. Drying your hair. The shower helped a little, but not that much. Walking over to the chair, about to pick it up, you notice something on your bed.

Pocky and Daikuku. Taro and peach flavor. This was a surprise. Your two favorite treats, that you saw in the store. How did it get here? Looking around, finding no one. Only your balcony doors open, but no one would climb to the third floor. Picking up the items, you smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Okay, which flavor do you guys want?"April asked looking at Makoto, Haru, Rin, Nagisa, Gou and you._

 _It was summer a pretty good one. Rather hot, but too hot. Still, though just hot enough to enjoy a lovely cool treat, that April kindly treated the little ones to. It was just out of the blue really. After practice today, a Saturday, she came over and told them she had a treat for them. Which of course Makoto, Rin and Haru took it the wrong way. April's treats weren't really treats. She's used that line before, before she drilled upon another for setting her off. Or made her sister cry. She also used as a promise. Threatening some that she would give them a treat. With a scary gleam in her eyes. A few times she used against them, when she felt they where being disrespectful or they might have crossed the line with May._

 _So when she actually meant it and they took it the wrong way. April took offenses to their acquisition, that had to threaten to accept her treat, which they all did. No more questions asked, Nagisa was the only spared from her rage. He gladly accepted the surprise treat. And to Makoto, Rin and Haru's shock she actually meant what she said. Taking them all to get Gari Gari Kun at_ _the convenience store. Her generosity surprised everyone, their little eyes couldn't believe it. Staring at the many different flavors before them, unsure which to get. Wanting each one, but knew they couldn't._

 _"Strawberry for me!"Nagisa chimes, reaching into the freezer taking out the one he wanted. Skipping over to April."Thank you so much!"he gives her his biggest smile._

 _"You're welcome."She tells him, patting his head affectionately."Have you guys picked out yours yet?"_

 _Gou was the next one to pick her flavor, she choose mango flavor. Only four four left, you, Makoto, Haru and Rin. Standing on your tippy toes, being a bit shorter than them, you look for your flavor, when you spot a chocolate one. Reaching for it, you manage to grab it._

 _"Makoto!"you call to him. Struggling to not fall in and hand him the flavor."Here, your favorite right?"_

 _Seeing your position, he hurries over to you while hoisting you out."May!?"He takes it from you."Are you okay?"_

 _Setting you down, you nod your head."Yeah. I'm okay." A relief to him._

 _"Thanks May."he said, thankful."Though next time I'll get it. Okay?"_

 _Shrugging your shoulders smiling, and go back to looking any other flavor, there was sadly no mackerel nor a spicy flavor for Rin or Haru. So you looked harder, pushing yourself up more that you slipped in. Almost slipped again, this time someone did catch you._

 _"Whoa!"Rin managed to get you, before you fell in. His arms around your waist keeping you steady."Be careful."_

 _The others come over."May? What are you doing?"April demands."Are you crazy?"_

 _"I was just looking for..."you look back into the freezer."I don't see it."you became disappointed._

 _"What are you looking for?"Nagisa ask,peering back into the freezer. With Gou._

 _Getting a bit heavy, Rin puts you down."That's it. Isn't it?"Haru said, pointing at something in the freezer. Everyone looks over to, Rin goes over to him with Makoto and Nagisa. Gou comes over to you. Wondering what the boys where doing._

 _"That's the reason?"Rin snickers, turning around to you with grin."Why didn't you say so? Haru you're closest, can you get it?"_

 _"Fine."He reaches in, hearing him shuffle around of the treats he stops and brings his arm back. Holding in his hand your favorite flavor. One of the two._

 _Taro flavor. You become delighted seeing it. Jumping with joy, he comes over to you handing it to you. You nearly snatch it away from him, hugging the treat."Thank you Haru! You too Rin! All of you! Thank you!"_

 _They smile, except for Haru."Seriously?"he said. And goes back to picking out his flavor. Rin looks over to him. Joining him to find his flavor._

 _Nagisa comes over to you."You really love Taro flavor don't you?"_

 _"Yeah. Just as much as you love strawberry."You say."Well actually I love peach too. But, there wasn't any peach fla-"_

 _"Oh. Look a peach flavor."Rin pulls out, right when did you whine._

 _Turning to April, begging her."Sister. Can I have the peach flavor? Please? Please?"Tears forming._

 _You whining was annoying Haru."You already have your flavor. April said only one. Anyway."_

 _"But, I thought they didn't have peach. Can I have it please April? Please sister? Please?"You started to cry, nearly about to make a scene. April wouldn't have mind, though she only had enough to get everyone one._

 _Seeing you becoming up and desperately wanting, put her in a tight spot."You're going to have to give up, your Tar-"_

 _"No!"you shriek,holding it close."I love this flavor too!"April sighs messaging her temples. She didn't know what to do, her sister wanted another flavor, but wouldn't give up the one she had._

 _Her sister really had an attachment issue or a screw loose."You take mine."Rin tells you, coming over with the Popsicle. Holding it out for you."I couldn't find my flavor anyway. So here."_

 _This was unexpected. Looking at the popscile before you, you take it. Rin kept his smile on like it was nothing. Seeing everyone had their treat, April goes to pay. Nagisa comes over to you._

 _"So cool. You have two."he said playfully jealous._

 _"Well come."April comes back out."Let's go."_

 _You and April make it home, after spending time with the others. She took everyone to the park to have some fun. Of course after they ate their treat. Everyone had a good time, playing around. Makoto had to prevent Haru from going into the water fountain. Nearly getting in trouble with the law. Which everyone took as laughs. It was really a great day. April made it great for everyone. You even managed to some wonderful pictures. Of everyone. The sun had begun to set by the time you both made it back._

 _Tired, April yawns and stretches."That was rather fun. Wouldn't you agree?"she throws her bag down and lounges on the couch. Grabbing the remote turning on the T.V."Did you get some good pictures?"_

 _You didn't respond, sitting up on the couch finding you standing there with a long face. Ready to cry, she didn't need to a scientist to figure out was wrong. Placing the remote down, she gets up and goes over to you._

 _"Hey? What's with the long face?"she ask with a smile."Didn't you have a fun day today?"You nod your head, but that didn't take your mood away. So she tired something else. Tickling you. Which worked like a charm. You started to laugh. Telling her to stop, but she didn't."Tickle tickle."_

 _You kept laughing, trying to push her away, but she wouldn't let up. Trying to get free, you both end up falling together on the floor. Laughing. And she eventually stopped."April. That's not fair!"you tell her laughing a bit._

 _Looking at her sticking out your tongue. She just kept laughing. Looking up."It worked didn't it?"You look at her lost. Making her laugh, which turned into hacking cough._

 _"April? Are you okay?"you get up and go over to her, worried. She hadn't stopped. You started to panic._

 _When she pops up scaring you, nearly making you jump out of your skin. She couldn't help but laugh again. Pointing at you, rolling back and forth."Too easy."_

 _Huffing you growl under your breath, looking away upset."That wasn't funny. April."you grumble. Folding your arms._

 _She sits up next to you, wiping her eyes."S-Sorry."she tells you, catching her breath."..."Looking at you. You could feel her eyes on you, but you refused to look over to her, giving her the cold shoulder. So she moved closer and moved further. She moved closer again. Still staring at you, poking the side of your face. A few times, then started poking your side._

 _Which made you fidget, she kept doing it again. Over and over. And each time, you tired to contain your laughter and anger towards. But, you couldn't and started to laugh."Stop."you playfully push her._

 _She pulls you close to her."Never."She tells you."I will never stop making you smile."Giving you a raspberry on your forehead._

* * *

It was another day, time sure did go by fast after the training. With Samezuka, it wasn't fully bad. Minus the storm that came, other than that it was okay. Plus you had your favorite treats and flavor. You managed to get a great deal of pictures taken of the team. Helping them. You made files on each member. Documented their progress. Gave them tips. Worked with them. Went over some things with Seijuro. Accompanied Aiichiro when he went out. Seijuro wouldn't allow you to be left alone. If he wasn't around, it was Aiichiro's job. Everyday practice went till late afternoon. Some times right when the sun begin to set. And it seem when if you weren't in your room. You could come to find either Pocky or Daikuku on your bed or desk. Seijuro was the only one with entrance to your room. But, it didn't make sense. So you didn't think much of it. A few times you allowed Aiichiro into your room and the two of you would spend time together. He was pretty talkative one. Most of the time, he would ask to see his file so he could study what he needed to do. A few times the two of you would play cards. Or just talk. You would share your treats with him. It was actually rather nice to be in his presence.

He seem to admire your skills in the art of photography. And your knowledge on how others could improve themselves. He assumed you actually were once a swimmer, which you assured him that you weren't. Much to his surprise. He question why, but you didn't really have an answer. It never was one that came to mind. At least once, he ended up accidentally sleeping over in your room. Which didn't sit well with Seijuro, luckily you managed to defuse it. It was clear Aiichiro had many questions about you, curious. Asking about your life in America and if you actually where from there. All while you worked on the photos. The questions he asked made it seem like he was going to write an autobiography on you. It shocked him when you told how you actually are and that you where a second year. Telling him you skipped a grade due to your test scores. He admitted you didn't look like someone who had skipped a grade. You tired not to take offense to that. When asked to see a picture of your sister wanting to know what she looks like. Knowing Seijuro was her boyfriend. You showed him and it shocked him that she looked nothing like you. There was vast difference, he had to look very hard to see anything.

A few times when you had to go with him, Rin was there. And the two of you didn't talk, which of course Aiichiro inquired about. It was clear to him there was something between you both. But he couldn't really pinpoint it. He believed you might be an old Ex's of Rin. Which you told him no. He then assumed some really obscure things, that most of it didn't make sense. One was that Rin was an old lover and the two of you had a child out of wedlock. This was said when Rin came along. Rin knocked him in the head for his over imagination. Telling him that was stupid and threaten him not ever say something like that. Aiichiro eventually dropped his assumptions on you and Rin. After you said it was complicated. Though the two of you did know each other, in the past. Which was rather strange, because Rin said the same thing.

Gou ended up coming over once to do 'research' as she put it. Taking pictures of a the team, she was clearly having a field day. You took a break with her, and she told you that the others knew you where here on the island and admitting she knew too. Having spied on the team when they first arrived. But that was all. She told you Makoto wondered if you would come over to see them. But it was clear you wouldn't be. She extended the invite again to come and spend some time with them. But you declined. Which she played off, saying: "Next time."

Besides that you both had decent talks, catching up in a sense. She brought up old stories from back then. Shen did a little bit inquire about how things have been going between you and Rin. By the way you looked and responded, told her.

When training ended, you couldn't wait to get home. And be free of Seijuro. That's what you where expecting to be completely wrong, to your lucky he told you that from now you would be coming to the practices. Hearing such good feedback with you there. The team really appreciated you for helping them. He seriously appointed you the team's photographer. Forcing you take pictures. Meaning you had to go up to the school pretty much everyday, and he was expecting you too. Sending you a reminding text. April didn't seem to mind, saying it was a good thing. A couple of times she came, but her trips soon became less and less. Saying she had things to do. Aiichiro or Seijuro was there waiting for you at the station. And every time you came,you had to wear the attire Seijuro had for you. The shirts made for you. It was either a shirt or tank top. Colors, white or black. He even went out of his way to get you bathing suit, so you could get in the water and take underwater pictures. Luckily you had the equipment for it. If practice went over too late, and it was too late to take the train back. He would have you stay, in his dorm of course. While you had his bed, he took to the floor. Then in the morning you would be taken to the station.

This went all way until Prefectural Tournament.

You set the plates down for breakfast, for you and April. Dressed in your Samezuka attire. Choosing a black tank top bedazzled with an imagine of flashing camera in red rhinestones, with deep maroon jean skirt and black flip flops. You even painted your nails and toes red and black. Well April did. You put your hair back in a ponytail. Your gear was already packed and by the door. Looking at the clock, reading it. You had a good amount of time before you had to leave to be there.

"So? Are you excited?"April ask, you look at her. She had a rather over happy smile on her face. It was nearly uncomfortable, but you appreciated.

"...I guess. I mean I'm just taking pictures."you tell her, thinking about it."Honestly, though I don't see what my purpose is, there will be other photographers there. It seems a bit ridiculous."You complain.

April chuckles at you. Smiling to herself. It was working, she tells herself.

You stop eating and look at her worried and serious."I wish you could come..."you tell her."Are you sure you're going to be okay without me? I don't have to go to the meet. I-I could just stay here..."

Touched by your gesture, but also seeing through it."I'll be fine. Besides, you know what Seijuro would do if you don't go."You stiff up, she was right. The thought sent a shiver down your spine. April laughs some more, to cough instead.

"April!"you get up and go over to her."Let me stay back home! With you! Please!?"

Getting control of herself, her coughs stop. Taking a deep breath with just a few smaller coughs to follow."No. It's alright. Besides Yana and Hana are coming over. So I'll be fine, besides,"she gets up staggering just a bit but manages to stand."You wouldn't want to let down your team. Being unable to capture those memories. You'd be sad. Plus the others will be there Makoto and there. This will be your chance to capture memories of them too. Now then, let's go."she tells cleaning up her area."I'll take you."Turning back flashing you a smile.

* * *

The words April said, echoed in your mind all the way to the event. You both went by public transportation, the whole way there she remained in high spirits getting you pumped up, making jokes and poking fun at you. She kept talking non-stop all the way there. You both reminiscing about living back in America, with the others. Sharing a few laughs. It was rather nice. She even brought up times living here. Those memories made you laugh a bit too. The last thing she said before the two of you got off, was about the up coming Summer festival. Saying the two of you should go, remembering how much you enjoyed those. Which you agreed to with a second thought. Seeing that smile on you, warmed April. That spark back in your eyes. It put her at ease for that brief moment.

Arriving at the Meet, she phones for Seijuro letting him know the two of you made it. You could hear him yelling on the end happy. Telling April to wait there, he would be over in just a quick second.

Hanging up, April looks around."Wow, brings back some memories? Doesn't it?"she looks at you.

You simple shrug your shoulders, looking around too. Teams seem to still be arriving and checking in. Hard to believe so long ago, you were at this same event. You had come with Gou and April to support the guys. This was when you took that picture that use to hang up in the lounge of the old Swimming Club. Your most prized photo, you captured the best that day. That day you where so excited and happy. Smiling from ear to ear, it warmed your heart that day. Even if it was the last time the group would be together, Rin was leaving for Australia. To go train abroad. It was both a happy and sad day. But also very memorable and meaningful. No could really be upset at Rin, he was doing what he loved. The only thing was that, no more memories would be made with him. Which was alright, to some extent. You still had Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and Gou. You where able to make memories with them, just not with Rin. A part of you didn't like that empty feeling. People leaving, you never took it well. Life changing suddenly like that, just when things seem to be going well in life. When he left, it took awhile for you to adjust, but luckily you had the others. At least for that short amount of time.

"April! May!"you hear and see Seijuro running over. He quickly goes and picks up April.

You turn away giving them in a sense some privacy with their affections. Fiddling with your camera, that is until you felt his heavy hand on your head. Which you didn't like, but came to tolerate it. Against your will.

"Hey, glad you came."he welcomes you. Then pulls you into a arm lock hug. Laughing. You try to get out but his hold was rather strong. April just stood laughing lightly at the sight. While you pitied yourself. Whining.

He does eventually let you go. Allowing you to breath. Rubbing your throat, looking at him rather irritated. Which he of course ignored, grinning at you. Ruffling your hair."May,"April calls to you. Turning to her, she hugs you."..."

Seijuro smiles at the two of you, a bit caught off guard by this, but you return her hug. Soothingly she strokes your hair, giving you one last squeeze. And plants a kiss on your forehead.

"She's going to have a great time."Seijuro tells her, putting his hand on your head. Patting it. Smiling warmly at April, assuring her. April looks at him nodding her head, hopefully. Giving Seijuro a kiss good-bye, you and him watch her get back on the public transportation and leave. She turns looking out the window and waves back to you."Come on. Let's get going."He tells you, taking you inside.

The place was as you remembered, it hadn't changed at all. From what you could remember. So many teams where present. So many. It was just awing, you where down by the pool. With Seijuro of course, being with him kind of gave you access. Your eyes looked everywhere, tempting to take pictures. But you didn't.

Up in the stands, Gou and the others where looking over the other schools and clubs. Gou doing her best to not give into her desire of all the muscles she saw.

"Hey?"Makoto gets the others attention. They follow where he was looking."It's May."He smiles.

They all look and see you following Seijuro."Awww..."Gou whines."She's so lucky."

"It's good to see her,"Makoto kept smiling."look at her, she seems in her element."

Rei eyes followed you closely, quickly looking away to his teammates, then back to you. Nagisa noticed the way Rei was looking at you and took it the wrong way. Though he didn't say anything. Instead he yells for you."May!HEY MAY-MAY!"

Hearing his yell, you turn around finding the others. Nagisa waving at you with both hands, Gou waving at you. Yelling for you take some pictures for you. Makoto shaking his head keeping his smile, waving to you. Rei froze and looks away. Ms. Miho gives you a wave. You stopped and just looked at them all. Seeing the smiles on their faces and them waving to you.

Was just like before, though the roles reversed, you and Gou where the ones in the stands yelling and waving to Makoto and others. Cheering them on, before they started their relay. Nagisa waving back the same way he was right, as was Makoto. Rin waved back, but there was no Rin nor Haru. Wait? No Haru!? Looking around quickly in the stands, he wasn't present at all.

Strange.

Noticing the way you looked, Makoto could see the confusion and concern look. He wasn't sure if it was for yourself or for Haru. But, he was pretty sure it was Haru and just a bit for yourself. He knew that look well.

Haru, he thought.

Nagisa still waving like crazy. Waiting for you wave back, calling to you. Nearly screaming off the top of his lungs, desperate actually. Rei watched you carefully, to see if you would respond to his friends desperate attempt to get something from you. But, it was clear your own feelings where stronger. Shame and regret much stronger. Turning, you didn't bother to wave to Nagisa, breaking his heart. Doing his best to hold back his tears, Nagisa just simple and grudgingly accepted it.

Apologizing to Nagisa, you follow Seijuro over to where Samezuka was. A seat was left open for you, right by Aiichiro. Who was rather happy to see you. He greets you first, for the rest of the team to follow. It brought an old feeling back.

 _"Hi May!"Makoto, Nagisa, Rin and Haru welcome you._

You gasp at the similarity, you never felt so miserable. But, put on a smile and take your seat by Aiichiro."So glad you came."he said."I was starting to get worried. Hey? Are you okay?"He noticed the long look on your face.

Realizing this, you snap out of it."Oh? Yeah, just umm...thinking. Hey, where's Rin?"You notice his absence. His event wasn't up just yet.

Remembering Haru wasn't present either, you get up for Aiichiro to stop you."Hey? Where are you going?"He ask looking at you wondering why.

You didn't know why either, well you did. Something inside you didn't seem to sit right, but...slowly you sit back down."It's nothing."You tell him, holding up your camera and end the talk by pretending to focus and take pictures.

Aiichiro looks at not sure, but let's it be. The events where starting.

You took pictures, pretty good ones. All the while wondering about Rin and Haru. One event after the other came, the team cheered loudly and with much spirit. You kind of wished you had headphones. To block out their sound or wishing to be sitting elsewhere. When it came time for Freestyle, you see the group walk out, Rin and Haru's lanes right by each other. Meaning they had matching or close times. This was intense, you could feel the tension from here. It was rather strange, because as kids there was more a playful sort of tension. Not this...this was something different. Looking at them both through your lens, you could see it. And it scared you, that it made you shiver. Aiichiro noticed. Barely able to keep the camera stable. Looking closer he noticed tears slowly forming, he wasn't sure why. But he knew whatever it was that inflicted you, it was tearing you up inside. To cause tears to form.

The sound of the gun going off, brought you back. The race started, zooming into the race. Trying to figure out when to take the pictures. But, like before during training you couldn't take it. They come to the turn, both Haru and Rin. It as close, feeling your heart race. Your finger presses the button, right when they came back. Looking at the board, it was Rin who won. He came in first. Haru came in second. Watching it all through your lens, you see the lavishing joy on Rin. Everything fell quiet after what Rin said to Haru, standing over him looking down at him like he nothing. A satisfied gleam in Rin's eye, while Haru was in utter shock by the cruel words that escaped Rin's mouth.

Looking at the screen of your camera you took the picture of such a veil victory that, had nothing precious about it. It horrified you. Realizing you had taken a few after, scared you press to see them. Gasping at what you had done. Seeing a broken Haru, after what Rin said. How could you be so cruel? Looking over to Haru, still in the water. Rin walks away not even bothering to look back. Smirking.

Standing up, looking at Haru. It hurt seeing him like this. This wasn't right?! Not at all, this wasn't what...gripping the railing. Stun, just completely stun. Your knuckles started to turn white. Aiichiro was afraid to say something. Why weren't you happy that Rin won? And more concerned about Haru? It didn't make any sort of sense. He saw the way you acted towards the others from Iwatobi, why all of sudden a change? He didn't get it.

Haru finally gets out of the pool and heads towards the locker room. You quickly excuse yourself and rush off. You weren't the only one either, Rei rushed off as well, with Makoto and Nagisa. You reach the hall leading to the locker room. Coming in hearing Rin talk with glorious delight while belittling Haru. It made you sick and angry. Noticing you behind the others, Rin was at first stun but that changed. He gives you a cocky grin.

"Well, look who cares?"he said, getting the others attention. They turn around to you, rather surprised to see you standing there too."So? Did you get good picture me blowing away Haru? It'll make for a precious memory right?"he mocks and teases you rather harsh. Venom came from those words. You glare at him, he glares back. Causing you to cave and look away in shame. Your lip quivering a bit."What's the matter?"

"Rin! Stop!"Nagisa comes to your defense."Leave her alone."

Rin paid him no mind and attacked you."Where you expecting something grand? You finally took a picture of something worthless. Capturing sadness instead of joy. How does it feel? Knowing you now have that now? Making good memories of something broken, but really be captivating. After Haru looses, you finally show care and concern. I wonder why?"

You didn't say anything, his words cut rather deep and true. Shooting him a glare that he brushed off. He walks pass the others stopping by you. Raising a hand and sets on your shoulder. Mockingly patting you for a job well done."Might have been better if you stayed away."

"..."you remain silent, Rin looks down at you and scuffs walking away. The others hurry over to you.

"May? Are you okay?"Nagisa he tries to get you to look at him. But you wouldn't, what Rin said hurt and wounded you badly. They could see it in your eyes. Nagisa and the others kept trying to ask if you where well. Nagisa pleading for you to answer him.

The second he put his hands on your shoulder, you smack it away telling him not to touch you. Looking at them dreadfully sorry, they saw you doing your best to hold whatever it was inside back. Backing up, you turn and run.


	7. Chapter 7

"May! May! Do you have your kimono on?"April knocks on her sister's door."Or do you need some help? Because I know-"

The door opens April looks expecting her sister to be dressed like she was, ready to go to the Summer festival. That festival she promised to take her sister to, knowing how much her sister really enjoyed them. Mr. Hamoto use to talk and tell stories about them back in the day. And her sister always captivated by them, wishing to go to one. Now she would be able to fulfill such a dream. April went out to buy kimonos for the two of them and the accessories needed. April wore deep blue one with yellow patterns, a yellow obi and the proper footwear. Her hair she styled in a rather nice bun with the ornaments. It didn't take to long to change, unlike her sister who seem to have trouble with it. Once back in America May had tired to wear one, but couldn't put it on properly.

Hana and Yuna came over, dressed and ready. All they needed was May, who needed to be ready, the festival was going to start rather soon. The door fully open, she finds her sister had not yet changed was still in her pajamas. Much to April's shock and annoyance.

"May? Why haven't you changed?"she asked the sulking girl."The festival is starting soon. We have to hurry up and catch the train. Are you having trouble again with the kimo-"

Looking up at your sister and mutter."I'm not going. It's okay. Have a good time."With that you shut the door on her, April stops it her foot. Turning around to her, the look she gave you scared you.

Downstairs Yana and Keiko waited, wondering what was taking April and May long. Looking at her watch, Keiko was starting to worried they would miss the train."I hope they hurry soon."

Hearing clunking sounding like clogs coming down the stairs, they turn and see April in high spirits. Pulling behind her, you."Alright! Let's get going."

"Yeah."Yana and Keiko say."To the festival!"

Rushing to reach the train station, just barely making it. You sat with the others. April chatting away with her friends all three of them delighted about going to the festival. Talking about the games they would play, and bringing up old memories they shared at festivals from before. You sat blocking them out, though would at times come back hearing their stories. To fade out again, they were so lucky to share such memories with each other. Very lucky, you had hoped to have those memories since returning but, that clearly wasn't or never would happen. Not after what happened at the Prefectural Tournament and the way you've been, not to mention what you've been noticing and seeing. The feeling of isolation and distant came back. Looking out the window absently, thinking about the words that Rin said to you. Still branded in your psyche. The way Haru looks at you. The heartbreak and frustration in Nagisa's eyes when you reject him. Even if gets over it, the pain still lingered in those magenta eyes. The way Gou sadden by your decline for reestablishing the friendship you two shared. The wall and falseness you gave. Makoto too. The way his eyes trying to search your eyes to understand what's going on, what's wrong. All of them desperate to know. Why you choose to not give them the time of day. Why you look at them with a huge amount of burden and guilt. Feeling unwanted. It left them puzzled and confused. They tired their best to cope with it, in their own way. Makoto still remaining kind and concern. Nagisa still wanting to smile and greet you. Gou still inviting you. Rin using his cruel words on you. Haru remaining rather cold.

This wasn't what you wanted, not at all. These where not the memories you truly desired, but, it was what you had. As Rin said, you now take pictures of sorrow instead of joy. Capturing Haru's defeat, made you go over all your pictures again from back then to now. There was a huge difference. A huge one, one you didn't even notice. Because you forced yourself to believe you could experience that feeling again. Rin was right, your pictures capture nothing but sorrow. Now.

Staring at your camera, April forced you to take. Against your will, to capture wonderful moments. It felt like fire in your hands, burning them for your betrayal. You didn't deserve this, none of it. Not after that...

Even though you tired to go and show concern for Haru after his lost. Rin called you out on it, and he was right. What was reason for being there? Did you actually care? Because it was clear you didn't, when you took that picture. Feeling suddenly sick to your stomach, feeling yourself fall deeper. Being swallowed up by your self loathing and guilt.

"May. May."April calls to you, bringing you back."Where here."she tells you standing up holding out her hand for you with a smile."Come on, let's go have a good time."

Standing behind Keiko and Yana smiling at you. Reaching for her hand, you hesitate but she grabs it pulling you up anyway. You nearly tumbled in your Gotas. But she caught you."S-sorry."you apologize standing back up.

"It's fine."she brushes it off and pulls you with her off the train. Following her friends.

It was rather hard to run in this footwear, you had to make sure your balance was good. April was rushing to get there, laughing with her friends. It was rather refreshing. But even more so, when you saw the lights. The bright lights of the festival, the lanterns that hung. Booths, booths all around. Games, food, items. People laughing having a merry time. Children running to the next thing to do. Smiles on everyone's faces. So many colors. So many different smells. So many different feelings. It was just breath taking. Stunning. This was just glorious. Music being played. Friends and family meeting up to go and start their night of fun. Your eyes felt overwhelmed trying to take it all in. This place it felt, it reminded you of...

Seeing their faces flash in your mind, smiling at you. Their hands out for you. All of them, including April and Coach. Your imagination suddenly took over, bringing you back to your younger days. Dressed in festival kimono, the same one you wore now. A mint hue, with golden accents and a dark green obi around your waist. Your hair pulled back in a low ponytail, bangs swept to your left. Flower accessories in your hair. Running over to the others, who waited for your your arrival. Nagisa jumping on you hugging you. Gou coming and taking hold of your hands in hers, squeezing them. Excited and begins talking about all the things the two of you would be doing. Both of you agreeing on winning a fish. Nagisa jumping in suggesting what to eat.

Everything he says sounding delicious, Rin telling the three of you to hurry. Ready to get the festival starting, starting a friendly competition with Haru. Makoto smiling. Everyone starts to run into the festival, smiles on their faces.

Opening your eyes, finding that never existed. That feeling never happened. Those memories to never exist. Looking at the group of friends meeting up, how lucky they where. Seeing the strong bond and completion with the four of them. The happiness shining on their faces. Your eyes follow them running into the festival. What joy.

A joy life would never return. Sorrow was all gave you and misery. Guilt and shame. That you pulled you down, more and more. Forcing you to wither away inside. Shackled by chains of punishment. Feeling empty and incomplete. It hurt.

"Seijuro!"you hear April say. Coming out of it, you see him a couple feet away. Waving to her, he waste no time and goes over to her. A few members of his team with him. You watch April and him embrace the other. He wasn't dressed festive, just in casual clothes.

You study him, the smile he had for your sister and the genuine happiness and love seeing her. Even the way he hugged her. And the way she returned his affections. It was a lovely sight, you just couldn't really feel anything. Except hollow.

"You girls made it."Seijuro said, looking at everyone."Don't we all look nice. You though April look stunning."he tells her, making her blush. Yana and Keiko couldn't help but giggle and awe. Making Seijuro grin with laughter, lavishing it. Poking fun at her flustering. When he notices you."Hey May! Glad you came out too."he walks over to you with April."You look wonderful too."

Looking at him, a part of you wanted to ignore him. But you simply smile."Thank you. My sister bought it for me."

"She does have good taste."he tells you holding April closer."Just look."He thumbs to himself. Making everyone laugh, except you. But you put on a mirror smile."Why don't we get this started. April told me,May. This it your first time at a festival and how much you really wanted to go to one."He slings his free around your shoulders. The weight almost knocked you over."Sorry. You're going to love it here. Your sister and I have gone to many together. It's going to be great going with you this time."He smiles."Ready?"

Not really, was what you wanted to say and go back home. But that wasn't going to happen. You had to go along with it, even a part of you was detesting it. Biting your lower lip for a second, you give everyone smile that masked everything. Taking out your camera.

"Before we go, why don't I take a picture of all of you."you suggest. Stepping back a couple of feet, holding up your camera. Signalling them to get closer. They do as you say, focusing the lens you take a few pictures. Looking down at them, with a stepford smile."Wonderful. We can now."

"Why don't I take one of yo-"April said reaching for your camera.

But you move it away 'playfully' and go around thumbing over your shoulder."We can take many others. I just can't wait to see what the festival has. Come on."you grab her hand and being to pull her with you.

Seeing the eager smile, April drops it and goes with you. Seijuro watches the two sisters enter, following a few seconds after with the others. The festival was even bigger inside. So many Squid theme relations. The games they had looked like fun. The prizes too. Your eyes remained open and bright, pointing to many different things. Laughter and smiles shared. You took pictures of everyone. Capturing their joy and happiness. You tired on a few masks with Keiko and Yana. Seijuro insisted try some games, which you did. He played a few with you, and the you played with a couple of the members. You shared some treats with April. Who couldn't be happier seeing her sister having a good time. Standing by Seijuro most of the time, doing her best to keep herself in high spirits. Even if she was starting to become rather tired. She was grateful she only had two episodes. Watching you exhibit delight and energy brought a smile to her. Her boyfriend noticed the way she looking at her sister, the two of them standing back watching May waiting in line for candy apples, talking to the members of the team with Keiko and Yana. Holding the conversation. Giggling and smiling. April rest her head upon Seijuro who held her close and carefully.

"Seems things are turning around."Seijuro said."It took awhile, but glad she's having a good time."

Nodding her head, April agrees."..."

"Completely different compared to when she came back. That day."

She knew what he was talking about, when her sister came back from the Swimming match. April greeted her with open arms, ready to know how it went. But May didn't share the same spirits as April. She came back seemingly void and angry. April didn't know what for, all she knew was that something happened that day. To effect her sister in such a way, May ran up to her room and shut the door. Greatly concerned April raced after her, but her sister locked her door refusing to let her in. It was bleak night and the next couple of days, April did her best to remain in positive. Coming to her sister with a smile, a few times trying to see how it went. But May wouldn't say, only to soon project a smile and lie through her teeth. That everything was alright, when it clearly wasn't. April wasn't stupid, she could read her sister's smile.

That plastered smile she wore had become like a mask now. Since the start of school. April tired to figure it out but, May never let her in. Keeping her out and at a distance, which worried her. Causing her to become stress. This wasn't what she wanted for her sister. She wanted her sister to...to...

Why, she wondered a few times. Her sister did this to herself? Her friends where still here and around her, yet she seem to not even bother to make any attempt to rekindle anything. She could see it taking effect on May, slowly but surely. It wasn't fair that May missed out on so much when she was gone. Right when she was finally becoming happy again, with the others years ago. For it to be snatched away from her. No doubt May felt isolated again when she returned, seeing the others. But, she was sure May would have gotten over it and jumped right back in. But that was not the case, that night her sister went out, no doubt to the old Iwatobi Swim Club. Reality smashed down hard on her, things changed. Her safe haven no longer there, where she had countless memories and laughs. Felt the happiest, being with everyone. Back then seeing that April, knew her sister would be alright. When it was time for her to leave. Now, in the present April wasn't really sure with the many twist and turns, ups and downs her sister did. With her personality. It didn't seem stable. While she became more distant, she reverted back to becoming heavily attached to April. April could feel her sister clinging to her and knew May saw her as her only joy and happiness. Majority of the time, which April was fine with, but knew she couldn't be forever.

This was April's last year and of course she wanted to enjoy every moment with her sister. To make up for lost times. But she wasn't the only one or ones who May needed to make up for lost time and be in her life. To start something new. The reality of knowing her sister would be left alone if she didn't break free of her shackles, she truly would never experience the joy and happiness April remembered her having. The blissful memories came to the older sister, such lovely ones. Happy ones. Joyful ones. Silly ones. They two shared. It would soon be over. Looking back at her sister coming back with a candy apple. Still smiling, it warmed and pained April. Seijuro could tell and holds her closer.

Quickly April rids herself of such thoughts and smiles upon her sister's return."Someone seems to be having a good time."she says to you.

Taking a bite of your apple."Yes. I really am. Would you like a bite?"you offer the apple to her, but she declines.

"No, that's alright."she coughs just a bit. Wiping her brow, taking out her fan fanning herself."It sure is hot with all this food around. You know you can't make this an official festival visit, until we go to the shrine and pray. How about it May? You want to go."

"Yes, of course."you agree and follow her.

Seijuro shows everyone the way to the shrine, saying he and his team already came here to pray for Regionals. He jokes with you that you better pray for the team to win. Keiko, Yuna and April go to pray together. Then Seijuro and April. Finally you, April said for you to first pray by yourself then the two of you would pray together. Approaching the shrine, you really didn't know what to actually pray for. Looking at the coin in your hand. Standing before it, nothing crossed your mind. But your heart was a different story. You felt it trying to speak, but you refused to listen to it. Hearing someone approaching you quickly throw the coin in and give a fake prayer.

"Oh, you just finished."April comes over to you, handing you another coin."I was starting to worry. So did you make good prayer?"

"...Yes. I did."you give her a smile. She smiles back."That's good. Ready to pray together?"Standing next to you, she throws in her coin and you do the same. Clapping hands, closing the eyes bowing and pray. Just like before you didn't know what to pray for you left it unsaid. Finishing the same time as April."I hope you prayed for something good."Your smile started to weaver. But you managed to keep it on well."Good. Let's go."

* * *

The house was empty, which was good. It allowed April to have the privacy she needed. Her sister out, summoned by Seijuro to attend the practice. She had no choice, with Regionals coming. She was needed. So she went on her way, knowing if not what Seijuro would do to her. Wearing her standard uniform and packing her bathing suit just in case she needed to take pictures in the pool.

With her laptop open, April was able to work on what she had been doing so since day one. Going over her recordings of herself, looking over the pictures she scanned. Putting everything in order. Matching the music, reading how long it would and hoping she was putting everything in it. Having all she needed, well just one more video then it would be complete. It'll be ready by the time Regionals came around. Her sister was going whether she liked it or not. April knew in her heart, May didn't want to go. Seeing how she didn't want to go to practice. But, May needed to be there, even if she felt she didn't. Her sister needed to be around Samezuka, it therapeutic, April could see the small changes in her since she was forced to be apart of the team. Her sister becoming rather moody about it, it still was a good for her. Looking at the time, she had enough time to get this finished. She had to finish it. Ignoring her body's warnings, she pushed on through. Finger on the mouse pad, shaking. She kept it moving. Feeling the tightness in her chest becoming more and more. Her coughing becoming worse, it all spiked after the festival. Rubbing her eyes, to focus on the screen. Pleading with herself just a bit more time was all she needed. To complete this. That's all she needed.

* * *

Taking another picture, you look at it. It came out rather well, but you felt nothing from it. Taking another one again and again. The members coming over to you to see and you telling them what they needed to improve on. There was no need for you to be in the water this time. You just wanted to take surface pictures of their strokes and form. Standing on the far side of the pool, away from Rin. Doing your best to not look over at him. You would have stayed by Aiichiro, but he chose to be in the line next to Rin or be there to praise him.

You just hoped that Seijuro would make you go over to Rin to take pictures because you didn't want to. Getting your camera, you let the next one on the block that you're ready. They jump off and you document them, following them till half way and hurry to the turn, getting down and take their picture. Then follow them back half way again taking pictures.

Stopping to look at the pictures, they did well. But their form could be better. Noticing you needed to upload the pictures to your laptop, you let them know and head to your work space. The office, Seijuro asked if you could use it, which was alright. Your laptop at the desk, taking a seat and plug in your camera. Clicking on the icon and upload the pictures. Finding the folders the pictures belong in, bringing them up. You first start with highlighting certain things on picture, adding notes. Before moving the pictures over into the folders. When you had the photos in the folders, you brought the internet to email them to person. Just as you log in to your email, you hear a what sounded like an argument going on. Yelling was exchanged, trying to figure out the voices. You realize who they belonged to.

Rei and Rin.

Getting up from the chair and hurry over to the window, you peer out surprised to find Rei here, but more surprised at him pinning Rin up against the wall. Holding him by the collar of his jacket, glaring at him. You could feel the intensity and anger from them both. Though it seem to be coming more so from Rei. You listen to every single word said, and what you heard wasn't what you expected. Rin tired to lash out back at Rei, but turned back around on him. So, this was the reason why Rin acted the way he did at the Prefectural Tournament. And what happened during the years had been absent. Why everything was broken. Though you seem to have your answer, it came with more questions. More 'Why' questions. Listening to the very last thing from Rei before he left, he mentions you quickly. What he said surprised you. Watching him walk away, you look down at Rin.

Later that day, when practice begin to wrap up. Your mind reminded on what happened. Zipping up your bag, you notice Rin walking with Aiichiro back to the dorms. You stop and kept your eyes on him. Feeling eyes on him, he looks over at you. The way you looked at him told him you knew what was said. He quickly looks away and speeds up. He didn't need that pity look from you.

With your things packed, there was still good light. Practice didn't go too long. Good, you had just enough to make it there. Slinging your bag on, you leave. With the money you had catch the train. Fidgeting with your phone. Arriving at your destination, you get off and continue to make your way to where you needed to go. Looking around, it's been some time since you've been over here. You came few times to play with Nagisa at his place. Back in the day. Looking down at your phone that was guiding you to the residence. Taking a right walking down a bit. To make another right. You where nearing it.

Over at Rei's place his friends came over to see if he was alright, as Nagisa told them he was sick. Which turned out to be a lie. Haru though saw through it and knew he went to talk rather confront Rin. Which concerned the others, but Rei assured them it was behind him now. Having said what he needed to say. The others relieved to hear that and thankful that Rei went out his way for them. To celebrate Nagisa brought out melon bread, that nearly killed Haru. Luckily it didn't. Rei enjoyed the company of his friends, finally feeling apart of something.

A thought that made him lament on someone else, that too use to be part of this group. A person whom he was just barely getting to know, but could see the infliction they put on themselves. About the others, even if they didn't say it, Rei could feel it. It often puzzled him as he could see it did with them. He had to say what said to Rin about them. To let him know the way he was acting wasn't just effecting the Haru and the others but also them. Her. Witnessing how he cruel he was to her at the Tournament wasn't right. She already consumed with enough, now Rin gave her more.

Hearing a knock on the door to his room, surprised him. He wasn't expecting anyone else over. Haru and the others wondered who it could be too. Nagisa asking if Rei was expecting anyone, which he told him no. Getting up he goes and answers the door. Shocked and surprised like the others to find, you standing there.

"May?!"Rei said rather surprised.

You look up at him about to say something when, you noticed the others. This wasn't what you expected, looking at each of them with fear pouring out of your eyes. Turning away in shame and quickly apologize for coming, saying it was a huge mistake and rush out.

"W-wait! May hold on!"Rei calls after you, Nagisa sprints up first and hurries after you. Rei follows him, Haru and Makoto at each other stun then get up and hurry after you. You managed to quickly put on your footwear and leave in a flash. Nagisa closely behind you with Rei. They don't even bother to put on their footwear and hurry after you. Makoto and Haru following, Nagisa calling after you. For you to stop, but you didn't listen to him and quickly rush down the stairs. Being careful not to fall, turning the corner rather sharp. Rei managed to pass Nagisa, jumping a couple of stairs. Trying to call you back, but you didn't stop. Makoto and Haru come after Nagisa. They finally had you, they just needed to get you. There was so much that needed to be said, you needed to hear.

Reaching the last flight of stairs you get ready to jump the last few when someone grabs hold of your wrist. But you scream for them let you go, yanking it away and lose your balance. Falling back, everything just stopped. Memories flashing before you of old and what you wished to make. You see April for some reason. Shutting your eyes, everything goes dark. When something inside you tells you to wake up. Your eyes shoot open at that moment and you twist your body able to catch yourself, tucking and rolling. Only hitting the last two stairs. Rei gasp at what just happened.

He didn't mean for that to happen. He was just trying to stop you, standing there horrified."May! May!"he hears Nagisa yells fade in, to hear it him gasp at what he saw. At the bottom of the stairs you hurt. Wasting no time he hurries over to you,jumping the last few. Makoto and Haru come seconds later, they see the sight. Haru stood there just as stun as Rei. Makoto waste no time and hurries over to you, being held by Nagisa. Who was crying over you. Pleading for you to wake up. Makoto took a bit of a calmer approach, pressing two fingers to your neck to feel a pulse, which he did. Relieved, he takes out his cellphone about to call for an ambulance when you started to come to. He stops mid-way.

Slowly you open your eyes, your vision a bit blurry but you soon made out Nagisa and Makoto. Relieved to see you alright, Haru and Rei hurry over to you. They surround you, Rei apologizing to you over and over again. Nagisa fussing over you, Makoto scared, and Haru you couldn't really read him. But you could see something. It took you a second for you to realize what happened and them all around you. You start to wiggle your way out of Nagisa's hold, but he wouldn't let you. Telling you to stay put, while Makoto tells you help is on the way.

Hearing that and mistaking the use of his words. You snap at him. All of them,"I don't...n-n-need help!"Pushing yourself out of Nagisa's grip. Hitting the ground, you just ignore the pain.

Nagisa was stun like the rest at your outburst, you didn't care. You just needed to get out here, you didn't deserve to here. With them, this was a huge mistake. Struggling to pick yourself up, Makoto goes to help you. But you snap at him, to leave you alone. Casting your eyes down, to hide the tears forming.

"May, you shouldn't.."Rei gets up slowly and goes over to you."May, it is best that you have someone come and look you over. You don't seem well."About to touch you, smack his hand away. To fall from your injuries. Luckily Rei catches you just in time. The others hurry over to you, all of the equally worried.

Feeling someone grab your hand and squeeze it, it was Nagisa."You'll be okay May. Okay!"

Makoto rest his hand on your forehead."It's okay May, we're right here."

Haru looks at you about to say something, but you didn't want to hear it. With the bit of strength, you force yourself from Rei. Nearly stumbling, grab your bag and run off. Staggering just a bit, holding your injured arm close. Leaving the others.

Heaving heavily, you manage to make to the train and get on. Those on there look at you, no doubt you didn't look right. A few bruises and scraps, not to mention the way you held your arm. But you didn't care nor did you care about the pain. It meant nothing, despite it throbbing. The train exit the station, the little jerk hurt but you suck it up. Grinding your teeth.

This pain was nothing, you tell yourself. Nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't see anyone!"Chocolate eyes dart through the crowd. None of the faces in the crowd where faces they knew. Their feet pounding hard on the concrete, heart pumping faster than ever. Their breathing deep and tiring. Their chest felt on fire, they were not condition for running. But it didn't matter, so they push through.

This wasn't about them now. It was something more urgent, they managed to move out the way of others standing by. Bumping into a few, quickly throwing an apology over their shoulder. Their eyes hadn't spotted anyone yet. Where in the world could they be? It shouldn't so hard to find them at regionals, now that it was over. The first place they went to was the stadium where the pool was, finding the whole thing over. People and couple of teams still in the stands and by the pool. While others begin to clean up and pack up. So they had to find them in scattered crowd. A part of them wanted to take a break from this running, their legs burning and tired. So tempting but the couldn't give in. They just had to find .

A pair light blue eyes notices them and calls out.

"Yana! Yana!"Aiichiro calls to her rather surprised to see her.

Hearing her name Yana stops and turns around finally seeing someone she knew. Aiichiro relieved she hurries over to him, throwing her arms on his shoulders nearly scaring the young man.

Heaving heavily before Aiichiro could even get out a question, she speaks. What she had to say he couldn't believe it. Confused for a second, before his eyes realized the severity of her presence. Without another word they rush over to Seijuro.

Over with the Iwatobi team, because of what they did allowing Rin to swim with them on their team changing it up out of the blue. Got them disqualified, but all for a good cause and reason. To bring that bondage and feeling that was lost for so long. That feeling of swimming together again like in the old days. So in all it really wasn't a lost. Besides being disqualified both themselves and Samezuka. It was hard to but upset at them. With no reason to continue or going to further, they packed up ready to head back, when they notice the Samezuka team come running over to them.

"Big brother?"Gou looks seeing her brother and the others. Giving them a puzzled look. Wondering why he and his team first looked like something urgent was wrong and secondly their reason for coming over.

Rin was able to reestablish his broken friendship with the others. That was what he truly wanted and was given. So what did he actually want? Seeing the way his eyes and the others Seijuro, Aiichiro and the others on the team eyes searched frantically in their little small group and all over.

"Damn it!"Seijuro grunts frustrated."I don't see her! Okay some of you fan out that way, the rest of you go speak with any of the administrators to see if they know anything!"

"Yes SIR!"they salute and rush off, leaving Rin, Aiichiro, and Seijuro.

"What's going on? Rin?"Nagisa asked rather scared watching the members run off."Who are you loo-"

"Did you get a text from May?"Seijuro snaps at him, nearly making the blonde jump out of his skin. Nagisa wasn't sure what he was talking about which only upset the Samezuka captain more."Any of you? Well? Did you?"he demands from all of them.

It was clear he was hot right now and it had something to do with May. But they didn't know what he was talking about. Looking to Rin who had a similar manner like his captain but less hostile. But still worried. There needed to be some sort of explanation and clearly none of them where giving it, leaving the rest rather baffled.

"What are you talking about a text from May?"Gou looks to her brother. Then to the team."What's going on? We didn't get anything? Guys?"

Right then Rin realized they didn't know. Which didn't help Seijuro only made him more upset."But,"Aiichiro now started to become rather puzzled."That's the text I got."He takes out his phone and shows them. The team reads it: I will be with the Iwatobi team."See."

The guys look at one another still confused but now started to become worried. When Rei realized something, he takes out his phone really quick and goes through his messages, finding what might help. Seijuro notices this and calls him out."She texted you?!"he demands going over to him. Nearly towering over him, slightly intimidating the first year."Well?! What does it say?"

Finding the text, Rei was astonished when he read it."It says, I'm doing fine. No need to worry, I will be at regionals. With Samezuka."

"What? That makes no sense."Rin snaps frustrated."Damn it...Wait? What do you mean she said 'I'm doing fine. No need to worry' What happened?"

"Hold on? What's going on?"Makoto brings it back. Leaving Rin out of the loop about Rei's text. No one had said anything to them."What does this have to do with May?"

"You mean,you don't know?"Rin sighs, looks at his captain. Who's scowl was getting deeper by the second with the situation being unresolved. Turning back to his friends Rin tells them."It's about April."

The sadness in his voice and grievance in his eyes. Really got their attention."What about April?"Makoto demands, stepping to Rin."What about April? What's happening?"

Rin looks away, it was hard to tell what he was feeling. But, it was clear it wasn't good."..."Haru steps forward, the others look at him."It's clear she isn't here. She wouldn't come to a place like this, not in the state she's in."Turning to Makoto and Nagisa,then over to Rin.

"What are you talking about?"Seijuro demands along with Aiichiro.

Understanding Rin turns to his captain."Sir. We'll find May. It's best for you to hurry up and get to April."Seijuro looks at Rin, who stares back unwavering and assuring the captain. Feeling a bit of confliction for a second, Rin could see the heavy burden of the situation weighing in his captain's eyes.

Hesitant to actually allow this, but he knew it was the only way. Torn between two, finding the missing sister. Or being with his girlfriend, who needed him. They both did, if he didn't come back with his girlfriend's sister he wouldn't know what to say or even feel like he deserved to be by her side. The reality he couldn't be in two places at once, and he didn't know May like the others. Who clearly had an idea of where to find her. Time was of the essence right now. There was no time to debt.

"Fine."he agrees, looking at each of them."But you better find her. I mean it."

"We will."Rin assures him, turning back to the others.

* * *

Keiko dark green eyes watch and read carefully April's vital signs on the monitor. It seem fine, from what she could tell. Not being a nurse nor doctor didn't really help right now. Her breathing seem to doing alright, from what she could tell. Looking her bed ridden friend, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. It seem normal then again maybe she could be struggling. It was quiet in the room, so she could still hear the wheezing. The doctor gave her a oxygen mask to help with the breathing. Which seem to be doing the trick. The sounds of the beeping noises of the all monitors in the room made it even less pleasant. She looked so pale and so weak. If she and Yana hadn't come over when they did, who knows what could have happened. Her younger sister wasn't there, she went to Regionals. Or so that's what everyone thought, Yana texted her telling her that May wasn't there. No has seen her. It shocked Keiko, but that's what...where could May be?

The girl wasn't answering her phone at all, April had given her and Yana May's number just in case. Everytime she called, it went straight to voice mail, and each time Keiko left a message until the inbox became full. So texted the girl. Only to get no return. It was like May didn't want to be found. But, that was it, she needed to. She needed to be here right now. Did she even know? The condition April was in, wasn't looking well at all. And what made Keiko upset was that, from what the doctor's said her condition has been like this since the beginning of the year. They were rather amazed at the fact April managed to prolong it with showing any really side effects, until a few weeks ago.

Admitting to herself, Keiko noticed some things different in April's behavior. Just minor things and April being April quickly covered it up. Putting all her energy into her sister. Her sister who from what April relied to them, wasn't the same anymore. Something was wrong and April wanted to know what. But, May wouldn't allow her too. Taxing herself out to try and make things good for May and deeply worrying about her welfare. Keiko didn't understand why April didn't just confront her sister to see what was wrong. It would have spared her. The only response April gave her and Yana was a simple smile. They never knew what that smile meant, it puzzled them.

Did she have any right to be upset with April? Keiko wondered. Looking at her weak friend. Tears forming in her eyes. She, April and Yana have known each other since middle school. The new girl from America, with red hair and fierce blue eyes. That smiled at everyone in the class. With attitude that scared many, and made others laugh. Willing to stand up from another, not afraid of a challenge. Always friendly and laughing. It gained her many friends and followers. All the way to High School. April was a spotlight at school. Many knew her. Keiko and Yana felt so lucky to be her best friends. They went through everything together, even when April's life took a traumatic turn. It always amazed Keiko and Yana the smile she kept on.

Now, there was no smile on her face. None at all. Reaching out to touch hand, squeezing it. Begging for April to smile again.

* * *

"I don't see her!"Nagisa alerts the others. Scanning the park."She's not here."

Makoto, Haru and Rin come after him and take a quick gander around. They saw no sight of the pink hair girl. They where sure she would have come here, from what they remembered as children. Whenever May became upset because she was sad, she would often be found here. Sitting on the bench or swing. Looking down at the sand. But there was no sight of her.

"Damn."Rin grunts."Nagisa, I thought you said she would be here?"

"I-I thought so too."Nagisa stammers rather confused too."She use to."

"We've got to find her."Makoto said to be cut off by his phone. Taking it out he answers."Yeah? No, we haven't found her yet. We're going to try looking...Wait? What?! Hmmm...Thank you, Rei."Hanging up the call, finding the others looking at him desperate to know what was just said. The somber look in Makoto's eyes told them he knew something.

Nagisa's eyes drop slowly."Well?"Haru said."What did he say?"

"He said things are looking rather grim."Makoto tells all of them."Seijuro is there in her room, she comes and goes. Asking about May."

"We've got to find her."Rin said determined."If she's not here...something tells me she won't be where we all think she might be."

"Meaning she doesn't want to found."Haru states it."We know if May wants be unnoticed she can do that. And from what Rei told us it seems that way."

"Don't say that!"Nagisa cries."We have to find her. You all sound like your giving up on her already! We can't do that!"The guys look at him, frustrated tears in the corner of his eyes."We can't think that we can't ever find her!"He raises his voice."She thought that before, remember!?"

His resonated with all of them. He was right, completely right. The first day she came into their classroom, they remember seeing a small lonely and scared girl standing before a many of eyes. In a strange country. Everywhere she went she was surrounded by a sea of millions of eyes. A lonely island. In an ocean of isolation. Until they came over and introduced themselves, taking her hand and bringing her with them. Allowing her to see and experience what truly wanted more than anything. She didn't feel alone anymore. Nagisa reminded them, when she had expressed how she had felt before they came to her. She was glad to have them. Which explained why she enjoyed taking so many pictures of them. And enjoyed doing anything with them.

Though it ended just as quickly as it came, first when Rin went away. She was taken too. They didn't know why at first when she was reintroduced back into their lives. Why she remained distant and indifferent. Afraid and ashamed whenever she crossed their paths. It confused them at first, they tired to figure it out many times. They didn't get any answers until her older sister gave them some clues. Then it was Rei who filled in Makoto, Nagisa and Haru that day, May came over. What he told them made it all so clear to them. The last three and half years of her life. When they quickly informed Rin when they went off to find her. He was just as shocked, but seem to understand. They all did now. If only she would have told them, but from what Rei said. She didn't know how to. How could tell them, when they themselves where broken. She felt she might add guilt onto them. Which was her own. She had begun to lose sight of what made her shine. What brought life back into her eyes. It explained why she hung around the Samezuka team. Why she preferred to stay with her sister. Not realizing the stress she had begun adding onto her sister. Who greatly worried over May and behavior.

Makoto thought back to when April had come in looking for May, finding him and Haru. She didn't have to fully tell them, he could see it in her. But that wasn't at that moment what she said. It was during the festival. She some how spotted them and went over to them. Disclosing important words, peaceful words. That it seem to put her at ease. Ending it with a thank you.

None of them understood why their old friend would think it wasn't significant. Even with their sister, they thought it was. Which was why she always carried that false smile. Was right for them to be upset? They would have welcomed her back, if she just would have...

"I have an idea of where she might be."Haru said. They look at him. He was sure of it. Not an ounce of doubt in his eyes. Makoto realized where he was talking about. Nagisa and Rin at first lost, to realize it to.

"Let's go then."Rin tells them, taking the lead. There was no time to waste. None at all. If Haru was right, that would be great. Because this was their last shot at finding her.

* * *

Everything was so quiet. So very quiet. When one is alone. Lost in an ocean of loneliness, it seem befitting right now. An old feeling that was thought to have been forgotten. Only to be waiting this whole time to come back. An old friend. That became the only friend those last three and half years. So bleak. So cold. Uncaring. Why couldn't their grip let you go? To be free again. Why did it have to drag you away? Leaving nothing but brokenness. A large gap between yourself and joy. A sweet fruit just in reach, inviting but became forbidden. Cast again back on the island of isolation. With noting around you. Everything stripped from you. Those fearful screams never left, they remained your nightmare over and over again. Coldness became your blanket. No matter how desperate you tired to escape, there was no hope. Crushed in a box, tied with chains. To keep you back. Why did that have to happen? No one could hear your calls, even when you screamed your loudest. Joy and happiness was what you wanted, when finally you where released. To find it all in shambles. Nothing remained of life long ago. What you deeply tired hard to persevere. Finding nothing. Only a simple shard that still remained. Your hands bleed trying to pick up each piece. It hurt. Blood staining each piece you tired to mend back. The pain soon turned into numbness. That you didn't care. As long as you had this little shard, you keep it safe. Forever. Clench in your fist forever. It was all you needed. It was all that remained. And gave you joy. Not these shattered pieces. If alone on this island you must be, then you will remain. Curled up and await your permanent sleep. Allow the waves of the ocean to slowly submerge you into the depths of forgetfulness. They had already begun, just nearly there. And you would sink forever. Your tears would forever be mixed with the ocean and no one would know. No one.

Just like before.

 _You stood there crying while others cascaded around you. Paying you mind. This was so scary. No one cared that an eleven year stood alone and cried. They didn't care. Not in this place. No one cared. The tears wouldn't stop coming, until someone made them. Made them stop and forced to remain unseen. Forced to remain inside and turn into pool of unused tears that built up, soon to become frozen. They didn't matter. Nothing did. A cruel reality. Everything that was once warm and jubilant, now cruel and cold. No one around to come and take you away. Stuck like this for years and years. Slowly dying inside. Why didn't they come? Did they even know? Did they even care? Where was that hand? The hand that reached out, grabbed hold of you, and pulled you out. That hand didn't exist here. Not in this place. Not at all, not even the voice..._

 _"May!"_

Your eyes shoot open hearing the voice, no voices calling to you."May! May!"Those voices became closer and closer. Stun and shocked to hear those voices. It scared you, you didn't bother to look back and get ready to jolt. When something grabs your wrist holding you back. Your body goes in shock. This touch it was...fear shot through you and you being to fight against them. Determined to get away. Afraid to turn around and face those shadows. But, your strength was no match for their's. Struggling to get away. The hold wouldn't allow you, pulling you back. No pulling you out. Afraid to look up, shutting your eyes to escape it all. Hoping they would give up, they didn't. In fact their hold on your became stronger. So you fought harder. Wiggling out of their grip, finally lose. You try to run away, to be held back again. They wouldn't give up, not this time.

Just let you go. That's all you wanted, that way you wouldn't be an issue. There was no need for anything broken. Fighting back wasn't getting you anywhere, keeping your eyes closed. Mumbling to yourself over and over again. Pushing out the noise around you. Until it felt something fully grab hold of you, and held onto you. Squeezing you, refusing to let go. Their hold stopped you from resisting. The fight finally ended. Your arms dangled at your side. No strength in them whatsoever. Their embrace brought you back. Opened your eyes. The voices began to form. Finding Makoto, Rin and Haru looking down at you. It surprised you. Seeing them. Your eyes slide to see Nagisa on his knees, like yourself hugging you. Clinging to you.

You could hear him whimpering, in happiness. Or was it joy? Sadness? You couldn't tell, but the way he hugged you told you. He was relieved. All of them where."We found you."he muffles in your shoulder. His whimpers turned into cries. Lifting his head, he looks at you glad. Tears in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but just hugs you again.

Puzzled and still left stun. Until you felt a hand on your shoulder. Looking to find Makoto kneeling down, smiling warmly at you."May. We've been looking for you."

Rin kneels down next, followed by Haru. All of them express their joy to see you, the same ones they had years. From Nagisa's embrace to their smiles. Everything inside began to light up. Your eyes begin to regain their life back. To be reminded of the past. Those shattered pieces and the pain, then numbness. They saw your eyes being to shift back. Until Makoto's phone rang. He seemed a bit bothered, but answer it. You tune into what was being said. Even though he turns away, you heard just enough.

April. Gasping alarmed by what you managed to hear. That one shard that held onto, the only source of your joy, just cracked. You felt it. Makoto hangs up turning around back to you, the long look he had on told you everything. And the way your eyes stared back at him wide and horrified. His eyes look back deeply feeling sorry for you. Feeling your body tense up, Nagisa's hold on you loosens. He stands up quickly, grabbing your hand. Holding it tightly. Flashing a glance at you, he didn't need to say anything. And takes off with you. The others hurry after. Racing against the clock. This couldn't happen again. Not again.

Sister, please...please...you plead to the her and universe.

* * *

Everyone was at the hospital, Rei, Gou, Ms. Miho, even Coach Sasabe. Aiichiro, came with Seijuro and his team. Those who could come. Yana was there with Keiko. They shared the room with Seijuro who hadn't left the bedside. Nor his hand that held onto April's desperately. Pressing it up against his temple, praying hard. Everything was quiet, from the room all the way to hallways outside, to the waiting room. Where the others had to wait. The atmosphere was heavy and grim. The only noise anyone paid attention was the ticking of the clock and that was all. Rei glanced at his phone then to the clock. He was sure what he said to the others was urgent enough for them to hurry up. Makoto told him they found her, at the demolished of the Iwatobi Swim Club. A place where they felt their happiest. All their most precious memories remained there. Their old life was once there. Before, it happened. The remnants of their shattered past, that use to be. It all made sense, the text she sent to Aiichiro. About being with the Iwatobi. She didn't mean their team, she meant a place. How could he have been so blind not to notice it. She truly was a intelligent person. Only those closest to her would understand what she meant, though it took them a second.

Knowing they found her was a relief to everyone. Their spirits went up, he quickly went to inform Seijuro and the others. All that remained was if they could make it in time. Each stroke of the second hand pained his heart. His spirits started to drop. Looking over to Gou who no doubt was taking it very hard. This was out of the blue. Solemn and quiet she remained. What could he say to her right now? Nothing really. Glancing over the Coach, he seem to be in same state as Gou.

Rei couldn't imagine how devastating this will be for her, when came. With the knowledge he knew, no doubt this would. He had to keep wishing good thoughts and hope for the best. Despite his logic telling him otherwise. He had to put that all aside right now. She wouldn't need that now. When she would meet up with him at times or text him to talk. Their communication was hidden from the others. She preferred it, which was rather strange. But, the more he talked with her, the more he began to understand and know. Now he wished he would have said something sooner. But he didn't. Afraid he might push her away, wanting to give her a feeling peace.

Logically not the best choice. He should have listen to himself."Captain."Aiichiro breaks the heavy silence, getting everyone's attention. Just as someone comes bursting in down the opposite hallway of Seijuro.

Yelling on the top of their lungs. Running like a cheetah."April!"All heads whip in the direction. Rei and Gou quickly stand about to say something, for them to zip right pass them. Leaving a small upwind behind them, Miho and Sasabe stand up quickly. Watching them run down the hall in Seijuro's direction. Turning back around Makoto and the others follow a few seconds after. Stopping by Gou and Rei, watching run towards Seijuro. About to zip pass him.

But his long strong arms stop you. They watch you try to wrestle out of his hold. But he wouldn't let you, while you frantically try to get out. He remained as composed as he could. They couldn't hear anything, except your yelling demands for him to let you go. To go see your sister. It was clear by the others, he wasn't going to. Aiichiro goes over to Makoto and the others. They didn't need to be close to hear, the scene in front of them told everything. You stopped struggling, shoulders dropped. The petrified and stun look they could see. When you screamed: That's a lie! And when your head just dropped into your hands. With everything quiet, they could hear your sobs echo back over to them. Seijuro carefully pulls you into him. Comforting and grieving with you.

The others knew, time wasn't on their side. Watching this all unfold before them, was heartbreaking just as watching it. While knowing the worst was yet to come. A few of their heads hung low, to hide their tears.

Nagisa who started to shed a few tears, raises his head looking straight ahead and scene still before them."Guys? Should we be happy? Getting May back?"

Rei rest a hand on his shoulder."...Honestly, there is no answer to that question. None at all."


	9. Chapter 9

_It was the first morning for the very first day of school. A day you dread, so much not even your new clothes could life your spirits. Sitting at the table waiting for breakfast, legs dangling above the floor. Slowly swinging back and forth, like a pendulum. Eyes and head hung low, staring at the empty place mat. Scared and highly nervous, which you try to mask by showing nothing. No smile, just a solemn frown. There was nothing good about this day, just thinking about all those eyes staring at you. Back in America you wouldn't feel this way. Because you actually had friends. Here in Japan you didn't. None at all. All alone._

 _"Here comes breakfast!"_

 _A plate was placed before you. It startled you for a second, and then confused you. What a strange breakfast. Sunny side up eggs. Though the yolk seem a runny. Two on your plate, with rather burnt bacon below it. All of this onto of what could be shredded hashbrowns. You weren't sure really. Turning your head to the side, trying to figure out what this image was on your plate. It kind of look like a face, then again. Maybe not._

 _April took her seat right next to you, about to eat when she noticed the way you stared at the food."Hey?"You look up at her, she seem rather annoyed."Why are you looking at the food like that? It's a face. Okay."She huffs turning away from you."A happy face."_

 _"Happy face?"you repeat in the form a question, looking back at the sort of happy face. It didn't look like it. Not with the burnt hashbrown and bacon. And the running eggs. One of the eggs started to peel apart._

 _How in the world was this a happy face? It looked more like something in pain. Or rather twisted. What was April trying to make? Cooking wasn't really her thing, if she needed help. You would have helped her. Picking up the bacon that crumbled the second you did. April notices and sighs disappointed._

 _Feeling bad, you get ready to apologize when she suddenly starts to laugh. That she spit up her juice and some nearly came out of her nose. Seeing this, you begin to snicker a bit. Trying to conceal it, but it didn't help. Laughter begin to fill empty silence. Bringing joy back. The more you laughed, the bigger April's smile became. Reaching out placing a hand on your head, you look at her still giggling._

 _"...There's my smile."she flashes you a cheeky smile."Show everyone today, you beautiful smile."_

 _You stood looking up your new school, Iwatobi elementary. The place seem to so big, or made it could be your nervous causing your eye sight to see it this way. Either way, you where scared. Feeling your knees beginning to buckle. Shutting your eyes afraid, tears started to form. When you felt someone take hold of your hand, and wipe away your tears softly. Opening an eye, April was holding your hand and wiping away your tears. Smiling at you softly, with such a brave look._

 _"I-I don't..."you start to whimper._

 _Knowing what you where trying to get out, she wipes your eyes again. Removing any tear and stood back up tall. Casting her eyes towards the school. A mighty stand she had. Fierceness in her eyes, it amazed you. She turns back to you with a smirk. Which turned into a comforting and assuring smile."I'm sorry I can't go with you. We've gone through every grade together really."She pauses, reflecting on those memories."It's scary. But, don't worry. Just smile okay? Things will be alright. I'll be here for you afterwards."_

 _"Promise?"you plead."Promise, that you will."_

 _Understanding, seeing the tears in your eyes. Trying hard not to fall. Such a brave face you where trying to put on. Holding out her pinkie, she links it with yours."I will. Always. You're my little sister after all. It's my job to be here for you. Don't worry, we might not be able to have our time together in school to make memories. But, when we both get to High School. We'll make all the memories together. I promise that too."_

That was a promise never to be fulfilled. It never got its chance. It would. This was to be the year you and April would spend together. It was going to be the best, before she went off to college. You had so many things and ideas on how to make the memories. Eager and happy to do them, or so it would have been if you would have been allowed to keep going to school here. But, that all changed during those long absence years of your life away from this place. Having become so lost and entangled in your short comings. Wallowing in your sadness and grief. To not even start any of those ideas. To not even notice how huge of a effect this was having on others. Especially on your sister, on April. Who was doing all she could despite her health issues, to give you those memories. You discarded without even looking over your shoulder or giving it a second thought. April was working hard to try. She kept going at it, to give you and allow you make those memories you lost out on. To instead become stressed out and worried over your state.

How selfish you are. Since a young age, you were nothing but selfish. Scared and nervous which made April do all she could to make you smile. She did it every day. Knowing how you felt, she made sure you laughed every single day. Even when you had a not so good first day of school. Running to her crying, crying how much you didn't like it here and wanted to go home. You cried all the way home, not even bothering to see how her day went. While the whole time she smiled and listen to you. Treating you something special, just so you could smile and have a good memory. Everyday she would race and hurry over to the school. Ignoring her own health, a few times you recalled seeing her looking rather exhausted and pale. But she came. Taking your hand, leading you home. Listening to you. Telling you something funny to make you smile.

You didn't know she made friends at school. She was more interested in the friends you made. Happily accepting them. When you pleaded with her to spend time with them, she would take you. And stay. Even go along. Just to see you smile. She stood on the sides watching you make a life for yourself. It warmed her seeing you coming back to your old self. Never had you noticed the relieved look in her eyes every time she saw you with the others. It was like she could breath again and health seem to get better. The pictures told you. Not just that, but her friends told you. April wasn't at all bitter at the fact you made you friends of your own. Memories with them, it always made her smile and it told her that her little sister was going to be alright. She had others around her that would what April has been for her.

It was the reason she bought you a new camera. Pushed you to join with the Samezuka swim team. Eager for you to sign up for club or clubs. Taking you to the festival. Just everything. All this was because April wanted you to smile. To be happy again. She didn't care about herself. It pained her those last three and half years you weren't with her. When everything fell apart. After that day. Seijuro told you there wasn't a day that went by, she didn't think about you. Blaming herself for allowing what happen to you to happen. The second she turned eighteen she was beyond thrilled. She could get you back and bring you back.

You remember the second you arrived back, she raced to embrace you. Welcoming you back. She was so happy to see you more than anything. The smile she had on was warm and bright. Quickly she brought you back home, a home you where force to leave for so long. She helped you get settled in, just like in elementary. Everyday she woke you up with good vibes and greetings. Had your breakfast set out, which she had gotten better at. Eager to show you everything. There not a second her smile dropped. But, of course you didn't see it. To blinded by your own darkness. To not even see the suffering all around you.

Until it was to late. If only you had noticed sooner, than maybe things would or could have been different. They really could have, she wouldn't have wasted all her energy on you. She would be in better health. You two would make so many memories together. If only you would have rekindled your relationship with the others. Smiled more, a real smile. Recapture your joy of taking pictures. Instead you lied. You just lied to those around you. Became bitter, angry, foolish. Resentful. Because of the fact you could not let go, let go the past. Which April was so desperately trying to get you to do. But the chains of the past, that took so much from you would not let you go. Becoming taken over by their power. It surrounded you, that you saw nothing anymore. You couldn't hear her calls, before you heard the last breath.

Your reach was too late. She slipped right through your fingers. The only shard of your life you had. The only light and joy. Shattered by reality. That you refused to believe in. Even when it was told to you. Even when you saw it. It was just all a dream. Nothing but a dream. Why? Why you wanted to know, when joy started to come to you. You had to lose. And feel pain. First America. Then when you made friends, to have that stripped from you. And now this...why was must this keep repeating itself? Did life just hate you? You thought this time, if you didn't experience any joy, than maybe it wouldn't happen. But, it did. In your mind it made the most sense. It just shattered. What could you have done? If life just told you, you would do it right. If life could just give you a redo. You would make it right. You would, you promise.

Your hollow eyes watch your sister's body be cremated. The whole funeral went by in a blur. Throughout it all, you just went through the motions. The sun shined over head brightly. Today. Its rays to beautiful, if you could actually see it. But, you couldn't. Not now. Feeling a consoling hand brush upon your shoulder, you quickly step away. Away from Seijuro. Refusing it. You didn't deserve it. Casting your eyes away to the side. Refusing to cry or shed a single tear. There was no need for their pity for any of their pity. Something like that was not meant for you. Makoto and the others at the funeral stood with the rest of the guest and watch you stand alone by yourself. Even when the whole ceremony ended, you walked off by yourself. Holding your head high, eyes straight ahead. Struggling not to crack. They saw you denying yourself to feel. Punishing yourself. It worried them. After the burial and everyone paid their respects. You lite an incense and placed the last flower upon her grave. And didn't even move. You stood there by her grave, right next to father. Your eyes glanced over at his, then right back to April's. Re-reading her name over and over again.

Unsure how long you stood there, one thing was sure that the incense went out before you realized how late it had gotten. Not even standing in your high heels bothered you. Like a statue you stood. This was it. This was going to be the last memory you would have of your sister. What a perfect memory. Reaching out, you touch the tombstone. Slowly running your fingers on it. Then use one finger to trace over her name. A couple of times. Over and over again, until someone takes hold of your wrist stopping you. There was no need to look, you knew who it was.

Makoto looks down at you, the dull and empty look you in your eyes. All of them could, Haru, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Aiichiro and Seijuro. It nearly seem soulless, he looks at your finger, seeing it was starting to become raw. Luckily he stopped you from tracing April's name over and over again. He takes off his jacket and puts it around you. The temperature had dropped, sun no longer setting. Night now took its place. There was a chill in the air. Carefully he guides you away. Walking you back. All of them walk out with you. Standing there watching, Ms. Miho and Coach Sasabe. Seeing you approaching, they stand respectfully for. Ms. Miho says a few words of condolences and even a famous quote that you paid no mind to. But you thanked her anyway. And Sasabe. When you spoke it was so low and somber. Emotionless, no feeling in it. You do same with to the others, taking off Makoto's jacket giving it back to him. Telling all of them they could go home now. There was no need, it was all over. Though they could tell it wasn't, there was something else, lingering in your eyes. Something you wanted to say, it wasn't meant for Miho or Sasabe.

"May? What is it?"Makoto ask the question, to help you say what it was you needed too.

The bottom of your lip quivered, but you did your best to keep yourself together. Though your eyes remained staring at the ground."...M-My..."you try hard not to choke on your tears and words. Struggling with the words you manage to say what you needed to."April...please follow me back to my family's home. There is something my...April left something."

Your cryptic words left them a bit lost, except for Seijuro. Seeing the confused looks on the others, he watches you beginning to walk away and insists they follow you. Rin sensing his captain knew something was at to asks. For Seijuro to tell him it was directed to them, not him. Just to go with you, this was where he stops. Aiichiro wanted to go but Seijuro told him it wasn't meant for him. So he didn't follow.

It seem to take a lot longer to reach back home than normal. Though you walked normal, your feet seem to move like cement blocks where attached to them. When you arrived back, the place seem so cold and empty. The white lantern hanging to let others know of the death. There where also some white and black envelope for condolence money at the door. You paid them not mind, unlocking the door and go straight in. Rei and Gou collect them for you. Following you quietly while keeping an eye on you. Rin turns on the lights for you, along with Nagisa. Still following you, you pass the pictures on the wall of you and your family. And some pictures of your old life back in America upon the wall.

"Please take a seat. In front of the T.V."you tell them, while you ascended up the stairs. Rei and Gou come in a few seconds after you went upstairs.

They both place the envelopes nicely on a stand."Are you sure it's wise for her to go up there by herself?"Rei looks to the others worried."In the state she's in, shouldn't one of us-"

"She won't do anything."Haru assures him, looking towards the stairs. Rei looks at him not believing him, but the strong look in Haru's eyes rang truth. Looking at Makoto, Nagisa, Rin and Gou. They each had the same look in their eyes.

Convinced May wouldn't do anything. Though he worried, he had to remind himself they knew better than him and had to trust that much."Come on, let's all do what she says."Makoto tells them. Moving everyone along to the family room.

Moving to the next room, that connected to the kitchen. Nagisa looks around, it still hadn't changed after all this time. He recalls coming over here. April had a tray full of treats for him and May to share. For all three of them, a few times they attempt to make some, which was always fun. Smiling at the warm memory. Snickering to himself at the funny moments too. Though at times April could be rather scary he would mostly laugh it off, which earned him being chased by her. Makoto smiles hearing Nagisa's low laughter. Reaching the room, everyone takes their seat and waits. Time passes, first five minutes then up to ten. Gou glances at the clock which now twenty minutes have passed, she was started to get worried and anxious.

It shouldn't take this long. About to get up when you appeared, everyone turns to you. Rei sighs relieved seeing you in one piece."Thank goodness."he whispers to himself.

"What do you have there?"Nagisa ask, pointing at the what you held. All eyes look at the medium size envelope you held. Looking closer Rei notice it was addressed to you.

"How strange."he said rather puzzled."You haven't opened it yet."

Walking stiffly over to the T.V. turning it on and the DVD player. You open the envelope taking out a disc and feed it to the player. While it loaded, you had another item you held. Unfolding the piece of paper you begin to read it out to the others.

"If you are reading this letter out load, that means you have the others before you. First off, hello Makoto, Haru, Rin, Nagisa and Gou. It's me April."you read in a monotone voice, shocking the others."I beat each of you are surprised, I know. Oh, forgive me I completely forget about the newest member of your Swim Club, what was it...Rei I believe. Yes, hello Rei. Anyway I wanted to say welcome to all of you. Let me make this brief, if you're all hearing this, that's great. I sent this letter to May and the video I made. She isn't allowed to watch unless all of you are presented. Which I'm sure you all are. I'm not fully good with my words really. You guys all know I'm really not. In this video please, well, please know how much it means to me."

Finishing you fold the paper back up and step aside, pressing play. Walking away just as it starts, turning off the light in the family room. While the others respectfully give their attention the video, you turn you back and start to walk away. Just as April in her video says "Hi" to everyone. Greeting them and talks about of them briefly. Bringing up old history and memories. Earning snickers from Nagisa who agreed. There was no need for such sentimental old memories. If this was all she was going to say, then that's what you had pictures for. Having enough, you decide to leave. You did follow April's final wishes, read the letter and watched the video with them. Well most of it. The letter didn't say for you see the whole thing, just to start it. That's what you at least took from it. Turning your back to this, you retreat back upstairs to your empty solace.

 **"May. Don't leave."** You hear April say from the video. It stopped you. **"I have so much to say to you. That, I wasn't able to say when I was there. So please don't leave. I know right now you want to go up to your room and conceal everything behind the doors. To bury everything that is bothering you. So no one else can see. The past three and half years you had no choice but to lock yourself away. Denying yourself of sort of comfort or relief.** "Hearing her starting to cry, made you turn around and look right her. Even as she smiled the tears came. **"That's not the May I know. I know things where different when you came back to live with me again. I could see it in your eyes, even when you tired to plaster on a smile to make it seem like everything was fine. Those years done to you, changed you. Caused you look at everything much differently than before. Your eyes always had gray clouds in them, not the sunshine I know. I'm so sorry, that we had to be separated after father died. You couldn't stay with me, Mrs. Yama could only take one of us. I'm so sorry that wasn't you. Trust me! I tired so hard to find a way for you come back to me. Anything! Everyday I prayed and hoped. But, nothing. I swear the last couple of years I tired to find out which family you where with. But you kept moving so much, I wasn't able to. Everyday without was you agony for me, but not as much agony that you must have felt in Foster Care. I know for a fact, what you saw was not pleasant. Those memories, those dreadful memories shattered everything your eyes saw. You couldn't see anything the way you use to. When we lived together. Back with your friends. Our friends."**

She pauses for a second looking away ashamed, though still had her smile on. Then back to the camera. Right at you it seem. **"I know you where upset at me. Bitter no doubt. Over hearing the memories I would share with my friends. You felt it was ripped from you. If I could have switched places with you, I would have in a heartbeat. I know how important capturing such memories and making them. Though you try to pay any mind to it when you came back, you truly wanted that back. I understand why you where afraid to start it back up. Everything you came back was broken in your mind. I know you went out to see the old club. And you ran into the others too that day. Seeing it just broke you. It was meaningless and pointless. It hurt you inside, expecting to come back to everything being the same. For that I am truly sorry. Seeing you hurt, broke my heart. I never loved seeing my little sister so damaged. When we first moved here to Iwatobi. It hurt me knowing how you felt. Your happiness was all that mattered to me and still did even today. I wanted to do all that I could to bring back your smile and the light in your eyes. Before...Before I left. I wanted you truly enjoy our last year together before I went off to college. I wanted you to be happy. Because when you're happy there is no need to worry. When you met your first friends here, I was so happy for you. They brought back my sister back. Her smile. Everything. Seeing your eyes light up every time in their presence. Though a strange group of friends, it was nice to know you had found them. It eased my soul and heart. Why? Because I know would be fine. Everything would be. Remember what I would always tell you? Smile and-"**

"Everything would alright."

 **April smiles brightly."Yeah. That's right. Your friends brought you back. You begin to see light again. Your old self came out. No longer did you hide anymore. Full of life. Indulging yourself back into hobbies you loved and liked. Especially photography. The pictures you took, capturing every precious moment. Of everyone. Making everyone happy and moment count. I was so proud and happy for you. I knew you met the right people in your life. So whenever I was gone, you would have them. Even now."** She places a hand over chest. **"Let me show you."** Next thing a quick slide show presents itself, of old pictures. You and her. The group, with you and April. Fun pictures. Funny pictures. Cute pictures. Silly pictures. Random ones. A colleague of memorable memories. After the pictures came a few videos. One involving you teaching Nagisa a move that you had learned from Mr. Hamato. It was in the backyard. Nagisa who wasn't taking it seriously and the result you flipped him over your shoulder onto his back. You where only ten going on eleven. Everyone around was shocked at what you just did. Nagisa especially. Though he laughed it off screaming it was awesome.

Another video at the club, Rin talking like a big shot. Then him making fun of April not realizing she as behind him until it was too late and she gets justice. Haru sunk back under the water to avoid April's wrath. Nagisa laughing, while Makoto trying to get them to stop. With another video it was of you and April. She had gotten the camera ready for the two of you to dance. Though you didn't want to do it, she managed to get you to. It was short dance, but cute. The last one was of you and the others sleeping. April filming and whispering she loves you. Video clips ends and returns back to April.

 **"See? Look how happy you were. With everyone. I know you felt it was your fault because of what happened, being taken away like that. The promise you made, for it to be broken. The guilt you felt towards all of them. Which was why you wouldn't start anything back up. You couldn't share anything with them. Feeling ashamed. Your eyes couldn't see the same anymore. I know how much you missed the club, which was why Seijuro and I wanted you to go with his team. In hopes starting fresh would help you. Bring you back. It seem to be working. You having that sense of security and comfort. Feeling of belonging. Being apart of something. Because so much in your life has already been broken and shattered. I guess...I guess I was wrong. At times you seem to be getting your old self back, but then...I must have failed as a sister if I couldn't fix it. That I am sorry for. That was the last thing I wanted to do to you...The video is almost over, May. Listen to me. I know I won't be there anymore with you, and I know you're going to want to dwell upon the past. Feeling it was your fault, because you had me worry over you. But, know that it never was. I would do again and again. All I ask is that you let it all go. And see your friends never left you. They've been waiting for you just as I have. To make memories with you. All of you, Makoto, Rin, Haruka yes I said your whole name, Nagisa, Gou and even you Rei. I leave my sister to you. Please all of you make so many wonderful memories. I love you May."**

The video ends, everything stayed quiet. Lights remained off, until Rei gets up turning them on. He turns in your direction along with the others. Finding you sitting in front of the television. Your back to them and forehead upon the screen. They could hear your struggling whimpers and cries for April. You silent cries became louder and louder to the point you started pounding the ground with your fist over and over again. Shaking your head. Gou was about to stop you, when you stop yourself and sit up looking up at the ceiling.

"My sister...she was right."you cry tears coming down. A broken smile upon your face."I'm such a h-horrible...A horrible person."Your eyes glance at them, then back at the ceiling."I-I became so blinded by my own feelings. I didn't see what it as doing to others. Around me. Lost, that's what I was. Lost and broken. Alone too. My eyes couldn't see any light, none at all. For three and half years, I saw nothing but dark clouds. With no way out. And when light returned, I still couldn't see it. A horrible storm came and took everything away from me. B-Because that's what storms do. Just when everything is going well...it comes and destroys everything. When I thought I had something good, here. For it be taken away."You look Rin, then look back up at the ceiling."That storm wouldn't stop. It became worse and worse. I tired so hard!"you say in anger."To stay strong in the storm. But, it was stronger than me. The winds so harsh and cruel. Lighting stung me over and over again. Until I couldn't feel anything any more. What was there to feel? When everything is taken away? I-I didn't want things to be broken. I swear!"You turn around to them, slamming your hand on floor. Tears streaming down your eyes."I swear I didn't! I didn't want to to go. Go away again! Coming back here was all I wanted! I wanted to make so many memories with all of you, again and again! But, how could I? When I hated myself and all of you!? I hated the fact I couldn't see what my eyes use to see!"You scream."I hated the fact that if I tired to start things back up, it would be taken away again! How was I suppose to know? I hated that I didn't! I would rather feel nothing, that way when it was taken from me...i-it wouldn't matter at all. When my father was taken, you guys, my memories, and now...Now April."You stand up quickly looking at them confused, angry and sadness."What's the point!? You're all going to go away anyway?!..."You wrap your arms around you and fall to your knees. Dropping your head and scream."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

Gou comes and hugs you with Nagisa. Muffling your screams. So you scream in Nagisa's chest. While trying to fight against him. The others come over to you, the second you wiggle out from Nagisa. Finding yourself in Makoto's arms. His hold you remained strong and comforting. He places a hand upon your head, gently stroking it. Soothingly. Slowly calming you down. Your eyes saw nothing but clouds, dark clouds. Like before. So you shut them, going back into the darkness. Sinking deeper and deeper. Calling out for anyone. Crying out for anyone. Screaming for them.

"May! May!"

Hearing someone call your name, your eyes shoot back open and for the first time, light breaks through. Piercing through those thick clouds. Showing the clear sky. The light rays where stronger this time. Each cloud it hit, they dissolved instantly. Hearing someone again calling for you, you see a hand reaching out for you. Searching for you. Struggling to reach it, stretching with all your might to take hold of it. It takes hold of your hand pulls you out. A breath of air escapes your lungs the second you burst through. It felt so nice and refreshing. Looking up you see a clear sky for the very first time after three and half years.

Reopening your actual eyes, finding to your shock next to you and all around sleeping over at your place. Haru, Rin, Nagisa, Gou and Rei. And Makoto who's arms you still remained. They hadn't left, still here. Touched by what you saw, even after all this time they still...they still...Tears started to form, this time tears of solace and happiness. A couple come, looking at each of them. All of them slept close to you, using Makoto as the pillow. Nagisa held onto your arm. Snuggled up close. Gou resting on your shoulder. Rei by Nagisa, Haru behind Makoto, and Rin by his sister.

"...Thank you."you whisper to them.

* * *

*Four Weeks later*

Over at Samezuka the team was having practice. Aiichiro just finished his turn and gets out of the pool. Looking around seeing everyone he knew on the team. Nothing out of the norm, well so it would seem. There was one person missing, who was very important to this team. Always with their camera ready to take pictures. The one who greet him whenever he finished. Show him what he should improve on. Give him a smile. He hadn't seen them nor heard from them in four weeks. He wondered, looking towards Rin if he he heard anything. Then again maybe not. Rin hadn't said anything really. Even with Aiichiro tired to find a way to bring them up. Not even their captain. Which was rather surprising. One would think he would be making a big fuss out of it. Then again, they still needed time to recover. Well they did have the others back at Iwatobi. They probably decided to stay there instead. If it helped them heal, then that was a good thing.

He just wondered why he felt miserable not having them and if he was wrong for wishing they would just come here instead of staying at Iwatobi. Taking a seat on the bench sighing heavily. So bummed out, that he didn't notice someone had come in until they greeted everyone.

"Hello everyone!"

Hearing that voice ring throughout, his head whips up and around towards their direction. Shooting up from his seat, stun and happy to see standing there. Dressed in their personal Samezuka's uniform provided to them by Seijuro. With the brightest and warmest smile on, waving to everyone. Their camera hanging around their neck, and camera gear on one shoulder. Their pink hair styled some what messy bun with chop sticks being used to hold it together. When their golden yellow eyes open they look to Seijuro, then go to Aiichiro smiling at him.

"May!"Aiichiro hurries over to you happy to see you. A good portion of the team comes over to you. Crowding around.

Happy to have you back, welcoming you back, Aiichiro squeezes his way through, popping out nearly knocking you over. Which you didn't mind, it made you laugh. He shares it with you before hugging you."May!"he cries.

With your free arm you hug him back."Hi Aiichiro."

Releasing you from his hug, he looks at you so glad to see you."I thought you weren't come back."His words said what the others where thinking. You simply smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."you apologize, spotting Seijuro. You excuse yourself and go over to him, all eyes follow. Looking up at him, he looks down at you with an unreadable look. Which made you nervous.

He then cracks his famous smile and places an affectionate hand upon your head."Welcome back, May."

Your smile becomes bigger."Thank you. I'm glad to be back."He smirks to himself and pulls you into a side hug. Squeezing you rather tightly. Then lets you go.

"Go put your things away. We've got practice!"he tells you, thumbing over his shoulder at the office.

Laughing a bit, you nod your head and grab your things hoisting things, when someone grabs your bag first. This startled you for a second, looking finding Rin. He looks at you, then flashes you a grin. Nudging you playfully. Making you laugh.

"Come on. I'll help you."he offers and walks towards the office. Aiichiro watches the two of you smiling, so does Seijuro.

Reaching the office, Rin places your bag down by the desk and turns on the light for you. While you get things out and start to set up when you on the desk Taro flavor Pocky and Peach flavor Daifuku. This was a surprise. Picking up the treats, they where newly bought. No one knew you would be returning back today. Not even Makoto and the others. Opening the Pocky first, looking at the delicious treats. Taking one out closing your eyes and put it in your mouth taking a bite when you felt someone else take a bite from the other end. Your eyes open fast finding the other bitten off. Baffled by this until you hear a chuckle from Rin. Realizing it was him, you fluster. Upset he ate your favorite treat and from he did. Only for him to find it amusing. While you pouted, he laughed. Which you eventually share it with him. Just like you the two of you use to do as kids.

"Hey you two!"Seijuro sudden presence ended the laughter and moment. Looking to him, he thumbs over his shoulder to head back."Coming."you tell him, grabbing your camera and Pocky then hurry out.

Rin follows after, and stops by Seijuro. The two of them watching you get started. The joy and passion in your eyes. That had been locked away for so long, now back. Putting his cap and googles back on, Rin goes back to practice. Taking his position on the block, you not to far ready this time.

He looks over at you."Hey?"he calls to you, you look at him. He smirks at you."Don't forget to get my good side. Okay?"Putting his googles over his eyes.

"Okay."you agree. Focusing the lens and snap the shot the second he jumps off.


	10. Free!: Eternal Summer (1)

"I'm coming. I'm coming!"Quickly you hustle down the stairs, skipping the last two nearly lost your balance but you quickly regain yourself and hurry to the door.

The doorbell kept being rung over and over again. It was starting to become rather irritating, so you tired to not let it bother you. The best you could, which was why you needed to hurry to the door for it to stop. Having a good idea of who it was kept ring the doorbell. A habit that hadn't changed since elementary. They always found it a delight to do this. It was there way of letting the whole house know who it was and that they where here. And course just seconds before you swung the door open, they just happened to figure out it was unlock and open it. Leaving you to come flying out looking like a flying squirrel and crash. Which was what happened, this time you ended up making it all the way to the other side of the yard, crashing into the lawn ornaments and slightly tangled in the bushes. To make it 'better' you ended up side down. A shadow comes over you.

"May? Why are you up side down?"Nagisa innocently ask with greeting smile. Kneeling next to you.

Your eyes shoot over at him irritated clueless act. Nagisa, he hadn't changed after all this time. He still enjoyed doing this to you. You huff to yourself and greet him back."Hello Nagisa."

"Good morning,May."he responds. Still smiling which started to turn into a rising laughter, which you joined in. The two of you just laughed and laughed.

While Mako and the others consisting of Haru, Gou, Rei, Rin and Aiichiro. Rei looks at the two laughing like silly kids in disbelief, shaking his head at the idiocy of the two. Mako just smiled at the two.

"Those two, they never changed."Mako said chuckling softly to himself.

"I'm surprised she went this far,"Haru throws in."I give this landing at least 6.5."

"What?! Why are you rating this!?"Rei flips out at him."That was clearly dangerous! Not to mention highly annoying, allowing Nagisa to keep ringing the doorbell. It was rather rude of him."He pushes up his glasses, turning back to the giggling buddies. You had fixed yourself up right, luckily you didn't have on any of your good clothes. Just simple yoga pants and a purple tank top, your hair put up rather quick pony tail. No socks or shoes, going barefoot.

"You're right,"Gou agrees with Haru."I would give it a 6.5 too."

"What!? You're agreeing with this too!?"Rei looks at her.

"Relax Rei."Mako tells him. Rei shoots him a glare.

"I find that rather hard to relax. Nagisa nearly gave her a concussion. The way she landed and none of you seem too worried about it."

Mako places a hand upon his teammates shoulder."What's there to be worried about? May's is returning back to her old self. I would say this is a good thing."

Adhering to what he said, Rei looks back to Nagisa and her. Realizing he was right and relaxes. Looking back to Mako."Yes. I suppose your right."

"See?"Mako assures him."Nothing to worry about. Nagisa and May use to do this all the time back when were kids. Now let's get started."

"Yes. You're right."Rei agrees.

"Hey, let's do it again!?"Nagisa suggest to you, your eyes light up at the idea."Yeah!"you agree. Both of you jump up and run back.

"What!? No are you two crazy!?"Rei yells at you both. Relaxing wasn't going to happen.

"I wonder how her landing is going to be this time?"was all Haru could think about.

Upsetting Rei."Are you serious?! We've got to stop them!"

"It won't be dangerous."Mako tries to assure him, for it to backfire when he heard Nagisa suggest this time wetting the floor and you both come slipping out. "Nagisa! May don't!"He hollers rushing inside with the others following to stop the mayhem.

Nearly a close call but they managed to reach you and Nagisa in time. Rei gave the two of you a rather strict talking to on the stupidity both of you displayed. Rather surprise that you being a year older would go along with this. After his twenty minute lecture, things could get down to business. Everyone of them came dressed in something casual and simple. School was out now which was perfect, because this wouldn't have happen if school was still going on. They all came over to help you clean and pack things away. It wasn't a job meant for one person considering the size of the place and the rooms you had to do. And the packing along with it. So you asked for the help of the others, if they wanted to. They knew your reason why for this cleaning and gladly lend their assistance. Doing this was going be a great deal of work, not just physically but mainly emotionally. As well mentally, you where going to need all the help you could. Another reason for cleaning out the place was that, you couldn't live here any more. Being a minor, you couldn't stay by yourself. Luckily though you managed to find residence. Which was a true blessing because if not you would have to go back into Foster Care. Something you didn't want to happen. The others assured you that it wouldn't happen again.

Once you cleaned out this place and everything was in order you would move into your new residence. Before the new school year started up. With everyone here, Mako, Haru, Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Rin and Aiichiro who actually had practice. But Aiichiro told first they didn't mind and second since Seijuro couldn't come he had them go in place. Though promised to come over afterwards so you needed to have your phone on. Everyone was ready to help you, Rei tried to express his rather complicated idea or theory for cleaning properly. No one jumped on that. You let everyone know in the house there was a total of four rooms and two and half baths. Plus the living room, family room, dinning room, kitchen and outside. You collected a pretty good amount of boxes, had a endless supply of boxing tape, bags, box of cleaning supplies, gloves just in case.

Cleaning would start on the first floor and everyone would make their way upstairs. Understanding what to do, everyone gets started with cleaning. It went well the first two hours, well sort of. Nagisa managed to course you into slacking off which Rei caught you both. He nearly blew a top. Berating you and Nagisa for being lazy and incompetent. You and Nagisa had to remain sepreated, but he ended up finding ways back to you and coursing you into doing things. And again Rei caught you both, the most out of everyone. The others didn't seem to mind really, which didn't help Rei. He protest that everyone was cleaning more than the two of you. He was just shocked at the fact you went along with Nagisa, it just baffled him. Makoto and Gou told him that was just how it went. Haru telling him to just let it be, it was better. Cleaning the first floor took a lot longer than anyone had thought. During the time you took a good amount of pictures, also to your surprise Sasabe came over with lunch, pizza of course and Ms. Miho came too. Even Keiko and Yana.

Everyone enjoyed lunch in the backyard, you provided drinks and other refreshments, Makoto helped you. Smiles, stories and laughter exchanged among everyone. And crazy ideas that you and Nagisa came up with, to be shut down quickly by Rei. Nagisa enticed a small game of tag, which was fine, until someone came up behind you trying to scare you. And out of reaction you freak out grabbing them and flipping them over right onto their back. The poor person happened to be Sasabe, who was had forgotten that you could do that and it was never a good idea to sneak up on you. You quickly apologize to him. He assured he was alright, the game ended. You felt so bad for injuring him. Aiichiro was shocked at what you could, not to mention scared, even Rei who was more terrified. Nagisa and Rin tell them you had taken lessons as a child, sneaking up behind you wasn't a good thing. And not to scare or even worse upset you by doing something they preferred not to mention.

Once lunch was over, cleaning started back up. By that time Seijuro came ready to lend a hand. Everyone was ready to tackle the second floor. You though where hesitant at first, the others could see. And with their support, you managed to get started. Putting things in boxes, loading them up on the truck, everything really. While everyone was busy with cleaning, you took your time. Gou helped you in your room, along with Nagisa. Since there was still one more room left, and you pretty much told them what needed to be packed you went to tackle the last room.

April's.

Your hand hoovered over the knob, refusing to allow you to even touch it. Hand trembling that you didn't realize it, nor the tears that had begun to fall down. Everything around you went silent. There was nothing around you, nothing at all. How could you clean this room? Get rid of everything in here, it would take her away from you. It wasn't right. Not all, you couldn't just throw away your sister like that. Not just for yourself, but for the others. She was important to them, she was part of their memories too. Disgusted and angry with yourself, you turn around ready to run. Finding your way blocked by the others, led by Seijuro who looks down at you smiling tenderly at you. Looking up at him with tears of shame leaking out. Turning to the others with the same look. There was no animosity in their eyes or sentimental smiles. Feeling Seijuro's hands upon your shoulders he pulls you into a hug, allowing you to cry in his chest. Until you where ready, it took a few minutes, but once it was all out. You turn back to the door, hand over the knob still hesitant to open it, until extra weight pushed it down. And allowed you to open the door. A hand from Mako, Haru, Rin, Haru, Gou and Rei. They help you push the door open and walked in with you.

Her room still smelled the same as if she was still here, nothing was touched. Everything was the same, it's been months since you last came in here. Back when she was still here, you imagined her lounging on her bed or at her desk on her laptop. Over at the closet looking for something to wear. The two of as children playing together or dancing. Her reading you a story for the night. Everything still remained the same. The second you stepped inside, everything was calm and still. Peaceful. The sensation in your heart wasn't pain, it was something else...acceptance.

Someone nudges you, looking up at Seijuro."Ready?"he said.

Looking back at the room, already here, with everyone ready. With a small smile and nod, shedding that bit of grief. Eyes return back to normal and legs being to walk forward over to the drapes and push them apart letting in the light and open the window letting in fresh air. It felt so good. The others wait and watch for your reaction to follow. You turn around to them smiling.

"I'm ready."you tell them."Let's get started."

By night everything was cleaned and packed. Leaving but bare walls and the lights on. Hard to believe this place use to full of so many memories and good times. It looked the same as when you and your family moved in here. Now, you where moving out. Before years ago you didn't want to step foot into this place, how could you call it home back then? Now, you didn't want to leave it, but you had to. How could you call another place home, when every memory and moment was here.

Guess that was what starting a new meant in life. Everyone has some to move on in life and start over again. No matter what road they chose. The good thing about this was having others by you. Loading the last box, you watch the truck drive off. You stood in the streets watching until its back lights could no longer be seen. Never to been seen again. You wanted to cry, but chose not to. Instead you smiled.

* * *

The start of the new school year had begun, officially a Third year. At Iwatobi. Everything was going to be new and fresh. You could feel it. Dressed and ready, you head out before the sun finished rising. Over to Samezuka. Today was a important day, very important. It was the last day for the previous Third years on the swim team and you wanted to make sure to capture as many pictures that you could. The memories. Not to mention Seijuro texted you to join in on it. You reach the station just in time and get on the train. The ride seem a bit longer than normal, you realized. There was this strange feeling in your gut. Like a knot.

Reaching the school and the pool, you could hear the commotion already happening. Yells and cheering, you rush in though do a quick change of clothes into your Samezuka attire and race to the pool. Camera ready you burst through the doors and get down to business, taking pictures of everyone. Running along the side of the pool snapping each lane. While at the same time shouting out reminders to them on how to do better. Seijuro heard you as he swam, smiling to himself knowing you had came. And hearing the enjoyment in your voice. All hyped up.

You manged to get some really good shots, admiring the pictures. While giving credit to the others on a job well done. Offering to get them some water and helping them out. Tending to them. This was the Samezuka tradition, everyone on the team had to swim against the captain, and by the looks of everyone they hadn't won nor was Seijuro depleted of energy. What a high spirit tradition, the next members took their position. That was your cue, after handing some water to the last person, you get your camera ready that you didn't watch where you where going and bump into someone. Nearly slipping from the water, they managed to catch you before anything could happen and pull you upright.

"You okay?"Rin ask.

"Yeah, I'm okay."you tell him."Thank you though."Looking behind him realizing you missed their turn, then shout to the one in lane three to extend his arm more. Huffing a bit, because you where certain you had told him that before. Going over pictures with him to ensure he understood what to do. Calming down, you glance at the clock realizing the time."The others aren't here yet?"

"No. Not yet. But Gou just came, she's over there."he thumbs over his shoulder in her direction. Peering behind him, you see her on the other side of the pool. Watching the swimmers.

She catches you looking at her, and waves to you. You wave back yelling to her across the pool. Right in Rin's ear."Oh! Sorry, Rin."you apologize.

He rubs his ear."I nearly forgot how loud you can actually get at times. Especially when you get excited. I don't need to go deaf befo-"

"Hey you guys!"you yell again in his ear across the pool. Haru, Mako, Rei and Nagisa just arrived. They hear you and wave back, hearing Rin grunt. You realized what you did and quickly apologize."I'm so sorry Rin."

He shoots you a glare but lets it go."...Let's just go."he sighs.

You watch him walk off over to the others, there seem to be something off with him. Normally he would have either smirked or flash a smirk at you. But he did neither. It worried you.

You would have gone over to greet the others, but you took to tending to the team and getting ready for more pictures. Setting yourself up in a pretty good spot. Adjusting the focus and getting pretty good lighting. Looking through the lens and just randomly started taking shots of everyone. Just being natural. Smiling, laughing, acting crazy. Just enjoying themselves. Still looking through the lens, you stop on Seijuro who noticed and turns to you with a huge smile on. Again that knot in your stomach came back, you still took the picture but it was bittersweet.

Now it dawned on you, Seijuro was leaving. His last day was today, he was no longer going to be the captain of the team nor go to the school. But realization he wasn't going to be with you anymore. A selfish thought, yes. A true one. He was the only left from April, that you had. Sure you had the pictures and videos, but this was different. He had her, like you did. And now he was leaving. Meaning you would, well feel alone. Again. Okay, you had the others, but this feeling was different. Besides coming up to the school because you enjoyed being around the others here on the swim team, you came mainly because of your love for Seijuro. The older brother you would have had, if April was alive. He extended the invite rather forcefully to come and be apart of his team. Always looking out for you, even when April left. Even taking you out just spend time with each other. Every time you came and you saw him, it made you smile. Though he was a bit over the top, just being in his presence was enough for you. And it made you feel safe and at home. Things where going to be alright whenever he smiled.

Now, that smile wouldn't be here anymore and you wouldn't be allowed back. Because it was his call to make you part of the team. Now, with him gone, there was no need for you anymore. No more memories to make. None at all. Sure Mako and the others would welcome you to their club with open arms, which was alright. It wasn't that you wouldn't go back, it was just that...well...

Looking at the picture you just took of Seijuro. His smile, only made your knot tighter. This was hard, so very hard, you had to leave. Lying saying you needed to go to the restroom.

Standing alone in the hall, going through the pictures you had just taken lamenting with each one. Clicking to the next one to the next one a sharp pain stung inside. Like someone was throwing a dart right at your heart. Guess this was the last time to be here, apart of something. That was life, good things never last. You've come to learn that and still it hurt. Stopping on Seijuro's picture, you zoom in on his face. Memories with him flooded your mind, from the first time you meet him all the way till now. Such a character. The second you arrived on this team, he forced you to into situations you denied yourself to be in. Giving you rather large push into it and you had to land on your feet. Each time you did, he was right there with a proud and encouraging smile on. How far away was going to be? Did he have to leave? Didn't he know...know that you wanted him to stay? Realizing the distance that now started to form in your mind, you here and him way over there.

No longer would he introduce you to others in rather embarrassing and affectionate manner. Nor could look into his eyes to assure you everything was going to be fine. Angry tears begin to form, you could feel their heat. This was so unfair, so unfair. Why...why...

"Where is she-Ah!"Aiichiro comes around the corner spotting you and hurries over to you."May I found you. Come on!"he grabs you by the wrist and forces you to follow him."Captain wanted me to get you, you're missing the Third years bowing out. Let's go so-"

You stop a few feet before the door back into the pool. And yank your wrist back, Aiichiro looks at you."May? What are you doing? I have to bring you back, we're miss-"

He stops seeing a couple of tears drop. Even as you try to wipe them away to appear like it was nothing. But it didn't stop, he had a feeling what was wrong but wasn't sure what or how comfort you. So he tries to make light of it.

"Hey. Hey don't cry. I know why don't..."he tries but it wasn't helping. Opening his mouth to shut it again.

Looking at the picture of Seijuro on the camera. With a sad smile."I guess...I guess...Seijuro. Seijuro."

Now understanding what was bothering you, Aiichiro does his best to comfort you."Hey, May it's not over. You still have us. Hey! You want to know something cool, you wouldn't believe who is now the team captai-"

The doors burst wide open with Seijuro standing there. Aiichiro nearly jumped out of his skin."Hey!"Seijuro's voice booms in the hall, eyes look down at Aiichiro then to you and back to the frighten young man.

Who realized what Seijuro must be thinking, seeing you crying and him."Ah! I swear! I didn't do anything sir! I-I was just..."

Raising his hand Seijuro brings it down right on your head and ruffles your hair rather hard."May! Where did you go? You missed the Third years bow out? You where suppose to be there to take the picture and most importantly with your team!"he scolds you. His grip on your head tightens, making you stop crying.

"Oww! Seijuro that hurts!"you whine, trying to pry his hand off your head. Though to no avail."Cut it out! Wait team?"you realized what he said. Looking up at him surprised.

He pays no mind to your whining, but loosens his hold on you."Yes team. Honestly May, what did you think that because I'm leaving you're not apart of the team anymore?" You didn't what to say, which only irritated him more."Come here!"he quickly grabs you by the collar and drags you back.

Everyone watches, Nagisa couldn't help but laugh. Rei making a side comment it was unnecessary mannerism. Aiichiro comes running after. Kicking and demanding Seijuro to let you go, which he barks back telling you stop sulking and drags you all the way to where he last was. Standing before the team and everyone, with Third year behind him. He some how manages to hold you by the collar. Letting you dangle there before everyone. How embarrassing this was, there was no point to fuss about it, so you took it. Despite your pouting. Looking around at everyone you notice Rin standing before the rest of the team alone.

In loud and commanding voice Seijuro gets everyone's attention and your own."Alright then listen up! You to May! Cause I'm only going to say this once to you!"he looks directly at you."This is your team now, it has and will always be! I expect you to with them all the way through. They rely on you for your keen eye to help them improve their swimming. You've helped a great deal of people on this team, so you better keep it up! For you abandon your team is unforgivable! Just because I'm leaving doesn't give you the right to quiet, because you better hope I don't find out that you have! Or else. Understand?"

You cross your arms and look away."Okay yeah whatever."you huff with attitude looking away.

"Good then,"Seijuro smirks and throws you towards Rin without any warning. Luckily he caught you.

You look back at Seijuro like he was crazy."What the heck is wrong with you!? Stop throwing me! I'm not some rag!"

Seijuro laughs crossing his arms."From now you're Rin's problem."He said jokingly but of course you didn't take it like that. Your eyes drop knowing he was discarding you. It all made sense now. Rin sets you down next to him, your head remained down. Tears again about to fall, until Seijuro's hand on you. Looking up at him he smiles at you."You're such a water work, how can a manger's eyes see if their always filled with tears. How can I entrust you with the team if you're going to act like this? Hm?"he gives you a smirk.

Quickly you wipe your eyes commenting you weren't crying, looking away flustered. He just chuckles jovially. Patting your head lightly."..."He kept looking at you until finally turned to him and when you did the tears came.

"You know I can't stay, May."he said softly."You'll be okay. You've got everyone here with you."His words rang truth, even if you didn't want to hear them. You had everyone, just not him. Which he knew. "You're still my little sister, no matter what. Okay?"Slowly you nod your head. He takes his hand off, a part of you wanted to grab it, but stopped yourself. This was no time to be sad, you had to shed that.

Lifting your head and eyes up finding everyone, it warmed you. Turning to Seijuro, who waited until you gave him a smile."Good. Much better."he tells you, then turns to Rin."She's your responsibility now."

"Yes, sir."Rin said rather unconfident.

"Good. Alright then."Seijuro turns back to the everyone.

* * *

Just like last year, you where in the same class as Makoto and Haru. Which was great, you had seat right them unlike before when you stayed a few seats away. It was nice to be with them in class. When lunch came around, you joined them and meet up with the others on top of the school roof to eat. Which of course Nagisa was happy to have you join them as was Gou. A new school year, new memories to make, new outlook, new position, just new everything. Though not part of their swim club, didn't prevent you from helping them. Since it was a new year, and it was the time to recruit new members and impress the First years to join a club. Which didn't go very well for them, you had suggested to Gou to do something different, maybe make a slide show which you could have easily put together for them. But she went for a different approach, that didn't work at all and was painful to watch.

You kept your comments to yourself about what she did. Even with the others suggestions on how to get new members. The Iwatobi team still consisted of just the four, a few times Nagisa had begged you to join. But you would always decline since you where already with Samezuka. Which led to Nagisa to call you a traitor. Speaking of Samezuka now being their manger thanks to Seijuro, no one on the team objected to it, in fact many where rather happy. Since the first week just involved the team to get new recruits, there wasn't really any need for you to be there from what Rin told you. So you spent your time helping out Haru and the others. Cleaning out the pool. Though when that week was over, you had to go back with Samezuka.

Rin introduced you to the new members on the team, telling them who you where. You welcomed them all and took profile shots of each of them. Telling them what you would be doing so to just ignore you. Practice was after school like always which was perfect for you. Always coming ready with your camera. Since the City tournament was coming up, the team had to get ready.

When it came, you meet everyone up there. And of course Iwatobi came too, Nagisa interrupted Rin's some what encouraging pep talk. Which you took delight to, though he didn't. He was taking this captain position extremely serious while at the same time his confidence didn't seem fully there. It seem lacking. Even though the others gave him their full attention. You noticed his change, it worried you. You couldn't dwell on it, as you did your best to be in high spirits for the rest of the team. Before their event(s) started you went over what needed to do, to help them preform better.

Taking to the bleachers to watch, with your camera ready. Focusing on the blocks, finding Haru and Rin by each other again. This was shock, but that was all. Taking a few shots of them, when the buzzer off and they dive in. Their speed was amazing, you wondered if you actually caught them on camera. Never had your finger over worked so much before. It was really close and tight with them, you didn't know who actually cheer for, so you did inside. Unsure who won when they finished, to find it was a tie. Both Haru and Rin finished together. Amazing.

You couldn't be prouder.

The tournament lasted until close to sunset. Packing up your things you head out with the team, though congratulate Rin on a job well done. Spotting Haru and the others, you excuse yourself and head over to them, to congratulate Haru too. Thanking him for giving you some wonderful pictures and head back to the others, when Haru calls out Rin. Insinuating a challenge, back at Iwatobi's pool. Which Rin took, just when you thought it was going well. This happened.

You wanted to stop it but, the look Haru gave you told you otherwise. Looking to Mako and the rest, there was something behind what Haru said. That lessen your worry. Understanding, you couldn't help but smile. A smile Rin noticed.

"What's with the smile?"he questions. Looking at you rather suspicious.

You shake your head."It's nothing. Just, have a good time. Alright?"you tell him, which puzzled him. He didn't understand what you meant. Like he ever did. Your smile wasn't helping either. But it made him smirk.

"Well, if I have to go. Then you're coming with me."he tells you."Manger."

"I would love to but,"you hold up a hand."I have things to do."Waving your camera. Flashing a quick smirk."Someone's has to take care of the team, while your off settling a score. So, I'm going home. See you later, just enjoy yourself, okay Rin?"

With that a smile you leave, saying bye to the others, and head home.


	11. Free!: Eternal Summer (2)

"Future Academic and Career Plan"

"Year 3, Class 1, O'Neil May"

"Please circle your plans for when you graduate high school:"

A. College| B. Work| C. Other

You sat across from Ms. Miho, meeting with her like the other Third Years in your class, to discuss about the future plans. Your future plans on what you're going to do after High School. Everyone in class had to fill it out. For some it was rather easy, while for others not so much and some just didn't really care. You filled it out just fine, which you hope you have done. Because Ms. Miho went over your Career Plan a couple of times. Rather thoroughly, she seemed pleased for a second then not. It was rather confusing, that it made you nervous. Surely you filled it out right. This was a crucial part in your life, for anyone really in your position. Even if you lived back in New York the pressure on what one would being with their future was unavoidable. For anyone, you felt a huge amount of pressure because of one, your age. Being a year younger than those in class and second your test scores that where very impressive. Scores you had yet to submit to any collages.

Miho flips through it again one last time. Before she sets it down and gives you a smile. A smile that made you a bit uneasy. Even if it didn't have any ill will behind it.

"Well for one, with the test scores you have would get you into any school."she said rather proud. Trying to make you feel comfortable."I'm surprised you haven't submitted them yet. You circled both B. and C. work and other. I'm quite surprised really. Are you going to work part-time? Why not collage?"

"Well, ummmm..."you look away trying to figure out what to say."I want to go to college, I really do. I mean so many have told me I have the grades to get into a good school. But, well you see..."you started to twiddle with your fingers."As for working I thought maybe I could...you see..."

Unable to really answer made Ms. Miho see through it, she looks at your plan again this time quickly then back at you."May did you really complete this for yourself?"

Her question shocked you, but hit its mark. Your eyes drop ashamed, slowly nodding your head. You hear her let out a rather exasperated sigh."I really tired to fill it out,for me just a bit. I mean..."you try to defend yourself, but there was nothing really you could say.

"May, I understand if your nervous about the future. But, you have to be honest with yourself about this."she tells you concerned."You have the grades to get into any school really. The fact you haven't yet submitted you grades to any of them is really a shocker. You're a bright and smart young lady, you should be very proud of that. With a mind like yours there really is no limit. You clearly have a talent in science. Mainly with Physiology and Anatomy. Have you ever thought of becoming a doctor? Maybe that might be a good choice?"Your shoulders slump a bit."Okay, maybe not a doctor. If I recall your rather good at dancing. What something in the arts?"You slump again."I see...well...what about photography? You're really good, actually wonderful in it. The pictures you've taken and have taken. You have natural eye for that and the way your able to collaborate them together in such a lovely way. I'm sure there are schools that would love to see your work. Though most are in America."

What she said made you lift your head."...!"

"What do you say?"she ask smiling at you.

Outside Mako and Haru where waiting for their turn, well just Haru as Mako went before you and him. Glancing at his watch looking at the time Mako looks back at the door rather worried.

"I hope it's going well."he expresses to Haru."She's been in there for sometime."

"Probably discussing schools."Haru said."She does have high scores."

"That she does. May is rather smart."Mako smiles."Ms. Amakata is most likely talking to her about the different schools. Must be nice to have any school in the palm of your hand. I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous."

Haru looks at his friend smiling from what he said. Looking goofy in his eyes. It was true though what he said, their pink hair friend had any school she wanted to go to in the palm of her hand. She could go anywhere she desired. Anywhere. What freedom, he couldn't help but rather envious himself. Just a bit.

"Hey, she's done."Mako tells him.

The door opens and you step out bowing to Ms. Miho thanking her."Thank you, Ms. Amakata."Shutting the door, turning around surprised to find Haru and Mako, when you really shouldn't.

"How did it go May?"Mako ask, eager to know.

His question hit a nerve in you, that you couldn't bring yourself to say what you wanted to without feeling horrible. Instead you plaster on a smile with a wink."It went fine."

"That's great."he congratulates you."You must so many schools wanting you, I beat."

"...Yeah."you say. Laughing rather nervous but managed to hide it."So many schools to choose from, what to do. What do?"You shrug your shoulders.

"I bet. It would be really awesome if you choose the same school as me."he said."We could continue our education together and make many more memories."

Memories, you thought sadly. Smiling at him."Yeah, that would be great. Whoa? Is that the time? I better go. See Ya guys!"You wave bye to them and leave."Good luck, Haru."

Mako waves bye until he couldn't see you anymore."I'm glad it went well with her. That would be great if we could go to same school together."

Still looking the way you went Haru sensed something else."..."

* * *

The train comes to its stop and you hope off quickly nearly stumbling on the platform. Setting yourself straight you hurry to Samezuka. Sprinting the whole way, it was a good thing that you didn't have your gear because Rin was able to find a way for you to keep it there. So you wouldn't have to keep lugging it back and forth. Some stayed in the office, while some stayed with him in his form. Which he would bring down for you, since you would arrive ten minutes after practice would start, Aiichiro would help him and they would set it up for you. So when you came in, it was ready to go. And you could get down to work. Of course you had to go over with them how to be careful with your things. And how to lay things out for you. Aiichiro took notes while Rin said you where being over the top, but they followed it to a tee. So Rin wouldn't hear your mouth. And every time you came in, racing to the office to get your camera there was always either Pocky or Daifuku waiting for you. Either of Taro or Peach flavor, some times both. Which you would eat during practice.

Bursting through the doors of the hall, you hurry to the restroom to change. Quickly, pulling out your outfit and switch clothes. Normally would have done this already, but not this time. Quickly changing, pulling down your tank top and double checking you had everything on and leave. Already thirty minutes late, you had informed Rin that would not show up at your normal time because of meeting with Ms. Miho, which he was fine with. Still, you felt bad it took this long. You missed so many pictures to take and help the others. Adding more speed, your lungs felt on fire. Seeing the doors you come bursting straight through.

"What the-?!"Your sudden appearance caught his attention and a few others."Shit! May STOP! LOOK OUT!"he yells warning you. But his attempt was in vain.

Forgetting the rule not run so fast and the fact there was water all on the ground, you slip and loose your balance and to make it worse collide with someone who just finished. Ramming right into them, which knocks you back. Your feet cross over the other and you stumble back falling into the pool. Everyone freaks out, Rin waste no time and tries to get you, but he was too late. It all happened so fast, one second you where up now you where falling. Expecting to be submerged in water the way you fell. Would cause you to hit your head at the bottom of the pool giving you a concussion. Hearing Rin and Aiichiro yell for you was the last thing you heard. Before everything went black.

"Hey?"A deep husky voice says."You know, you shouldn't be running around a pool. Are you okay though?"

A voice? You weren't expecting to hear one, but you did. Opening an eye, you find yourself not at all submerged in water nor wet. Or with a concussion. Instead, you found yourself dry and held over the water, in someone's arms. Rather strong muscular arms, very well defined. You couldn't help but poke them rather amazed. So this was what Gou meant and swooned over. You couldn't help but blush a bit. The arms belonged to a muscular chest too, a very, very nice one. Firm and solid. Your hands couldn't remain off it, touching all over. Until you Aiichiro calls to you.

"May!"

Hearing him you turn to him, the way he was looking at you along with Rin and the team, they couldn't believe what you where doing. Rin's look was more dumbfounded. Which left you rather puzzled. Arching any eyebrow.

"What? What is it?"you ask, to remember you where in someone arms. Slowly you turn around looking up at the one who held you. Finding a tall, muscular young man with short, dark brown hair and droopy teal eyes. He carried a serious expression. In nothing but black swimming jammers.

He looks down at you seemingly unfazed by the fact your hands where on his bare chest. He leans down close to you."You okay?"

He was so close to you, you didn't know what to do. Actually you did, your eyes look at your hands then to chest, then back to your hands and to his chest a few times. Realizing what you where doing, you did the only thing. Turn red and shriek from embarrassment.

After the whole lovely incident, you retreated to the office and stayed there lamenting over and over again on what had happen. Greatly embarrassed by it all. That couldn't enjoy none of your treats. Just going over and over again in your head what happened. Feeling extremely horrible about it. The way you felt up on him like it was nothing, made you no doubt look like some sort of pervert which you clearly where not. But, with eyes on you there was no doubt the others thought that. And maybe him too. The new addition to the team. A face that you don't recall seeing but seem vaguely familiar. Rin and Aiichiro helped you out of the pool and your rushed to the office shutting the door, locking yourself inside. And remained in hiding from the others. Your face was still red from it. It should have went away by now, being around so many shirtless guys, it never phased you, but for some reason this did. Whenever you thought about it, your redness deepen. And you fluster badly. Shutting your eyes didn't help either because you would see those chiseled arms and chest. So well defined and toned. It could make anyone go red and become hot. They where so nice and lovely, you wanted to touch them again.

Ah! How could that thought cross your mind!? You're not a pervert. You're not a pervert! You scream to yourself in your mind. Shaking your head trying to shake out the images. But it was hard, seeing his face and those teal eyes. So close to you. That serious look with those eyes that gleamed. Swooning again just thinking about them, you quickly snap yourself out of it. There was no time to think like that. Not at all. Going crazy you pace back and forth in the office frantically. Waving your arms wildly everywhere. Jumping and down like a rabbit back and forth. That you trip over your own feet and nearly fall if not for someone who caught you.

"...What?"you open your eyes finding you had been caught by...him again. You freeze up.

He looks at you with an arched eyebrow, nearly clothed. Kind of he just had on the Samezuka jacket, slightly zipped up. Before you could say anything he hoist you right up."Is thing going to be a thing?"He ask, you didn't know what to say. Except look away."Okay. I'm here because Rin told me to come, your the manger right? He said that you have profiles for everyone on the team, and since I'm new to this team you need to make one for me. So I'm here to get my picture taken."

You didn't say anything only walk to your camera holding it with while your hands trembled. You kept your eyes away from him, which he noticed. You clearly where making a big deal out of this. In low voice that he couldn't hear, tell him to stand by the wall.

"Sorry, what was that?"he asks."I didn't hear you."Leaning closer to you, nearly towering over you. Sure Mako toward over you cause of his height, which was alright. This was different. You stammer trying to find your words."Hey, you want me to come back an-"

"No!"you tell him."I mean, no."You look away shamefully."Look...I'm sorry for e-earlier. I-I didn't...pleas don't think of me as pervert! I swear I'm not! I just...well..."

He smirks at you finally understanding your indifference towards him."It's alright. No harm done."He shrugs it off."Trust me that didn't cross my mind at all. You don't seem like that type anyway."He jokes or so you assumed. By the way he was smirking at you.

Easing the tension you caused. Relaxing you manage to smile back. Relieved."That's good."Holding your camera steady."You're right though. I am the team manager. My name is May O'Neil. It's a pleasure to meet you...ummm?"

"Sosuke Yamazuaki."he tells you.

Sosuke Yamazuaki! You thought surprised. That name it sounded so familiar, looking at him completely now taking in his features. Every detail, why did his name sound so familiar? Trying to pinpoint it, what was it? Seeing the look on your face, Sosuke didn't really know what to make of it. You manage to snap out of it and tell him where to stand taking his picture. Rin comes in just after you finished.

"Are you two done?"he looks at Sosuke then to you, looking at Sosuke's profile picture.

"Yeah."Sosuke tells him."Is it good May?"

"Huh? Oh, yes."you tell him. Looking back at his picture studying it bit more."..."

"Alright then,"Sosuke starts to take his leave."I'm going to leave. Nice meet you May.'"

Looking up from the picture. Quickly with a nod then back to the picture you walk over to the desk. Sitting down still looking at Sosuke's picture."Sosuke...Yamazuaki...that name."you say to yourself. Puzzled.

So indulged in his picture you didn't notice Rin made his way over to you. Until saw his shadow casting over you. Still you didn't look up, only to ask Rin."Why does his name sound so familiar? He looks familiar too."

"Seriously?"Rin gives you an absurd look. Tilting his head."You don't remember?"

Looking up at him shaking your head."No. Do you?"

You seriously didn't know, Rin saw it on your face. It was bothering you, a part of him wanted to say something opening his mouth but decided against it. He didn't know why, but he decided against. Looking away."It's nothing."he tells you."Do you want to spend the night here? Or you want to go back?"

Looking at the clock it wasn't late, so you told him you would go back."I'll go back. Let me just get Sosuke's profile started. Then I'll go."

Uploading his picture, it didn't take you too long to get his profile started. About a couple of minutes, you then packed up your things with Rin's help. Giving him your camera which he kept in his dorm, he takes you to the train. It was rather quiet between you two. Mainly because of you, your mind was still on Sosuke. Thinking about why he looked so familiar. It was troubling you. That you nearly forgot to get your ticket, which Rin paid for and helped you to get on the train. Still thinking about Sosuke you forgot to say bye Rin. Taking your seat, looking down thinking. Rin watches and waits for the train to leave. Then heads back to school.

* * *

Sosuke Yamazuaki. Sosuke Yamazuaki, what a familiar name and face. Thinking about it nearly kept you up all night, but you managed to get some sleep. Still it followed you all the way to the morning, that you seem absent from the others during school and lunch. Distracted was more like it actually. That you paid no mind to Nagisa who stole food from you and you ended up eating out of Rei's lunch and Haru's.

The others didn't know what was wrong, you didn't say anything. So preoccupied with this thought, Nagisa made use of it. Eventually you snapped out of it to find out that something was happening. Something wonderful.

Coach Sasabe was reopening the Swim Club and organised a variety of events for the grand opening. Thrilled to hear about this, brought a smile to your face. Knowing it was coming back. Gou filled you in that the main event was going to be a relay. Which came at a surprise to you, but you agreed it was a good idea. Getting the date and time, you agreed to go and help out. Which of course Coach took you up on that. He told you to come earlier than the others that day. Getting up just as the run rose, you make your way over.

Looking up at newly rebuilt building that held so many memories, laughter and joy. Happy thoughts and times. It brought a smile to you, one you hadn't felt in so long. Just reminiscing about it, everything warmed you. Walking to the door, for the first time after so many years and push it open stepping inside. Looking around, it was remodeled a bit. While still retaining its natural essence. A place of welcoming. It brought so many together. You notice the pictures on the wall of all the past teams, your eyes single out the picture you took of Mako, Haru, Rin and Nagisa years ago. When they won. Coach hung it up. What memories. This place. You remember running in greeting whoever was at the desk, then hurried to the pool. Though you didn't swim you just enjoyed being there, and in pool area April was the junior lifeguard. Whenever there was a event you took your seat with Gou to cheer on the others.

The two of you always cheered the loudest, you took each of their pictures when they jumped off the block. It was always amazing when you did. And now, with the place restored you could do again. This time though, with a new generation. Inhaling that chlorine, you where home.

"Nice, isn't it?"Sasabe comes to your side, admiring the pool with you."Brings you back doesn't?"

You nod agreeing."Yes it does. Very much. Thank you for restoring it."You thank him sincerely."It feels good to be back."

He smiles at your words."Well, we can't stand around here. We've got get things ready!"He slaps your back with hearty laughter."Come on!"

Just as you said, you helped Sasabe get everything ready. It took a great deal of work but you didn't mind. Setting flyers, putting the signs out, getting out the samurai garb, just everything. By the time you both finished it was five minutes till it opened, people where already there and couldn't wait to come in. Kids and adults alike. Parents bring their kids. You wave to some.

"Here."Sasabe gives you some change of clothes."Do you mind? Just for today?"Looking at the folded clothes you agree without a second thought. Only to wish you hadn't.

Doors open not a second late and the Iwatobi Swim Club was open for business. Everyone came pouring. Many couldn't wait to go change and get started. Looking around in awe at it, admiring the pictures on the wall. Everything. Sasabe couldn't be prouder at huge turnout.

"Mommy, I wanna do the paddle boards."

"Hey let's get ready for contest."

"It's so cool in here."

"I want to sign up for lessons! Please daddy?"

People where still pouring in by the minute, Mako and the others came in a bit later with Mako's brother and sister. Ready to go. Along with Rin and his team, which consisted of Sosuke, Aiichiro and new face by the name of Momotarou Mikoshiba. Who resembled a certain previous Samezuka captain. Who become enamored when his eyes saw Gou.

"Quite a turnout."Rei notices.

"Yeah."Nagisa agrees looking around."Brings back memories."

"It sure does."Mako agrees.

Still looking around Rei remembers something."Hey didn't May come earlier to help out?"

"What?"Rin looks at him while taking hold of Momo and dragging him away from Gou.

"That's right, she did."Mako looks around.

"May came here?"Aiichiro was surprised to hear this. Looking to Rin."She didn't say anything."

"No she didn't."Rin sighs. Looking around."Is she still here?"

"I don't see her."Mako starts to look around. When his sister tugs on him pointing at something up ahead."What is it Ran?"Following her finger at what she was pointing at, seeing a person grayish and white short halter dress with a attachable dorsal fin on their back. In wedges. And matching arm warmers with fins attached to look like flippers. Being friendly with the children and the guest. There seem to be a area set up where they could take a picture with them. Looking a bit harder focusing his eyes, he realized who it was and it shocked him."MAY!?"

All eyes went over in the direction he pointed. Hearing his out cry, you look up and see everyone starting at you in disbelief. While you stared back flabbergasted and shocked. Not to mention embarrassed. Nagisa was the first one over to you.

"May? Why are you dressed as a...a..."he looks closer at you."A dolphin?"The others come over wondering the same.

Getting uncomfortable looking away."..."you grumble.

"Coach Sasabe got you again? Didn't he?"Nagisa couldn't help but laugh.

"This was what he meant by helping out."Rei said feeling rather sorry for you."How degrading really."

"Aww, I think she makes a cute dolphin."Nagisa patronizes you, for his own expense. Patting your head."You would have be more adorable if you where a penguin."

"Nagisa."Rei tries to hush him.

"Coach always had a way of roping you in."Mako said, looking Haru and the others.

Huffing and grumbling looking away."Yeah...he does. I can't believe I said yes. I knew there was something fishy."

Realizing the pun you just said made Nagisa laugh even more."Fishy!"

You where about to react if not for Mako who stops you and holds you back."Okay, let's all calm down. Nagisa stop laughing at May."

"I can't help it."he said and still kept going."It's just so finny."

Everyone sighs over his ridiculous pun joke. Seeing there was no winning you give up. Mako lets you go."I'm stuck like this for the whole day. Anyway, are you guys ready for the main event?"

"Yeah. We are."Aiichiro tells you rather confident."Are you going to watch?"

"Hopefully."you tell him."If not, I wish all of you luck."You then notice Momo."..."Your eyes shoot open wide at the resemblance, feeling your eyes on him he looks over at you and is struck.

He manages to get out Rin's hold and next thing takes hold of your hands in his. Staring intensely at you while making you uncomfortable."Please let my hands go."you tell him, but he doesn't.

"What a lovely dolphin you are."he says as if in a trance."My name is Momotarou Mikoshiba, I like stag beetles-"

You take your hands back and give him a rather good stare."I know who you are. Your Seijuro's brother, he was the boyfriend of my sister."

Hearing you tell him that he jumps back."What!?"Stunned. He then leans in a bit closer to get a better look, getting in your personal space."Wait a minute...your sister...my brother only had..Wait!? What?!"he jumps back realizing what you said was true. Pointing a finger at you."Y-You...I can't believe I seriously tried to hit on you! AH! You're like my brother's sister. Meaning you're like mine sister! AH! Not cool!"he freaks out, making a scene."And you let me! Why would you let me!?"He turns around to grab you by the shoulders, instead finds his hands grabbing something else.

That stuns and shocks everyone. Even you, you had to do a double take. He realizes this a few seconds after the others gasp and freaks out again seeing what he grabbed. It wasn't your shoulders at all, no, he grabbed something different. That he did not intend to, quickly taking his hands off that area holding them up while trembling from under the darken stare you gave him.

"Calm down May."Mako tires, but it was clear it wasn't going to work. So he had to resort to hold you back just in time before you went after Momo who yelps in fright and runs away, wiping his hands on his pants. Luckily you where petite otherwise Mako was sure he'd have trouble with you."Best if you guys go."He tells Rin and the others.

They leave quickly, Mako waits awhile before he lets you go. Setting you down. Calming down but keeping your arms crossed over your chest looking away from the others still upset.

"Well that was..."Rei tries to figure out what to say, but couldn't looking at the others. Nagisa even stopped laughing after what he saw.

"We should get ready."Mako tells the others.

"Yeah."Haru agrees. Following him with the rest, though Gou stops and says something rather interesting.

"Hey May, I know why Sosuke looks so familiar to you."she comes back over to you. Looking at her now that she had your interest."When we were younger you saw this picture of him at our place and you developed a crush on him. I remember because you told me during a sleepover, he came over maybe once. You wouldn't stop talking about him."What she said shocks you, but you instantly remembered."I'm surprise Rin didn't tell you. Well anyway that's why."

With that she leaves with the guys.

 _Gou opens the door to her place and finds you standing there, she greets you with open arms and takes you inside her place. Leading you to her room when you stop and notice a picture on the wall, stopping you look at it. It was Rin and some other boy with dark brown hair and teal eyes. Staring at the boy next to Rin, you felt your face become hot and you started to feel funny inside. Like butterflies dancing around in your stomach. Realizing you had stop following her, Gou turns back around to get you. Coming over noticing the way you looked at the picture of her brother and Sosuke. She knew that look, that gaze in your eyes. The blush that appeared on you._

 _Going over to your side, she tells you his name."His name is Sosuke Yamazuaki. He's Rin's best friend."_

 _"Sosuke Yamazuaki."you say to yourself a few times, captivated and infatuated. A bashful smile appears as you look back up at the picture at him."Sosuke Yamazukai."_


	12. Free!: Eternal Summer (3)

"So?"Miho said looking at you."Have you thought about what we last talked about?"Eager to hear your answer.

You sat across from her looking at what was before you. She wasn't going to let up about this, you where rather thankful she took quite an interest in your future. She had to really with pretty much everyone student in her class. But she seem to go a rather extra length. Maybe it was because of the tragic that hit you last school year.

Staring at was laid out before you, your hand lingered over them hesitantly. The pen right next to you, all you needed to do was pick it up and begin. Seeing your hesitation and the fact your hand was beginning to shake. Miho could clearly see the turmoil in you. The struggle of the decision to make, she seem to sympathize with you. Understanding this was scary road to go down, but it was a good one. Many in your position have had second thoughts, though they would normally overcome this. You on the other hand still seem to b stuck or no...it was something else.

"May-"she starts, when she hears the cheers of the festivities outside from the culture festival. Being held by school for the clubs, in a club versus club relay race.

It was a way for other clubs to draw attention for other participates to join. Of course she would enjoy being down here, but right now she had to help you. She turns back to you."Quite the festivities."she smiles. Which drops seeing the yearning look you had but your it was your eyes that gave her more of an insight."Why don't I finish up here."she tells you."I can fill it all out for you, alright? Or how about I come by this evening so we can finish up? Okay?"

Looking to her surprised by what she said."A-Are you sure?"

She nods her head."I don't mind, I think I have good idea of what to do. We can go over it later."She begins to collect what was laid before."It would be ashamed to miss out such a occasion. Wouldn't?"

You face lights back up, quickly you get up, thanking her while grabbing your things and rush out. Keeping her smile on, for it to drop. Miho looks at the blank unfilled spaces. Worried.

"..."She picks up the pen and begin to fill things in.

Racing as quickly as you could to see the rest of the event before it ended. You managed to catch glimpses of it with each level you went down and each window you ran passed. You managed to see Haru pass it off to Mako, their club was behind but he managed to close the gap. Reaching the next level you see Mako pass it off to Nagisa who's boundless energy was enough though the fumbled pass nearly coasting them their spot, still he managed to get it to Rei. Who by no definition had it hard. His training in track before coming to the club paid off, taking a huge lead and victory for the club. You where still inside the school but cheer for them anyway. The way the preformed definitely would guarantee them members.

Or so they thought, you made your way over to their club to find that no one had come by. Which they of course where rather disappointed. None the less they still remained in good spirits. Nagisa though did try to get you to join begging you too. And again you had to remind him that you already belonged to one and it would be unfair. Which led him to call you a traitor. Sighing you just take it.

"I don't have time for this."you sigh, picking up your things before heading out."I just came over to see okay? Since I missed the race. Which again I'm sorry about."

"That's alright."Mako tells you."You had something important to do. How did it go with Ms. Amakata?"

You freeze up for a second before answering, looking away quickly."It went fine. Just fine yeah. Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you guys later. Okay? Bye."Waving to them you leave. With Nagisa still crying calling you a traitor.

* * *

You reach Samezuka with good timing, changing into attire your when you arrived to the pool ready to go you when Momo screams in shock seeing you.

"Ahhhh!"

Looking in his direction you where too surprised to find him here."What are you doing here?!"you both say to the other."I'm on the team. What?! No you're not!"

The commotion of you two caught the others attention. Rin who just finished gets out the pool looking over at two pointing at the other, Aiichiro was trying to calm both of them down.

"Seriously?"he groans getting out the pool and walks over.

"Why are you here?"Momo demands from you."Are you following me?!"He accuses you.

"What? No, first off I was on the team before you."you say in your defense."Why are you here? I thought you where just a fill in?"

"Well I'm not."he says back."I'm part of the team too. Why are you here? You don't even go to the school! Did my brother tell you to watch out for me?!"

"What?! No he didn't."you tell him."I'm the manager of this team. That's why I'm here."

He clearly didn't believe you."Yeah. Sure. Okay look I get it, my brother your sister. You and me. I'm flattered, but seriously like brother and sister. It would be weird."

"What?!"shocked from his crazy assumption. He really thought you liked him like that. That thought broke in your mind, it was disgusting."Why would you think that? You're not even my type. I don't really do bugs."

Right there hurt him. He grabs his heart."AH!? What a cruel thing to say. Yeah , well I don't umm...I don't like your hair. Yeah."

Did he really just say that? That had no effect on you whatsoever, though his bantering did. Having enough you get ready to say something back when Rin comes and break it up.

"Alright."he defuses it."Enough, can you two stop it? Seriously."He turns to you."May, Momo just joined the team. Could you get his profile set up. Momo,"he turns to the young man."May is the manager on the team, don't patronize her. She's here to help you improve. She's got a keen eye. I expect you to show her respect, and for the two of you to get along. Alright?"

"But, she's so mean."Momo whines."She said she hates my bugs! What kind of manager says something so wounding?"

You correct him."I said I don't like bugs, I never said just yours. But, alright. Come on so I can take your picture."you tell him, holding up your camera not the least bit thrilled. And just take his picture without giving him a countdown.

"Hey! You didn't even tell me to be ready!"he hollers, waving his arms wildly, but you block him out looking at the photo.

"Hmmm...this is actually a good one. I'll use this one."you say and walk off to the office. Opening your laptop and make his profile. While munching on your peach flavor Pocky. When your phone vibrated. Taking it out to see who it was, surprised at who it was. You respond quickly and in a second your phone rings."Hey, yeah I can get him hold on..."

Getting up from your seat you hurry back out to the pool, looking around you spot Rin. You call to him flagging him over, he comes and you give him the phone."Yeah?"

You wait for Rin when you notice Sosuke take his turn, the way he jumped off the block was just amazing not to mention breathtaking. Your eyes follow the whole arch of his body and the way the water went on his muscles. You felt your face heat up, thinking about what Gou told you. You remembered too after she told you. The day you saw his picture, you couldn't help but fall head over heels. Whenever you would go over to her place, you would stop by the picture greeting it. Becoming easily swoon. Gou found it rather funny and would often tease you. Getting a dreamy look in your eyes whenever you talked about him. Often asking questions what he was like, and many other things. There was that one time you did actually meet him, it was really quick. You had come over to play with Gou, the two of you where going to the park he just happen to answer the door and you where so stun seeing him. Not sure what to say, so you ended up screaming like you did again. And he gave you that same weird look. You scream alerted Gou and Rin who came running over. Before either of them could say anything, you fainted from joy. Waking up in Gou's room as she told you what happened. How embarrassing.

Sighing to yourself, having done the same thing years later. Your eyes still watching him, he was a excellent swimmer, form and everything. That you didn't realize the dreamy look you where starting to get in your eyes. Until Rin snapped you out of it.

"Here. May? May?"he dangles your phone in front you, which didn't work until he stepped in your view blocking you from seeing his friend.

"Hm?"You look at him, seeing your phone the call was over. You take it back."Thanks. So are you going to do it?"

"Yeah. I don't mind."

"That's good."you smile at him."Just hope he learns something from you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Rin smirks at you noticing you teasing him. You just simply shrug your shoulders pretending you didn't know. He kept looking at you, which made you start giggling though you try to hide it. He couldn't help but let a bit a laughter out.

"What's so funny?"Sosuke asked, you stop looking up at him. Water droplets rolling down his whole body. And dripping from his hair, the intriguing smile he had wanting to know what was so funny. Nearly made you melt.

Your tongue must have swelled because you couldn't out a single world, except babbling. Which turned into stammer, that you nearly sounded like an idiot. So you just clammed up and quickly hurry elsewhere. Though you nearly tripped over your own feet, and again Sosuke caught you.

"S-sorry."you blush looking away and hurry off.

Rin and him watch you."Is she okay?"he ask looking to Rin, who faces he couldn't read.

"Yeah, she's fine."Rin sighs."Just being May."

Practice went by well, you tried your best to not butt heads with Momo. Though that nearly seem impossible, he was rather annoying. It seem almost any little thing would set the other one off. Though at times he would be very noisy and want to see what it was you where doing. Getting in your personal space, he could be so dense and empty headed some times. That you felt most of the time like you where watching a child. When you would take pictures he would want to see them, begging you at times. A few times he would latch himself around your ankle, pleading for you to show him. It was quite a spectacle, others saw. Even when you went into the office, he would come running in asking you again what it was you told him to do. That you barely got any work done. The things that came out of his mouth, you wondered how you kept your sanity.

You could see the resemblance between him and Seijuro. Though at least Seijuro wasn't as annoying and hyper active as Momo. His older brother had some level of maturity to say the least. Momo didn't. With practicing wrapping up, you could hear Rin giving the team a speech. While you worked tirelessly on the profiles of the others, looking them over, sorting them out, adding comments and improvements. Everything. Because of Momo's many interruptions you weren't able to get what you wanted done, not to mention the lack of energy you had. As he drained most of it. Groaning, you rub your eyes. Your phone vibrated, looking at the text from a certain someone. Opening it and reading, you slump from their response. There was no winning. How could they do this to you? This wasn't what you meant when you sent the text earlier. There was no point in arguing, because you would lose.

Flopping on the desk tired and annoyed, you recive another text. From Ms. Miho. Reading it quickly, hesitant to respond.

"Hey."

You look up finding Rin, quickly you hide your phone."Yeah?"you ask.

Before responding Rin studies you quickly, to drop it."You okay? You look tired."

Stretching you put on a smile."Yeah. Is he here? I assume."Standing up getting your camera, removing the card and putting in new one, while attaching a new lens to it. You take off your jacket, wearing your bathing suit underneath. The one Seijuro bought for you. You changed into it 30 minutes ago. Putting your hair up in a messy bun quickly. Flashing a smile to Rin."Ready."

"..."he smiles to himself shaking his head."Alright."

Following him out the office meeting with Rei. Dressed ready to swim."Hey Rei."You greet him.

He was hesitant to smile back, but does so."Hello. Thank you for doing this."he looks to you and Rin. Looking down rather insecure and embarrassed."..."

"You'll do great."you encourage him, going over and putting a hand on his arm."The others are going to be so impressed."

He looks to you and your encouraging smile. It eased him."Y-Yeah."

* * *

You let out a small long yawn in class, but manage to keep your eyes open. Even when you felt like dozing off, you kept yourself awake. With sheer will and prayer. Though once lunch hit, you nearly nodded off. Almost falling asleep on Haru. A few times you did and he didn't seem to mind. Nagisa though took advantage of this stealing your food. When you did dose off, you often mumble Momo's name cringing whenever you said. It was like you where having a nightmare. An angry nightmare.

The others didn't think much of it for a bit, until they noticed a few things. One how you suddenly became close with Rei, often talking with him. Second, when you would stop off by their practice reminding Rei about "later". Which was strange, and the way Rei would respond with a casual: "I know." Or "I'll see you." Third, you would often walk back with Rei to class or the two of you would miss out on meeting the others for lunch. The way both of you talked to the other, it was like it was in code. Or something. Then there came inside jokes. Followed up by the way you complimented him a lot. Then there was the fact both of you seem rather tired.

Nagisa especially began to become worried and suspicious. Jumping to crazy thoughts and conclusions with you and Rei. Which made the others become concern.

It was a Sunday and you took the train to Rei's. Going over to his place, he happy to see you. Both of you leave and didn't return till the end of the day. Not aware eyes had spotted the two of you. To solve this mystery they went to only one who could explain this to them.

Coach Sasabe. Who's answer shocked all of them, but it made the most sense. There was rather mix feelings about it, Nagisa especially. Feeling betrayed by both May and Rei. Gou was even more shocked, she didn't expect this, though was determine to get more understanding. Mako was trying to wrap his head around it, while Haru remained unreadable.

Double checking to make sure you had everything. You had just finished a meeting with Ms. Miho and started to make your way to Samezuka. When you ran into Gou, which threw you for a surprise.

"Gou?!"You look at her wondering why she was waiting for you."Is there something wrong?"

The look she was giving you felt she was trying to pry something from you. Demanding you tell her, with a bit understanding. The confrontational look she had began to make you uneasy.

"May,"she walks calmly over to you."We're friends right?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"you seem puzzled.

"You wouldn't lie to me about anything? Right?"

"Yes. Again what is this about?"

She crosses her arms looking at you as if you betrayed her. What did you do? You wondered, though seeing her like this hit you heard. Especially the tears that begin to form in the corner of her eyes."May, please be honest with me. You can tell me alright. I promise not to tell the others. If there is something you want to get off your chest, that's what I'm here for. We're like sisters you and I. I want you to know, I support what you choose. I mean it was out of the blue really. I never would have thought you would go them. But, I understand. Not seeing Sosuke for so long, your heart has been taken by another."

"...What...?"you look at her completely lost now."Gou what are you talking about? What does this have to do with Sosuke?"

She throws herself on you, scaring you a bit."May! It's alright okay? The heart wants what the heart wants!"

Heart? Wants? You now where completely lost and looking at her like she was insane. Where was all this coming from. The look you had, she read differently. And engulfs you in a embrace.

"Gou?! What are you...Seriously what's going on?!"you demand from her.

She lets you go looking at you."...How romantic..."she gives you a faint smile."Hiding the love for one another. Oh, just so..."she shakes her head and hugs you again. Leaving you very, very confused now.

* * *

"It's not funny."you snap at Rin, who was laughing from what you told him.

Sitting at the desk in his dorm room, to work. He'd been laughing like this for the last couple of minutes. And had yet to stop. After Gou's ridiculous accusation about everything, you did you best to clear it up with her. Especially when she told you what it was.

She came to you talking about love and the heart's desire. You hiding it from others and them. She was here for you and wouldn't tell the others. What came out of her mouth was something out of left field. She really thought you and Rei where together. The thought of that nearly made you choke on air. You didn't know at first what to say, though after your mind wrapped around it, you set things straight. Which she didn't believe,questioning you more and pressure of her questions nearly broke you, if you didn't hurry and leave.

Rin was still laughing from what you told him. It wasn't helping, he was almost as bad as Gou though in the opposite way. He eventually calmed down, letting out a few chuckles.

"Okay, I'm done."he tells you grinning. Your back was turned away from him, grumbling to yourself upset. With your headphones on to block him out. Realizing he went to far and that you where fussing. Sitting up from his bed he goes over to you. Listening to you grumbling."Hey."he lifts one of headphones. He knew you heard him, but just tired to act like you didn't."Sorry."he apologizes to you.

You didn't do anything, only giving him the cold shoulder. And remained focused on your work. Going over Rei's pictures from his secret practice with Rin for the last two weeks. He was improving you could see it, and you where so proud. Though wouldn't show it with the upset frown you had because of Rin's insensitivity. Rin knew when you got like this, there was only one way to get you out of it. Turning up the music blocking Rin and not giving him the time of day. Nearly done with Rei's pictures, your eyes begin to fall and your head dropping.

Using you every bit of energy you had, so you could send this off to Rei. Who would be showing up today for his last lesson. When your phone vibrated, you look at it and quickly put your phone on silent. Tossing it in your bag, turning back to the screen. Rubbing your eyes, you finally finish everything and send it off to Rei. With a tired smile and long exhausted yawn, telling yourself you needed to get ready. Pushing the chair out, you dig into your bag and pull out your bathing suit and change. Luckily no one was in the room, Rin was gone.

Good.

Completely putting your suit on, you put your hair up in a messy ponytail again. Then reach under Rin's bed to get your shoes, that you didn't reach at all. Falling asleep before you could. You weren't sure how long you had been out for, but someone did come in and find you fast asleep on the floor, in your bathing suit. Curled up from the cold on the floor. Not wanting to leave you there, they carefully pick you and place you on the bottom bunk, covering you. Though they tired their best to not wake you, your eyes did open just a bit, your vision was blurry so you couldn't make them out. Though your mind seem to.

*Sosuke...?*you thought. Before sleep took you again.


	13. Free!: Eternal Summer (4)

It was lunch now at school and like always you meet up with the others on the roof to enjoy a nice lunch. You though came a bit later than the rest, which was fine. Opening the door announcing yourself.

"Sorry I'm lat-"

"You call this trash a balance meal?!"you hear Gou yell."57 points detection, variety is key! Makoto front and center."

"What the-?"opening the door to find Gou standing before the guys as they sat before her.

Nervous and scared, their lunches out and open. This wasn't what you expected for lunch. Gou being more demanding than normal, you actually felt sorry for them, especially when you started to hear deduct points from them. Mako received a 32 point deduction for his lack of meat. Poor guy didn't know what to do, next up was Rei, who presented a rather lavishing bento lunch you had to admit. The colors where rather lovely and well coordinated, he of course thought his was the supreme and perfect only to reject by Gou who deducted 37 points. As Gou stated the color wheel will never be a diet plan and his lack of meat. You just stood there while they each had to suffer, wondering why you didn't jump in. When it came to Nagisa you would do the same thing that Gou did. Take away all his points for what he ate. Nothing but sweet. Two loafs of Iwatobi bread and high in sugar juice.

Quite sad really. Not wanting to intrupt nor be caught up in Gou's strictness, you slowly start to leave. That is until Nagisa spotted you.

"May-May! Help us!"he throws himself on you crying."Gou is being so cruel. She won't allow me to eat in the cafeteria anymore!"

You where going to pity him until Gou told you otherwise."Don't you DARE!"she snaps you. Strutting her way over to in huff, giving you an upsetting look. Making you wonder what is was you actually did."I can't believe you May! You seriously out of all people would allow someone to eat this kind of lunch? What was the point of you moving in with them, if you're going to allow this?"

She shoves Haru's lunch in your face. You look at it, seeing nothing but mackerel and rice. In your mind you saw nothing wrong with it, this was what Haru wanted to eat so you saw nothing against it. Though the scowl Gou was giving you, you dare not to say.

"...I mean well..."you try to figure out what to say, but nothing came to mind.

"I'm trying to build muscle here on this team."she said."Because of your carelessness and lack of helping, Haru now has an extra 30 points deduction."

"Thanks a lot."He tells you.

"What?! I didn't do anything."you try to defend yourself."Honestly, I swear that is the only thing he eats at home. I've tired to make something different things, but he insist on eating mackerel!"Pointing to Haru.

Who doesn't come to your defend at all. Putting the blame on you."If you really cared you would try harder."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus."you grumble."Here, look at my lunch. I've tired to make this for Haru the night before."

Taking out your bento box showing Gou, who was very pleased by what she saw and the others. It was a well balanced meal between both veggies and meat. In fact you had two of them, which Nagisa took from you happily.

"Wow. This is really good."she compliments you."Now this is a lunch. May gets the full 100 points."

"What?!"Rei protest."She's not even part of the team!"

Gou pays him no mind."Actually she is part of a team. Just a different one and second she's been apart of this team since day one!"She snaps back at him, scaring the poor young man. Who nearly cowers.

"Can we just eat lunch?"You ask not in the mood for this right now. Taking a seat by Mako, who noticed your mood.

"You okay?"he brings up."You seem upset."

"Why do you say that?"you shot back, he points showing his point. Though Haru points it out.

"Because your using pencils to eat with."

Looking down finding yourself using them instead of chopsticks. Sighing miserably you set them back in your bag and take out chopsticks. Mako looks to Haru both concerned."What happened, May-May?"Nagisa ask stuffing his face.

"Clearly there is something bothering you."Rei comes over."What is it?"

Grumbling and mumbling to yourself, nearly stabbing your food. Thrusting the chopsticks in them, scaring the others."...I'm was so embarrassed!"You scream and cry, you sudden outburst scared them.

"What are you talking about?"Gou comes over to comfort you. Tears of frustration streamed down your face. The guys didn't know how to tread this really.

Wish they had not asked. Seeing the murderous way you looked. That went right back to tears of embarrassment. Biting the collar of your shirt."How could...I can never show my face..."

Everyone now puzzled by what you meant and where talking about."May?"Gou tries to get you tell them what it was."What are you talking about?"

Ashamed to tell them, they saw it in your eyes. Nagisa finished eating and scoots over to you."May-May, what happened?"he begs."Tell us, we're worried. Did something really bad happened?"

When he said that you look away from them, nodding your head slowly that he was correct."Well? What is it?"Rei pushes it more.

Having no choice but to tell them, you break your silence opening your mouth. And what you told them shocked most of them."Are you serious!?"Nagisa in shock, shaking his head in disbelief."That actually happened?!"

Rei went red from the image his mind produced from what you said, trying desperately to shake it out of his mind. But it was there now. Gou just gasped feeling embarrassed for you. Mako didn't know what to say, except look away rather uncomfortably. Scratching the back of his head. Haru remained indifferent.

"...W-well..."Mako stammers."Th-that was ummm...well...in front of...well..."Still looking away. Trying hard for his eyes not wonder, to be respectful.

"And what was worse...Sosuke was there."you cry into Gou. Who comforts you."I can't show my face anymore on that team. I'm going to kill Momo."You threaten, then cry.

"So?"Nagisa scoots closer."It just..he just..."using his hands cupping them by his chest, making the motions of something pooping out. Earning a harsh hiss from Rei to shut up.

"Nagisa! Can you please!"he hisses, forcing him to stop."That is completely inappropriate! Show some decor and...maturity. Honestly."

"What did Rin do?"Mako manages to ask.

You stop for second sulking. Thinking about it. Sighing."He order Aiichiro who was by to quickly cover me up and get me out the pool. I was so...humiliated."Your head drops.

"I'm surprise he has such a grip."Nagisa says, again being oblivious to your feelings. Though of course it was his way of teasing. Snickering to himself."I'm sure it wasn't all bad. I mean...well..."

"You're not helping!"Gou yells at him, hushing him up."Can't you see May is in a broken state right now? And you're find this funny?"

"Aww...I'm sorry."Nagisa apologizes to you, trying to get you to look at him. But you kept yourself buried in Gou. Haru the whole time listen to it all and said...

"I don't see what the big deal is,"he said."I've seen you like that."

Mako nearly chocked along with Rei who nearly shrieks. Nagisa eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and Gou just..she was just in shock. All of them looking at him."W-what?!"Mako blurts. Looking at you then to Haru. The deepen red on you told him it was true and something else. While Haru stare didn't make a big deal."You what?!"

"I said,"Haru repeats."It's not a big deal, I've seen her like that before."

"What the heck is going on at your place!?"Rei screams like he lost it.

Nagisa was the one jumping to crazy thoughts."You're both sleeping together!"

"What!?"Gou shrieks."That can't be true!"

"No!"Nagisa corrects himself."Their lovers. By day friends, by night lovers. Under the moonlight."

"Now your just saying things!"Rei fires back."I'm sure there is some logical reasoning behind this. Right Haru?"Giving the young man a rather sharp glare. Which Haru was unfazed by.

"Well?!"Mako demands from his stoic friend.

"..."Haru looks at them, all eyes desperately wanting an answer."Seriously? You guys are making his a big deal. But fine, it was twice."His words didn't help."Once was when we were kids. I walked in on her. Second this was right after she moved in, she was taking a bath, and was taking to long. So-"

"You joined her!?"Mako says in utter shock. Haru nods his head like it was nothing.

"Yeah. So?"Haru tells them.

"But why would you?"Rei lost, then looks to you."Why would you let him?!"

His question was a good one actually, it made you think."You know...I'm not sure."

"What!?"Mako and Rei.

"..."Gou just confused and lost."What is going on at that house?"

"Nothing."Haru tells her."Actually this wasn't the first time, we've shared the bath twice after that."He holds up two fingers."That's why I don't see why she's making such a big deal about what happened to her. Being exposed, nearly exposed to the whole team. If I've seen her, then it shouldn't really matter."

"That's not that point!"Mako chastises him."Why didn't you just use another tub?"

"I like that one."Haru tells him."We were just sharing so there is nothing to freak out about."

"You know that lovers by midnight is starting to make more sense."Rei sighs. Massaging his temples.

* * *

You phone went off, reaching out you look at the text sent to you from Rin. Opening it, you read it.

Rin: Shopping for new swimming gear with the team, can you come? It's at Sports ZERO.

Grumbling, sitting up about to respond when he sends another text.

Rin: If you're tired that's okay. Didn't mean to wake you. You know what, that's okay. Sorry.

Rubbing your eyes, awake now you re-read the text, sighing to yourself. Stretching half way up, still looking at the text. Deciding whether or not to go.

Over at Sports ZERO, Rin with a few members of the team meet up to get them some new swimwear. He told them to fan out and find what they felt most comfortable in, with him he asked to come Aiichiro and Sosuke. Who didn't mind at all.

"So,"Aiichiro goes over to Rin."Is May coming? Did she respond back?"The look on Rin's face gave him his answers."She's not coming, well that's sucks. She would rather helpful right now. Plus, it would good have her around. I mean we haven't seen her for sometime. I hope she's okay though."He laments."After what happened...She hasn't returned any of my texts. You don't think she's going to quit? Do you?"

Seeing the concern and fear in his eyes, Rin didn't really know what to say. The desperate hope gleaming in the young man's eyes, praying May wouldn't leave. After what happened at practice. When Momo accidentally pulled her into the pool and ripped off her swimsuit. He was trying to grab her camera after she took that embarrassing picture of him hitting his head on the pool wall during practice. Which of course was revenge for him. He did eat her daily treats. Those two always finding away to get back at the other for pitiful reasons.

Which was becoming a headache. Nearly anything set them off, one minute they would be bickering, next minute Momo would begging May for her words. Then May would be fussing over him, which he didn't like. It just flipped flopped with them both. Once Momo said something to May, she managed to throw her flip flop right at him while he swam. He was half way across the pool. He then got back at her, using his bugs. Putting them on her laptop, which led to her kicking him into the pool. He then got back at her by locking her in the office. Just back and further between the two.

Just after what happened, he felt it was his fault for not putting a stop and he wouldn't blame her for not coming back. As it has been a week since she was last seen at practice. The atmosphere was different. He could tell with the rest. Having a manager was actually rather helpful, gave him a extra pair of eyes. When he texted her this morning, he kind of regretted doing so. Which was why he followed up with telling her it was alright. He asking for too much. Though the way Aiichiro looked, hoping she was coming and deeply concerned. He didn't know how to tell him, she wasn't coming. Tempted to check his phone to see, even when he didn't feel it vibrate after he sent the messages.

That told him his answer.

Outside the store, public transportation pulls up at the bus stop. People get off and few get on. The door closes and the bus drives offs away. Eyes look across the street at the traffic that was very little. With a small group they cross the street and make their way to the store. Just as the enter, Gou comes out. Surprised to find...

"May?!"she was nearly startled by you. But happy to see you."What are you doing here?"

Back inside, the team was still looking. Aiichiro was helping them the best he could. Rin and Sosuke went outside, so it was up to him being in a sense their senor. He managed to answer some of their question, just not all of them. Looking at the different suits of what might work for them. Wishing for Rin to come back or if he could get some help.

"Man..."he groans."I could use some help."

"Hey Nitori, what about this one?"someone comes over to him, showing what they picked out. Looking at it, Aiichiro wasn't fully sure.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed. That is until he received assistance."That one won't help. I'm pretty sure those will only weigh you down. Didn't you read any of my notes?"

Knowing that voice, Aiichiro heart flips with joy. Turning around in the direction of the voice seeing that kind and warm smile. His eyes widen with joy. He races to them, those members nearby heard his happy yell, that rang through the store almost. Momo heard it too, and was shocked to see them. As the rest of the team goes over to them, embracing and welcoming them back.

Outside, Sosuke and Rin took a break from the group to catch up and talk about a payment one needed to deliver from years ago. One that Rin owed Sosuke since he won their little bet. Soon Sosuke would eventually cash in. Until then...Their talk went well for the next couple of minutes.

"I'm surprise you didn't check your phone."Sosuke points out. Rin was rather surprise, then again it faded remembering he was rather good at reading him."I'm guessing she didn't text back."

Rin sighs."No. I wouldn't blame her. After having that happen to her, why would she? I totally understand if she wants to quit."

"What makes you think that?"Sosuke wanting to know.

Rin shrugs his shoulders. Looking up at the sky."Just a feeling really. Actually, she doesn't have to stay on the team anymore since the previous captain left. There is no reason for me to stop her. She stays because he told her too."

"You make it sound like you don't want her around."

"That's not what I meant."Rin defends himself, earning a snicker from Sosuke and sly grin. Which Rin clearly read into."Seriously?"

Still snickering Sosuke wanted to tease his friend, but choose against it."Alright. Fine. You know what I think, if she wanted to quit she would have long ago. The day after the precious captain was here. I think she has her own reasoning for staying with the team."

Rin looks at his friend."She does now."he mumbles to himself looking down.

"It took me some time to remember her."Sosuke says, looking to Rin."She was that girl that came over to your place right? For a playdate with Gou? Years ago."

"Yeah. That's her May."

"You told me about her, when I saw that picture of her in your house. Of her and Gou. There was this other girl in that picture too. Someone with orange hair."Sosuke remembers. The mention of April, Rin became affected. Looking down with grievance. Sensing his friends sudden shift, Sosuke asks what was wrong."Hey? You okay?"

"...Yeah."Rin regains himself."That other person you saw in picture with Gou and May was May's older sister, April. She died months before school ended and the new year began."

Hearing that shocked Sosuke."Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. You would never guess, the way May carries herself. She's always smiling. What about her father? The rest of her family?"

Rin grief silence told him."May's father died a month after I went to Australia. As for her mother, right after childbirth. That's what April told us. She was raised by just her father and sister. In America."

"Yeah,you told me that was she was from."Sosuke recalls."New York right?"

Rin nods his head."Yeah. Her family moved over here when nine actually and turned ten before she started school. She came in a few months after me. The same class as myself, Haru and Mako. A grade higher than Gou and Nagisa, because of her test scores where off the chart. The smartest in the class, yet the youngest."He chuckles to himself fondly."You know the first day of school, she cried and didn't talk with anyone. It was actually rather hard for her. Being new. I felt so bad for her, we all did. One day we decided to go and offer her hand. That was when we meet April too, who thought we made her sister cry. Apparently May would go home crying all the time. I have to give it to her, she hid rather well at school. Nowt that I really think about it, after we became friends with her she didn't cry anymore. We all went to middle school together, until I moved. I didn't find out what happened to May, until I came back. Gou told me. It made sense really. Why she stopped writing..."

"What is it?"Sosuke saw the guilt and pain in his eyes.

"The day I told everyone I was leaving,"he starts, words coming out sounding like regret."She visibly hurt. May values bonds and memories. I didn't really pay attention to it back then, because I well...But now thinking about it...and the way I acted. I was trying to make her not worry. But it came off as being insensitive. No wonder she didn't respond to my first letter. Not until I promised her something. When I come back, which of course worked, but didn't happen."

"She means that much? Huh?"Sosuke could see.

"Yeah. To all of us."Rin tells him, looking in the distance."Looking back, though we were good friends. I actually was a jerk to her. Not intentionally, not all the time. Though last school year I know I was. Being really harsh to her."

"Why?"

"I was angry and didn't know why. So she was there and well, yeah."

"It seems you guys mended from what I've seen."Sosuke points out."There doesn't seem to be anything wrong."

"It doesn't. Now. But still..."Rin stops feeling immensely remorseful."I'm suppose to watch out for her now, she's my responsibility and for some reason I feel I'm not living up to that."

"...You're sure putting a lot of pressure on yourself about it. The way you talk about it, tells me the of you are rather close, and May doesn't seem like someone who hold that against you."

"Of course she won't. She's rather good at hiding her really feelings."Rin tells him."She's hard a time letting them out. At times. Well, maybe not with Momo."The two of them share a laugh.

"Would you be bothered if she actually left? The team?" Sosuke questions him."Because the others on the team seem affected by her absence. Nitori seems so."

Rin went silent, deeply thinking about it."Considering how everyone feels..."He stops himself and redirects the question back to Sosuke."What about you? Would you be bothered?"

That came out of nowhere, but Sosuke answers."Well, I've gotten use to her being around. Helping out and her warm presence. Yeah, I would."Rin looks at him, trying to read him. Or at least his face expression, but he was unable to."You didn't answer my question."Sosuke directs it back to him."Well? I gave you my answer..."

Opening his mouth about to answer."Rin! Rin!"Aiichiro comes running over to him. Looking over their shoulders seeing him. He reaches them nearly out of breath.

Assuming it was urgent Rin became alert."Yeah? What is it?"

Catching his breath he tells him."You won't believe-Just come on."Aiichiro gestures for him to follow. Running back inside. Rin and Sosuke follow behind."You wouldn't believe what happened after you left. I mean, I wasn't expecting...actually none of where. It just happened."

Still not sure what he was talking about, Rin assumed the by the way the silver haired boy was smiling. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that it seem to do with the team. He left Aiichiro in-charge to help the others, a choice he was sure Aiichiro would be able to handle. Or so he thought. Noticing him slowing down looking to remember if it was the right way.

"Was it here?"he questions to himself. Snapping his finger remembering."Oh, yeah this way. You're going to be shocked to Rin. I mean surprise."

"Enough with the riddles."Rin grunts."What is it?"Reaching out grabbing him by the shoulder, stopping him. Turning the young man around."You keep saying these things and your not telling me for what reason. So what is it?"

Realizing how he made it sound, Aiichiro apologizes."Sorry, it's just.."he starts to get excited. A wide smile spreads across his face."Just follow me okay?"About to take off, but Rin pulls him back.

"Not until you tell me, what it is."

Seeing he wasn't going to go until he got his answer, Aiichiro didn't want to ruin it, but Rin was the captain and he had to respect what he said. Sighing in defeat, he agrees, opening his mouth just as someone comes around the corner looking for him.

"Aiichiro? Where are you?"

Knowing that voice shocked Rin, looking behind Aiichiro finding you down the aisle searching for the young man. Standing there dressed a lavender off shoulder top and white shorts, with lavender flats. Hair put in a simple braid. Carrying a small brown strap purse. When you spotted Aiichiro a thrilled smile came across you. You hurry over to him."There you are."you reach him and the others."You had me worried. Oh, hello Rin. Hi Sosuke."you greet them and turn your attention back to Aiichiro.

Rin just stared you, surprised to see you here. He wasn't expecting you to come. Not from the last message he sent and again after what happened. His mind really believed you wouldn't show up at all and quit the team. The way you looked a week ago and the way you ignored the texts sent. But here you stood in front before him clear as day talking like normal to Aiichiro with the same smile. He wasn't sure if it was a real one or you put it on. The sincerity of your smile was the same one you had. So it couldn't be fake. Not the way Aiichiro was smiling back at you.

"Hey, I found her."

Looking pass you and Aiichiro, Rin sees the rest of the his team coming over. All of them had purchased their new swimwear. You turn around to them and being to talk with them. The only one in the back was Momo. Who scoots over to Rin and Sosuke.

"You guys found...your-"Rin finally speaks up.

"Yeah."Aiichiro tells him with a smile."May showed up ten minutes after you two went outside. She actually came at the right time. She managed to help everyone. Trust me I needed the help. So thanks May."

"Yeah. Thank you."the team tells you together.

Flattered you simply smile."Sure. Why wouldn't I. Rin did ask for to come."You turn to him, everyone looks at him happy for what he did."Right Rin?"

Sosuke had to nudge him to get him to respond."Y-Yeah."he manages a smile.

You kept your smile to him then turn back to the others."Well, now that's done. Let's go get that treat I promises."

"Yeah!"The team cheers and follows you out. Leaving Sosuke and Rin behind with Momo. Who eventually scurried behind them after hearing what it was they would be treated to.

"Well, that was unexpected."Sosuke smirks."A full 360. Guess she's not going to quit after all. There's no need my question. I'm glad she decided to stay. Come on."He nudges Rin and follows after the others.

* * *

"Here you guys go."you place down a tray filled with the treat you promised the team. The tray was filled with assorted desserts, enough for them. Aiichiro helped you carry the drinks."Enjoy."

"Thank you, May!"they all chime thanking you. Aiichiro took his seat with them at the table enough. Which had just enough room for Aiichiro.

After leaving the store, you did as you promised and took the team to get a treat. Finding a nice cafe and let them pick what they wanted, all on you. You had enough for them, you even offered to get Rin and Sosuke something but they both declined. Watching you serve the rest of the team as they sat. Since there wasn't enough room for them, they had to get another table. Momo was over there enjoying the treat, which surprised them. Expecting the two of you to be at each others throats especially after what happened. But, you where kind and well mannered to him. He jumped on your offer, though was at first hesitant, until you showed no ill will towards him and welcomed him openly. He order more than the others. Passing out what they each order, the team was enjoying the treatment you where giving them. Double checking they had everything, you go and return the try then order again.

Sosuke and Rin watch both the team and you."She does have an impact on this team."Sosuke observes."Never have I seen so many smiles. Was she like this too? Back when you guys were young?"Rin didn't answer, looking to his friend. Seeing him still lamenting."Hey. Rin. Rin."He calls to him, having to push him just a bit to snap him out of it.

"Hm? Yeah?"Rin looks at him."What?"

"I was asking you if she like this when you guys were younger?"Sosuke repeats his question."Well? Was she?"

"Oh, yeah she was."He answers."Guess that hasn't changed. Always treating others, making them feel happy. Especially those she becomes close to."

"She's a good person."Sosuke said admired from what Rin said."You wouldn't think what happened to her, affects her. She treats this team like a family. Doesn't she? That's what she sees with your friends too."

"...I guess."Rin said. He then gets up when he notices you coming over with a tray."...Look I'll be right back. Actually I'll meet you guys back at the do-"

"Here."you place the tray down and present them both with a parfait. Much to their surprise. It was really nice too."Oh and here is some sweet tea."

"..."Sosuke and Rin look at each other unsure what to say. Then back to you, you had a smile on.

"I said I was treating the whole team didn't I?"you repeat."That includes you both, even if you said you didn't want anything. You're still part of this team so you get something. I don't want to hear you say no. So please take it. It's the least I can do, for my absence."Giving them each a spoon."I apologize Rin, I didn't mean to leave for so long. I can only imagine how it must have made you feel. All of you. I was being such a jerk."

Your apology stun him, he wasn't expecting that from you at all. Standing before him apologizing and feel guilty about it. Something that he should be feeling. But you did, he didn't know what to say. Even with your smile on, he saw you the unforgivable look in your eyes. Feeling you abandon him and the team. Looking closer her saw the smile you had was preventing you from shedding any tears.

"So please enjoy."that look went away and replaced with a beaming smile. The second you heard someone call you from the team to come back over. Turning around you walk over to them. Sosuke and Rin watch you take one of them back to order something else.

Looking at their parfaits, it was really nice they had to admit. Though one was hesitant to eat it. Picking up their spoon and moving it closer, scooping up a some it."If you make it go to waste,"Sosuke tells Rin."I think you might actually make her cry."

Rin looks at his parfait bittersweet. Picking up his spoon holding it over the dessert and takes a spoonful out.

After the treat, it was time to actually go home. The team satisfied. The smiles on their faces told the world, Momo over did it. All in all it was a good day.

"Are you sure you want to just go home?"Aiichiro ask you, against your decision."You took two buses to get here, and it's getting rather late. I don't think it's a good idea."

How sweet that he was worried. Actually all of them where. You give them an assuring smile."I'll be fine. It's just two buses, don't worry. I'll make sure to text when I make it home."

Aiichiro shakes his head not agreeing."Rin. Make her stay, you know it's getting rather late. And she shouldn't be going by herself."He turns around to him, for his help getting you to come back with them."It's getting darker."

"Yeah."the others on the team agree.

You try to tell them again it was fine and start to walk off saying bye."It's alright. I'll see you guys at practi-"Aiichiro jumps in front of you arms spread out stopping you.

"You can't go. Serious May, it's getting darker. When is the next bus coming anyway?"

Looking behind him, you just missed it. Just your luck."Well, not for the next twenty minutes. I just missed it."Pointing behind him. He turns around seeing it and screams.

"Ah! I'm so sorry."he apologizes to you."But see what I mean! Rin!?"

"..."Rin sighs, but saw Aiichiro's point, it was getting rather late and you having to catch two buses back home at this hour wasn't good. And since you missed that one, you would get home later. Agreeing with Aiichiro he steps in."He-"

"I'll take her home."Sosuke walks over to you. Everyone looks at him shocked, even you."I can wait for the next bus, then take her all the way back. That way she won't be alone. It's clear she wants to go back, so there shouldn't be a reason to stop her. You don't mind do you, May?"

The way he looked you, you nearly screamed inside. But melted instead. Nodding your head with a soft smile."Sure, I don't mind. Thank you, S-Sosuke."He gives you a smile back.

"Sure. Can't have anything happen to you. Come on."he escorts you to the bus stop. You say bye to everyone and take a seat at the bench with him. The others seem okay with it, Aiichiro calmed down.

It was fine by him and he didn't have to worry."Alright, we should go back too."He turns to Rin with a smile, for it drop seeing the long look upon his captain's face.

"Yeah, let's go."Rin tells the others turning around and walks off with them following. Aiichiro catches up with him, wondering what suddenly troubled his captain. Looking back behind them over at you and Sosuke. The two of you seemingly enjoying the others company. The smile you had and the laughter that escaped. Made Sosuke smile back, the two of you seem to relaxed and comfortable. Looking closer, Aiichiro noticed the faint blush that appeared.


	14. Free!: Eternal Summer (5)

It was late in the night, you and Haru where cooking together. No mackerel this time, which was a relief really. You didn't mind the fish but having it so much really can make the taste buds turn. You had to admit he knew many ways to cook the fish, it amazed you. Not just that but his cooking too. It was delicious whenever you ate, better than yours. At least a level above yours. You had to admit to yourself, even if you didn't want too. This time for dinner he let you pick,the least the could do. As he said. Nothing else really behind it.

Standing next to him dressed in your pj's. Grey sleeping shorts with a dark grey tank top and chibi sun. Wearing white ankle socks, your hair in a messy ponytail. And an apron on. Cooking with Haru was something the two of you did, since you moved in here. After the death of April and you having to move or be put back in Foster Care. Which you didn't want and needed a place to stay quickly. The others made sure to assure you wouldn't be moved. You wanted to actually stay with Seijuro, but sense he was at a boarding school. He couldn't have you, Mako did asks his family who wouldn't have mind if they didn't have a full house already. Things where beginning to look grim for you. Rei tired too, but it was a no. Nagisa welcomed you with open arms, but that didn't pan through. You didn't want to be rude, but being around his sisters wasn't what you needed after losing your own. Gou tired but it was no. Even Coach, though you declined scared of what might happen. Haru finally offered up his place, which was perfect really. He lived by himself and there was enough room, he even contacted his parents who didn't mind. With the help of Ms. Miho she was able to fax them the papers over they needed to sign, making them your in a sense guardians.

Saved not a moment too soon. Because if would have happen after, you wouldn't be standing next to him right now. Moving into his place felt rather weird, still getting over leaving your old home to make a new one. What could you really do? The transition was rather smooth, he gave a quick tour of the place. The others helped you settle in too. There was an extra room for you too. Right across from his, so every night the two of you see the other. Though in the mornings he wasn't in his room, gone. Soaking in the bathtub.

Staying with him one would have thought it would be bland. But in fact it wasn't at all. Though he was rather hard to make out, his company was actually pleasant. Being able to walk with him and Mako every morning to school and at times back home. The two of you would do homework together. Most of the time you would be the one talking and present snacks as you both worked. A habit you use to do with April, in fact there where a few things you being to do that you use to do with April. One was being in the kitchen with another. Which he didn't mind. A few times you asked to sleep in his room with him. He didn't mind. Or you putting up a picture of her. The fact you some times liked to have meals outside. He would join you. He adjusted well with you, you where grateful for him allowing you to things that made you feel comfortable. Since he kept the place clean, there wasn't much for you to do. But when he did clean he allowed you to help and play music. You would at times like to randomly bake, he didn't mind. And would eat what you made. Sleep with the cat in your room.

When he would go running in the morning with Mako, you had asked a few times to join. He didn't mind you tagging along. Knowing you didn't really want to be by yourself. A few times you would play games with him or asks if you both could watch a movie every so often. He didn't mind, even when you asked to invite others over.

Mako pointed out, you made the place a bit more lively. Though Haru wouldn't show it, he was actually glad and happy to have you here and where returning back to yourself. He told you, before he offered his place to you, he thoroughly cleaned your room. He actually moved rooms, knowing you would want the room he was in. All this before you came. Knowing that made you happy. So you manage to tolerate his choice of food and his habits.

"Here."he hands you small tasting saucer. You taste it, it was rather good."Not."

"I kind of like it."you disagree."Well...maybe it is a bit too sweet. Oh, by the way I wanted to let you know, I migh-"you both hear a noise outside. Sounding like metal hitting metal. Curious you wonder what it was."What was that noise?"Looking to Haru.

The noise was close so you and him decide to investigate, well Haru does. Telling you stay and goes. While he was away, you quickly add in something extra. Just as he comes back with a extra person.

"We have a guest."he tells coming back, followed by Nagisa.

"Nagisa?!"you surprised to see him.

He gives you a big smile and glomps you in a hug."Hi May-May. Haru said I could stay here."

"...What are you doing here?"you ask, wanting to know why he was actually here so late. This was very random. He sets his things down before answering.

"I was umm, you know I wanted to see the meter shower."he tells you looking away."Yeah. I wanted to see it."

What he said made no sense."Meter Shower? But isn't..."Thinking about it.

"Mmmmm, something smells really good."Nagisa hurries to the kitchen looking at what you and Haru had been cooking."Wow this all looks really good. What are you two making?"

"Would you like some dinner?"Haru ask clearly seeing that was what he wanted. Which of course Nagisa accepted."Go put you things away. You can share May's room."

"Seriously?"Nagisa yelps with joy, turning around rushing back to you."We get sleep together. Isn't that exciting! Just like we use to do when we were younger."Getting in your face.

"Yes, so it seems."you try your best to be happy to."Why don't I hel-"you reach for his bag, but he grabs it quickly.

"No. I've got it."he tells you and goes upstairs. You watch him from below, something didn't seem right with him. He was overly happy than usual.

This feeling was bothering, but you just couldn't put your finger on it. Unable to figure it out, you go back to Haru. Who was finishing up, you get out three plates and help him fill them up.

"Worrying about it won't do you any good."He tells you reading you."It's Nagisa. Just leave it at that."

"You're right."you agree with him, taking two of the plates he gets the last one.

"Inside or outside?"he ask you. Thinking about it, you decide to eat inside, since Nagisa was here. Placing the plates on the table and setting it up. Nagisa comes down the second the two of you finished.

"Wow, it looks even better plated."he takes his seat."Thank you both!"

You take a seat next to Haru, normally would sit across from him where Nagisa was. But he had it. You watch him eat like it was his last meal."..."Looking to Haru, who didn't seem to make much of it.

Sighing you start to eat. Through dinner, Nagisa talked. Even with food in his mouth. His mouth was running a mile a minute. It was rather nice having him over. He ate a good amount of food. Once he finished he went to take a bath and jokingly asked if you join him. After he was done and it was time for bed for the three of you. You finished making lunch for tomorrow, normally it would be just two. For you and Haru but this time you made three including Nagisa. Putting them away, you make your way upstairs seeing two things. One Haru coming from your room carrying a blanket and pillow into his room. Second Nagisa settling in, reading something. Looking closer, you realize what it was. Your Career plan.

Freaking out,you rush in a snatch it away from before he might have read anything he wasn't suppose too.

"Hey?"he pouts."I was reading that."

Hiding it behind you back."Well it's not for you to read. You shouldn't go through things that don't belong to you."

"I wasn't going through it."he says."I was just reading it. Plus since I get to have your room tonight, it is actually mine."

His logic made some sense."That's not what I meant."You huff."Just, don't go through my things. Okay?"

"Alright. I won't."he agrees."So why does this mean I can't look through this Sosuke covered notebook?"he holds up your blue notebook that had Sosuke's name scribbled all over it."Is it your diary?"He gives you a sly and devious look. Snickering.

"Ah! Give that back Nagisa!"you scream, snatching it from him, flustering deeply. He just laughs at you."It's no-not funny."

He rolls on his side."Yes it is. You really like him, to scribble his name so much on there."

"I-I was just board."you say quickly."Shut up."

He kept laughing, but settles down."I'm just teasing. Hey, on your career plan what you have on there-"

You quickly hush him."Quiet. Look it's alright. I've been working with Ms. Miho, she's been helping me. So, just umm...leave it at that."

"Why are you acting so secret about it? Oh! Have you picked out which school you want to go to? I hope it's close. I know you'll get into whatever school you want. With your scores and brains. Yeah. There's no doubt about that."he gives you cheeky smile. Then looks behind you into Haru's room, the latter who was still setting up."Haru said you would just sleep in his room with him. You two sure share a lot since moving here. Cooking, food, a house, room, bathing.."he gives you a lecherous smile. To end up laughing.

"Nagisa..."you sigh."That only happened, like three times."

"Correction, five."Haru comes in getting some more of your things and leaves.

"You're not helping!"you yell at him, making Nagisa burst out laughing.

"See?"Nagisa states pointing.

Grumbling you sigh."It wouldn't happen if he just would wait. But he doesn't. I don't ask him to join me, he just does himself."

"Then why don't you just get out?"Nagisa questions."And let him soak up."

"...I would rather not."

Haru comes in."Hey, ready?"he looks to you."I've set everything up."

"Sure, goodnight Nagisa."you say to him and follow Haru out, turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Night you two."he waves."Don't have to much fun."He winks.

Groaning you couldn't help but laugh a bit from what he said. Shaking your head."Nagisa."Entering Haru's room, he had everything set up for you. One side he set for you on his bed, the other side was for him. He lets you climb in first and follows after you.

"Night."he tells you and turns off the light.

* * *

Over at Samezuka Momo just came from the restroom when he noticed an unfamiliar faces walking in the hall towards the pool. Noticing him looking over in their direction they approach him.

"Can I help you?"Momo looks at them a bit suspicious and uneasy. Eyeing them.

At the pool Aiichiro was watching Rin and Sosuke do their turn, when Momo comes running in over to him."Momo? Where have you been? We're up next."

"Hey, there some people here for May."he thumbs over his shoulder at the door. Looking behind him Aiichiro sees the people.

It was rather strange, what did they want with her? Looking back in the pool. Rin was still swimming so he wouldn't be able to handle this, leaving it up to him. Giving Rin one last glance, he goes over to the people. Leaving.

Rin finishes just a few seconds before Sosuke."What the?"he notices Aiichiro and Momo leaving the office, sending off a couple of people he did not know. Getting out of the pool he goes over to them. Just as those people leave, Sosuke followed a few seconds after."Hey."Rin calls to them, scaring them a bit."What was that all about?"

Aiichiro and Momo look at each other then to Rin, who's gaze upon them wanted to know."Well...Ummm.."Aiichiro tries to figure out what to say, looking to Momo for help.

"They where for May."Momo tells him.

"For May?"Rin arches an eyebrow."Why?"Looking towards the office, then back to them.

"They said they just wanted to see some of her pictures."Aiichiro confesses."So we I showed them. Please don't be upset."He pleads.

"What's going on?"Sosuke comes over.

"Apparently some people came for May."Rin fills him in."Though these two don't know why."

"Really?"Sosuke was surprise."Did they say what for?"

"No, just wanted to see some of her pictures."Rin said a bit bothered."How where they able to see them?"

Aiichiro confesses again."I know her password to her laptop! She told me. The way they really wanted to see them really bad. Plus they asked me to email them too. So I did. I know her password and email too. Though one of them wanted to see someone else wanted to see..her scores. I don't know why."

"Yeah. They even asked us about the pictures too."Momo throws in."They seem really impressed too. I couldn't make out what a view of them where saying. I remember though, I think some of them took a couple of pictures too."

"What!?"Rin pushes him and hurries to the office, Sosuke and the others follow him. Finding him by the laptop that was still on, well he couldn't get in cause of the pass code. Aiichiro comes and does it for him. Once in, Rin goes through the many files on it. Trying to see what pictures had been taken, but none he could fine.

He didn't actually know which ones because he never looked at them like she did. The others come around watching Rin open file after file looking at each one. Aiichiro was trying to get his attention but didn't. Frantically looking through everything on the laptop, not finding anything.

"Tsk.."he says rather frustrated.

While he clicked through, Sosuke noticed a few things on the desk and picks them up. All of them addressed to May."Hmm..."

"Damn it."Rin huffs."I can't find what they took. Why would you guys let them take some of her pictures!?"he snaps at Aiichiro and Momo.

Who flinch."Well, they seem really important."Aiichiro fiddles with his fingers.

"I don't care!"Rin nips."May's pictures, their really...Argh..She's going to be devastated. Without knowing what they took and if she finds out..."Sighing deeply."You guys should have gotten me. That way non-"

"Hey they left these for her."Sosuke shows him a couple of sealed folded papers. Addressed to May.

Taking them Rin looks at the name, he wanted to open them but decided against it. Though Aiichiro and Momo where rather curious what it was."What is it for?"They ask crowding around Rin on either side. Taking up his space. That he shakes them off.

"Get off."he tells them."I don't know what they are, their address to May."

"Well?"Momo suggest."Open them."

"What?! No!"Aiichiro protest."Those are for May only. We've already caused enough damage. Ah! Why are you eating her treats!?"Momo had open the box of Taro flavor Pocky and begin to eat it.

"What? I was hungry and it's just sitting there."he tells him, popping a daifuku in his mouth, making Aiichiro freak out more."Peach flavor?"

"Stop eating those! Their not for you."Aiichiro hollers.

While the two of them in the background, Sosuke and Rin paid more attention to the mysterious matter at hand. Trying to figure out what reason those others came here for."Are you going to open them?"Sosuke ask Rin.

"...I want too, but..."Rin stares at the sealed paper before him. He wanted to open them so he knew what going on. Then again, these where address to May.

Those people that came left them for her, but they also took some of her pictures without warning. Opening these would help him know why. Contemplating what to do and hearing the other two in the background didn't help.

"Quiet!"he snaps at them. Aiichiro and Momo stop fighting, with Momo dropping the box of Pocky and Aiichiro dropping the other treat onto the floor. Sosuke and Rin's eyes follow it."Great..."Rin groans.

"I swear I was trying to stop him!"Aiichiro defends himself. Pointing an accusing finger at Momo.

"Why does it matter? It's just treats, they where laying around anyway."Momo crosses his arms."I was hungry!"

"Don't you understand?!"Aiichiro screams."Those are her favorite flavors! She expects them all the time when she comes in! And you just ate what she loves!"

"So? Can't we just go get her some more?"Momo said, seeing nothing wrong with it."Geez...

Growling at in frustration, Aiichiro was about to snap at him but didn't."..."

Back with Rin and Sosuke, Rin finally decided. His concern and curiosity got the better of him and he begins to open one. Everyone crowds around him eagerly waiting. He could feel their hot breath on his neck. Well mainly Momo's. Slowly the seal starts to break, all eyes on it. It cracks...sliding his finger under the fold of the paper gently.

"What are you guys doing?"you ask catching them.

They freeze up caught red handed. All eyes look over to you standing at the door, looking right back at each of them. You notice your laptop open and all of them around. Momo having a Pocky in his mouth, the rest on the floor along with the daifuku too. Rin starting to open something for you and Sosuke holding the rest. A hush fell across the room.

The incriminating look upon their faces and the fright on what you might do. Especially when you walked over and picked up the Pocky and daifuku. Momo begin to panic and sweat. Slowly backing away feeling your anger slowly rise. Aiichiro started to tremble slowly taking a step back. Sosuke and Rin just stood still. Stiff. Afraid to move. Frozen. Watching you calmly place the empty box on the desk and close your laptop.

Outside with rest of the team at the pool, doing just fine. Going about their day, when the whole room suddenly erupted with yells. It scared some of them, their eyes look towards the office. They hear Aiichiro and Momo scream, mainly Momo. Crashing came after his screams.

"I told you!"Aiichiro comes running out crying, leaving poor Momo to his fate.

"Don't leave me!"Momo falls out of the room half way out and halfway in. To be dragged back inside, he screams."SORRY!"Clawing at the ground.

Sosuke and Rin manage to get out too. Avoiding Momo's punishment. Aiichiro cowers behind the two deathly afraid. All eyes and ears witness to Momo's demise.

Practice ended and so did thrashing. Momo came out eventually, though didn't talk to anyone. Only say under his breath how cruel May was and she took it too far. The reminder of practice you stayed in the office fixing everything Rin did. Unable to get any new pictures. Frustrated and upset at them for the craziness all four guys did. You didn't even bother to look at what was left for you.

Messaging your temples from repairing you'd been doing. Sitting back in the chair, moaning just a bit. You noticed the sealed papers, there was quite a few. Picking them up seeing your name on them. Your eyes widen at the sight of them, you knew what they where. Quickly you stuff them away in your bag.

"Knock, knock."Rin gets your attention. You look over at him, leaning by the door."Umm..."he looks away, scratching the back of his neck."Practice is over..So.."he thumbs over his shoulder.

"Oh. Sure, let me just..."you go back to your laptop, looking at the you still had to fix. Sighing a bit bothered and upset.

Rin couldn't help but feel bad. He did cause it to happen. Guess he didn't think when he drove right in, he just wanted to see what it was they took from you. All your pictures where important to you. Knowing how you would react if you found out they had been taken. The more you clicked the more frustrated you became. You had all this organized a certain way. Not it was in nothing but disarray. Every second that passed, made it worse. Groaning stressed out.

Seeing the hurt on your face, hit Rin rather hard. He mixed up so many pictures no doubt. He wasn't sure if he accidentally deleted any of them. He was pressing buttons too. Each groan that escaped you made him feel even worse. He hadn't seen you like this since the very first day of school and when he told everyone he was leaving. Still going, until the top of your laptop was pushed down and closes. Looking at Rin. You weren't done yet and he just...He unplugs it and starts to pack your things up.

"Rin? I'm not done."you tell him, but he pays no mind. Which only upset you a bit more."Rin! I'm not done. Please let me fini-"

"You've done enough."He tells you. Picking up your bags."Let's go."

You shoot up from your seat about to say something but stop for some reason. Lowering your head."..."Soft whimpers left you. Rin stops and turns around."...T-There gone."You begin to cry."I-I can't find them. I-I-I can't find them...Ap-April...Everyone."Crying in your hands now. You looked over and over again in your files finding your most important pictures gone. Devastated by this, you became angry and now sad.

And Rin knew. Placing your stuff down he goes over to you, hearing your muffle cries. He reaches out and takes hold of your wrist pulling you into a concealing embrace. Outside the office, Aiichiro, Momo and Sosuke hear your cries. And felt bad, if not horrible.

"I never felt so bad."Aiichiro says disgusted and sad."We hurt May."

Looking to Momo who felt the same. His brother had told him about you and what happened to your sister. From the way his brother talked about his old girlfriend whom he loved greatly and the bond she and May had. Was amazing, to hear that he caused what she had left of April to be taken away. Made him feel so crummy.

"Aw man..."he peers inside. Watching you cry with Rin comforting you."..."

The train pulls into the station around 7:30, Rin waited with you. The doors open to take you back home. Your cheeks still tear stained. Rin looks down at you unsure if you were okay. He managed to calm you down."...Are you going to be okay?"You look up at him and just give him a small smile. Then look away. It didn't help really."...May,"he calls to you, before you loaded the train. You turn back to him. He just looks at you. Waiting to say something. But switches it at the last second."...Get home safe."The doors close, when wanted to say what he actually had.

He stood there watching the train leave. Sighing heavily to himself, thinking about the video April had made before he departure. Entrusting him and the others with you. Something he felt he wasn't living up too. Turning around he heads back to school.


	15. Free!: Eternal Summer (6)

Today was the prefecturals, everyone was ready. The team loaded the bus pumped up, you load too. Taking a seat in the back by the window, coming in nearly unnoticed. You had your camera and dressed in your Samezuka attire. With a jacket given to you, your hair was put in a braid. While the others where ready to go, you quite the opposite. Though you smiled if someone greeted you, your eyes remained absent. You had not yet recovered from the lost of your pictures, but there was something else. With that mixed together left you in a state of tired and turmoil. Your eyes watch each member load on. With each of their laughs and high fives, bitterness seem to settle. This bitterness you couldn't really pinpoint the reasoning. Inside you knew that was what it was, though for those looking outward, those who had different reasoning why you looked and acted the way you did. Could only feel nothing but guilt, after what they caused to happen. Aiichiro notices you sitting in the back, normally you would be either in middle or two rows to the front. Well last year anyway.

He would take his seat by you. This time he didn't take his it. Feeling horrible for what happened. Even after the weeks it went by, hearing you cry with Momo and Sosuke, made him realize it was worst thing he did in his life right now. Taking something something very precious from you. The pictures of your sister and other precious ones. Blaming himself for it, he should have watched those people closer or better never allowed them to get access either. No. He should have gotten Rin. Who would have put a stop to it, instead Aiichiro chose his choice. One he clearly couldn't fix. He had tired to say sorry but the words didn't come out. When Rin came back from dropping you off at the station he was wanted to know how you where. Rin told him he wasn't sure really, but you where still hurting. Right then, he should have gone to text you. But he didn't do that either. You came back the next day in high spirits like nothing happened. Laughing and taking pictures of the team. It seem like the norm, but it clearly wasn't. He stayed away from you out of his own guilt.

Which he felt bad about that too. It was hard to get in focus when he was concerned about you. Looking at you, he didn't realize he was holding up the others until someone bumped into him. Turning finding Momo, who was about to say something when he saw who Aiichiro was looking at. He quickly adverts his eyes down and takes the first he saw. Aiichiro follows right after. Everyone on, the last two Sosuke and Rin. Who noticed the front seat meant for captain and manager was empty. He looks around the bus finding you in the corner. Sitting by yourself. His mind divided between tending to you and addressing his team. Seeing the struggle in his friend eyes, Sosuke rest his hand upon Rin's shoulder.

"Don't worry."he tells him. Looking at Rin, who gives him a grateful look.

"Thanks..."Rin response. Watching Sosuke take his place next to you. Getting your attention and sits down with you.

Seeing how your eyes lite up a bit either by Sosuke's presence or what he was saying to you, was good. Rin thought, smiling outside but inside was a different story. Double checking everyone was on he takes his seat and tells the driver to go.

 _It was time for art in class, each group had six desks together. It was free drawing this time, Mako, Haru, Rin and you sat together. With two others in class, drawing whatever came to mind. You sat by Mako with Haru and Rin sitting across from you both. You where using a certain color which you have recently come to love and enjoy. So much the others took notice._

 _"You really like, teal don't you?"Mako says. You stop your drawing and look at him staring at you picture."It is a nice color."_

 _A powder blush came to your cheeks."Why do you so much anyway?"Haru bluntly ask. Looking right at you, causing your cheeks to get darker. His eyes digging for an answer._

 _Lowering your eyes to avoid his, looking to the side to hide you fluster thinking about the reason. So embarrassed and infatuated at the same time. You started to tremble."Hey, are you okay May?"Mako ask worried._

 _He touches you making you yelp just a bit, all their eyes look at you rather confused except for Rin's. Who rolls his eyes at your behavior."I-I don't always use it."you stammer."J-Just sometimes."_

 _"You're lying."Haru calls you out."You've been using that color the last few weeks. It's really annoying. So why are you using so much?"_

 _Gushing now, trying to figure out what to say. Your cheeks nearly red, Mako noticed and places his hand upon your forehead."Are you okay? May? Are you sick?"_

 _You violently shake your head."I-I'm fine!"you tell him."I-It's just hot in here...yeah. It's hot."_

 _"It's winter."Haru tells you."So, again, why do you use teal so much? What's so important about it? You give it a dreamy look every time. Like you love it."Those last words turned your whole face red, you begin to sweat and that dreamy look began to surface. With a smile to match._

 _"I think you broke her."Mako looks to Haru._

 _"Geez!"Rin finally speaks up."It's her favorite color. Like it matters."he said rather irritated."So she likes it, no big deal. Leave it alone."_

 _Mako picked up on the frustration in his voice he tired to hide."Why are you getting upset about it?"Haru notices too and calls him out on._

 _"I'm not!"Rin defends himself."It's just you're making such a big deal out of a color. So she like it. Leav-leave her alone about it."Crossing his arms over his chest. Looking away rather bothered._

 _"Are you okay Rin?"Mako turns his attention to his friend._

 _"Yeah. I'm fine."Rin sighs and sits back up to continue his work. Stopping when felt eyes on him."What?"he looks at his friends."What? What is it?"_

 _You, Mako and Haru look at one another then back at Rin."Does my color bother you?"you ask feeling bad."Rin?"_

 _He lets out a deep sigh, before putting his grin on."Naw. It's doesn't. Sorry, guess I was taken things overboard. You're picture is coming out really well though."He leans over looking what you had. Giving you a big smile."You know teal goes really well with pink. Actually any color really."He looks around at the other two then back to you."But if teal is the color you want. Than that cool."_

 _Looking back at your paper then him, confused at first but the smile he had on made you smile."Yeah. It is."you agree."I mean...I hope it does."Casting your eyes back at your picture hoping._

 _Mako looks at Haru noticing his focus either on your picture or the way Rin was smiling at you._

The team arrived with good timing for the prefecturals, being tired you had fallen asleep on the way there. Not realizing it until you Sosuke woke you up and finding you had fallen asleep on him. Which he didn't seem to mind. As everyone begin to load off, you stayed behind to collect your things and yourself. Making you last off. Double checking you had everything and that no one forgot anything, you leave. Stepping off someone quickly grabs you and throws you up. Catching you back in their arms, squeezing you tightly. Your legs dangled above the ground swinging back and forth. With that tight embrace came boisterous deep laugh. One you hadn't heard in months. One you thought you wouldn't hear for a very long time. One your heart missed so much and warmed you inside.

Seijuro.

"May!"he greets you, still squeezing you in his arms. Laughing. You look up at him surprised to see him. He gives you his famous smile a big one. Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets seeing him. Here. In the flesh."How ya been?"

Speechless, you where just speechless. Filled with joy and happiness seeing him. Overcome with it, you didn't know what to do or say. His eyes look down at you with warm pride. He sets you down and places an affectionate hand on your head, like he use to do. Ruffling it. How you missed this gesture terribly, you did you best to hold back your tears and reaction. Remaining strong. Sure you where able to text him every now and then, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. Your heart begin to ache on how much you missed him. A part of you wanted to run into his arms and hug him forever. The last remaining memory of your sister was here. It would have been a touching moment, but he ruined it.

Putting you in a sort of headlock hug with Momo on his other side. Nearly crushing your throat."Look at my two younger siblings. Both of you on the same team. One competing. The other taking memorable pictures. I hope the two of you are getting along."You froze along with Momo, start sweating. The way he said there was a threatening undertone. His grip became tighter. You try to struggle to get out. Clawing for air."Right?"

You and Momo manage to look at the other scared. Expecting the other one to respond. Since neither of you could, Seijuro took it the wrong way."You knuckles heads!"Gagging for air and trying to speak, it didn't work. Such unfair treatment."The two of you are suppose to be loving to one another? What the HELL is wrong with you both? May don't you make that look!"He yells at you, stopping you from making a face.

The rest of the team watches their old captain reprimand the two, in a rather loving and slightly abusive way. No one dared to step into help, eventually Seijuro stopped. As it was time to get started. You and Momo took in air like it was your last. Gasping. You mumble under your breath of him being crazy and how much you hated that. Which of course he heard and as punishment he does what you dreaded the most from him. Hoist you over his shoulders and carries you in kicking and crying. Eventually you gave up accepting your punishment. It always amazed the others how he was able to handle you. Well your other side at least. It was like he didn't even pay it any mind. Your bratty self as he called it. After check-in, you still carried over Seijuro's shoulders takes you to the bleachers. You felt many eyes on you. Even Gou and the others saw you. Nagisa couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Eventually he sets you down, he didn't throw you but actually sets you down nicely. About to say something, he quiets you putting his head on your head. It worked.

"Hey, look alive. You're the manager. Better keep those open and capture some awesome moments. Of your team."he looks down at you, flashing you a smile."I know you got this. We both do."

You give him a soft smile. Nodding your head, standing up read to go. You notice Aiichiro's event up first. He seem focused but something was bothering him. Looking closer you took notice. Gasping realizing, you filled up with deep remorse.

"Aiichiro.."you cry to yourself. The sound of the starter firing off brought you back.

Swimmers jumped off the block, both Nagisa and Aiichiro gave it their all. Wanting to cheer for both. Or at least one. One a best friend since kids, the other a teammate and dear friend. Hearing the rest of the team cheer Aiichiro on, while hearing Iwatobi cheer for Nagisa. Both teams full of unyielding and passionate spirit. Snapping pictures, you realized there was nothing with these ones. It was affecting you, again. Your eyes look around at everyone, their presence warming and filled you with comfort and peace. Like a warm blanket. Looking over at Iwatobi you felt the same thing.

Yet your pictures didn't have that. Shaking your head this wasn't the time to loose focus. Aiichiro and Nagisa reach the turn. Nagisa having the lead, while Aiichiro was trying desperately in the water. Putting his all in each stroke. Lite something in you, taking a couple of more pictures, you stop."Aiichiro! Push it! Push it, push it!"Cheering with the rest of the team, it felt so exhilarating.

In the water, Aiichiro heard you. It surprised him, hearing your cheer and encouragement. His heart skipped a beat, shocked. After all that happened, you still cheered for him. Something went of in him, that fueled him. This new burst of power was what he needed. Drove him forward, pushing harder. You watch him pick up his speed, to be beaten by Nagisa. Who took first in their segment. Though you where happy for Nagisa, you felt bad for Aiichiro was disappointed by his performance.

The next one segment was backstroke, Mako event. He, Momo and Uozumi from Samezuka. All competed in this one. Though Momo seem to be more interested in Gou, so Seijuro used it to fuel him. You on the other hand found it ridiculous and irritating, if not annoying. A part of you wanted throw something at him, but afraid of what Seijuro might do, you restrained yourself. But his behavior was just pushing your limit. You barked at him.

"Pay attention!"you scream at him.

He looks at you surprised you screamed at him. It was actually a relief for him. Hearing you do that. Which he course response back. Flashing you a grin. Mocking you."Make sure you don't mess up this time. Geez."

"At least I don't hit the wall during practice!"

"Well at least I wasn't dressed up as a dolphin!"

You gasp in horror from what he said. Bringing up that day."Shut up!"you hiss back."You bug boy!"

He gasp too from what you said."You monster! You-"

"Enough!"Seijuro shushes you both. Covering your mouth.

The shot went off and they launch into the water. Their stokes powerful, especially Mako's. Just like when he was younger. Momo though had impressive speed. It was amazing, Uozumi on the other hand seem to be messing up. Which wasn't good. Though Seijuro had you, you still managed to take pictures. The winner, Mako. Momo came in second. Uozmui, well it was best not to say. Except he didn't qualify. Despite you and Momo's earlier insult shout out, you where happy for him. Literally smiling with joy and pride. If you weren't upset at him and afraid of what Seijuro might do, you would have thrown something at him, when he got out.

Up next was the butterfly, Rei was in it. Though no one from Samezuka. Sosuke didn't do this event, which Rei was upset at, he took first and would move on to the prelims. Rin also made it too. Up next was freestyle 200m. Haru's event and Mako was doing it also. This was a surprise, freestyle wasn't something Mako would do. It baffled you, paying close attention trying to figure out the reason why. There seem to be some reasoning, the way both Haru and Mako looked. So focus and serious. Did something happen? Beginning to panic and manage to get out of Seijuro's hold, just as your two friends step onto the block. Taking off your camera, leaving it as it would slow you down. Just a second after you placed it down, the shot goes off and your heart skips. Racing down the stairs, you hurry to reach the pool. The hall seem so long for some reason, even when you extended your arm, it still felt longer. Smelling the chlorine became stronger and stronger as the light outside became closer and closer. Putting more energy in, you come bursting out just as the event ends.

To an overjoyed Mako, throwing his head back."I lost!"

It was beautiful and happy sight. Instead of what you thought, there was nothing to worry about. Sighing in relief, smiling to yourself. Nothing was broken, you thought. At the pool, they get out. Mako helping Haru out, pulling his friend out. Mako notices you standing at the end of the hall, smiling at them.

"Looks like we worried her."Mako tells Haru. Who looks over at you, surprise to see you. The swimmers make their out, Mako and Haru come over to you."Sorry, we didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's alright."you tell them, looking at them both."I'm just glad,"you go and hug them both."Nothing's broken."

Back up with Samezuka, Seijuro and the others look down at the embracing moment with you and the others. Seijuro smiling to himself, Momo standing next to him looking on rather confused.

"..."Rin watching you giving them both one last hug, which they return, well Mako does. You turn to Haru and say something to him with a smile. Take his hands in yours for a quick second squeezing them. Haru looked down at it, before you let his hands go and hurry back to the others.

"You're up."Sosuke tells Rin.

"Yeah."

Taking off his jacket, Rin leaves the team. Heading down the stairs, when he hears footsteps running up. He steps aside allowing you to go up, you stop just a few steps before the last and turn around about to say something to Rin. Finding he wasn't there.

Reaching the others, you pick up your camera again and stand by Seijuro and Momo. Rin and Haru get on the block for their 100m freestyle, their lanes adjoining lanes. With your camera ready, you focus it upon Haru before moving it back to include Rin. Finger resting lightly on the shutter button. The second the shot went off, your finger came down, snapping the picture.

It was an intense race between them, Haru came in first with Rin coming in just 0.02 seconds behind. It was a good race no matter what, the whole day was good. Everyone gave it their all. Both teams and friends. When the last event finished up, it was time to pack it up and leave. The sun was setting, everyone loaded the bus. You make sure everyone was getting on, as Rin wasn't present. You where just about to get on the bus...

"May."Seijuro calls to you. You stop and look in his direction, as he walks over to you."Yes?"

He raises his hand and sets it on your shoulder, instead of your head. It was heavy, but strong. This was a shock, looking to him wondering why this gesture. He smiles at you."I'm so proud of you. I know April would be too. You're growing up so well."His eyes soften at you with pride and joy."It's good to see that happiness in your eyes. Guess there's no reason to worry over you anymore. You won't need me anymore soon. But hey, make sure you watch out for Momo, okay? I won't always be able to come around like this to check up on you two. I leave you in charge of him."He looks over to his brother on the bus acting silly."Okay?"You didn't say anything."Well, guess I'm off."He takes his hand off your shoulder, turning around walking off.

Gripping your heart, you did your best to stay strong. His hand leaving you pained you, the only other part of your sister was leaving again. His words echoed in your mind. It hurt. Thinking of all the memories you had with him. He couldn't just up and leave. Saying you didn't need him anymore. You now grown. April was proud of you and he was. The more you thought about it, the more upset you became. Grinding your teeth. Inside Momo noticed you and Seijuro's scene. He saw the good-bye his brother gave you and the effect it had on you. Standing there lone, trembling. He wasn't sure what you would do, nor could he read your face as your bangs hide it from him. But he could sense your sadness.

You could feel your legs tighten and tremble. Tears ready to come, hearing his steps become distant and distant. He couldn't leave, not this again. Your hand shoots out, to stop midway. Bringing it back down to your side, you lift your head and raise your hand high above your head. Waving it back and forth, it started off slow at first but soon increased. A happy smile spread across your face. Your tears disappear.

"Okay!"you say, happiness in your voice."It was really great to see you again, big brother. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise. Things are going great."

Hearing you say all those things as Seijuro kept walking he smiles to himself. Stopping for a second."Keep watching after her, alright?"Looking up for sec. Hearing the bus roll off, along with her and Momo bickering again.


	16. Free!: Eternal Summer (7)

_At IWSC the guys where practicing their swimming, mainly relay. Coming right after school, like they did everyday. And pretty much every weekend. Gou was there too, sitting on the side. Everyone was present for the group, except two. April which was fine, her being in Junior High School, becoming involved in things at school through the year, left her little time to be junior lifeguard and come over. Understandable, the other one missing, her younger sister May. Who like Mako, Haru, Rin and Nagisa went to Iwatobi would walk to the swim club after school. All of them arriving at the same time. No one was second late. While the guys would swim, May would normally sit with Gou watching the guys while taking pictures. Coach Sasabe over see their performance. Touching the wall, Nagisa dives right in after Mako. All of them went._

 _30 minutes into practice, there was no sign of May. Gou noticed looking at the clock then the door. She begin to worry, but tired not let it distract her from her focus on the others. That didn't mean it go unnoticed by the others. Every time they finished their turn, would glance up at the clock then to door. At first they weren't fully worried about May being late, Mako, Haru and Rin knew the reason for lateness. She was held back at school by one of the teachers. So it wasn't that big of a deal. They expected her to arrive at least 10 minutes after them. Come rushing in apologizing. That's what they at least thought, but 10 minutes passed and there was no sign of her. 10 turned into 20, which turned into 30 and soon became 45 minutes. They do their best to stay focus on their practice, but it was rather hard. When they where anxious and wondering where May could be at this time._

 _"I thought said she would be here by now."Nagisa panics looking at the clock. Then to the door."Why did the teacher have to keep her back?"_

 _Haru finished his turn."Does it matter? It wasn't our concern, they wanted May."He gets out and steps onto the block, positioning himself."She said,she'll meet us afterwards, I don't see the reasoning for worrying."Putting his googles on._

 _"We should be worried."Mako tells him."It's nearly going on a hour, and she's not here. Not to mention April always comes to pick her up after practice, and if she's not here-"_

 _"Ah!"Nagisa screams in fear of the thought, of what April might due to them."We have to find, May! Before April kills us!"_

 _"Hey!"Sasabe comes over to them."You're suppose to be practicing. What's with distraction?"_

 _They look up at him, Nagisa on the bridge of freaking out and crying out of fear."It's May."Mako tells him, looking at the door worried."She isn't here yet. We know she was called back by the teacher. But we don't know why and we're just worried about her, that's all."_

 _"You guys are, not me."Haru says coldly and dives in._

 _"Haru! Don't be so mean!"Nagisa tells him, turning back to the coach looking pass him up at the clock. Each second that went by he turned whiter. Shivering._

 _Sasabe looks at the clock too."You're right normally she would be here by now."Looking around."Did the teacher say anything?"_

 _"No."Mako looks down."We should have stayed back with her. I hope nothings happen to her."Sounding devastated._

 _Sasabe saw how they all where effected by absence of their pink hair friend. No wonder their focus was a bit off. With their minds distracted like this, they couldn't give it their all. So he made their decision for them."Why don't you guys go back get her then?"_

 _They look at him, he grins at them."..."_

 _"It only seems to make the sense. Since the whole team isn't here."he tells them."Practice can end earlier. Since you guys told me that, I'm starting to get worried about her too."_

 _Nagisa perks up at the thought."Yeah. We should!" The others agreeing too, except for one._

 _"No."Haru tells them finishing. They look at him._

 _"Haru, we need to go find May."Mako tells him."We don't know if something happened to her or not."_

 _"Yeah man, what's your deal?"Rin looks at him a bit upset._

 _"Because it would be pointless."Haru looks at him sharply."Going to find her, what's the point? What if she's not there at school anymore? And just went home? Or somewhere else."_

 _"Haru! Why would say that!?"Nagisa looks at him in disbelief."We can see if she's alright."_

 _Haru lets out a annoyed sigh."Because, it was clear by the look on her face when the teacher asked her to stay back."_

 _They didn't understand."What?"Mako not following."What are you saying?"_

 _Haru sighs again and gets out the pool."The look she had, she was scared. You could see it in her eyes. She knew what the teacher wanted and told us to go because she didn't want us to know. That's why she told us to just leave. That's why I'm not worried. Or in a rush to go back. Also, she just walked in."He points, the others turn around seeing their friend standing there._

 _"May-May!"Nagisa waste no time and runs over to you throwing himself on you. Hugging you tightly. Mako and Rin hurry after him, with Haru taking his time."You're okay!"_

 _"May, you gave us a scare."Mako tells you relieved to see you. Smiling._

 _"We were just about to go out and look for you too."Rin snickers, with a wide grin."Guess not anymore."Realizing you had not responded to anything, he takes a better look and sees the distress and anger. Tears forming."May what's wrong?"_

 _His question caught everyone's attention to your mood. Nagisa slowly lets you go, to get a better look. Rin's question only made your mood worse. As you struggle to fight back the tears and response. This wasn't at all what Haru thought when he said what he did. Looking ready to yell instead you lift up your head at them,looking at each of them with grievance. Shutting your eyes and advert them away._

 _All of them wondering what happened and what was wrong, you wouldn't say. Your silence didn't help either. Nagisa goes back and hugs you, hoping that would work. Squeezing you tightly, like he was forcing you to cry. To let out whatever was inside you. He started to tear up with you. Gou comes to your other side and hugs you too._

 _You wished a part of you didn't stay when the teacher called you back. You knew what was going to happen and be said. Dreading it, since day one of this. You had tired to act like everything was alright for so long with the others. Laughing and smiling. But now you couldn't. Someone in your position should be happy. Very happy, after hearing such good news. But you just couldn't bring yourself to feel that way. No matter how hard you tired. No doubt your father would be thrilled, in fact he was. Cursing yourself for being this way, why couldn't you just be normal? Why did you have this happen? You didn't want to be separated from any of them, not after everything has been going so good. How could you tell them? You didn't want to know their reaction. Gripping your skirt tightly, Nagisa's hug did the trick and the tears began to drop._

 _Dropping your head deeply, as if bowing to them."...I'm...So...Sorry..F-For being..I-I tired..."you struggle to say, chocking up. Leaving them more confused. Shooting back looking at all of them. Shaking your head, unable to finish. Whatever it was, was really tearing you up inside._

 _"Why don't you guys take her out."Sasabe tells them._

 _"Yeah."Rin agrees. Mako helps to guide you out, leading you to the lounge where you waited with Gou who was doing her best to comfort you. The guys come out dressed, still in your state, Mako suggest to take you outside. They hurry and get you there was a place not to far. After they manage to calm you down, you tell them with a heavy heart what was upsetting you. Opening your pack, you take out piece of paper and let them look at it while explaining. Everyone goes around Mako to look._

 _"These are you score results."Mako reads."And..."_

 _"Wow!"Nagisa gasp amazed."Their so high!"You slump down."Is that why your so upset?"_

 _They look at you hoping that was the answer, but it wasn't. Shaking your head."No, that's not it."you sigh trying hard not tear up again._

 _"Then what is it?"Rin comes over._

 _"Yeah, what is it?"Haru said rather insensitive."Because we had to cut practice short."_

 _"Haru."Mako looks at him hushing him. Then back to you."What is then May? You've always had high scores."_

 _You pull your knees up to you and hold onto them. Looking down."I know..."you remain silence. Take a deep breath and tell them."Because of my scores the teacher submitted them to other schools. They where really impress, very impress. She said. Their so good that the best three middle schools want me and one High School."_

 _Everyone gasp surprised."Seriously?!"Rin blurts. You slowly nod your head, not sharing their excitement._

 _"...Is that what's bothering you?"Gou asks. You shake your head._

 _"No. That's not it."you tell them. Your eyes start to tear up again."It's...The teacher was so happy for me. I knew this was coming for a week now. She told me last week she would send in my scores and when they came back today. She told me I would be going to the best schools. But..."you bury your face in your knees."I don't want to go."_

 _"..."Nagisa comes over to your side and rest his head on you to comfort you._

 _Shaking your head."I don't care about those schools."you cry."None of them. They don't matter! I want to stay with you guys! All of you!"You blurt out bailing your eyes out. You try to wipe them but they came."I don't care about those fancy schools. They're not special if none of you are there. Their so far away. I don't want to be far away. I won't be able to come and here anymore."You look at the building. Then to everyone. Filled with grief."I'm soo sorry. I don't want to go, I want to stay with you guys forever!"_

 _Now understanding, they could console you right. Mako walks over to you and kneels down in front of you, taking your hands in his squeezing them. Haru stood next to him while Rin kneels down next to Mako. Through your tears you look at them. Mako giving you the softest and understanding smile. He pulls you in and hugs you. You cling to him. Rin follows with Gou, then Nagisa. Haru was the only still out, but begins to reach out to you. To pull his hand back, hesitant at first. Getting over that he places it on you._

 _The next day at school, the guys waited anxiously for you after school was out. You had another meeting with your teacher, the principle, your father and some others. Looking up at the building nervous on the results. Their stomachs formed knots. Nagisa stating he was starting to get sick. Panicking that was taking to long. Questioning why it was, Mako had to calm him down. Though with not assurance to follow, left Nagisa feeling even more scared._

 _"May can't leave!"Nagisa cries."She has to stay with us! I don't want them to take away. They just can't!"Waving his arms._

 _"We don't want her to leave either."Mako tells him."We just have to well...I mean..."_

 _Not sure what to say in this situation, he looks to the others. Nagisa clearly showing how scared he was at the thought. Haru just staring up at the school in the direction of the meeting was being held. In the principal's office. He didn't have to say anything, Mako could read it well. Looking to Rin, who was mixture between Haru and Nagisa. Furrowing while trying to remain calm. All of them desperately wanted her to stay. After what happened yesterday. May wanted to stay, she wanted to stay so badly. This was her home, her life. She didn't want it all taken away. They had become very important to her. She expressed it all the time. Smiling every time in their presence. The joy in her eyes. The love in her smile. The happiness in her voice. She wanted to always be with them, every step. Go to Junior High with them, even High School. And college. Her bond with them was what she didn't want to lose._

 _Which they understood, they didn't want that either. The thought was painful. She had become apart of their group. Mako knew they would do anything to get her stay. Even if it was meaningless. They would do it. Swimming wouldn't be the same without her. If she did have to move, they would try to find ways to see her. Whatever it took. Standing here waiting for her proved just that. Looking at the clock, reading it. An hour passed._

 _"May!"Nagisa's outburst brought Mako back._

 _He looks seeing her coming out, with her father behind her. He stopped to shake the hands of the other adults. They couldn't read your face, until you looked over at them. Hearing Nagisa. You where surprised and shock to see them standing there. Looking up at the clock, it was pass their practice. They missed practice just for this? You told them to go on ahead before you went to the meeting. But, they stayed. The anticipation in their eyes, wanting to know what the verdict was. But you where just too stun to even remember what it was._

 _Touched by this, you start to slowly cry a few tears. Which wasn't a good sign, as they took it the wrong way. Until you smiled and ran to them with your arms open wide."I get to stay!" you yell with glee._

 _Their eyes and faces light up with joy. They race to you, Nagisa in the lead, he jumps on you knocking you down. Hugging you tightly, laughing with joy. You both do. He rolls with you on the ground. The two of you looking silly. He was so happy and delighted. Mako sighs and smiles overwhelm relief. Looking to Haru seeing he happy too. Rin laughs trying to hide his happy tears._

 _"That's so great."he tells you. As you and Nagisa sit up. Giving you a happy grin."You had us all worried. I'm so glad you're staying. May."He beams._

 _Mako comes over."We all are."_

 _Your smile became bigger."Me too. They said I had a choice. So I chose to stay with all of you. I always want to be with you guys."Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you find it belonging to Rin._

 _"Same."he tells you._

 _"..."you nod your head smiling._

* * *

Why couldn't life be as simple as it was back then? Why? Your eyes dishearteningly gloss over the words before you. Just like years ago, someone in your position would be so happy and thrilled. Yet you weren't, not at all. All this was happening so fast, you didn't know what to do. The others didn't know, you kept it hidden from them. Afraid. Years ago, you where able to chose because you knew back then, there was a road ahead. Before your life took a downfall. The road was bright back then, knowing you would be walking together with all of them. Always making memories. Things would be so simple and just. Growing together, never parting.

Now, that wasn't the case. You thought this year it would be go by slow. So you could enjoy it all, not this. Coming at you like heavy tidal waves. Crashing and pushing you under violently. The storm it was coming back, you would be swept again. The fear begin to consume you, inside you felt yourself falling. Wishing desperately for April to be here to help you. If she was, you would follow her, like the plan you made years ago. The two of you spend High School together for one year, then it would be you. After that, you would still be with her. You would still be with someone and heck even with the others. But that was not the hand life gave you, had to change it.

Thinking what Mako said, hoping the two of you go to school together. And Nagisa, who knew you would pick a school close by. You knew why they said that. Because they knew you well. Very well and because of the promise and responsibility April tasked them with. All of them. Everyone. Mako, Haru, Nagisa, Rin, Gou and even Rei. In her departure, which all of them took to heart. Which you greatly appreciated, during that long and hard part of your life. Each of them took a role. They didn't want you to be...to feel...still. Even though they did their best, still...would it matter? You wondered.

Then there was the responsibility you had, given to you by Seijuro. With the Samezuka. The team had become a part of you, looking back at what was before your eyes. You felt horrible, inside. Feeling torn. Torn between so much, you didn't know what to choose. Your heart was being stretched everywhere. You could feel something start to grow. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Finally when everything was going right, this happened. You would betraying everyone, you knew it. Years ago you wouldn't dare look at this and use every fiber in your body to resist it. Now, you didn't really. The more your eyes re-read it over and over again, you felt horrible. Thinking about everyone. Here. Why did you have have this be apart of you? None of this would have happened if you just would..if...

Unable to finish that thought, you give up. This would be a good thing for you, you try to tell yourself. But it just didn't sound right. Your mind had become so preoccupied that you couldn't fully focus on what was most important. The team. Getting ready for regionals. You missed their relay, because of this importance in your life. Aiichiro had texted you wondering if you where alright. Which you assured him that you where. Lying to him. It was the best thing you could think of, for right now. Even with the others.

Groaning to yourself, you put it away. Your head hurting from all this whirling going in your mind. Hearing your phone vibrate, you look at the text message from them. They where so excited for you, but you couldn't share in their joy. About to turn off your phone when you got another text. From Haru. Asking if you would be coming home. Instead of responding you, turn off your phone. Leaving it on the desk, you get up and walk out the dorms. Making your way outside, the night was quiet and still. Calm and cool. Well at least in your mind. Your legs just walked, with not destination in mind. Lost and confused like your mind. Wall lights, lite provided light on the campus. So you could see, even if you felt blind. You didn't know how far your legs took you, you didn't care at this point.

Coming to a stop, looking around, finding yourself somewhere. It was unfamiliar to you, this part of the school. The pool and dorms where the only places you knew,that cafeteria. Having gone there a few times, Aiichiro took a couple of times. Rin took you twice. This area though you didn't know, which was alright. You found a place to sit and think. Clear your head. Sitting down on the bench, looking up at the night sky. The stars danced around. That was one thing you did enjoy when you moved here to this town. That New York didn't have, a nice clear sky. You remember laying with the others just admiring the stars. You and Nagisa always trying to count them and making wishes.

Such a warm thought made you smile to yourself. Sadly. You where you begin to feel that memory start to fade. Just like the others in you mind, you didn't know why. But they did. Where you doing this?

You didn't want them gone. None of it. Looking around at the school, you didn't want be taken away from all this. Not now. Because, when it happened last time. You came back finding everything disarray. Broken.

Broken things where never good. You knew all too well. So you couldn't leave. You couldn't go. You would resist, do all you could to prevent it. That way, things could stay the same.


	17. Free!: Eternal Summer (8)

"Hey, May can you..."Rin gets up off his bed and goes over to you, at his desk, showing you his homework."I don't understand a single piece of this stuff."

Stopping and looking up from your own homework, to see his. He was working on Literature, a subject he never liked, even as a child he detested it. You remember him getting frustrated all the time when he had it. Finding it not important. Luckily you where there to help back then, just as you where right now. In fact with all of them, with the others. When it came to subjects they weren't good at or hated to do. Relying on you to bail them out, as school work, classwork, anything really that was academic wise came easy for you.

"Hmmm...?"you ponder for a second, before you got it."It's really simple really."You look up at him, pointing to what he was having trouble with."You just have to identify the conflict."

"What?"he looks at you.

So you explain it a bit more."Conflict. Internal and External, the struggles each character is going through."

"That makes no sense."

"It does actually. Everyone has conflict they're going through. It is both internal and external. Most of the time it can be internal for many. But around them there is conflict, which can be at times unseen. A conflict in Literature mainly talks about the characters. Take Shakespeare's Macbeth. The conflict he had inside of him. For what he did, killing his father. It was tearing him up inside that it started to become an external one too. Understand?"

He looks at you lost and annoyed. More so by the teasing smile you had. No doubt making fun of him, like you use to do back then. Though kind and sweet, you had an ego. Especially when it came to things like this, which you enjoyed holding over their heads. Enjoying the pleasure of their dependence on you. He takes his homework back from you and playfully wacks your head.

"Stop acting so high and mighty."he scolds you playfully. The two of you share a small laugh. He looks back at his homework."So that's it then? That's all I have to do?"

You nod your head, turning back around to your homework which was Advance Physics. Rin looks at your homework and all you had written and had to do. Made him be grateful he had just this and saw no reason to complain.

"I don't know how you're able to understand any of that."he said exhausted just from looking at it.

You chuckle to yourself."It's not that hard."You say casually."If you want I can explain it to you."

He holds up his hands."I'll pass. Thank you. Even knowing for you so long, It still amazes me on what you take. I don't whether to be afraid for you or pity you."

You giggles to yourself again."You make it sound like it's a terrible thing. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Do you have to always say that."he whacks you again lightly. Smirking at you. Then looks back at your work."No doubt your grades and scores are high. Beat there's a bunch of schools wanting to you. Have you gotten any offers?"

You stop writing and freeze up for a sec."...No, not yet."you lie through your smile. Looking at him."Still...umm waiting."

He gives you a questionable look."Seriously? None yet?"You shake your head, that he was correct. He goes silent for a second, thinking about something."Have you thought about when you do get offered to choose? What are you going to do? I mean you have the grades and not to mention your talent in photography. I heard there are some pretty good schools in that field. Have you even thought of what it is you want to do? Pursue?"

"I want to pursue finishing my work."you tell him."If you don't mind."You hear him sigh, though you couldn't read it. But you got a sense he wanted to say something else. But didn't bother.

Getting uncomfortable with this topic, you change it. Looking around his dorm."Why isn't Sosuke here?"

With that Rin goes back to his bed to work on his homework."He's been helping Nitori lately. With his swimming."

"Really!?"this came as a surprise to you. You look at him."That's really nice of him. He's really a good guy-I mean person."You quickly cover it up, blushing a bit. Nervously exhaling."..."You start to whistle to yourself to calm your nerves. But it was clear you had Sosuke on your mind, you started gushing and fawning. A small smile could be seen.

Rin looks up from his homework at you, watching you quietly squeal. He rolls his eyes annoyed by your behavior. You and your school girl crush. Even years ago you still acted the same way when it came Sosuke. His friend you first meet through a picture and had imagination on what he was like. Often hearing you talk to his sister about what you thought about Sosuke. Describing him in very good details. The plans you made to have with his friend. That seem nearly impossible and mostly ridiculous. He often got annoyed, like he was now when you got like a big deal about it. And when you meet him once, your reaction was sad. Pathetic to him, fainting. When Sosuke answered the door. What a good first impression. Rin had to explain to his friend who where. He felt so embarrassed. Then this year, how you meet Sosuke again. Feeling up on him, to scream and freak out. For someone who's smart, you sure acted like an idiot. Flustering whenever he was by or when you talked to him. Majority of the time you did, sometimes you could keep a cool head and composer around him. Though only for so long. Sosuke's attitude and behavior towards you, Rin couldn't fully make it out. He wondered if his friend knew the feelings you had for him.

Sometimes it seem like he did. Other times it didn't. A few times you would be so caught up fantasizing about Sosuke, that you at times didn't realize he was trying to get your attention until he made himself known. Which left you feeling super embarrassed. By now with him on the team, you should have gotten down the type of person he was. If your imagination didn't take hold. You had such an image of Sosuke, you desperately hope to be true and be real. You hadn't asked him to do anything with you yet. Rin brought up a few times with you, wondering why, you never seem to have an answer. Or it would change.

Glancing up from his homework over to you. You still had that smile on. Your mind still on Sosuke. He wonder what it was this time? Marriage? Parenthood? A simple date? He couldn't read your smile. Normally he could, this time he couldn't. Becoming curious and irritated now, he gets ready to say something, when your phone rings.

You stop and answer it."Hello? Oh, hi Mako...me? Well I'm at Samezuka, with Rin."You look over at him, then turn back round."Hmm...you want me to what?...Is this coach Sasabe's doing? It's not, well...sure I don't mind. I'm just surprise you're doing this. But, it is sweet of you. Sure I don't mind, what time? Alright I'll meet you. Sure. You're welcome."You smile, about to hangup when don't."Hello? Haru?...Am I coming home tonight? Well..."you look to Rin, asking him if you could stay. He sighs and nods his head. Giving him a thank you smile. Go back to Haru."I'm staying...Don't worry I'll be sure to come home. Yes, I know that's where I live now. I like staying at both places equally...You need help with your English don't you?"You suspect. Laughing to yourself."No.I'm not laughing at you. You and Rin sure can act alike at times."You look at Rin and snicker to yourself.

He looks at you knowing you where making fun of him."Shut-up."he grumbles.

"After I'm done helping Mako, I'll help you with your homework. Okay? And buy you some mackerel. Does that seem fair?...Yeah...I know."your voice drops. It perks back up."Okay. Goodnight Haru. Bye. Tell Mako I said goodnight too."Hanging up the phone you set it aside.

"What was that all about?"Rin ask.

"Nothing really."you tell him, going back to your homework."Haru just wanted to know if I was coming home and he needs my help with his homework. Like you."

"...What about with Mako?"he discards what you said."What was that all about?"

"Oh. That, he just wanted to know if I could help him. Tomorrow at the club. He told me to bring my camera. So I told him yes. He's helping out coach Sasabe with a class. That's all."

You smile at him, then go back to your work.

Just as you promised to help Mako, you arrive at the club. Looking up at the building. Smiling to yourself. You left early from Samezuka, leaving a note for Rin that you had left. Luckily you had a change of clothes with you, so you didn't have to go home and change. Simple jean shorts, a white peasant blouse and grey tennis shoes. You put your hair up, camera around your neck. Walking through the doors, you look at the time, you where a little bit late. But not too late and make your way to the pool. Where you look around and spot Makoto dressed in the club's swimsuit, with his class, they where about to get in.

"Mako."You get his attention.

He looks up from his students over to you waving at him. He smiles and waves back, happy you made it. His class looks over at you walking over to them wondering who where.

"Hi May."he greets you."I'm so glad you made it."

"Thanks. Sorry I'm late."you apologize.

He shakes his head."It's alright. I kind of figured. Oh, let me introduce you to my class."He turns to the children, you look at them too. They had to be no older than eight the most. You give them a kind and friendly smile."Everyone, this is May O'Neil, she's a very important person to me. She's also a photographer. A really good one. And she's going to be taking pictures of all of you, like pro swimmers."The children jump with excitement, except for one who shyly backs away.

One of them a young girl with dark purple hair and cute big purplish pink eyes, takes hold of your hand in hers."You're really going to take pictures of us?"she said super happy.

You look at her and nod your head."Yes. I am. I love taking pictures. I want you guys to have wonderful memories when you swim."She gasp with joy, and looks to the others who smile too. Except for that one child, a tiny young boy with dark salmon coloured, unkept hair and violet eyes. That looked somewhat familiar. The little boy was cute, yet he seem nervous and scared. Not to mention shy.

He kind of reminded you of yourself. When you first moved here. His eyes looking at the floor.

"That's so cool!"one of the kids say. He pulls on your other arm, getting your attention."This is going to be fun."

You couldn't help but laugh a bit."Yes."you agree."It will be. I'm sure all of you are going to be excellent swimmers. Mako is going to teach you all a lot. And I'll be there to capture it."

"No you're not!"Sasabe says coming over."You don't have the proper attire."He gives you a something."If you're going to be here with Makoto then you're going to dress the part. Here."

You look at what he gave you, rather weary considering what he did last time. You didn't see any grey only blue and yellow. Sighing you had no choice but to change. Mako told you they would wait, it didn't take you long to change. You where given a ITSC swimsuit too. With you ready, class could start. And it was fun. Mako was really good. He had them sit on the side and kick. Then went into the water, to hold their breathes. Had them take turns on using the kickboard and so much more. You took pictures of it all, even getting involved yourself. The kids begged you to join them a couple of times, Mako didn't mind. Everyone was having a good time, except for that boy. He stayed mostly on the side or wasn't enjoying himself like the rest. But most importantly he seem scared. While the others had fun, you decide to talk with the boy.

"Hi."you greet him. He looks up at you, then away. You took no offense and simple keep smiling."What's your name?"

"H-H..Hayato."he says timidly.

"Hayato, what a nice name."you compliment him."How are you liking class so far?"Your question made him cringe."Hey, you want to see the pictures I've taken so far?"Taking a seat next to him, he looks at you. You turn the screen to your camera and give it to him to hold."What do you think?"He seem rather impressed by the pictures, going through them."Would you like to take some?"

He looks up at you shocked. You just kept smiling."..."Hesitant he seem.

"I don't mind. Really."you tell him, and adjust the camera for him to take the picture."Just look through here, and when you find what you like. Press this button and there you go. Go ahead. Try."

Of course you aid him. Holding the camera from underneath. Hayato angled the camera, shaking just a bit. Nervous. He had it aimed at the others. His finger on the button, about to take it. When class ended. He seem rather disappointed and hands it back to you."S-Sorry."he apologizes to you.

"That's okay."you tell him."Next time. Come on."you get up and hold out a hand for him. He looks at it, then to you unsure if he should take it. Mako was with the rest of his students, helping them get out when he noticed you with Hayato and how you where with him. Your gentle approach and patience. Hayato eventually took hold of your hand, when he did, you get down and whisper something in his ear and the two of you walkout.

You and Mako see the little ones off as they go change. Realizing you left your camera back by the pool, you go to get it. Coming back dressed back into what you came in wearing, to find an old face talking with Makoto and picking up Hayato, who's name you couldn't recall. Who noticed you first. They look behind Makoto to you.

"Is that...May? May O'Neil?"they say excited and surprised.

Hearing your name, you look at the person. A tall young man with wavy, messy, light pink hair that went in-between his purple eyes. Dressed in a casual school uniform consisting of black trousers, a white shirt and a red necktie with yellow stripes. They looked so familiar, you where trying to figure it out, while they on the other hand clearly knew you. And come right over.

"Hello?"you look at them trying to recall them.

They just chuckle."You seriously don't remember me?"They joke with you, leaning rather close. Smiling at you."We went to junior high together. I had the hugest crush on you. Well I never got to tell you, but I guess now is as good a time as ever."The blush telling you."Even after all these years, your still lovely as ever."Still not able to remember him. He tells you."It's me, Kisumi Shigino."

When he said his name you remembered him. He went to the same middle school as you and the others. He played on the basketball team. You remember some memories with him, always coming over to you when you studied. Coming from behind and hugging you. Twice he presented you with a flower. He made you laugh a couple of times, while other times he was playful with you. He had a habit of winking at you a great deal. He try to teach you basketball. Would often carry your books. Meet you at your locker, randomly come running and just take your hand in his taking you with him. Though all in good fun.

You remembered him now."Kisumi. Wow, it has been so long."you smile."I nearly didn't recognize you really. You've grown up well."He laughs scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, well so have you."he looks at you."Wow, it's been so long since I've last seen you May. I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh. I don't work here."you tell him."Mako just asked for my assistance with his class. To take pictures."

He looks at your camera."Oh yeah, I forgot you where really good at that. Mako chose right."

"Thank you. So Hayato is your brother."you look down at the boy, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah."he tells you."My little brother. So how have things been? Is April still going around beating up others in your name?"He jokes laughing. Though you didn't, the mention of her name your eyes drop and fill with sorrow and grief. He realized this."Hey? Is everything okay?"

Mako comes over to you and puts a comforting arm around you. Kisumi looks at him a bit lost. He saw the same look you had, Mako had. It was clear something terrible happened."April died before last school year ended."he tells his old classmate.

Which shocked him."Seriously?!"he looks to you. Eyes filled with remorse."I'm soo sorry May. I-I didn't know."

You look up at him with a sad smile."That's alright."You wipe your eyes.

"She was a really good person and awesome sister."he says his condolences. You nod in agreement.

"Thank you."your smile slowly returns back to its normal self.

"Are you getting by? Alright?"he ask.

"Yes. I am."you look to Mako, then back to Kisumi."Everyone's been very helpful."

"That's great."he said relieved and happy."I hate that, it happened to you. I never liked when you would get sad. Wish I was there to help you through it too."

"It's alright."you tell him."It is good to see you again though."

"You too."he blushes."I've gotta say, seeing you again really brightens my day. Well it always did back in junior high. You always had that effect on me."

"I'm flattered. Thank you."you laugh a bit."You always knew how to make me laugh. That's what I've always appreciated about you."

"Thanks. Guess now I two reasons to come here now."he tells you. Both of you laugh together. With a few more words between you two and a goodbye to Hayato. You and Mako see them off.

"It was nice to see him."you tell Mako.

"Yeah, who would have thought."he agrees.

"I'm quite surprise really."you admit to him."I had no idea Kisumi liked me."

"Well? What's not to like."Mako tells you.

"Wished he would have said something,"you start to laugh to yourself."Because I kind of liked him just a little bit, too."

* * *

"May! May!"the children chime happy to you see. They come over and surround you. You smile at their happy faces."You came back!"

"Yes. I did."you tell them. Dressed.

You came back again just as Mako asked. To take pictures of everyone. The children where so thrilled to have you back, the pass couple of days would came and like always joined in on the fun and took pictures. The children really adored your presence. It made you happy inside. It reminded you of how you felt when you were little and would come here. As Mako taught, you took pictures and again like always Hayato was very weary about being in the water. He just stayed to the side. Which you join him and allow him to take pictures with you or you find other things to do. Whatever you could do to make him feel comfortable. He seem at first rather reluctant with you, but slowly warmed up to it. Though you didn't mind him like this, Mako became rather worried and concerned. Trying to figure out ways to teach the boy who didn't want to swim. You didn't really know what to say or how to help. All you could say was to be patient.

Another class session ended and you helped to clean up. Saying bye to all the children, except Hayato who was waiting for his brother to come and pick him up. He sat in the breakroom. You gave him some money to get himself a snack, since you had cleaning to do. Though you weren't a coach like Makoto, Sasabe still had to contribute. Making you in-charge of cleaning up. You had to go around and get the kickboards. Floaters. Sweep the pool to push in any water that was out. Grueling work really, but Sasabe told you no free rides.

You felt like a maid most of the time, but your organizational skills helped out. You kept it well. Every time it took you a good 45 minutes to clean. A bit of you would wish you didn't agree to help Mako, but you did. Finishing with putting away the last board, you change and leave. Looking around for Makoto to walk home with. You both would do it every time after practice. You didn't find him anywhere. Which was rather strange, so you go outside and spot him with Kisumi and surprisingly Haru. Who seem rather irriated by Kisumi's presence.

"Haru? What are you doing here?"you ask walking over to them. He looks at you."Hi Kisumi."

"I came to drop off Makoto's lunch."he tells you."Then I ended up staying, and now we're walking home. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah."you tell him.

"Wait. Hold up."Kisumi looks from you to Haru."Are you two living together?"

"Oh. Yes we are."you tell him, which kind of shocked him. But he laughs it off."Haru was kind enough to let me move in after what happened."

"Seriously?"Kisumi said, still laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?"Haru demands, taking offense. Kisumi calms himself down.

"Sorry."he apologizes."I guess I just never would have thought. Anyway that's cool and really nice of you Haru."He nudges the aloof teen."Must be nice having her around. You're really lucky man, I'm seriously jealous."

Haru rolls his eyes taking no mind to what he was saying."Don't be so modest Haru."Mako teases him."Though it doesn't show, he is actually happy to have May. We all are."

"Cool."Kisumi winks, Hayoto comes out spotting his brother and calls for him."Oh, hey got to go. But let's hangout some time okay? See ya!"He leaves and goes to his brother.

"Bye Kisumi and Hayoto."you wave to them. Both brothers wave back.

"Can we go?"Haru says rushing it. You couldn't help but laugh to yourself and nod. The three of you leave and go home.

* * *

Another day for swimming lessons, the children couldn't wait. Eager to learn from Mako, all except Hayato. Who fear of water still effected him. Which Mako had a plan for that, he told his class they would be doing a relay today. Explain they could use any form they choose and when they touched the wall to high five the other so they could go. Everyone was excited about it, minus Hayato. Who did his best to stay in the back, even when got into the water. Looking at the others enjoying and having fun. While he didn't. Wishing he wasn't here, or out of the water. Sitting with May.

Who wasn't there. Looking around noticing her absence. In fact she hadn't come since the start of class. His security blanket in a sense. She would sit with him when he didn't want to participate anymore. Save him for his fear. Without her here now, what was he to do? He didn't want to swim from side of the pool to the other. The thought of being underwater, submerged in it. He wouldn't come back up, he knew it. His fear taking over, until Mako comes over to him. And suggest on teaching him a new style of swimming that would allow him to stay above the water. He could see the sky. Hesitant at first, until he agreed. Mako promising him that he would not let him go. With the others cheering him on, Hayato agrees. Helping the boy on his back, taking hold of his hands. Mako begins to guide him. Scared, Hayato closes his eyes, afraid. Until Mako tell him to open them and when he did, he sees nothing but skies all around him. It was a amazing. So amazing he didn't realize he swam the whole way, until Mako tells him. Everyone was so happy for him. Even his brother who was there.

Hearing a small clicking sound Hayate looks up to find you there with your camera aimed at him. Taking a few shots. He was surprised and happy to see you. Lowering your camera and smile at him.

"I'm so proud of you Hayato."you congratulate him."You swam like a pro."

A wide smile appears on him. Gushing with joy. The remainder of class went well, he enjoyed himself with everyone and you took every single moment. Only to step away to talk with Kisumi for a second. Coming back towards the later end, seeing Mako dismiss them. You where about to help clean up when you manage to get a wonderful picture of Hayato and Mako. Satisfied with it, looking at it.

"Perfect."you smile to yourself and leave.

* * *

Lessons with the children went by faster than you wanted. You would have been there on the start of their last class, but you had something wonderful for all of them. Even Mako. So it took up some of your time. Sitting in your room, Haru wasn't there he left to take Ren and Ran to see Mako teach. Nearly done, you print out what you needed and put it together. Counting to make sure you had enough and leave. Luckily you made it towards the very end. Coming in apologizing to the children who where.

"I have a surprise for all of you."you tell them holding what you had for them behind your back.

They jump with joy and excitement surrounding wanting to know what it was. A few of them pulling on you, you laugh with delight.

"Show us! Show us!"they all chime.

"Alright."you finally cave in."Close your eyes and hold out your hands."They do as you say, and you place in each of their hands a small 5x7 photo album. Each a matching to their eyes. And on the front a profile picture of themselves, with their name nicely written and decorated. There was also a single word to describe them. They all gasp in amazement.

Turning to the others pointing and showing them. A couple opened theirs wowing at the pictures of themselves. Squealing with delight. Their little hands and feet spring up with joy. Jumping and hanging onto you. Thank you. Giving you a tight hug around your waist that you nearly fell over.

"Careful."Mako tells them coming over to help you, but you didn't mind.

Maintaining your balance you stand just fine, hugging them each."I have something for you too, Mako. Give me a second."you tell him, excusing yourself from the children's embrace and go get his. You come back with a bigger size than what the children had, at least 8x10 it looked. Wrapped in green paper and give it to him.

"Really?"he was surprised."You didn't have too, thank you May."Taking the gift, unwrapping the green paper finding a lovely collage of him during his class. His name engraved around the broader in gold color. And other wonderful sayings. Taken back by what was before his eyes. He was just speechless and touched."Wow...May.."he starts to get a bit emotional. He looks at you tenderly."...I don't know what to say...I..."

"You're very good at what you do, Makoto."you smile to him."I wanted you to see it. Look at the wonderful memories you've made with all of them. And what you've done. You've made really fine future swimmers."The children come over to you and look to him. Smiling agreeing with you.

He looks up to you, then back at his gift. Then back to you again. He suddenly walks over to you and hugs you. Catching you off guard. You where so small in his hold. Smiling to yourself."Your-"

"You're such a beautiful person. May."he tells you. Stunning you."I couldn't have done this without you."His hold you becomes tighter."We make a really good team."

The children watch you both, a few smile at each other while the others high five. Up above where Haru sat with Ren and Ran, he watches you and Mako.

Receiving a few more hugs from the children a few of them cry, saying they are going to miss you. Which you tell them you would as well. Hugging each one of them tightly. Planting a kiss on their foreheads. Seeing them on their way, waving bye to them as they each got picked up. The last one of course being Hayato, so you spent time with him. In the breakroom, going over his pictures. He was eager to show you, especially the picture of him doing the backstroke for the first time. He was such a cute little boy. And you adored him. He really did remind you of how you use to be back then. When you got comfortable came out, but that was all to the thanks to Makoto. Just like Hayato, Makoto came and extended a helpful and guiding hand. All one had to do was take it.

When he smiled at you, the very first time. That smile told you everything was going to be alright and he was here and wouldn't let go. Whenever he took hold. Even in junior high, you remember you being nervous and he took your hand assuring you it was going to be alright. All throughout the first day, he held it, never letting go despite what others thought. You felt secure when he did that. And because of that, you shed that discomfort. And everything was fine.

Makoto did the same thing with Hayato. He truly had a gift."There you are."Kisumi comes in finding you and his brother."I was looking for you."Hey May."he greets you.

"Hello Kisumi."you returned the greeting.

Kisumi notices what his brother had and comes to take a look."Hey? What do you have there? Wow these are some good pictures."he looks at them.

"It's my professional swimmers portfolio."Hayato tells his brother proudly."May took them."he looks to you.

"Seriously?"Kisumi was impress."You've really gotten so good over the years. They look like a professional took them."He compliments you.

"Thank you."you tell him."I just wanted the kids to have something."you tell him, ruffling Hayato's hair. Who laughs.

He then hugs you."Thank you, May."he tells you. You hug him back.

"You're welcome. I know you'll be a good swimmer."

You feel him hug you tighter, Kisumi noticed too."He really likes you. Just like his older brother."he flashes you a smile."We both have good taste."

"I suppose."you chuckle.

"Don't be so modest."he tells you, standing up with his brother. You stand up with them and walk out with them. He chuckles rather sheepishly.

"What is it?"you smile curious.

"It's nothing really."he tells you."It's rather silly. After all this time, I still don't have the courage to asks you out. I wanted to a lot. I just always got scared, like now. But that wasn't what stopped me."

"Hm?"you stop at the door and look at him puzzled."What do you mean?"

He stops and looks at you with a sad smile but his eyes where tender and accepting."What I mean, is that no matter what I tired to do, I could see hidden in your eyes, someone already had you. And they still it is, their really luckily. Guess I can win basketballs, just never your affections. But that's alright."he nudges you playfully."I'm terribly hurt. I'll catch you later May and who knows what might happen next time."

Realizing he was joking, you shake your head and laugh."Who knows. It was really nice to see you again, Kisumi."You tell him, then look to his brother and get down to his level.."And it wonderful meeting you, Hayato."

Waving bye to them, until you couldn't see them anymore. Haru, Mako and the twins come up behind you. One on each side."It was nice to see him again."you sigh to yourself."I'm rather glad. You know he said the strangest thing."

"What is it?"Mako ask interested.

Chuckling to yourself, you tell them."He told me that he could hidden in my eyes that someone already had me. I am assuming he means someone has already caught my attention."

Haru and Mako look at each other a bit puzzled, then to you."Even still he is annoying."Haru says. Making you laugh.

"May I was wondering something."Mako ask, you look at him."Did you know anything about Sosuke's shoulder injury?"

What he said came to a shock. The look on your face told the others, you didn't know and this was the first of you hearing about it."No. I didn't."you started to become concerned."..."Thinking about it."Sosuke..."


	18. Free!: Eternal Summer (9)

It was the night before regionals and you where home packing. Putting what you needed and taking in your suitcase.

"...Almost done."you tell yourself, putting your nicely folded clothes in the suitcase. Lining it neatly.

Packing like this made you think of the future. The thought made you stop suddenly. Reality began to settle in, looking around your room that has been your room for months. You've come to actually enjoy living in it. Now seem to be fading. Making you wonder if it was the right choice? That you made. Because inside you felt something, that was equal to physical pain. Looking at your clothes, clothes that would soon be nothing but a mere memory of your third year. With everyone. Growing up really hurt.

Regionals, this would be the last one you would be attending with everyone. Both teams Samezuka and Iwatobi. The last time to be with everyone, and should they make it to Nationals...

Shutting your eyes to not think about it. That feeling of loneliness came back, everything started to fade. Did things have to come and go so fast? Thinking about what Mako, Nagisa and Rin said and asked, made you feel miserable. You could't answer them, even if you wanted too. You just couldn't. Just last week you received a text from Seijuro with the same question,you could feel his pride and joy. Which you falsely felt. Looking again around the room. Dropping your head, a faint smile appears.

Haru comes home finally after a late night practice with his team. They where working on their relay exchanges, before they headed to regionals. All was quiet, lights off. Nothing but the sound of the crickets from outside. Glancing at the clock reading the time, it was passed shut eye time. Turning his eyes upward to the ceiling, in the direction of her room.

No doubt she must be sleeping. He tells himself. Being as quiet as possible he goes to the kitchen, to the fridge opening it finding to his surprise and joy mackerel dinner. Covered up in plastic wrap, with his name on it. He takes it out and goes to heat it up. This was truly a treat, one he was expecting to find coming home. Considering he had to change up what he loved to eat since May moved in. She kind of was tolerant of eating what he enjoyed. As she was in a sense the guest. But that eventually faded, and complained a bit if they could something else. Mix it up. Though not budging at first he did eventually. With having his favorite dish for lunch was alright it wasn't enough. Though he didn't mind eating other things, if mackerel wasn't present well he would a have liked it. But, she was his friend and due to her tragedy he like the others wanted her to feel comfortable. Though this was a surprise, her actually having his dish set aside. He wondered if that was what she made for dinner? Because if she did, that was rather cruel of her. Flipping the note open he reads it. While eating. It didn't take him long to finish, since it was only him. Once done he cleans up, climbs the stairs and proceeded to his room.

He stops before opening the door, turning the knob, pushing the door open he goes in, quiet walking over to the bed stopping. His eyes scan the room noticing the suitcase and duffel bag by the desk. His eyes stay upon the baggage, then direct to the one sleeping in bed. Nearly a year they've been here with him in this empty house. His parents didn't mind them staying and becoming their guardian for the time being, until they graduate. Well they would still be in a sense underage to be living on their own even when they went off to college. Should they choose to go. Going in a different direction if they choose. He didn't know what their choice was, they never talked about it to anyone. He was sure they weren't undecided like he was. It was clear they had made up their mind. What their choice was to be, he like the others didn't know. All of them assuming nearly identical choice they've made. Each of them proud of them, in their own way. They worked rather hard, after what they've been through. Anyone really in their position could have easily fallen off. But they didn't. They had help from everyone who brought them back. Taking them out of that storm they felt themselves lost in. A storm none of them could never really imagine going through. But, could feel it. Those years away from them affected them all, but they didn't know how badly until words where told.

Again nearly a year has gone by, with his future undecided he wondered something often. Looking at them sleeping, peacefully. Watching their shoulders gently rise and fall. Their first night here, he remembered they had trouble sleeping. Having flashbacks and nightmares. He would often hear them crying in their sleep. Trying so hard to conceal it, but he heard. Now, they could sleep peacefully. Going through so much, he was rather glad they had overcome it. Returning to their lively and sweet self. That carried throughout the whole place. A complete opposite of him. Yet, blended well together. Surprisingly. It made them comfortable. That was all really. Looking at their blanket, he pulls it up more to cover them and tucks them in a bit more. It was the least he could do. Being careful not to wake them from their slumber. He wasn't sure what came over him, that made him do that gesture. But he did.

Turning around he walks out the room, stopping before exiting. Glancing back at them, just as they rolled facing the wall. He was sure he saw a faint smile on them. If he squint his eyes well enough. Being careful and quiet he leaves the room, shutting the door softly.

* * *

The train came to your stop and you get off quickly. Dressed in your Samezuka attire. With your things and hurry to Samezuka, looking at the time. You would make it, you knew you would. Today everyone was heading to regionals. The sun was barely rising when you left, now it was up and ready to go. Trying to suppress your own yawn, being a bit tired from waking up early. But filled with energy. Being careful not to trip over your own two feet. Seeing the school right ahead.

Rin looked at his rooster and watched as his team loaded the charter bus. Sosuke stood by him with Aiichiro. Double checking everyone was here, normally this would have been the manger's job, but she wasn't here...yet.

He lets out a stressful sigh. Looking around."Where is she?"he said.

Sosuke couldn't help but smirk."Hn..."

Rin noticed it."What's with the smirk?"he question his friend. Sosuke just kept smiling.

"You seem rather worried."he points out."We have nearly everyone on and your worried about her. You do realize Momo is missing too."

Rin grumbles at him."I know Momo is missing. Okay. I am well aware of that."he defends himself."I'm just hoping she doesn't miss the bus. Because we can't come back."

"We did load some of her equipment."Aiichiro tells Sosuke."It would be a shame if May missed it. Not to mention,"he looks to Rin."You have som-"Rin gives him a sharp glare, shushing him."Y-You know, never mind. Haha."he laughs nervously, looking away scared.

"She should have stayed over."Rin tells him, sounding more like he was blaming himself."I had a feeling this was going to happen."He takes out his phone seeing no message from May. Nor missed call.

"Wait for me!"Momo yells running over, waving his hands, running. Getting their attention."Hey! Wait for me!"

"Well, Momo is here."Sosuke tells Rin."That's nearly everyone one."

"..."Rin sighs.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

They hear you yelling, looking in the other direction seeing you. Running, with your bag and suitcase, and an extra bag. A grocery bag. They turn back towards Momo, then back to you.

"Their going to-"Aiichiro panics."Momo! May wait! STOP!"he yells, but it was all in vain, before he, Rin or Sosuke could do anything it was too late.

By the time you and Momo realized too, the collusion happened. Both of you crashed into the other, toppling over the other. Bags went flying and minor injuries no doubt. That hurt, your head hurt. Rubbing it a bit, to try and make sense of what just happened.

"Ow..."you whine."My head...it hurts..What did I run into? A wall?"Flinching from the minor pain."What a hard wall."

"Hey!?"Momo snaps."What's the big idea?!"

Realizing it was him, you where stun at first though that all went away when he started yelling at you."Oh..it's you. Geeze Momo, what's you problem?"you blame him."Didn't you see me?"

"W-What?!"He was shocked."Didn't you see me? I was coming first! You crashed into me!"He blames you.

"W-what!?"you where baffled by what he said."No I didn't! I was clearly coming first! Your big head nearly gave me a concussion!"

"My head's not big! If you weren't so small then I might have seen you! Y-You imp!"

"Oh no."Aiichiro sighs."They're going to start."

Applauded and offended by what he just called you. Not to mention upset."Be quiet you bug boy!"

He gasp in horror."Their not bugs! Their beetles! You witch."

"Clumsy otter."

"Heartless vixen!"

"Annoying."

"Cruel."

The two of you banter at the other one, bickering non-stop with insults. While the others and those on the bus watch."Their at it again."Aiichiro shakes his head."Honestly those two, can be more alike then they realize."

"This is stupid."Rin mumbles to himself. Messaging his temples aggravated by the two before him arguing over and over. Over the most stupidest thing."Their wasting time."

Sosuke couldn't help but smirk."It's actually entertaining."

"You're not helping."Rin hushes him, then focuses back on the two. Having enough he puts an end to it."ENOUGH!"And that was enough to end it all. By the look Rin had, you and Momo quickly stop, grab your things and board."They seriously...you know what never mind. Let's just go."he tells the other two. Allowing them to load first, he follows after finding they had stopped."What the?"He peers around Sosuke to find you handing out snacks to everyone from your grocery bag.

Which the team greatly appreciated and enjoyed."What is she doing?"Rin said rather confused. Sighing again."We have to go. C-Can you two just..."he points for them to take their seat, which they do. Though not before you gave them their snack.

"Did I forget anyone?"you asks, double checking seeing everyone had something."Good."You smile.

"May."Rin calls to you, you turn around to him seeing him thumbing to the first two seats."Come on,let's go."

Understanding, you go and make your way to the seat. Expecting him take the window seat, he instead gives it to you. This was a surprise. Which you gladly take, Aiichiro watches you happily take the seat with Rin following, he smiles to himself. Once Rin sat down he tells the driver to go. When the bus moved your heart jumped. It made you smile to yourself. The ride there was wonderful, you would though sit up in your seat to talk with those behind and Rin. Some would ask if you had anymore snacks. Which you did and didn't mind getting up to give it to shared laughs with them, answered questions if they had any on their form. You even congratulated Aiichiro with a surprise treat for improving his time. Despite what happened with you and Momo outside, you did apologize to him in a way and the two of you talked. Well he actually did more so than you. You even praised him too. Which he found rather embarrassing but took it.

Rin didn't mind you doing your thing, watching you interact with the team, pumping them up and providing encouragement, even taking pictures of everyone too. It was refreshing to see you being this way. Just like how you were back then. Your eyes smiling brightly. With that cheerful smile on, that made anyone feel welcomed and important. The kindness and care when you spoke. The smallest gestures to assure the others. Making them feel comfortable. You treated everyone here so well. He smiles to himself, when his phone vibrates. Taking it out, reading just a bit of it before he had to put his phone away when heard you coming back. Saying excuse me, you take your seat.

"You know, you spoil them too much."he tells you smirking to himself.

You laugh to yourself. Shrugging your shoulders."I see no harm in that. Besides,"you lean over him and look at everyone."..."you didn't finish and smile to yourself sitting back. Closing your eyes soaking up the feeling all around you. A sense of peace."It's been so long since I've experienced this feeling. I love it."Opening your eyes looking to Rin."Thank you, Rin."

He smiles back at you shaking his head."For what?"

"Why do you always have to tease me?"you poke him, making you both share a laugh."You know why. Must I have to spell out to you all the time?"

"Yeah."he says casually."You don't make sense most of the time."

"That's because you never listen."you put the blame back on him, though in good spirit."But if I must, I guess you might as well. I just hope you can understand it in laymen terms."

"If you're putting it like that, then never mind. I think I have a feeling on what you mean. And you're welcome."He then points out the window."Look."

You look out the window at the scenery before you. A beautiful coastal scene, the water glisten like clear blue crystal. The sun's rays simmered over it like gold glitter. Skies as blue as the air itself. It was a sight to behold. Taking it all.

"It's so breathtaking..."you admit."I can't believe I missed this...last time..."you lament."So glorious, I could look at this all day."Captivated by what your eyes saw, you sit up in your chair, with your camera, aim your lens about to take it. When Rin comes and puts the window down for you."Thank you."Adjusting the lens and focus you take a few snaps each one getting what you needed.

Done, you look at the shots you took. This new feeling came over you, this warm feeling. Each picture you took was better than the last. Never would you have imagined you could capture such a picture. Such a moment. Sitting yourself back down, you still kept your eyes on the photo. Mumbling to yourself.

* * *

It took about another hour to get to the hotel, upon arriving you and the others where surprised to find that Iwatobi also was staying at the same hotel. Nagisa waste no time and hugs you. Which you return. You give Gou a hug too, say "Hi" to Rei who was delighted to see you. And jokingly asked how you managed to survive the ride. Everyone greets everyone, you though try to hide away from Ms. Miho, she still spots you and says hi. Which you return rather reluctant. Momo tries to woo Gou, Rin puts a stop to it,dragging him away.

"You sure have your hands full."Rei tells you.

Sighing you nod agreeing. Hearing Rin call for everyone, that was your cue. Excusing yourself and go with the team. Taking your bags, which you had a bit."Here."Sosuke comes and helps you.

"Oh..um.."you blush."T-Thank you..."When you remembered something, shoulder."Oh second thought, I have it."you tell him reaching for your suitcase. But he hoist up,where you couldn't reach it.

He just gives you a smile and carries your suitcase."I've got it."With that he follows the team.

You make it to the counter where Rin checks in everyone, giving them their room and room keys. Pretty much everyone is paired up with someone except you. Being the only female, which was understandable, though you where rather bum because you actually where hoping to room with Aiichiro. Rather disappointed too. Because you really wanted someone to play games with and you enjoyed his company. He was rooming with Momo just like back at the dorms. Though he assures you, the two of you will make time to sit and talk.

Everyone having their room key, Rin tells them to get settled and meet in twenty."So?"Sosuke comes over to you."Where's your room?"

You exploded inside turning nearly red, you started to sweat and panic. On the inside of course. Outside you just trembled like a leaf and lost your train thought. His question was all you could focus on at the moment. That and your wild imagination that went crazy. This couldn't be happening?! You scream inside, too soon. Way too soon. All the while you where think this, he stood there confused. Watching you fluster and silently squeal nervously. He was sure he heard your heartbeating like crazy in your chest. Though he didn't mind being patient with you, there was still the matter of getting settled in his own room too.

A pair of eyes watch you and Sosuke, though mainly pay attention to the behavior between you both. You looking like a little school girl with your crush. Squealing with joy inside, Sosuke standing by you, his hand out tapping your shoulder. No doubt you exploded inside, that you fainted.

Eventually you wake up on your own, finding yourself in your room on the bed. One of the two beds, sitting up rubbing the back of your head, trying to recall what happened and how you got here. Because the last you remember was being in the lobby before everything blacked out. Finding the light and turning it on, your things where here put on the other bed. Stretching for a bit, when you hear a knock on your door. Getting up you walk over and open it. Surprised at who it was.

"Hello May."I hope I'm wasn't interrupting you or anything. I was just wondering if you would like to get something to dinner with me and maybe we could have a little chat. What do you say?"

* * *

Rin finished announcing the members that would be involved in the events tomorrow. With the relay team being, Momo, Sosuke, Aiichiro and himself. Once the brief meeting was done, he tells everyone to make sure they get plenty of rest for tomorrow and dismisses the team.

Looking at the time, Aiichiro was rather happy."Well, I have sometime I can spend with May. I know she'll be happy. Well, if she's up and I hope-h-"

Overhearing him, Momo looks his way."After a fall like that, I highly doubt it. I'm not doctor but it was clear she hit hard. I'm surprised really, with a hard head like that she didn't leave a dent."

Aiichiro gives him a weary smile."Don't say those things. But I hope she's alright. Maybe I should let her rest. We can hangout later. Still..."

"Just let her rest."Rin tells him, coming over.

"O-Okay."Aiichiro complies though rather bummed.

* * *

Coming out of the shower, Mako hears a knock on the door. Answering it, finding Rin. Who came to see Haru for his own reason, wanting to know if his old friend had made a decision.

"So how long has he been gone?"Rin ask Mako. Who clearly didn't know.

Though assumed it had to be while he was in the shower."I don't know. He snuck while I was in the shower. You know he's probably out jogging or something."

"Great."Rin sighs rather annoyed and frustrated."The entire place is crawling with collage scouts. Of all the nights to go MIA. That guy is such a loose cannon."

Mako picked up on something with Rin."So you wanna talk to him about something."

"Yeah. I want to ask him if he's decided what he wanted to do yet. Guess he's just running away as usual. Big shock there. What is he thinking..."

"I wouldn't read to much into it."Mako tells him."With some people it's just how they clear their head. He's more of a doer than a talk."

"Well that's a polite way of putting it."Rin said a bit with disagreement in his voice but accepted it. Mako just chuckles. Now getting a bit more serious, Rin pulls up the small stool by the wall and turns his attention to Mako."Okay, enough about him. What's the story with you?"Ending Mako's laughter."Look theirs no reason swimmer of your level wouldn't be scouted by at least scouted by a seconder school."

Before Mako could answer that, a knock came to the door. Opening it finding Nagisa and Rei there who where rather surprised to find Rin with Mako instead of Haru.

"Rin?!"Nagisa and Rei say together shocked.

"Don't any of you people give a damn your swimming regionals tomorrow?"Rin berates them, flicking Nagisa on the forehead ."Go to bed."he tells them.

"Ow."Nagisa whines holding his forehead."Cut us some slack, it's barely eleven."

Rei though gets to the point."Is everything alright?"He asks Rin.

"I just dropped by to see Haru for a minute."He answers, leaving the room."He's out doing whatever, so I guess I'll just have to wait. Goodnight."

You stood by yourself on the elevator in deep thought, after the dinner you had, why wouldn't you be thinking this deeply. Conflict could be seen in your eyes if someone looked close enough. Unsure if this was the right thing to do, the more you thought about it, the more being to regret it. Becoming upset, you could feel the hot tears starting to form. But then again, maybe it wasn't all that bad. Trying to look on the bright side. Your mind drifted to wondering what April would say and what she thought. So lost in your entanglement of thoughts you didn't realize you had stepped off and had started walking.

"Wow! May-May you look really nice."Nagisa says, snapping you out of your thoughts. You look up surprised and shocked to find him, Rei, Mako and Rin who was halfway down the hall. Who turned around to hearing Nagisa. The blonde comes over into your personal space, curious as to why you where dressed in what you wore. Yellow strapless sundress with white floral design. Your hair was half up and rest down. Rather nicely. Wearing light brown wedges, about at least an inch. A white small jacket, you had a bit of make-up on. Just on your lips and some mascara. Though anyone could hardly tell, you also had that white seashell clip you managed to get fix in your hair.

"You look very lovely, May."Rei compliments you."Is there a special occasion?"

"Thank you."you thank him, then answer his question. Though you where hesitant for a second."Oh, umm well..I just thought I go out for a bit."You simple tell him with a smile."Yeah. Wanted to look around for a bit."

Nagisa didn't believe you and looks at you suspiciously."There is no way you would dress up so nicely, just for a night on the town..."his look was like he was pressuring you. Getting into your face. That you begin to feel uncomfortable and step back. His eyes trying really hard to read your own."I know!"Your heart jolts."You where on a date!"Your silence and shock seem to verify his accusation. While the others rather shocked."Yeah. That has to be it. But the real question is who where you out with? Hmm...I mean it couldn't be me nor Rei. Mako or Rin. That leaves..."He gasp."Haru's not here. And you just came back by yourself...It makes perfect sense the two of you had a secret date!"

"Nagisa,"Mako steps in."I think you're taking his a bit out of hand."

"But it makes perfect sense."He turns to Mako."I mean they do share the tub together."

"What?!"Rin appears behind, slightly scaring Nagisa from the sharp and dark glare of his eyes.

Rei sighs."Nagisa, stop jumping to conclusions."

"But it makes the most sense."Nagisa defends his claim."They could no longer deny it, they had to meet together in secret to spend a romantic night together."

"They live together."Rei tells him trying hard not to get frustrated."Why would they need to go out?"

"Better question, why are they bathing together?"Rin throws in, demanding an answer.

Nagisa thinks about what Rei said."Okay fair point. Then if not Haru...what about your friend Rin, Sosuke? Yeah, you finally asked out Sosuke didn't you May?"He looks at you with a wink and mischievous nudge. Snickering. While you just remained their to stun to speak not to mention flustering. Badly. Nagisa didn't stop there he kept going and going, burying you assumptions and questions.

That you nearly got crushed by its weight, if not for Rei who managed to hush him and shut him down."Nagisa."He grumbles. Then turns his attention back to you."Just pay him no mind. Anyway, you do very nice this evening May."

"He's right."Mako agrees."So was it a date?"He jokes with you. You didn't really find it funny, watching him smile to his own humor.

Your eyes look at each of them, a part of you wanted to say something but you didn't. Holding it in, instead you give them a rather tire smile."It wasn't a date, I just wanted to go out. That's all. Where's Haru?"you noticed.

"He's not here."Mako tells you."I'll tell him you say hi. It looks like you're tired, you should head to your room."He suggest.

"...Ma-"you stop yourself, looking away for a second."Yeah. Okay. Goodnight you guys."You bid them and leave, Rin follows you.

Mako and the others watch you walk off."She looked more like something was troubling her, than tired."Rei points out. Looking to Mako, who kept his smile on.

"She's tired."Was all he said.

Rin walks you all the way to your room, which you thank him. Though before you go in, he asks you not to go to sleep just yet. He'll be back in 10 minutes. Agreeing, you don't go to sleep instead you just clean yourself up. You had enough time, it actually took Rin twenty minutes really. You managed to shower and change into your nightwear. Blue shorts and a light blue tank top with bubbles. You let your hair down. Rin came back holding two boxes. To small ones, well one was really small, the other seem the size you would use for gifting clothes. He gives you that one and asks if he could come in. Which you didn't mind.

He sits on one bed and you on the other. Opening the box, to find to your surprise a Samezuka swimmer's jacket. With your name written on the front in yellow and on the back in large letters: MANAGER.

"...Wow. Thank you."you tell him trying it on, it fit like a glove.

"You're welcome."Rin said."The whole team thought it would be a good idea. After all you've done for us. Plus,"he looks at you smiling."You're member of this team."

"..."you smile warmly to yourself."And you say I spoil the team. So, what about the other box?"You look at the small little box in his hand."Is that my official manager whistle?"you joke. Laughing to yourself. Stopping when you noticed Rin didn't laugh with you. There was clearly something plaguing his mind or something. He seem so serious, which made you worry. Did he know? You weren't sure, but you started to get nervous and uneasy.

If he did know, how did he find out? You were careful to hide it away from everyone. To make sure they wouldn't catch on, that way...that way. You would spare their feelings. Then again, that was being selfish. After all they've done for you and what you've said to them. The moments and re-connection that has been reestablished. To soon come to a sudden end. Did he know? Did he? You wanted to know, because his silence was not helping you at all. Panicking inside now, you where here for regionals. Here to support everyone all that you could. Give it your all till the very end. Did he find out about Nationals? Thinking of your choice, you begin to curse yourself harshly. Watching his mouth begin to move. Heart pounding like a deep drum. Here it comes...you prepare yourself for it. Opening your mouth to quickly smooth over any anger he felt, with sincere apologize. Reach him before he crossed that finish line. Beg him not to tell the others, you would tell them. You promise that you would. Your arms jolt out to grab hold of him and desperately explain yourself. At that same time he holds out the small black box to you, standing up just as you lunge towards him. He turns around to face you, only to have you crash right him.

Causing him to hit his back up against the wall, luckily he managed to hold the small box up so there was no damage done. Except for you, hitting his chest, you got knocked back. Rubbing your noise. Complaining how it might be broken and apologizing to Rin. Who just gives you a dumbfounded look. "You're so weird sometimes."he mumbles to himself. Then helps you up.

"Thanks."you tell him."Sorry."

He sighs."It's fine really. Anyway, here.."he gives you the small box. Taking it you look at it wondering what could be in it and why he was giving it to you. Looking at him curious and suspiciously.

"What is it?"you question.

"You have to open it."was all he said. Looking away then back at the box, seeing you hadn't opened. Clearly you weren't going to do it. Looking at him."I promise, it's nothing bad. Okay. So don't give me that look. J-Just open it. Okay. Because I have something I want to say...alright?"

He was serious. Even if he wasn't looking at you. Complying you do as your friend asked you to. Taking off the top to find what looks like small dome shaped peach dessert."What is it?"

"It's hakuto jelly."he tells you. This was a surprise. Looking at him."Remember? I promised you that when I come back I would get it for you. Because you wanted to try it. So...here."he pulls out a wrapped up spoon and gives it to you.

Delighted and touched, you take it and thank him. Then sit on your bed to enjoy your treat. Rin sits next to you, watching you happily eat away. Enjoy every bite. Squealing with nearly every bite.

"Sooo good."you squeal. Looking to him."You're so great Rin. Thank you a million times thank you!"

He chuckles to himself, and lays out on the bed looking up."You're welcome. There's a surprise when you get to the center."

"Surprise? Really?"you look at the treat seeing nothing. So you kept eating wanting to know what it was.

As Rin listens to you eat, he tries to get his words together in his mind on what he was going to say. He could sense you getting closer and closer to it. Anytime now, he was ready to do this. He just hoped he was on time. When he heard your surprise gasp that was his cue. And the way you stammered with shock saying his name.

"R-Rin...?"

He sits up finding you looking at him speechless and most importantly shocked. You weren't expecting this at all. Not by a long shot. Was he serious? Was he really asking you this? His eyes told you yes, looking back at was inside the box after you finished and reached the bottom. Reading it again. A few times to make sure that was you read. Gasping against this time silently. Showing him the box, he nods his head. In your eyes so many questions came. Mainly, whys. Speechless, you where just speechless. With nothing to say. Waiting to hear what he had to say. He takes the box from you and holds it up so you could read it while he repeated was printed inside for you.

"I want you stay with me. Always."


	19. Free!: Eternal Summer (10)

With regionals over everyone begin training for nationals, though Samezuka didn't make relays for national they did make it for their events. They still practice, everyone putting their heart and soul into it. To be ready. Rin was still getting more offers from scouts since regionals, Sugimoto the swim teams adviser informed him rather proud. Everything was going pretty well with Rin, as the end of the year begin to approach. Everything seem pretty set in stone it would seem.

Watching his team practice his eyes would at times glance over discreetly to the office, being careful no one really noticed. He made sure to remain focus upon his team, but it was rather hard when not everyone from his team was well...

Over at school, you where in the computer lab working vigorously. It was pretty pass closing time, but the computer club's president was kind enough to let you work here after. Knowing your sister, they didn't mind at all. For the pass couple of days you've been here, doing somethings. Looking at the time it was nearly time, not mention the sun also confirmed the time. Doing just a couple of more things, someone enters the room. They look around and spot you.

"I hope I'm not late."Rei apologizes. He takes a quick look at what you where doing and was rather astonished by what he saw for that quick second before you closed it.

"No."you tell him."You're not late."Getting up from your chair."Ready?"

"Yes. My place like always? Or would you prefer somewhere else?"You think about it for a second. He seem to see your answer in your eyes, but was hesitant to say it. "Don't worry, Nagisa won't be coming over today. I managed to provide him with a rather solid story, that he believed. So we can go to my place. Though Nagisa will accompany us, but he will go home after we get off the train. I hope that's alright?"

The thought of Nagisa coming really made you rethink this, but Rei assures you it would be alright. Taking his support and comfort you agree to come. The two of you meet up with Nagisa, who was rather surprise to see you, but didn't mind. While waiting for the train, the two of them talks about Haru, worried and concerned about him. His recent behavior discuss it. While you listen silently, though inside cringe from hearing what they both say. It wasn't helping you at all. Wishing for the train to hurry up, while you feet wanted to run and leave. Afraid Nagisa might turn it over to you, which he almost did if not for Rei who kept it from getting to you. Once the train arrived the three of you board, you take your seat with Rei in the middle. Remaining quiet the whole ride there, that is until Nagisa said something to you.

"May, how has Haru been at home?"

You quickly look at Rei who gives you the go it was alright to say something. Looking at Nagisa who waited for your answer. Biting the bottom of your lip, you had been so caught up in what was going on right now with you, that you didn't really pay much attention to Haru at home. Thinking about it, to be honest you had blinded yourself unable to see anything. Though you couldn't tell that to Nagisa. Thinking quickly on what to say, you had to think of something, because he clearly wanted an answer, with your silence he found your answer.

A sigh escapes him, he sits back."...So he's just the same at home."

The three of you come to the stop and get off. Nagisa goes his own way and says his good-byes. Rei and you walk to his place, his mother welcomes you like always. Rei tells her the two of you are going to be studying. The two of you reach his room, he tells you make yourself comfortable as he shuts the door and puts his things down. You take a seat at the table in middle of his room, he sits on the other side taking out some of his homework. There was no need for you to do your homework. Watching Rei lay it out, you where rather impress at what you saw.

"So,"he gets you attention and gets to the point."Do you want to start? It clear is still troubling you, I can see it."

"Yeah, I guess it can't be helped."you admit. Forcing yourself to smile. But it was clearly not a real one. One to fool yourself."I keep trying to process it all in my mind really. Every single angle and choice. And each time, I come to the same conclusion."Letting out a heavy sigh.

"I can only imagine how much a heavy burden this feels on you."Rei sympathizes with you, the best he could."I am rather honored you've chosen me to console in about this. Personally, I am happy for you. Really I am. But, at the time I can't help but feel deflated too. Though it's nowhere near the level of how the others will feel whenever you feel ready to tell them."He studies you."You still don't know how to actually tell them do you?"

You shake your head slowly."No. I don't really."You try to hold back your tears."Because no matter how much I would like to tell them, I can't help but..."you place a hand over your heart."I swear Rei, I never wanted to betray any of them. I never did. I want to go to nationals with all of you. So badly, to capture that moment again with everyone. A moment I long for...But then at the same time, I don't want to miss out on this. I'm stuck in a road I am undecided to know which way to go. And because I've been so worried about all this, I hadn't noticed anything wrong with Haru."

The hand over your heart clenches your shirt, your head drops in shame."I didn't notices at all. And after that Haru's done for me. Nor did I notices this has been effecting all of you too."Tears started to come, but you did your best to hold them back."Then there's Samezuka, I knew about Sosuke's shoulder and yet didn't say anything about it. Not to Rin, because well...because I just..."Biting your lip in anger."Because of that...I caused so many...And now this..."

Rei remained quiet and let you pour everything out. Again he was in this position with you. The first time he meet you on the roof of the school last year, self suffering. Like you're doing now. He didn't know what to do back then, because well, he didn't really know you. Now though after spending so much time with you since that day and after being brought into your life since the death of April, he's come to know you rather well. He could actually help you. You contacted him after regionals, which was rather a surprise. And you confided in him about what what Rin said. It was rather a shock to him. It was a rather bold move on Rin's part he had to admit. He didn't really understand why you weren't thrilled, until you told him. The more you told him, the more he knew. The more he saw. You needed him, his eyesight to see more than you could. To maybe hopefully see a clear path on which you should take.

Just looking at you and hearing you say what you felt inside, told him your heart wasn't sure now. Yet it seem like it was. Nothing but lost in a storm of confusion and from what he learned. You hated storms. Being in one for three and half years. You didn't want to be swept away. The last couple days you've been talking with him, nearly going on two weeks and half now. And yet there still seem to no clarity to all this. He knew you wanted to please both the others and yourself. But, that was impossible. Because life didn't work like that. Not for anyone. In his mind he was trying to figure this out for you, he really was. Thinking of every little angle.

The conclusion he came with from everything, was that you didn't have two roads to take, instead you quite a few. Rin's proposal was clearly one. Another you had yet to disclose to the others. Third, Nagisa's hopes on you to stick around still. Fourth, Mako desire. Fifth, what you held close. Now, a sixth one was with Haru. Though you refused to shed any tears they came anyway. The ideal dream you had in your mind, no doubt was now shattering or already broke. And had no choice but to accept it. It was like April all over again, in some ways. First her, then came Seijuro when left and now this.

Opening his mouth he finally speaks."...May..."he reaches across and takes your hand in his. Squeezing. Locking eyes with you."..."

* * *

Over at Samezuka, Rin return to his dorm. Coming seeing Sosuke's putting his shirt on, over his shoulder brace.

Sosuke turns around greeting him."Hey good practice man."

"Thank you."Rin tells him adverting his eyes away from his shoulder brace, shutting the door.

"Oh!"Sosuke remembers, looking at something."You got something in the mail today." Rin finds an envelope addressed to him, where it was from though surprised and shocked him."Is it good news?"

Rin didn't answer, instead he response with a question."Sosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what you're going to do after graduation?"

"I don't know, maybe move back in with my parents. Help my dad run his business."

"So you're really going to quite swimming? It's all over."

"Yep."Sosuke said straight. He notices Rin's long face."Hey, stop with the moping."Rin looks at him."I told you, my dreams already come true. I've noticed May hasn't been around."He said worried. The mention of her name, bothered Rin."Still word from her."

Rin shakes his head."No. Nothing."

"I never did really get to ask,"Sosuke pries."What happened that night? Did even go well?"

Uncertain Rin looks at him telling Sosuke just that."I'm not sure really. When I told her, she was shocked. Which I was expecting, but that other look in her eyes, that look I wasn't expecting. There was something else, I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Sounds serious."Sosuke was able to deuce."She didn't say what it was?"

"No. She didn't."Rin said, his mind clearly trying to figure it out while thinking about that night. Reflecting on it, he was starting to have second thoughts about it. Wondering if it was right thing he should have done."She hasn't given me an answer. It feels the same like it did years ago. When she stopped writing, I didn't know what it was. Until I was told. When I found out, I couldn't believe it. I didn't realize when I left, I caused this affect to happened with her. Things begin to leave her, little by little. I wasn't able to do anything back then. I thought maybe, this time if where or whatever I do after here, I can take her with me-"

"So it's a redemption thing? Guilt?"Sosuke said, going by the way Rin sounded.

Rin cringes for a second from Sosuke's words. Which would have been dead on awhile back, but not anymore."At first, yeah..."Rin admits."But...not anymore."

"So it's that."Sosuke seem to figure it out. Chuckling a bit."I'm not surprise. I kind of figured that out when we were younger. Though of course you couldn't see it. I could tell. It just amazed me that it took this long."

While Sosuke snicker to himself, Rin looks at him and mumbles."Her eyes saw something else."

"What?"Sosuke slightly heard him."Did you say something."

"No."Rin tells him. Sighing."I just want to know. That's all."

Sosuke rest a hand upon his troubled friend's shoulder."You will. Trust me."he assures him."I know it's going to work out."

While Sosuke held high hopes for Rin which he did appreciate. Rin though wasn't sure.

* * *

Another day at school, you went through everything like normal. Well as normal as it could be, with the end of the year coming quickly, things where getting prepared for the third years. Everything just seem to feel different. So very different. Though the halls had students in them, it seem to start to feel rather empty. Normally would be having lunch with the others, but recently you've missed out on it a couple of days. Trying to find ways to avoid them. Your mind had more pressing matters to deal with. And seeing the others, would only, well it wouldn't help.

Feeling lost and without guidance, even though you Rei. What he told you, that day. Made sense, but also still left you feeling conflicted inside. The turmoil had yet to be settled. You needed some sort of direction right now. You really did. Even at home with Haru, you seem to be misplaced. Though you should have been worried about Haru, considering what you've been learning about him. You had to divide your time between the two. When you did take notice on Haru's behavior it did make you worry. You had tired to be shuttle about it. But, it didn't really help. Which left you feeling even more inadequate. You did seem to notice the lost look in his eyes. But with you in a sense feeling the same way as him, what good could you do for him really? Seriously, if one thought about it. You where not in the best position to do anything. Making you feel worse about yourself.

How could you reach out to him,when you yourself drowned.

You just needed that direction, that would guide you to the right choice. You had that once, you really did. Before it left you. What good would it do for to talk with them, when you would not even get a response at all? What you would give to hear their voice. They always knew what to say. All the time. Made everything better.

Staring out the window across the grounds, watching the other students.

"May."

Hearing your name, you look seeing Gou. She waves to you, you wave back."Hi."you greet her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around for lunch."she says."Is everything alright?"

"...Yes, everything is."you tell her adding a smile."Why would you ask?"

"Well, because like I said. I haven't seen you at lunch."she tells you and looks at what you where looking."I can't believe you're going to be leaving soon. It's so soon."

"Yeah. It really is."you sigh. She noticed your sigh.

"Hey, you want to go to Obon festival tonight? You and me, what do you say?"she asks."We haven't gone to one together. A festival I mean."

Hesitant for a second, when you noticed her smile and the pleading in her eyes."Sure."you agree."I would love too."

She takes your hands in her's."Great! I'll meet you there. Wear your best kimono, okay?"

"Okay."you smile.

Evening came and you where ready for the festival. Getting ready, while Haru was downstairs. You had your yukata on, it was vivid lavander one with soft white seashell designs. Your hair was nicely done. You get a text from Gou asking what you where wearing and you tell her. Fully ready you head over. Haru hearing you coming down looks away from what he was reading over to you. He had to do a double take. His eyes follow you as you check yourself in the mirror. Feeling eyes on you, you look over to him.

"..."the two of you just stare at the other. For it to be broken by the presence of the Nagisa and the others.

They came to get Haru for the festival, when they spotted you. Nagisa comes in and goes over to you."You look really nice, May."he tells you."Kind makes me wish I would have worn mine."

You take his compliment."T-thank you."you blush a bit. He smiles at you."All of you are going to the festival as well?"

"Yes we are."Rei tells you."I am assuming you are headed that way?"

Walking over to them, Haru now sitting up."Yes. I am. I promised to meet Gou there."

"Well that's nice."Mako says holding out his hand to you."Why don't we all go together. We'll walk you there." You look at his hand, then to him. With his kind smile on, his hand always out for you. So much just processed through your mind. Your hand just an inch away from taking his. Hoovering over it. Until Nagisa accidentally bumps into you, andyou nearly fall off the patio. Luckily Mako caught you and hoist you up right. Setting you down carefully."You okay?"he ask.

"...Y-Yes."you tell him looking away. And give the two of you distance.

He smiles relieved."That's good. Let's get going then."

Everyone agrees. It didn't take too long to get to the festival. Once you arrive, you text Gou, who tells you where to meet her. Thanking the guys, you leave. Though Haru stops you for a second. About to say something but doesn't. You leave them and go to find Gou. Looking through the crowd of people at the beach, holding their lanterns lite for those of their ancestors and deceased ones. Letting them go into the water. It was a beautiful sight. It filled you peace and warmth.

Your eyes still looked for Gou, trying to find her. You where close to the spot the two of you said you would meet at. She told she would be holding a lantern, a teal one with yellow designs. You had yet to come across a lantern like that. Until you saw it. Once you saw it, you hurry over to her. Calling her name happily. Waving her down. She didn't say anything back. That was okay, because you felt joy being here with her. You didn't know why, but you did. Something inside you wanted to say tell her, you just felt the need too.

Reaching the lantern, you quickly put your hands on the other side of it."Gou, I need to tell you some-"

Hearing a deep chuckle, you knew rather well. You stop and clam up. Moving the light away from you towards the other person. Who it was standing there, surprised you completely. You weren't expecting them at all.

"Sosuke...?!"

There he stood in the spot Gou was to be in, looking down at you with his famous smirk."Hey May."


	20. Free!: Eternal Summer (11)

Mako stood outside Haru's home about to knock on the door when it opens, and you come out surprised to find him.

"Mako?"

He gives you a smile."Hi May. Sorry if I startled you."he apologizes.

"That's alright."you tell him not upset."I wasn't really expecting you."

"Oh, I just thought I come over and see how you're doing."he said."Since Haru been gone."

Yes. Haru wasn't home. He left with Rin a few days ago, you found out from the others having told you. The day he left you weren't home and left rather early for your own reason. To come back to an empty place. There was no note or anything left behind by him. Not even a text. At first you assumed it was because you hadn't noticed his behavior, to find that wasn't the case. Rin had decided to take him to Australia for while Rin was off for a week. It was so sudden and not to mention unexpected. It puzzled you, but there was no use in trying to figure it out. Even if you desperately wanted too. Not to mention there was something you needed to get off your chest and with neither Haru or Rin around. How could you do it? Not with the others. Not with just Mako. It would be right. Plus there was still much you where still shifting through your mind.

Since Haru's departure, the place was very lonely and empty. It felt like cold. Being here by yourself, it was like you were back living in your old home alone. After what happened to April and your father. Waking up to nothing but emptiness. Eating alone. You did still walk with Mako to school which wasn't too lonely and made it go away, that is until you came back home. With no reason to go to Samezuka since there was no practice And pretty much everyone left to go home. Meaning going there would feel the same as you did here, back home. It seem no matter where you went, loneliness followed you. A feeling you couldn't stand. But some how you managed.

Back to Mako, his presence wasn't really that much a of a surprise. He had been coming over to check up on you, even inviting you over to have dinner at his place. Or would bring some over to share it with you. Nagisa and Rei would come too. Even Gou, which was kind of her. Though it was mainly Mako.

"I'm fine."you tell him. Adjusting your white short sleeve short jacket. He notices your attire, a simple green tube top, jean short shorts, and blue tennis shoes. Your hair remain down. It was clear you where on your way out.

"Are you going somewhere?"he ask, trying not sound too curious.

"Oh! Yes, I am."you tell him, shutting the door and locking it."I just thought I would take a nice day to myself. Since Haru's been gone, I won't get time like this."You joke. He laughs with you."Was there something you wanted to-"

"No."He quickly interrupts you."Sorry. I mean no. There's nothing. A day to yourself sounds good."He starts to walk down the stairs with you."I'm sure you're now able to actually take a decent bath too."

You couldn't help but nod and laugh from what he said. He was right. Not having Haru around did allow you to finally take a bath by yourself and not having to share it with him. Able to have all the room you needed.

"It is rather nice."you agree."Also, not so much of mackerel as a main dish."

"I beat." The two of you make it to the bus stop just as it comes. You go through your small bag and search for some change."Here."Mako gives you some. You look at it shocked and hesitant to take it. But he just places it in your hand."It's alright. I don't mind."

"Thanks."you tell him, taking it and pay your fair."Guess I owe you. I'll see you later, Makoto." Waving bye to him, he sees you off waving bye and smiling until the bus was out of sight.

His hand and smile both drop. On the bus ride you look out the window, passing shops and places. Each one of them holding a fond memory from your childhood with the others. Your eyes reminisce them. A great deal of them where very funny. Recalling a few, you couldn't help but laugh to yourself. There was always something wonderful each day with the others, once you became friends. The group you had become a part of had become your family. Being in their presence was felt the same as it did back with your friends in America. A feeling you cherished deeply.

Your stop comes and you get off thanking the driver. Reading the street sign double checking you where in the right spot you go on your way. Walking down a couple of blocks you come to the place.

Lighting some incense and placing a few flowers before the two graves,reading: Kirby O'Neil and April O'Neil.

You give a little smile and bow respectfully to them as the that was custom."Hi dad. Hi sister."Letting a heavy sigh."Do I have a lot to ask and say."

* * *

Back with Mako he was with the others. Meeting up with them. At the school's pool to just get in some extra practice for their individual meets."Hey?"Nagisa notices him by himself."Where's May? Why isn't she with you?"

"Oh, she decided to spend time with herself today."he tells them.

"Did she say why?"

Mako shakes his head no."No she didn't. She just wanted to spend time by herself. It seem really important though."

"Well she could have at least said something."Gou huffs."But then again, that's her I suppose."

"Yeah, we all know how she can be."Mako agrees. While his eyes said something different."..."

"Are you okay,Makoto?"Rei notices the worried look in his eyes.

"Oh, just thinking that's all."he assures Rei. Who clearly saw it was something else but choose not to push it.

"I was hoping we could all sit down a enjoy something cool to eat."Nagisa whines."Like we did when we were younger. I was hoping to treat May, after practice. Do something before the year ends."He sighs."She hasn't really been smiling much like she normally does."

The others look at him. Seeing the concerned look he had."Well we are about to graduate."Mako tells him."She has a lot on her plate not to mention Nationals are coming up soon so no doubt she is getting herself ready for that too."

Nagisa looks at him, understanding but that wasn't it."I know...But do you guys get the feeling there is something she isn't tell us. There's something bothering her. I could be wrong but it's like she's afraid to tell us, there's some secret?"

"..."Everyone looks at each other, thinking about what he said. Except for Rei.

He looks at them, Nagisa's words had affected them. He wanted to say something, to the questions building up in their eyes. He had the answer for them, but he couldn't say.

"We can't worry about that."Mako brings everyone back."If May is ready to tell us or if she does have something to say. We'll let her say it. In the meantime why don't we just get in some practice."With everyone agreeing they start.

* * *

You where still at the cemetery, lamenting everything to your family. Though more so towards April than anything. Laying it all out, it felt good even she couldn't give you a response back. The fact you where able to say it, eased your mind and kind of gave you a clear path. Kind of. You still needed some guidance. Someone to help you see what was right or what was wrong. Time was slipping away. Bowing out you take your leave. Only to run into someone.

Seijuro.

Standing at the entrance with some flowers, no doubt for April. You where more surprised seeing him then he was with you. But, he was happy upon seeing you. Grinning at you."Well, this has to be the first time you're not crying. How's it going May?"

Standing next to him before you sister's grave, he pays his respects to her and Mr. O'Neil. You remain quiet, allowing him in a sense some privacy.

"You came to talk with April?"he ask, pretty much knowing the answer. So there was no reason for you to respond."That's good you have. She's been wondering where you've been."

He said as if she was alive."...I'm sorry."you mumble.

"It's alright. April always said you wouldn't say anything until it was too much. So it was only a matter of time before you would be here."he looks at you. Smirking."So did she help? Give you any good advice?" You think about it, unsure now. He saw the look."You hungry?"Still you said nothing. He throws his arm around you."You are now. Come on let's go get something."

Your order was placed before you, you thank the waiter who also gives Seijuro his. Looking down at your dish, it was Omurice. Seijuro ordered it for you when he took you to out to eat. You look at the food, it looked very delicious and...

"Aren't you going to eat?"Seijuro quips to you. Snapping you back, you look at him sitting across from you."I thought Omurice was your favorite dish to eat? Well here in Japan, that's what April told me. So eat up."

Dropping your eyes you apologize and reach for the chopsticks hesitantly, noticing something was wrong. Everything went black, like that time when you were younger being blindfolded by the guys, you strangely felt that same way. Hesitant. Scared. Despite the others ensuring you it was alright, just like with Seijuro telling you to eat. Your view came back and you find the chopsticks no longer there, looking seeing Seijuro holding them out for you. You take them and quickly thank him.

Looking at the dish before you, he was right this was your favorite thing to eat here. Yet, you just didn't seem in the mood. While he ate away, noticing your dour mood. He stops.

"So? Ready for graduation?"he says. Taking your attention away from the food."Last time you told me how many schools wanted you. Did you settle on one?"Slowly you nod your head."Let me guess...is back home? In America? New York?"

It surprised you that he was correct. There was no need for you nod your head, he could see it. Dropping your eyes you look away from him."Y-yes."

He gives you a questionable look."Why don't you seem happy about it? I would think you would be happy to go back home. Seeing everyone else again. Have you gone to visit?"You cringe from his words."You haven't gone? May schools going to be over soon, you can't be..."Stopping he notices something else. He wasn't sure to call it indecisiveness, he could tell it was a blockade. Now getting serious, he ask."What's going on May? Why don't you want to go?"

Right there. That question, it was one that April would say. Tears begin to form, but you bite them down refusing to cry in front of him. Recalling what you told him the last time you saw you. That you would be alright and there was no need for him to worry over you. Sucking up your own sorrow, you try to force yourself to smile for it to quickly fade by the serious look he was giving you. He wasn't playing around, there was no fooling him. The intense look in his eyes. Pierced your soul, his eyes shot straight in you, reading everything. No matter what you choose to say, he would not believe it to be the truth. Unless you said it. No more using tricks.

Swallowing hard, you tell him. Every word that came out of your mouth was the truth, he heard and read so much confusion, hesitation and fright. Along with frustration and anger, even if you choose not to cry. Your words spewed out like a dragon's roar to stop and become as calm and disoriented as a stream. Finishing it up, you look at him expecting him to figure it out for you. Tell you want to do. Looking to him for guidance.

He folds his arms with a rather calm and unreadable expression. Opening his eyes to look at you. Unfolding his arms, expecting him to boastfully tell you what to do. Instead he comes at you more delicately. Yet firm.

"May. I'll be honest with you."He starts, inhaling sharply then exhales."I can't help you decide what to do. I know your looking for someone to tell you what to do right now. The eyes you have right now, are the same ones you would have with April. During the festival you had them, looking to her for guidance. Even before the festival you would give her the same look you're giving me."He snickers to himself."You remind of a lost puppy. It's cute really, I can now see though what April meant by she was afraid of leaving you."He laments to himself, thinking of her for a second, then returns back to you."Maybe I should be partially to blame for this too. I did force you to stay with the team before I left. Not allowing you to choose. Making choices aren't really your thing. All your life it's been that way. Moving from country to another. Taking away from here, to be brought back...no wonder you look for someone to give you direction. You had feeling lost, don't you?"It was a rhetorical question, one you didn't need to answer.

But you did so anyway."No, I don't."you cringe sadly."And now, I feel even lost than ever. I thought...I wasn't expecting this, these other roads to form. I truly don't know what to do. Seijuro."A few tears roll down your cheek."I've been seeking others help, to help guide me on what I should do. My heart it hurts...it's hurting because it's being pulled in different directions."

"As I figured."Seijuro said."May?"he leans in closer."Do you know what you want?"

"What I want?"you repeat, thinking about it. Your eyes look down at the omurice. Which was left untouched."What I want?"You mumble to yourself.

* * *

The sun was setting as you make your way back home. Spending time with Seijuro was actually rather refreshing. It felt like a blessing in a disguise, actually it felt like April was there telling you want you needed to hear. Reflecting on everything from today and in the past. Looking at each of the newly form roads to choose from in your life. From Rin's, Mako's, Nagisa's, just everything.

Recalling what Rei said to you, helped to make things much more clearer than before, mixing it in with Seijuro's as well with April's and even Ms. Miho's too. Before you headed back home, you stop off by a few places first. Elementary school, looking around the grounds remembering fond memories. Your very first day and when you first meet the others. All the fun things you did with them. Playing during recess. Class time. After school rushing to the swim club, where you stood now. It was nearly closing. You stood afar seeing the staff inside. Seeing yourself and the others going in, while the others swam you would be there taking their pictures. Your mind went to helping out Makoto with the children. Seeing their smiles, taking their pictures. All the joy and happiness you had being there. The same feelings you felt years ago. From the Swim club you went to junior high. Sure it didn't last very long before what happened. But you still had good memories here too. With Mako and Haru, and a few others. From junior high you make your way to your old home.

Where many memories still remained. It made you smile, thinking about them. With your family, when you first came here. It was so scary, you were so frighten. This place didn't feel like a home at all. That is until the others started to come over, this place soon became one. From your home you go to Iwatobi High. Looking at it building that would be nothing but a fond memory. It was here you reconnected with the others. At first it was hard, but everything became much better. This was the place you be with everyone. The laughter and moments. How they had become. Every time you came, you would be welcomed with a smile. Or a hug from Nagisa. Jumping on you. This place meant so much...

Going to each place special to you, except for one. Samezuka. Which was a bit further. And you didn't mind, getting a ticket you take the train all the way there. Stepping off, walk on the night campus. Looking around. So many memories here too. When you first arrived, being forced to come by Seijuro. Meeting the whole team, reuniting with Rin. Which was a rough patch too. Here you meet Aiichiro, the first friendly face on the team. At first you had to admit you felt nervous and uncomfortable. Just like you did when you arrived in this country. But, that quickly faded when begin to fit in. The team welcomed you. Made you apart of them. You felt at home. Everyday you where so excited to come, even if you didn't show it. Even Seijuro left, you still kept coming. Not because of him, because of yourself. You enjoyed it. Even when Momo came to be part of the team.

Thinking about him and yourself, how the two of you could be. It would be rather frustrating but you wouldn't trade it in for anything. Your eyes spy upon the empty pool. Seijuro's question echos in your mind again.

Giving the pool one more look you take your leave. On the ride back home, you look out the window into the night. Resting your head on the glass.

* * *

Making it home, it was rather late, which was alright. Walking up the steps with your key ready, normally you would be expecting someone waiting. But not right now, being careful and quiet you reach the house. Opening the door, coming to a empty place. Lights off, until you turned them on. There was no smell of dinner being made or ready. It just looked like no one like no lived here. Shutting the door, you take off your shoes and go upstairs to your room. When hear a knock. Going back down, opening it. Finding Mako standing there with a plate of food for you.

"Hey Mako."you greet him. He smiles at you.

"Good evening May. Are you hungry?"he holds up the plate for you.

You let him in and take the food, warming it up. He took a seat at the table you would normally share with Haru when it came to eating. Taking a seat across from him.

"Thank you."you thank him, and begin to eat.

"Sure. So, how was you day?"

Chewing and swallowing before you answer."It was...very enlightening. I was actually able to put in things a pretty good prospective."

"That's good to hear. Nagisa was wondering where you were today. He wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh? Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. You had a lot to think about."

It became silent between you two for a few seconds. You where about to say something when Mako did."May. I want you to know something. You know no matter what, we'll always be here for you."He smiles."Okay?"

Stun for a second, you return his smile warmly."Thank you. Makoto."A single tear rolls down your face. A small sigh of relief escapes you."It's rather scary, isn't it?"

"Growing up? Yes, it is."

"..."you look around the place. Trembling for a second, to stop feeling Mako's hand upon your's."Thank you."You squeeze his hand back.

After dinner and some time with your friend, you nearly called it a night. Not before you did something. Finishing up what you had been working on and sending it out to others. With that being done, you could now do what you needed to do. Though you felt wrong for doing this, you had too. At least so you could know. Feeling horrible inside, you just hope they would understand.

* * *

It was two days before Nationals, Haru and Rin made it back just in time from their trip. Being greeted by Mako at the airport. He takes them to Nationals, where they split to go to their separate teams. Haru meets up with his, while Rin does the same. Finding the Samezuka team ready. They greet their captain, Aiichiro reports there wasn't anything wrong, that is until Rin noticed something amiss.

"Nitori? Where's May?"

The mention of their manager's all eyes look away. Aiichiro then presents Rin with folded up piece of paper. Addressed to him. The grimace look upon on Aiichiro's face spoke many volumes. Taking the folded piece of paper, afraid to read it. He does so anyway. And what he read, was the same that Haru, Mako and Nagisa heard from Rei.

Their reaction was just the same as Rin's. They didn't know to be either happy, confused, angry or something else. It was clear they wanted to react and put a stop to this. But it was clear in the words of both the note and Rei, it wouldn't matter. It was already done. By the time they decided to take action, the plane had taken off. Your eyes stare out your window down below. Watching the distant grow further and further.

You smile through your tears."...Forgive me."


	21. Free!: Eternal Summer (12) Changed

There are many different roads in life, it can be rather difficult to choose which one to take. Some have clear paths while others can leave one feeling uncertain. Some can just lead one back to the many forks in the road of life. Others can take another through a rough and rigorous journey. There at times can be shining sun, which can quickly turn to dark clouds that can turn into a storm. It all depends on the road one chooses to take. Sometimes roads can cause another to leave their life behind, to start something new. All it takes is that first step. It can be tempting to look back, back to where it's safe. But, what purpose would that be? To remain in the same place? Eyes wouldn't be able to see what they needed to see. Life couldn't start. The unknown would remain the unknown never to be explored.

Sometimes one needs is a little push to take that first step. Or just close their eyes and take that leap. Getting those legs to keep walking is mostly consider the hardest part, but as long as one keeps going. It becomes easier and easier. The road becomes clearer and clearer. It's not scary anymore. Accepting this change with open arms and an open heart. Everything going great, despite the little bumps in the road. It would seem that walking the path of life is one each person has to take alone. And it can become lonely, but one must keep walking and walking. Because that's what they need to do. And who knows which new road they'll end on. An experience like that can open another's eyes. Allowing them to see.

Walking along the streets pulling a roller suitcase, passing shops and houses. Schools too. Walking like they had a mission to do. Their stride was very confident, eyes stable and focus. It could easily be mistaken as being serious, but that was far from it. Passing a couple of parks, they could easily have taken a bus or some sort of transportation though choose not too. A good walk always does the body good. Helps the mind to become clear and orderly. Their suitcase rolling behind them. Didn't feel heavy at all. It was actually as light as a feather. Well at least in their mind. Stopping at the corner waiting for the light to change.

Passing a few parks and couple of more stores too. They stop at one store and pick up a couple of things then continue on to their destination. The way there was rather long, but so was everything else in life. No road or journey was ever short, it was always long for a reason. At first it would be considered scary, but that eventually goes away. And the road becomes shorter, at least in the mind. Coming to another stop and wait to cross, it took around about an extra 45 minutes to reach the destination.

Finally here, they take a quick breather look up at the place. It still remained the same, that was good. Taking hold of suitcase handle they proceed onto the grounds. Keeping their eyes straight ahead despite the itching sensation to look around. They couldn't have their eyes wonder no matter how much they wanted it too. Weaving in and out, they come to the area they needed to be. Stopping at look at the only obstacle before them. Blocking their way, all they had to do was simple push it aside. Ready to do so, but their hand seem hesitant. Refusing to respond to the command their mind was giving them. No screaming at it. Their hand simply just would not allow itself to go any further. The reason, they weren't really sure.

Because of the hand's hesitation, doubts and regret thoughts filled their mind, like a beehive. Buzzing around wildly. They could feel their feet wanting to turn around and walk back the way they came. But that would mean walking back to the start of this journey. They had come too far to turn around and run back to the start of their journey. The palm of their hand gently rested upon the obstacle before them. All it required was a just a simple push, that's all that was needed. And they could keep walking, keep going. Little by little they pushed the obstacle aside, even as the muscles in their arm tensed up. Their mind had to push through those thoughts that tired to hold them back. With ever ounce of their willpower they push on through. Until they broke through.

Swinging that door wide open, a small gust of wind came with it. Blowing their hair just a bit, caused them to close their eyes to avoid any dust that came from the small updraft. Slowly they begin to open their eyes, their vision returning seeing everything and everyone. All eyes laid upon them. Eyes that where shocked and surprised by their presence. Eyes that rang with so many questions. Eyes that smiled with joy and happiness, while at the same time a bit of frustration. But that quickly melted away. Seeing them standing there. Everything became quiet, the merriment that was happening stopped. The splashing stopped too. A couple of gasps where heard. A few tears formed in some of the eyes. Both sides waiting for either a word or reaction.

Eyes looking each other, noticing the change. From the time spent away. Biting their trembling lip, that begin to form into a smile. Pushing down the handle to their suitcase, unzipping it, all eyes watch them pull out their camera and carefully walk to the edge. To be intercepted by arms, wrapping around them. Embracing them tightly. Soaking their clothes, which they didn't mind. Nor did they mind the smell of chlorine mixed with a soft fragrance of Cherry Blossoms. It didn't matter to them, the scent to them was home. Hugging them back. Hearing them soft happy cries.

Smiling softly at them."Hello Nagisa."you greet him.

His hold on you became tighter by the mention of his name."...May..."he says your name back, crying."...May..."he just cries tears of joy. That soon turned into a happy laughter. That rang throughout the whole pool. Turning around to the others with a big smile, waving to them."Guys! Guys! It's May! She's back! She's back!"He turns back to you. With a couple of happy tears falling still."She's back."

You smile to yourself."Yeah..."Taking out a petal from his hair. He hugs you again. Which you return.

The others watch the touching reunion between the two friends. Even others in the pool. To them it was like watching the two hugging the way had done when they were younger. You and Nagisa break and look at each other.

"May!" You hear another familiar voice scream your name and next thing they latch onto you almost knocking you over. It was Aiichiro, throwing his arms around your shoulders. Nearly handing off."May!"

He wasn't the only either, more came over nearly swarming you. Happy to see you again. Even Momo, who had to double check it was actually and then starts to berate you for leaving. He was starting up again. Complaining about your absence and blaming you for silly things. It made you laugh which did upset him. The others eventually get out of the pool and come over.

You turn to them, Mako, Rei, Haru and Rin. At first you give them an apologetic look, but seeing no ill feelings. It quickly vanishes. Rei steps forward."Did you find it?"He asks a bit worried. Nodding your head yes. He smiles relieved. "That's good."

Walking to him, you look at him. Grateful tears softly appear in the corner, take his hands. Squeezes them. Trying not to choke. "Thank you. Rei. Thank you so much."

Touched he returns the squeeze too."You're welcome, May. I'm glad to see you better spirits. Welcome back."The two of you hug quickly. The moment was warm, though quickly ends, when Nagisa comes up behind and grabs you. Scooping you up.

"Come on May! You're going to be apart of this too!" he screams on the top of his lungs. In his iron hold, he races to the pool with you. The others realize what he was going to do and try to stop him, their reaction wasn't as fast. You cling to him and before you could even scream... which he paid no mind and jumps off the edge and into the pool with you.

Causing a huge splash. The others hurry over Rei searching for any sign of either you or Nagisa. To come up. But saw nothing, panicking someone was about to jump in when both you and Nagisa come up, you gasping for air. Coughing like crazy. Still clinging to Nagisa. Drenched and soaked. Your hair heavy with water. You no doubt looked like a wet dog. Earning laughter from Nagisa, shaking as much water as you could off. Shooting him a sharp glare that went away and was replaced with laughter. Releasing him. He began splashing water on you and which you return. It quickly turned into a water fight. The others soon jumped back in, to share in the merriment. You stayed by the shallow end, but still had a blast. Having playfully water fights with a few. Jumping on the back of a few. Not even caring the how wet your clothes where.

It was good to be back. Taking a break, you go to the edge and sit out, keeping your feet in. Wring out your hair and some of your clothes the best you could. Watching the others having a blast. It warmed your heart seeing it. Looking around, finding your camera you go and get it and come back to your spot. Focusing the lens you take picture after picture of this moment. This perfect moment. After a good five minutes of picture taking you look at them, smiling at what you had. About to take some more, you decide against it and put it on a timer and program how many pictures for it to take. Just a someone pulls you back in to continue with the fun. The camera took every single picture with you in it. During the time, Gou made her way up to Samezuka and was overjoyed to see you. She nearly knocked you back into the pool when you came out again. She cried on you while at the same time calling you an idiot. All because she cared. You took some pictures with her too. The two of you sat on the side to talk and laugh. Like good times. You where given a towel to dry yourself off.

A moment like this, many would want to last forever. But, time didn't work like that. And it had to come to an end. The sun began to set, the festivities began to wind down. Soon the pool that was once filled now became empty with nothing but floating petals. Everyone dried off and changed. Aiichiro showed you to the restroom so you could change. You managed to dry off your body, but your hair remained wet still. Which was okay. Changing into dark tan pants, with a marigold off the shoulder blouse. And dark boots.

The sun nearly setting, the day nearly over. Night would soon replace the existing light. There was little time left now. Still with the others, everyone decides to get something to eat. Finding a place. Nagisa picks the place and it was BBQ. The place was perfect, all of you sat down together. Talking and enjoying each others company. Catching up. Swapping stories. Nothing but good times and vibes all around. By the time everyone's belly was full, it was time to go home. By that time your hair was half way dried.

"You're sure you don't want to stay?"Aiichiro ask you.

Holding the handle of your suitcase you smile at the worried young man. "I'm sure." you tell him. Placing a hand on him."Don't worry. I'll be fine."

He was still against it. You could see it. But accepted it."...You have to make sure to call right when you get there. Okay?!"

"Alright."you agree. Giving him a smile. Then turn to the others. "Guess you better head to the train, you don't want to miss it."You tell Haru, Mako, Rei, Nagisa and Gou.

Who where all more concerned over you. "May, are you sure it's a good idea?" Rei speaks."It's very late. Just come back with us. Or least spend the night, Gou's place is closest. How about there."

You shake your head. Declining. "I appreciate all of your concern. But, I'll be fine. There's no more need to worry over me,"shaking your head."Not anymore at least. I'm done with that. How can you move forward if you remain back and concerned over me? I can't grow that way. I'll make sure to send everyone a text. Plus, it's rather fun really."You give them a smile. Then look at the time."I better hurry to that bus. Like you guys should to your train."

"...You really have changed."Mako says noticing. You look at him, seeing how proud he was. And accepting."There's really no reason."He comes over to you still looking at you smiling warmly. He leans into you and brings you into a embrace. Which you accept.

The others look on, until it was over. Nagisa comes and hugs you. Though not in the same way as Mako did. Gou comes in after him, followed by Rei. Then Aiichiro. Momo acted like he didn't care. But hugs you emotionally, making a spectacle of himself. Being over the top as usual. Soon enough was enough, raising a hand you place it upon his head and ruffle his hair.

He looks at you, you look back at him and smile."...".He smiles back. Turning back around to everyone, when you remembered something. Opening up your suitcase you take out a magazine and show them. They look at the cover. Looking closer they notice in the corner at the bottom, your name in small print the cover was done by you. The picture, it was a the statue of Liberty, with a crowd of tourist and people in front of it.

"Wow."Nagisa said impressed."So cool! You got your picture on the front cover. That's so neat."

"You captured everyone's moment so beautifully."Rei compliments.

"Thank you."you tell them."I guess I didn't realize how good I actually was. Guess I am. To have it post on the city's top magazine company."

"Guess that means you're famous now."Haru jokes, you look at him surprised that he did. He gives you small smile."Good job. May. April would be so happy."

Touched by his words, you do your best not to get emotional and tear up. Simply smile."...Yeah...I know. She would proud of all us."You tell them."Nagisa, Rei and Gou."you look to them. Then to Aiichiro and Momo."Can you guys do me a favor? Watch out of my sister, please?"

"It would be our honor."Rei accepts.

"Sure. We'd love too."Aiichiro respectfully smiles

Momo, Gou and Nagisa nod agreeing as well."Thanks. Well, I should be going then."Giving them all one last look, with your bag in hand you walk away. Waving bye. They watch you leave.

"You know something?"Nagisa says."I'm glad for May."Rei rest a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we all our."Rei tells him."She found what she needed. And is walking her own path. It's quite a relief really. Knowing she's going to be alright."

"The best thing about her profession,"Sosuke begins.

"We'll cross paths with her again."Mako finishes.

Opening the magazine Nagisa noticed something."Hey guys?" He gets their attention. They turn to him just as he pulled out a couple of small thin books. That wasn't what surprised them it was what was on each individual book. It was each of them. Everyone had their own. Their names printed on the front cover with a picture of themselves.

Each of them open it up, stun and in awe with each page."..."Each of them speechless.

Smirking to himself. "She's so strange." Rin shakes his head, flipping through the thin book, stops for a moment a sinking feeling squeezing inside. "Huh?" His eyes notice something, that snapped his head up and look in the direction she went, finding her gone.

* * *

Morning came, your suitcase laid on your bed, while you took the pleasure of showering. As you showered some entered the lobby downstairs and went to the desk. At that moment you turn the knobs off and step out, covering the floor where you stood with a small puddle, grabbing a towel that hung, wrap it around you, while using the other one to wring out your hair that you decided to let air dry. Glancing at the digital clock in on the wall read the time, step out into your room and walk over to the bed. Reach into your suitcase begin looking for something to wear. At that same time the elevator doors open and a figure steps out, they look to the left then to right forgetful for a moment, remember walk the right hall. Their eyes reading the room numbers while muttering to themselves the correct number, find it, stop before the room.

Raise a fist, hold their breath, and knock on the door, just as you sat down with your opened laptop about to do something, turn surprised by it. The knock comes again, setting your laptop aside stand grip your towel, and walk over. The knock came again just as your hand rested on the knob, the second you gave it a turn the knocking stopped.

A pair of familiar red eyes meet your blinking golden-yellow ones. "Rin? W-What are you doing here?" you asked peering your head out a bit looking around to see if any of the others where here. Find no one else in the hall but him. "How in the world did you find me?" Return your attention to him.

His eyes pretty much flicker with the obvious answer. Sighing knowing who it was, not at all surprised.

Mutter to the side. While casting your eyes to your phone on the nightstand. "Nagisa..."

Coughing he brings you back. Rubbing the back of his neck clearing his throat. "C-Can I come in?" he asked with eyes moving all around. And a faint rise on his cheeks.

"Sure." you step aside offering him entrance. He enters and sets bag down. "You can sit on the bed." He takes it, there was something else that entered the room when he came. Some that hung over him, that was nearly visible if it could be.

This growing anticipation that weighed the room down. That and something else keeping you from continue whatever it was you where doing and changing. Taking a deep breath Rin clears his throat again. For the fourth time. Made you fold your arms over your chest and do the same softly. Tucking a bit of hair behind your ear walk over and sit next to him.

Point. "Can you pass me my laptop?"

The question snapped him out of it. "Sure." He hands it to you.

Giving a smile of thanks, open it to finish what you needed to do. Trying not to pry Rin's eyes decided it for him. Sliding down seeing what as on your screen, he managed to see some things. Before your rapid typing finished and you closed it. It was stirring, he could feel it rising up his throat and pressed on his tongue. With only his lips to hold it back.

Swallowing was what he could do, till his mind finally settled. "I'm going to change." You tell him standing thumbing to the bathroom. With a small smile. "I don't want to stay in this towel the whole time you're here. You're not Haru."

He stiffens with a low growl, to ease hearing the light chuckle from you. Realized it was just a joke from you. Cracks a small smirk.

Finally.

"Okay." he finally spoke.

Grabbing some clothes head to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. The moment it clicked shut Rin's breath slowly released it's self from his lips just as his fingers ran through his hair. He scratched a few times all the way to the back of his neck. Growling at the words of Sosuke in his mind. He could hear his friend speaking to him right now. Only deepened his growl, that soon flatten. There was still time...he didn't come all this way not...to...there where a few ways this could go...after regionals...well...that was it...well.

Why did his back seem so stiff now? Rolling his shoulders stops for a moment hearing the faint sound of your humming behind the doors. Brought a small smile to his lips and warm memories in his eyes that nearly brought tears if you hadn't opened the door and stepped out. His eyes instantly went to you.

"Ta-Da!" you strike a pose, keeping it for a second and laugh. Holding your sides. "I'm kidding, I'm seriously kidding."

Joining you, he allows a few laughs to slip through his lips. Running your hands over your white tank-top smooth out any wrinkles, pull a bit on your jean shorts, hair rested freely down on your back. With some shades resting on the top. Refreshing and relaxed was clearly the look you had. With your flip flops on walk over and put your old clothes in your suit case.

"Done with school now, can you believe it?" you said still a bit in awe. "How the years flew by, right? Hard to believe just two years ago we all pretty much reunited and everything was a bit different to become fixed. And look at us all know? Huh? Heading to something new, going to new places. Schools too. Paths in life. It's amazing. To be honest, I kind of wish I was held back to finish with Rei, Nagisa, Gou and the others. Guess, that what I get for having a big brain."

Chuckling a bit at your joke, give a sentimental sigh. Stop what you where doing and cast your eyes out the window. Take in for a moment, not just the sun but...everything. It was breathless, more than this view. Rin's eyes followed you, with his ears listening to your weeping words you wish to smile for. "Years ago, we all once were kids. There wasn't really one place we all didn't go together. We shared so many memories it seem like a dream really. Even as we grew older, it still feels like one. And..."you pause pressing your lips together, to prevent any sort of leakage through.

Even though your back was to him and pose straight and strong, Rin wasn't blind. He saw it. Standing he goes by your side, just like elementary school you reached just barely 1/4 of an inch over his shoulder. He could use you as an arm rest, instead raised his arm wrapped it around, resting it on your shoulders. Felt your body flinch softly from it. His hand instantly squeezes your shoulder lightly, but you step forward and away from it. Leaving nothing to be squeezed. Your gaze still remained out the window...like your eyes where trying to stretch over the horizon and see far...beyond.

"I really did enjoy my trip to America." you breathed the words. Smile after each one that followed. "It was nice to return back, I got to see so many things I hadn't in such a long time. Things...I realized had changed so much, it wasn't the same place I remember living in...and..." the sigh grips your throat. "that's okay. Really. I did what I needed to do and came back. Back home. Where everyone still...was...even if it was for a short amount of time. Everyone was still here. That is something.." your hand rest lightly over your heart. "that I will always keep."

"...May.." Rin spoke delicately. Reaching out and resting a hand on your shoulder. He tries to pull you back to him, but you remained still.

As if afraid to face him. Kept going. "Where did all the years go? They just flew by..like that. It's not wonder I enjoy taking pictures...to capture each one forever. I feel...there are still I need to capture. That I want to keep capturing."

Those words sunk in Rin's heart. No matter how mild they sound, Sosuke's words of hope faded in his ears. Replaced with what he knew all along. That night...at regionals...the same...was this how you felt years ago...when he left? This feeling that...gripping feeling crushing inside. Squeezing out everything. Feeling the tears coming, no doubt the same you had years ago. Though...these seemed different. Felt different. Clearly the words you spoke, held your thoughts. True thoughts...the answer he never did receive from you.

What choice did he have but to accept? Even if it was one he didn't want...he told you that evening to stay...because...before...when he left and...at least this time if you stayed...then...maybe...all that time spent apart...two years wasn't enough to fix what was torn...well actually just a year and a few months really considering the first bit was...broken.

Distant.

But...he wanted to fix that...each word that came from you cringed his heart. He thought for sure someone had...but you were set. It's true what Mako said..Rin looks at you for a moment...you had changed. He saw it shinning in your eyes. Those bold eyes looking towards a brighter future, smiling on the past with acceptance. Rose his mood a moment, it sunk again. Swirling together.

He could...he couldn't look at you. His eyes fall back behind him, to his bag by the door. If you can accept it, then he could too. There was no need to really come, at least he was able to spend some time with you. Not the way he wanted, but it was time none the less. Turning around walks back to his bag a struggling smile on, reaches out and grabs his things. Stops, feeling a tug on his wrist one behind him.

He froze instantly for a moment, with only his pounding heart moving. Slowly turns around to you, with a few droplets of tears and grip on his wrist tightening. Your eyes shut for a moment, to prevent anymore crying. Open them stare directly into his filled with seeking forgiveness. And hopefulness. Left him stun beyond anything.

That didn't stop your trembling lips that seem to be lost with trying to find the right things to say. Find them the moment his arms draw you to him. Holding you there, felt your arms free themselves and wrap around him. With fingers digging in his back. Your whole body trembled in his arms, while some of his tears dropped upon your head. He had to bury his face into your hair. Muffled in. Inhales, the moment you did with him. All the memories came...from the first introduction...to the first smile...tag along. Group work...and everything else that followed.

This hug...right here...was it...it was..it.

The one from years ago...that was never….received...given...spoken. Till now.

Why...why couldn't you...Rin buries his face more from the burning question, stops hearing your soft whimpers. Or was it words? He wasn't sure, he just knew his heart cringed hearing it. That he did the only thing he could think of...speak the only strip of hope he had left...

His lips part with the words on his tongue. "Can we try?"

Stopped your cries and the room fell in silence of uncertainty. Your mind stalled...thinking his words over and over. Again and again like a revolving door. Made your mind dizzy. It wasn't a thought that crossed your mind...his question...swallowing slowly give it a thought. Stop the moment you felt his hand rest on the back of your head.

Was he serious about this? Could this be serious?

To...try...

Not a single reply or answer from you squeezed the knot in Rin's stomach, that was the last bit of hope he had. Now drifted away like a puff of smoke. Slowly his arms began to release you from their hold. It wasn't fair to keep you like this, he shouldn't let his own...feelings dictate your choice. No. That wouldn't be right, when you were looking into the future. He was too. His reason for going back to Australia, he had his goals just like you did. Both you and him wanted to accomplish them.

Closing his eyes for a moment, sees it...they open with understanding. He understood why you hadn't responded...how could he be so...cracking a smile through own sadden of realization. Bites his quivering bottom lip. Muster up the words...the right words.

"It's okay, May..."he sighs. Softly smiling, looking down to you. Tucks a bit of hair behind your ear. And wipes your eyes that still allowed a few tears to fall. Moves his hand down and lightly lifts up your chin up so he could meet eyes with you. Gazes in them for a while. They looked so different...he saw it completely.

And you...saw it in his eyes. Grab his hand the second he removed it from your hair, hold it. Spread your hand open interlock your fingers with his. He does the same. The two of you stare at it before looking at each other. Again. There was something... something magnetic that drew him to you and you to him. It seem slow for a moment, noses touched lightly for a moment sent a small shiver not just through your body but down his spine.

"I'll send a message every day." He bargains softly. Lean closer and closer. Tightening his hold on your hand. The soft sound of the last minute changing to the next filled brief silence. It was nearly time...your realized. "Can we try? I'll make sure to stop by the beach every day, if you do the same. Just like..."

Touched by his words and the fact he remembered. A few tears trickle down your eyes over your cheek. Fall to the floor. He was trying so hard...pleading with a dangle of hope. That bloomed inside. But, at the same time it withered.

Finding your voice speak. "Rin...I-"

A knock came to the door. Interrupting everything. You try again but the knock came, having a feeling it wasn't going to stop, you let go of Rin and walk over to answer it. He watches you slip out for a moment, still keeping the door a bit open. What seem like a two minutes was the longest, again no answer. Interrupted. Mowing his fingers through his hair giving his head a scratch with a long sigh. Clearly this wasn't a good idea. Despite his offer...promise. Going over what he said, looking at each one, thinking what he could have done write and what went wrong. Maybe he could...no...no matter how he looked at this, it was still the same result. Even if it was...two years wasn't long enough. With so much that needed to be filled.

Finished with whatever it was, come back inside, shut the door softly and keep your back to Rin. Draw a shuttering breath, your mind still on the answer, it made your hand tremble you transferred it all to the knob, gripping it so tight your knuckles nearly turned white. Still, it didn't stop it from shaking, till another rested itself on it. And you felt your back pressed up against something sturdy. An arm around your waist holding you there. And a warm kiss on the top of your head. Everything became...

"I'll still send you a message everyday. Okay?" Rin whispers. You could hear the promise in his words. Pull upon the strings in you. Expecting you to say something, hear nothing. Understanding, he kisses you once more on the top. Longer than before. "...…..."

So much swelled inside felt like a wild ride, your mind wrapping around it all. Seeing so much from younger years till now, shutting your eyes for a brief moment see his eleven year old self standing there with a arms behind his head smiling from ear to ear, holds a hand out to you. Saying your name.

Your eyes gasp wide open. "Rin!" Find him gone, again. The spot behind you empty, the room empty besides yourself. Tears slowly rising, wipe them away rush to the window, quickly whip out your phone, scroll through your contacts and press the one needed. Your fingers rapidly move and press send.

Reach the window the moment it was sent, face on the window and eyes down below. Your heart drops instantly seeing the taxi drive off. It leaps when your phone vibrates.

Opening the message Rin received surprised him first, then covered in happiness. Smirking shakes his head, replies back. Tucking his phone back in his pocket leans back in his seat. Stares long out the window.

Back with you, kept your soft smile on set your phone down. And trade it for your laptop, open it look over everything. Moving the curser over 'SUBMIT' click it.

There.

Now you where done. Not a moment to late either, a knock came. "Come in," you said. Setting your laptop back down go over to your suitcase zipping it up. They enter, it surprised you they managed to wait so long. But, it was nice. They look at you as always with that faceless expression. Chuckling to yourself, they walk over.

Grab your suitcase. "I can manage that on my own, you know that right?" you jab lightly.

"Yeah, I know." Haru said. "So, how did it go?"

Collecting your laptop and anything else put it away in your other bag. Give his question a minute thought. He noticed the faint smile you had on and the long look in your eyes he wasn't what it was filled with, but he could see...it.

Normally he wouldn't involve himself in this, but you are important to him. "You don't have to, you know that, right?"

His words where kind as they where true. It was hard for you to hold back the tears rising. Haru thought to himself you where acting Rin. Couldn't help but smile. "I know..."you respond. Zip up the bag pick it up turn around to him. "But, I want too. Ready?"

He nods. Opens the door and the two of you walk out.

* * *

There...you where finally done. It look a bit longer than you thought, but you where finished. Wiping your brow smile at your accomplishment. Taking a step back give a good look. It was a nice. A good size and everything. Money well spent, thanking your father for it, otherwise you wouldn't be able to have it. The kitchen was a good size too, enough space to do some cooking. The bathroom...was right. You had a pretty good view, windows that let in enough sunlight. Your room was to the right down the small...hall? If one could call it that.

A front closet for jackets and shoes when a person walks in. Your furniture came already, which some of it was set up by those who delivered and the rest by yourself with some help.

Everything was ready, a nice coffee table in the center, where your laptop sat before the decent size television. Stretching high, remember the time and walk to your laptop. You had time before you had to leave. Turning it on give it a few seconds to load. Still keeping track of time, it was a good thing you where dressed already. Cause if you weren't they would be rather...upset.

Once the screen came on, you move the cursor to the icon on the desktop. Double click, allow it to load. The moment it does you see the connection sync and smile. It was hard not hold it in, and the moment they came on felt your heart do a back flip. Light up like you did as a child. They return the feeling though to a lesser degree but it was there in their red eyes. And on their smiling shark teeth.

Only an hour difference, that was good. "Did you finish?" Rin asked through the screen.

You nod. "Yeah, it took some time, but," you give a quick glance around. "it's done. It's nice. Haru and Mako helped me set it up."

"That's good. I can't believe wanted to live on your own." He said with a bit of worry. "Honestly, I thought it you would have lived with Haru. But, that knowing you probably not."

You couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, he tired. Did you do your morning run?" He nods. "I figured. I-"

A knock came to your front door. Followed it again within a few seconds. You and Rin look, laughing. "Guess that means you've got to go." He said.

You nod. "Yeah, I better. Otherwise he'll just come right in. Anyway," you turn to him keeping his eyes with yours, he does the same. "I'll talk to your later."

"Yeah, you too." He smiled. "Have a fun, May."

It was hard not to smile, despite how much it still hurt a bit. He saw it and you saw it in him, but that was okay. Because it was different than before. Giving him a small wave sign off first, he always waited for you to do. Once you did, close your laptop and go to the door. The second you reach it hear it start to open. With Haru there staring at you, Mako behind him.

"Sorry." You apologize innocently. Haru rolls his eyes, Mako pats his shoulder.

"Don't be mean, Haru." Mako tells his friend. "Ready May? You look nice today by the way."

Opening your closet grab your bag and shoes. Slip them on. "Yeah." Walk out with them, Haru closes door though not before looking back at your closed laptop on the coffee table for second.

"Haru!"

He hears you call for him. Down the stairs. "Come on! Let's not be late!"

Locking the top he meets up with you and Mako, who's clung too like a child. The second he reached you, you do the same with him, clinging to both their arms. They didn't mind, laughing a bit. Look at Mako then to Haru.

"Let's go." You said beginning to walk, they follow.

On the start of a this new day. And new life.


	22. AnnoucmentChange

Hello to those who have been reading this story, since finding out about the new season of Free! I'm going to stop with Rin and May with their life in Australia, and redo either the last two chapters or three. Changing it. Sorry about that, for those who liked it.


	23. Redoing a few Chapters

Hello everyone I just wanted to let you know that I will be redoing just a few chapters of the Dive into the Future chapters. So I will be erasing the last couple of chapters along with the storyline. Just wanted to let everyone know.


	24. Free!: Dive into the Future (1)

**Accidently gave the last chapter I put the wrong title, this is Dive into the Future (1)**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Finally, finally you had the tube to yourself! This was thrilling and exciting, no Haru, not any more. At least..until you meet up with him to go to school. Should he text you. Anyway, again no more sharing the tub with Haru. Not like how you use to back when the two of you lived together or in your case fostered by his family. Which was a blessing for you, now that you think about it. Grateful for it. Smile at the memory, Haru knew how much you feared of being taken away and when all seem lost, he opened his home.

The story, if you could recall right,the moment after April's funeral reached out to his parents and asked them. During the grace period before you were to be taken and never see anyone again. It still surprised you till this day. For a whole year the two of you lived together, chuckling softly at what you had believed when the two of you were younger. His rather irritable tolerance of you, made it seem at times he didn't like you. But, from what you heard from Mako in middle school Haru was affected by your departure for some time and when you came back. He wasn't sure what to feel, but, it came to the surface by the gesture he did.

A whole year...it was just you and him. In a house that managed to turn into a home, with friends you managed...pulling your knees to your chest rest lean to the side resting your cheek on them...friends you managed to turn into family. What an interesting two years. And now here you sat in your own tub, in your own place.

Just you.

You wouldn't say you where alone, Haru and Mako where just a call away. They'd come quick, unless they swimming or something. It seem about that time glancing at the time on the small digital clock you kept in your bathroom by the sink. It was battery powered. You weren't alone.

Stretching out in the tub, raise a lathered arm watch the water trickle down it. A few droplets fall on your face. Bringing it back under, close your eyes for a bit. Soaking everything in, guess this was a habit you picked up from Haru.

College, adult life now. You wondered how the new year was going for the others. Making a mental note to hit them up some time today. What did you have today? Oh, yeah your photography class and science. History was thrown in there too. No, not history. That was online. It was a class that was required but had many choices to choose from, it was physical education after all. So of course it presented many options. What you chose was close to heart and if not home. One that knew April would be happy to know you'd taken back up. One that made you feel her spirit again.

Dancing.

Yes, you had dance class today. Just as requirement really, nothing more. Despite your foot muscles bobbing to the mental rhythm in your mind and the small humming from your throat.

It was rather scary at first, when you included it for this semester, but you for some reason felt glad.

What was the time now? Opening your eyes lazily glance at the clock spring up seeing the time, you almost slipped back into the tub. Being careful this time rise, grab your towel wrapping it around yourself and slip on your bathroom slippers, rush out. The second you stepped foot in your room, your phone dinged a few times. Alerting you of incoming texts. Rushing over to it, see it was form Haru. A couple of them where. Pretty much repeating the same thing over and over again.

Opening one read it: **Don't get lost and don't be late. Get to the train. -_-**

Sighing set your phone down, when he texts the same thing again. Picking it up, reply back. This time after setting it down go to your closet and search for something to wear. For through a few choices.

Which to wear? Which to wear? What to wear?

 _That mint green wrapped tunic top would look good._ You could April say to you.

Your head whipped around expecting to find her, to find your shadow and no one else. The mint green tunic top did catch your interest, it was light and free. A nice light yellow would be a nice under shirt, a tank-top really. Then again you wanted to go for something a bit more mature, after all this was collage life, change was needed to go to the next stage in life. April, she always loved dressing and choosing your outfits that were deemed adorable. Shaking your head a funny memory, go back to shuffling through your clothes.

Checking the time again nearly screaming seeing how late it was. You had to hurry, whirling back around to the closet quickly look for something. After about a minute find something, lay it out go to your drawer and take out your other...items. With in minutes you were dressed and ready for the day. For school.

A coral long sleeve tunic top slightly flared at the end with white sea shell prints in the corner; dark blue pants and dark brown ankle laced boots. You quickly just put your hair in a braid, grab your things and hurry out. Class was going to start soon and your train you were going to miss.

Sometimes you wish you had a car, but you didn't. Reaching the campus see the students pouring in and out. To and from their classes, checking the time, good you were in the clear. Nothing to worry about, no need to run. Walking with the rest head to class. Reaching the room, there was no sign of the professor just yet. Just students coming in and taking their seats. You do the same, taking a seat on the left side third row from the front, take out what you needed. Digging for it stumble upon you camera. The one from April, giving it a soft smile tuck it away safely. Just as the professor comes in, sit back up at attention. Pen in hand, notebook before you, and mind sharp. With a hand itching to spring up to answer whatever was given or written on the board. Your professor smiled at everyone and her eyes quickly slide to you with a smile, you saw the joy in her eyes and challenge she for you today. Your eyes sharply responded ready for it.

Haru arrived at school looking around among the other students, a bit unsure if he was going the right way in the river of students, didn't notice another walking over to him, until they in a sense barged their way over. Did Haru stop and turn to them.

"H-hey, aren't you..." they said loudly pointing at

Turning to the voice Haru finds Haru. Who just started at the tall male, in a black jacket, green t-shirt and blue jeans who's red messy hair matched their outburst and pink eyes that light up with focus and determine hope from with word. "Nanase Haruka!?" He got Haru's name right. So where was this guy going with? "D-Do you remember me? We used to..."

It clicked in Haru, that voice hadn't changed besides sounding a bit older it was still excited and well loud. There was only person with such a voice and visible bright expressions. After all these years..

"Ashai?" Haru said. Repeating the name. "Shiina Asahi?"

"That's right! I'm Asahi!" Asahi smiled happy and relieved. Walks closer. "It is really you, Haru! I haven't seen you since our first year in middle school! Talk about a coincidence! Hey, c'mon. You could look a little happier..." he nudges Haru. "But I guess that is reaction of Haru. You haven't changed a bit!"

Haru gives a small smile. "Neither have you."

"I've definitely changed!" Asahi said giving a "mature" smirk and poise. "I'm a mature man now, I'd say. Oh, by the way, do you remember Shigino Kisumi? He's at this university too."

"I didn't know that."

"Man, for real?" Asahi was a bit surprised. "Wait, did you go to high school with him?"

"No, different high schools." Haru tells him. "His younger brother came to the Iwatobi SC, so I saw him again there."

"SC?" For a moment Asahi froze.

"Are you still swimming?" Haru's question brought him back.

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am." Asahi said proudly. "I'm on my way to my first practice here. What about you?" He asked wearily. "You quit the swim club after I moved away right? And you never replied to my letters.."

"Sorry." Haru apologizes. "But I started swimming again in high school. I'm headed to practice right now, too."

Asahi's eyes lite up. "Wow, really? That means we'll be on the same team again!"

"Yeah."

The two of them bump arms and head to practice.

Where they meet and become introduced to Coach Tsukamoto, a stern looking glasses man. All first years would be practicing with everyone for the day, in the line up Haru noticed another familiar face, Mikoshiba. Every first had to swim to give their best time, the second Haru leaped off the block everyone was amazed. In the locker room praises didn't stop for Haru, only to stop when Mikoshiba came.

"So, Haru, how's May doing?" He asked the young man.

Now a question Haru didn't mind answering and a question that surprised Asahi. "She's doing fine." He answered back.

"I heard she went to New York for a bit, did she like it?"

Haru could hear warmness behind the man's words and the way his eyes fondly thought of April when speaking of her sister. "She did, but, she choose to remain here instead."

"What?!" Asahi nearly shouts with faintly pink cheeks. "What do you mean she's here!? At this school?!"

Ignoring him, Haru kept his attention and talk with Mikoshiba. Who looked up for a bit with a proud smile shaking his head, a small chuckle left his mouth. "That girl." He crosses his arms, Haru smiled to himself, leaving Asahi confused and eve more from what Mikoshiba said. "I'm glad she's been with you, Haru. Thanks for taking care of her."

Before Asahi could get clarification, Mikoshiba was summed by the coach. "Haru!" Asahi snaps around grabbing Haru by the shoulders nearly shaking him. "May! May sh-she's..." he stutters swallowing. Sweating, that Haru felt it sweep through his jacket. Flushed Asahi shakes his head remembering May. From middle school, she was American, that was what made her stand out from the others.

That and for some that made their cheeks burn, that sweet and cute face. That long pink hair, those bright golden-eyes that seem so shy yet lite up when around those she knew. The way they laughed. The way she laughed, it was playful and sparky. Her focused intelligence, everyone at school knew how smart she was, yet she was humble about it.

But some times like to pretend she was better. Joking of course. The lost look she'd get when a joke was told her, then laugh when she got it. She'd tag along with Haru and the others. Taking pictures, but just liked to tag along. She younger than them, but that didn't matter.

She was here, Asahi couldn't believe it. Believe his luck. He envision her standing before him, as a middle schooler, saying his name, that was the last time he saw her. Anyone of them, she wasn't able to complete the whole year, she left mid-way through. Raising a hand rest it on his chest, as if the emptiness there of pain began to slowly fill.

"Yeah, May is here." Haru tells him. "We went to high school together. Along with Makoto."

A glad smile appears on Asahi. "Really? Wow. So, she's here, well then..."

Class finally ended, your photography class did. Packing up a few of the students say bye to you as they pass. Just finishing tucking away your things when a shadow comes over you. Looking up find your professor.

"Mr. Yama?" you arched a brow noticing a look he had in those kind green eyes, behind his glasses.

He smiles at you. "May, if you have a minute could you stay. I have something to ask of you."

Not sure what it was, agree.

After about fifteen minutes speaking with your professor you left, heading down the hall take out your phone. Noticing a text, from Haru. Opening it read it: **Marron.**

"Marron?" you weren't sure what he meant, another text came with the address. Sighing, reply back and head to this Marron place.

By the time you arrived the sun was setting. Giving a warm glow to the city, waiting for the light to change hurry and cross the street. Take a left and with in a minute fine yourself at the place.

Marron.

A coffee shop. It was a nice and humble looking one, not sure why Haru told you to meet here when you needed to head back home. Feeling your phone vibrate, take it out, it was a text from Haru, asking if you made it.

With a sigh, walk in. "I'm here, Har-" Before you could even finish another voice cuts in.

"May! Wow! It really is you!" Asahi shoots up from his chair at the table he shared waving at you.

Your eyes fall to him, lost at who he was, though you did Haru, Mako, and...Kisumi. Yep, that was him, that salmon pink hair was his trade mark. It took a second for you remember him, it clicked, he'd come to you back in middle school to your locker or classroom. With either a rose, a joke, or an invite to see him in basket ball for practice or watch him play. Also, his young brother Hayato. You wonder how he was doing.

Meeting Kisumi's purple eyes, he smiles with a creep pink on his cheeks, and waves at you. Your eyes lite up seeing him, not realizing you were looking right pass Asahi. Who trying to get your attention, resorting to waving both his arms over his head. You still looked through him, what made it was worse what you said next that him nearly shatter.

"Kisumi. Hi, it's been so long." you said going over to him, he stands and you both hug. He still smelled the same, not really expecting a hug from you, he cherished it. As if waiting for so long to receive one.

His shoulders relax and body. "Hey, May. This is a surprise. Yeah, it's been a long time." He agrees. You and him separate still holding eye contact. "You look well. Good actually." He said with a small laugh.

You join him, tucking a bit of hair behind your ear. "Yeah, well, thank you. You look good too." Behind Asahi was still sulking and cringing listening to you two. His sister behind the counter couldn't help but laugh, looking to her younger brother.

Laughing softly to herself, he hadn't changed. Her eyes move to you after tending to her baby. You've changed. In her eyes she saw a middle school girl, now before her was a young woman. Feeling eyes on you, turn to meet hers. It took a second but you remembered her. "Akane? Akane Shiine?"

That red hair, it was shorter now, but there was no mistaking it. And those pinkish eyes, those kind ones. Yep, it was her. That smile sealed. "It's Kurimiya now, but yeah. Hi May."

She was married?! You couldn't be happier, gasping thrilled leave Kisumi's arms and go over to her. Nearly threw yourself over, still full of energy Akane saw. There was no doubt in her mind that you were bouncing up and down lightly on your tippy toes.

"You're married now! Wow!" you nearly gush. "That's wonderful!" For a moment the others thought they saw Asahi in you. "And-" you stop hearing a baby's coos. Following it see a little one tucked away sleeping on the other side of counter. It was soo adorable, with hair similar to its mother. It stole your heart. "A baby." You lower your voice with a soft smile. Lean over.

"Yeah, my little one." Akane said looking down at her baby, she hadn't noticed you had leaned over too far, until she noticed your arm and finger out reached towards the baby. Turns finding you just barely hanging and holding on with your other hand that gripped the counter tightly preventing you from falling over.

The strain on your face told her and the others you weren't going to last.

"May!" they shout, the guys get out of their chairs and hurry over just as your hand slipped. Akane managed to hold you back, while you tried not to panic.

One of the guys comes behind and wraps their arms around your waist, host you up and back. Set your feet back on the floor. You let out a sigh and smile to the one who pulled you back. "Thanks, Makoto."

He gives a heavy sigh. "Yeah. May, could you not do something like that, last time you did that you nearly fell into a freezer."

Haru slightly whacks the back of your head. "Hey!" You growl at him, rubbing it. His eyes hush you with a fuming anger. Making you look away fuming under your breath.

Akane starts to laugh a bit, being careful not to wake her baby. "You have not changed much, May." Her words made you smile. "It's good to see you, again. Look at you, a young woman now." She gets a good look at you. From middle schooler, to what she saw before her. "Trading cute for pretty. You filled in lovely."

You couldn't help but blush from her words and look away sheepishly. She chuckles shaking her head. Still, after all this time you became bashful with compliments. There was that cuteness.

"Oh!" It dong on you, tapping a finger on your chin. "Akane, you have a younger brother right?" The mention of himself, Asahi sulkiness vanished. She nods. "What was his name? I haven't seen him in such a long time, what was his name."

Kisume did his best not to laugh, to be hushed by Asahi. Who jumps to your side, pointing to himself. "Right here, Asahi! It's Asahi!"

Hear him, turn your eyes to him. Finding the red head young man from before who waved at you. His hair was the same as Akane and eyes too. That wide smile spread across his face, was the same as that boy from middle school. It was rather fuzzy, blinking a few times. See him waving and blaring your name across the grounds. The same smile on. Blink once more, this time it was first meeting, meeting him when you met up with Haru and Mako. He came bursting out eager to go swimming. Stops suddenly his lips pressed together tighter than a zipper. Eyes just seem to grow wider then fill up with tears, for what reason you never understood or knew. And next thing you knew, he blurted out his name. Holding your hands tightly in his.

"Asahi! My name is Asahi Shiini!"

Asahi! It was him, your hand slaps over your mouth catching your surprised gasp that turned into a jump for joy. And giggles. "Asahi! Asahi. Oh my...wow!"

He was thrilled you remembered. Wasted no time, just like you and hugged you. Though while you hugged him, his arms wrapped and pulled you off the ground spinning you around a bit. He'd gotten so tall, or you had become smaller. Akane and the other smile at the reunion happening before them. It filled the shop. It was just as it was years ago, Asahi would scoop up May in his arms and twirl around a few times before setting her down. Of course it was after May become comfortable with him.

Asahi finally sets you down after a few more twirls. Still remain hugging you, like a coiled snake. Trying to snuggle. Though nice it was slightly smothering. Akane smiles to herself from the dreamy look her brother had on, that was still there, especially when she had presented him with chocolates for Valentine's Day. The memory made her laugh to herself, Asahi fondly held his present. She remembering him sleeping with it once.

After a few more minutes, Asahi eventually let you go. And everyone sat down, you found out the restaurant was now Akane's as she took it over from her mother-in-law. Though she said everyone could order something, they would still have to pay. Which was alright with you, she went on to make drinks for everyone. You sat at the head of the table. Mako on your left and Asahi on your right. He seem a bit closer than before, Kisumi pointed out. His attention on you wanting to know what has been going on with you, so you filled him in.

"Well, I went to high school with Haru and Mako." you said, which he knew. "Graduated with them too. I went back to America for a little while, then decided I prefer living here instead. Attending school at-"

"Hey!" Asahi interrupts you. "What about your sister? Your dad, that day you left school was the last time I saw you. What happened?" He asked curious, an intrigued smile on that he didn't notice the others faces drop. Akane did.

She noticed the tinge of sadness that sunk in your eyes. Even with your smile that slowly fell as you told him. "Well, umm..."

"May, you don-" Mako tries to stop you, but you shake your head laughing sullenly looking to the side. To the floor for a minute, felt your eyes slowly began to sting. Closing your eyes was the only way to prevent any tears from falling.

Thinking of the warm memories gave you the strength needed. Asahi noticed the shift in you and when Kisumi stood insisting that was enough. But, you told Asahi, it was a question he asked and just wanted an answer to.

"My father died, that's why I stopped coming to school. After that..." your voice trails off a bit, but you eyes meet Asahi's. "I was put in foster care while my sister remained behind adopted by one of our family friends here. It wasn't until April turned eighteen that she was able to get custody of me and I returned back. It was wonderful," you smile brightly, for it tether. "Then she died, she was sick and well, yeah."

Your head and eyes drop down for a minute, as you fight against the weight trying to smile. Lift your head up feeling a hand on shoulder, find Asahi who was in utter shock and sadness for you. His eyes were trying to find the right thing to say, but that was alright. Raising a hand rest it on his. Patting it lightly.

"Thank you, but it's okay. Besides," your eyes look to Haru and smile. "I was lucky enough, me and Haru began to live together. So, it was alright. My father and sister are both doing well. They're both resting and not in anymore pain. Besides, I have the memories."

You said it so well and light, Asahi wasn't sure what to say. Except this..."No wonder I wasn't able to give you chocolate." He said solemnly shaking his head, running his fingers through his hair. "And I was already to ask you to the dance too. But," his voice changes once again, this time serious. Staring at you. "May," he holds out a hand.

Unsure why, just put a hand in there. He holds it. Akane finished with the drinks and walks over setting them down. You wait for him say what he needed to. It seem like something he'd been waiting to say to you after so long.

Everyone tuned in their ears. Taking a deep breath, Asahi says it. Shocking everyone. "Marry me!" Akane nearly flicks him behind the ear. "Oww, sis, seriously?"

You laugh trying to hide it, take your hand back. He laughs too. "Are you still asking me that? Asahi?" you asked between laughs.

He just shrugs. "It's been years, so I have every right to." Pulling you into a hug, which you except. "But, seriously it's good to have you back." He gives you a squeeze which you return. "Do you still dance?"

"Well," you shrug a bit.

"She doesn't swim." Haru said as if bothered. You give him a hissing look. Mako had to step in and calm you down.

Asahi laughs heartily. "I remember you loved dancing, you were really good. Maybe because you from New York, made sense. What martial arts? Do you still do that? I remember you would flip any over if they sunk up on you and that hook." He rubs his jaw a bit. "Man, can still feel it."

You laugh nervously looking away, remembering what you did to him. Once, on accident. He came to you on a not so good day, you turned around giving a mean hook that sent him to the nurse. And home. You didn't mean too. And he knew to be careful with you. But, wasn't upset, in fact was amazed. Haru and the others remembered. Akane did too.

She pats you on the head. "Pretty and a knock-out. Do you still like peach flavor?"

"Yes."

"Good, I have just the thing." She leaves back behind the counter.

Taking a sip of your drink notice some articles around the shop, sports one and pictures. Asahi noticed you looking and tells you. "My sister's husband is a journalist for sports. Hey, Mako told me that's your major, is it true?"

You took another sip before answering. "Yes."

"You always took the best pictures. Of me of course." He grins.

You push his face away from you lightly. "Sure." You give an eye roll. He could be so full of himself, but it made you smile.

"I could introduce you two." Akane offered. You nearly choked on your coffee.

Fiddle with your thumbs. "Oh, well..." your cheeks heat up. Haru sighs getting up and leans over poking you in the forehead. You swat his hand away. "Stop it!"

"Then say something." He said. Sitting back down. If Mako didn't rest a hand on your wrist, you'd lash at Haru.

Asahi looks from Haru to you, then back to Haru. He saw it now, it wasn't what his mind had thought before from what Mikoshiba said. It wasn't that at all. Come to think of it, it hadn't changed much from middle school with you and Haru. Seeing this he laughs.

Calming down, finish you coffee still fuming a bit. After another half hour and after Akane brought you over something peach flavored, it was time for you to leave. "It was nice." You tell the others standing and gathering your things. "But, I've got to get home and do some assignments also get ready for a project my professor gave me."

"Aww," Asahi whines standing with you. "Do you have to go?"

You nod. "Yeah. Sorry, but, I hope to do it again soon. It was good to see you again Asahi." You hug him, he gives it back.

"Yeah, you too." He said softly. Giving you a squeeze. Lets you go.

You turn to Haru and Mako. "See you at home." You tell Haru. Then look to Mako and smile. "See you later, Makoto."

He smiles back. "You too. You sure you don't need anyone to walk you home? Or at least to the train station?" You give him a look. He understood. "Right. Sorry."

"Akane," you turn around to her and bow. "thank you very much. It was so wonderful seeing you again. I'm just so happy for you."

She smiles with a nod. "You too. Don't worry, I'll tell me husband about you. He'd sure be glad to meet you. Be safe, okay?" You nod.

"I will, see you soon. Kisumi, see you too." you finish last with him. "Please tell your brother I said hi."

He waves. "Yeah, you too and I will."

With all your good-byes taken care of take your leave. "Well," Asahi sits back down. "it was nice to see May-" Right then Kisumi stands up suddenly. "Hey, Kisumi what is it?"

"I'll be right back." He tells them and follows after you.

Asahi looked on confused, Haru looked on a bit annoyed given an eye roll. While Mako smiled looking down to the side. Akane chuckles to herself at Kisume, stopping noticing Makoto's eyes. Just then Kisumi comes in, shuts the door softly and sits back down. All eyes on him. Wondering what just happened. Noticing the accomplished look in his eyes that smiled. Earning a silent huff from Haru.

Enough was enough, Asahi wanted to know. "What happened? What did you do?" He demanded.

Kisumi just smiled sheepishly a bit. Scratching his cheek. Refusing to say. Leaving Asahi in an agony of wanting. Enjoying the slight torment of his friend Kisumi laughs bashfully.

The day of the tournament was here, you made sure to have all your equipment for your project, Mr. Yama gave you. As you packed, you noticed and felt something different about today. Unsure what it was decide not to give it a second thought. Collecting your things take your leave.

Since you were going to be by water, choose something casual to wear. An off shoulder mint green shirt and brown shorts with dark flats. Hair was thrown back in a pony tail. Because of your hesisation you arrived late to your train and it arrived late to the event. Stepping off, see you missed a call from Kisumi. So you call him back. Getting voicemail.

Not thinking much of it, walk up the steps checking the time that you weren't paying attention and bump into something solid. Rubbing your nose look up finding it to be Mako. "Ow, sorry Makoto." You wince a bit from the small pain.

"That's okay, are you okay though?" He asked watching you rub your nose. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

You shake your head. "No, it was me, I wasn't looking where I was going. There. Anyway I'm trying to find Kisumi, I arrived late. Left the place late."

"Really, I just got off the phone with him. He told me were he was, come on we can go together." He said leading the way. You stayed close by his side. There so many people here, it amazing.

You could feel the high competitive energy throughout. Your finger was itching to take pictures, gushing at the thought on what you might get made you smile. Mako caught it and smiled himself. Watching you jump a bit with glee. And your eyes light up. You couldn't take it anymore and latch onto his arm, to calm yourself. Giving it a squeeze surprising him.

"This is so exciting!" You squeal. Laughing a bit. Reaching the seating area, climb the stairs with him and let go the second you see Kisumi.

He flags you both down. "Over here!"

"Kisume!" You go to him, he hugs you which you return and turn around marveling at the sight before you. Down below. "Just look at all...all memories I'll be able to get. It's going to be great. So will Haru and Asahi. Well, I better get down there." You tell them setting you bag down and take out your camera. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Okay, I'll watch your things." Kisumi said holding them.

You give him and Mako a wave and leave. Focusing on your camera to make sure it was good, nearly bump into someone. It almost caused their headphones to knock off.

"Oh, sorry." You apologize finding no one but a cold chill. Looking down the hall again see no one. "..." The announcer over the intercom brought you back, remembering where you needed to go head there.


	25. Free!: Dive into the Future (2)

And...BANG! They where off, swimmers leaped off their blocks in their lanes, and the races started. With each stroke they took, your finger hit shutter button on your camera. Capturing each movement, beginning and end. There was not one single moment that flew passed you. Each one, each imagine seem better than the last. Well, that depended on where you stood. Your focus though was on point, so that was good. You kept your distance when the swimmers came out dripping with water, a few waved and others asked what you were doing. You told them and some asked to see their picture, which you didn't mind and once you did automatically the words on what they should improve flew out.

Which you quickly sucked backed in, but most didn't seem to mind and appreciated it. When they'd walk away, you pulled out a much smaller camera, your phone and took some...off the books pictures quickly and secretively as you could send them to a certain...maroon haired female.

Sighing, rubbing your temple, muttering Gou's name. This was not what you wanted to do, but, this was what you got for informing her what it was you where going to be doing. And of course she wanted pictures.

Of muscles.

Slipping your phone back in your pocket, nearly yelp when it vibrates. Taking it out see it's a text. From Gou.

Of course.

Opening read what she sent...though it wasn't a much a surprise really. It was hard not to chuckle a bit.

Gou: **Thx! Love them! Those biceps are gorgeous! I'm so jealous! Send me more ;)**

"Honestly, Gou you're going to get me into trouble." You mutter to yourself. To recivce another text from her asking for more. Ignoring it put your phone away.

Not this time, you weren't. Who knows who's watching. That didn't stop her from sending a bombardment of textsThe sound of the starting horn focused your attention back to your actual task, taking a few moments to clean the leans and adjust the focus go the side corner, crouch down and wait. Up, in the seats Kisumi and Makoto sit and watch. Up next was Haru and Asahi. Who the latter messed with you a bit, earning a playfully flick in the forehead. Once they climbed on their blocks the shot was fired and they dove in. They watch their two friends give it their all, while dividing their attention to May. Her finger clicked the shutter button as quickly as the swimmers swam. One moment she was in the center on the side then on the side. Trying to get every best angle. That she could and the smile she had matching the gleam in her eyes that just grew with each picture taken.

Put a smile on Kisumi and Mako.

"She really enjoys capturing those moments." Kisumi said. "Hayato still loves looking at the album she made. Expressing every time how awesome he looks. It's good she can bring that out with others. Making them feel well."

Mako nods agreeing. "Yeah. She has a way of doing that, I still sometimes catch myself looking at the pictures both old and new she did."

"No kidding, yeah, she did take some back in middle school." Kisumi laughs a bit. "Remember how the journalism club wanted her? They practically showed up at her class asking and then hunted her down. To the point she had to hide in the boy's locker room."

Mako shares the memory and laugh. "Yeah, she had hard time telling them no. And went along with them, till it became too much. She got a bit over her head, until I believe it was Haru who stepped in and ended it."

Kisumi sighs still on the memory. "Yeah, I think it was Haru who did. Despite it all, he was there for May. Even if it came to them butting heads." Mako chuckles looking to Haru then May. Who stuck her tongue out at Haru down below. He had to have said something that upset her.

"You know-" Kisume voice brings Mako's attention back. Finds the young man attention on May. With a warm look. A warm memory that rose in behind those purple eyes, Mako saw it. It seem like a treasured one. That he hoped Kisume would share, because for some reason Mako had his ready too.

Feeling eyes on you look up from your camera meeting Kisume's and Mako. You wave to them and Kisume responds, Mako does a few seconds after. You wondered what it was they where talking about. Whatever it was, it seem to be interesting. Because they shared a laugh.

Noticing the memory in your camera was starting to become full, go through the photos you took to see which you should get rid of. Finding it difficult and just changed out the memory card. Quickly you get it out just as the new swimmers came, one of them bumped into you knocking the card out.

"Excuse-"you try to get it, to be pushed and moved back by multiple feet stepping over it. Huffing, you hoped they wouldn't step on it.

One of them walking bend down and picked it up. They wipe it off and place it in your hand, the brush of their finger tips in your hand...it seemed...familiar. Unable to have a chance to see them, only catch a glance, of their headphones worn around their neck. Switching out the chip get ready, this time you go the other side of the pool. Adjusting the focus again, kneel down and peer through the eye-hole at the swimmers across. The focus still wasn't good, doing a few adjustments, finally get it right.

Nearly drop your camera at the familiar and yet distinguishable brown eyes, that for a moment gasped and spoke your name in a questioning way, then instantly pierced with coldness that shot a chill through your body. Eyes like those...those brown eyes..that look. That stoic look harder than Haru's and colder too. Where had you see them? Before. For a moment your mind takes you back to middle school.

It was a class project that had to be done, everyone was paired in twos. Yeah, you remember...

 _The teacher assigned everyone to their partner, it was just a simple assignment really for the first two weeks so everyone could get a chance to know everyone. An ice breaker game. The teacher had everyone draw a folded piece of paper with a color on it, you got green, after it was drawn everyone had to go and find the one with word of the color, you went down each desk asking if they had a match. No one did. And each desk you left heard a snickers, which you didn't let bother you..much. It took you a bit longer to find your match, but you did and it was to someone who remain in the corner in the back. Sitting at their desk not the least bit interested with a deadpan look over their face. Their back was too you, until you went over to them._

 _"Hello, do you hav-" you pauses noticing on their desk they had your color in word form. To your delight. "Hey! You're green! Hi, that's good. I was wondering about that. I have green too." You show them, but they kept their back to you and eyes to the wall. Didn't they hear you? Clearing your throat repeat, getting the same response._

 _What was with them? You approached them in a friendly manner, remembering hat Nagisa told you to do. You had on a smile and everything, why didn't they...hearing whispers and low chuckles. Slide your eyes back to those pointing subtly in your direction. You do your best to ignore them, those looks still didn't go away. Sighing sit down at the desk before your partner. A heavy sigh leaves you, it was that sigh that made their eyes look to you._

 _Those brown eyes that..where cold and lonely, but also trying to speak. That you locked with. Felt something begin to swell up inside, or was it your cheeks. Whatever it was caused you both quickly look in opposite directions. Making you smile, just a bit._

Those brown eyes, they where...they seem so different now, compared to years ago. Yet, seem to speak to you for a moment. The sound of the shot being fired startled you, nearly caused you to drop your camera. Quickly you mind remembers your reason for being and fumbles for a bit trying to get the right picture. Missing a major chunk of moments. Springing up do your best to capture the rest, clicking away wildly. With wild focus instead of central focus.

There was this one swimmer that was like a missile in the water, he was done before you could even blink. Nearly took your breath away, that you forgot about taking pictures. Watch them climb out, their back to you seem familiar too. Just like their eyes. The horn blared as the last swimmer finished snapped you back. It was over, so fast. Lifting up your camera look at the pictures, they were horrible, blurry, racy, smudged...and...what just happened? And why where you hands...shift?

If taking pictures wasn't bad enough (that and failing grade your professor was going to give, on top of that this wouldn't be suitable for the exhibit),when the others crowded around you asking to see them. Which you at first refused to give in and apologize for such a horrible job. Which they looked over, Asahi snatched your camera away holding it went through each picture like he was looking for someone or something. Their attentions glued each picture they flipped through. While they did that, your mind wondered about that missile of a swimmer. Those eyes he had, the way his back was to you was just so...familiar to your partner back in middle school. The quiet partner who sat in the back in the corner of class, away from everyone. Didn't really talk to you, as you got more talk from Haru. They didn't talk much to you, only meeting your eyes when they answered. Maybe uttered a few words.

You thought ice was cold and hard to crack open, they were colder...and distant. A challenge that you nearly gave up, but didn't. There was something about...those eyes..him that felt...right. Every turn and time you did to get some sort of connection just something...even going out of your way to make a treat for them, wrapped in green polka-dot wrap. It was their favorite flavor to your surprise. The look they had in their eyes when it landed on their treat was amazing. You were glad. Those brown eyes widen with happiness and appreciation.

After that, things seem different. That project you were glad that it happened, because you found something kinder.

"Nothing." Asahi sighs disappointed handing you back the camera disappointed. "Here." His voice pulls you back. Taking the camera from him stand with them, the sun was starting to set.

Flipping through your pictures sighing with deeper disappointment at each one. Cringe at nearly a good chunk of them. None of these would be good enough. There was no way this would make something...spectacular or memorable. The thought your shoulders drop with each passing picture. How could you show this to your...these couldn't be entered….tempted to erase them.

Finger on the button ready to make it happen, hold off, hearing Haru saying he needed to go back and get his towel as he left it. You offered to go with him, but he said no. Watching him leave follow the others to the train. Trailing behind them, your eyes still flipping through such pitiful pictures. Well, the pictures on your second memory card, the first one the pictures turned out well. But, they still seem bad. Nit picking at each one, despite its clearness and quality. The more you did the more upset and frustrated you started to become. The more your finger itched to just delete them.

These weren't good at all! None of them, how horrible. Back in high school, back in middle school you took much better pictures than this. This was just..

Bumping into something hard, nearly dropped your camera. Rub your nose. Again. Grumbling at who it was. "Hey, what's the big idea stopping?"

"Sorry." Mako apologizes.

Still rubbing your nose glare slightly at him, realize what you where doing stop, and look away. "I-It's fine." Let out a heavy sigh to the side. Clearing your throat. Mako studied you for a moment.

"You okay?" He asked.

Your arms instantly cross. "Yes! I am." you slightly snap, realizing what had done. Quickly mumble an apology. "So-Sorry, Mako. I-I'm fine." Look to the side. His eyes further observer, the slight deepen wrinkle pinched on your brow, the heaviness of your eyes and shuddering breathing. That sounded like you where under pressure or wanted to cry.

Something was clearly bothering. Or worrying you. His eyes drop to your camera, then moved back to you. Then back to the camera once more. Smiles. "I'm sure you took wonderful pictures."

Your cheeks prickle with pink, if you had a hood right now, you'd use it to cover yourself. He chuckles a bit seeing the thought behind your eyes. Swallowing what you wanted to snap back, manage to utter something. Back.

"T-Thanks." Quickly tucking some hair behind your ear. Cast your eyes in the direction Haru went, a sinking feeling settled in your stomach. Mako noticed it.

It hadn't changed after all this time, that expression you held. For his friend, the way you bite the bottom of your lip lightly. The blow out your cheeks a bit, looking like a chipmunk. Nagisa would say, that huffy, puffy look. Then came...

Turning sharply, giving a flip of your hair over your shoulder walk in the opposite direction Haru went. Nose slightly up. With your famous.."Whatever." Stop a couple of feet from the guys. Hand on hip, trying to hide your worry. Calm yourself. "I've got to go, let me know that he came back."

You tell Mako.

"Okay. I will. Be safe getting home." He said with a small wave.

You return it walking to the train. Turn it into a threating fist from what Asahi yelled. "Hey! Marry me!" He chuckles at it. Mako and Kisumi give him a look. "What?" He smirks. With a shrug. "Can't I sill try?"

Seeing the silliness, Mako smiles. Shaking his head.

The train was just a few blocks away, you arrived catching it just in time. Though instead of stopping at your normal stop, get off somewhere different (It was just a few blocks from your place). There was still a bit of light. Pardoning yourself as you make your way through others, reach where you drawn too. Come to it, stop closing your eyes for a moment and listen...listen to the soft and gentle sound of the waves upon the sand. Smile softly. The smell of seawater and crisp of the setting sun, nearly brought a tear to you.

Hues of deep orange, orange-red, a dash of blue...turning into dark violet...come together and for an instant make maroon. A soft breath of wind runs through your hair, despite the slight chill it had, made you smile. That same soft breath of wind comes again, this time as a touch. Lightly brushed upon your cheek, melted you in for a moment.

Opening your eyes gaze longingly over the horizon as far as they could see. It was beautiful, scene before you. Taken by it, get your camera, holding it a still position. Eye focused and click. A few times, capture it.

The distance was so vast, yet..being here it felt so small. Setting the camera aside, take it in again with your eyes only. The chill came again, this time you shivered just a bit and wrap your arms around you. Keeping yourself warm. Lean forward on the seawall. Notice a few people out walking, taking a run...some of them couples, others just a group of friends...a lady walking her dog. A couple just a few feet away kissing.

Made you laugh softly sheepishly. Tuck some of your hair behind your ear. You could stay here all day and stare out into the water. But, you couldn't, you had work to do. Standing, push off the wall and walk home.

On the way you get a text from Mako, that Haru was back. Glad to hear it, get another one that lite a smile on you. Opening it, respond back: **Yes. Just did.**


	26. Free! Dive into the Future (3)

If this wasn't the most detestable thing you've ever seen, then you weren't sure what it was. Groaning at your laptop, well more specifically at the images on your screen.

Pictures really.

Pictures you took, that made your eyebrow twitch with annoyance and disgust. Sitting before it, with a messy bun and red sleep shirt. Run a hand through your hair, with a heavy huff. Cheeks puffed out and deep frown dragged on your face. These pictures where...just...they where...you were so heated at, reading the time...5:47 am in the morning.

It was early, but how could you actually sleep really? When your mind wouldn't let you, it kept pricking and haunting with the horrible job you did. These pictures where just a disgrace. No wonder your professor sent what he did, in his email after you presented them to him after taking them. You had broken out in a sweat that you could have watered a flower, when he asked to see them. His face dropped then twisted with confusion, while his eyes flickered at you with questionable concern. If not disappointment that nearly sunk your soul.

You wanted to nearly cry, but didn't. Your head and eyes dropped to the side, ashamed. Slouched in your chair under his eyes. Cringed when he mildly sighed. And almost jumped out of your skin when he cleared his throat. He had every right to be this way towards you, after all he did to get you in this. It wasn't easy and he had to pull some strings. He had many other students to choose from and he choose you along with two others to be apart of this. As he said...

"You capture more than a picture. You capture essence."

Those words kept ringing in your mind, while your own criticism pounded. Rattling your mind with a headache that just wouldn't go away. What you needed to present, needed to be good...better...no..better than better. You had to bring more than you ever did. This...this whole thing could lead to so much more. Sure, you got your picture on the cover of a magazine in America, but it wasn't an impressive one. It was just the statue of liberty, anyone could take it. Even with a camera phone.

It wasn't wowing! It was just...done.

And these pictures from the race was just the same...even the ones with Haru and Asahi. Maybe only five of them came out good, even the pictures of that missile swimmer with those brown eyes. Clicking on one of them, managed to get a close up one of him, just as he came out the water for a second. Part of his face was submerged by the water, but his eyes so focused and stunning. With a driving force that swept over you, nearly gasped. Focusing more on his eyes, they where...beautiful. You had to admit that.

Feel your cheeks warm up and spread across your face. Instantly cover them with your hands. Shaking your head. Take a moment and deep breath come back without the thought of those eyes being...anyway, those brown eyes. Still staying on them, touch a finger lightly to the photo over them. It held your attention for quite some time, and flickered a memory.

Junior High, you where searching for someone. Looking throughout the school, something clung to your chest. Desperately trying to find them, find no trace of them. Not even in class, that day was...left your heart low. It wasn't the same, cause every time you lift your hanging head to look back in the corner of class where they sat, found it empty. Without Haru and Mako in the same class as you, you managed to make friends with someone new. Who kind of like you, wore it. They where you...from before. Who soon became friends with Haru and Mako, along with Asahi. Forming another swim team. The main person you talked to in class and greeted happily each day, whether it be rain or shine.

What was even better was that both your older siblings knew of each and from their time in Junior High, even at the pool where April was a junior lifeguard. They meet that way too. There was a bit of well...chemistry that bubbled between them, and like many April scared the living stuffing at them. A thought that made you laugh a bit. Their older sibling had brown eyes like them too, though they where more living and light-hearted. Freeing. Yet, oddly sharp.

Once if you could recall, they pressed the wrong button with April and she...well...she...scared many that day, it was worth in her eyes. Throwing a kickboard at their head and pinning them down with a twisted arm behind their back. Threating to take their life, which was kind of ironic considering her position. No one did a single thing, Mako and Haru well understood the result should one interfere. Asahi went white with fright and so did a few others.

Even yourself. That memory sent a shiver down your spine even now. Away from that, go back to trying to find that person. Get the news that shocked you, you rushed out of school the second the bell rang. Like a gazelle or cheetah, tears in the corner of your eyes and heart pounding. Pleading they where okay. Not even waiting for Mako or Haru, who saw you zoom right out and down the stairs. Almost twisted your ankle when you landed, but kept going. Not realizing you left your bag.

Down the street you ran, between others. Squeezing between a few, nearly stumbled when you arrived...to the hospital. Almost ran into the lobby desk, catching your breath, shout asking for them. They direct to the floor and room. You wasted no time and hurried, taking the stairs instead. Even if it was six flights. Reach it on your last breath, push further to their room. Swing the door wide open, your wide eyes lock with their surprised ones. You still remembered your lips trembling when you threw yourself on them, crying. Crying because it hurt seeing like this and because you where happy they were alright. While begging them never to scare you again like that, their older sibling was there too. Watching the scene before their brown eyes tenderly. Smirking to themselves.

So many tears ran down your eyes that day, it was that day your golden-yellow eyes locked with their brown ones. Strongly. Despite the tears still falling, firmly told them with your eyes never to...

 _Those eyes,_ you reminisce. Sit back look up at your ceiling. Notice the sun slowly rising over the area. What time was it now? Looking at the clock in the corner of your screen...it was going on 6:30.

Time sure went by fast, stretching and rolling your shoulders. Then twist a bit cracking your back just a little. Rei told you not to do it, but you didn't listen and he wasn't here. Twist to hard and get a second paralysis, falling over.

Curse his name under your breath. Sit back up, giving your lower back a rub. Reach for your phone, find a good morning text. Making you smile. Reading the time of it see it was just a few minutes ago, right before the video chat. You were so caught up in what you where doing, didn't realize you missed it. Sunk your heart.

Opening your phone about to call them back, stop realize by now they would be on their morning run to the pool. So it was best not to call. Instead respond with a 'Good morning :)'. Set your phone down. Feel your stomach growl.

Time for something to eat. Rising from your spot walk to the kitchen, with a thought in mind. Open the fridge take out what you needed, open some cabinets and take out what you needed. Turn on the stove, take down some oil. Put in two caps full. Getting the bowl, crack an egg, add two cups of flour. Some sugar...and whatever else was needed. With a large wooden spoon mix everything together. Take the bowl to the heated skillet, get a whiff hot oil. Pour in the light brown liquid. Hear it sizzle and the scent of cinnamon rise.

Pancakes sounded perfect. Leaving it, turn on another lite, this time add some milk and let it simmer. Turn back the cooking pancake, flip it over. Allow that side to cook. Turn back to the milk and add a few things, you didn't realize what it was till it was done. Stood there surprised at what it was. After making a few pancakes. Take down your blender and put in some fruit, mix it and make green smoothie. Along with some bacon, plate your breakfast. Your simple breakfast.

No eggs. Not in the mood.

Collecting your items, take out a fork and knife. Eat at the counter.

"Hmm," you thought. "not bad. Next time I'll add some nuts. Or maybe make some banana puree."

While you ate, your phone still at the coffee table buzzed a few times. But, you paid it no mind. Your mind was on what you should do, what you would present. Have displayed. What you would capture...there where so many ideas that ran through your mind. Only added pressure and took away the tasteful breakfast. Swallowing even was hard.

Humming in thought, what could you do? This was important, this wasn't elementary, junior high or high school. Those kinds of pictures wouldn't be...suitable. It had to be something wonderful that showed...showed essence. That breathed life. What where the other two going to bring?

Pondering it, set your fork aside next to your half eaten food, turn and lean back on the counter. Why was this...your phone buzzed again and again. Sighing, push off and walk back to the stove. To the pot you had still there. Taking the wood spoon stir it and lift some of it up to see what it was. Find some of it covered in a thick green custard. Taking a whiff it, realize the smell.

"Pistachio?"

Peering in, see the green stuff. You hadn't made this flavor in some time, if not years. Why did you make it now? Thinking about it, you only made this flavor really for one person. Who though?

Your mind searched and searched. Slowly it moved to the light. To be pushed aside by consumed thoughts of your project.

"Great..."you mutter, rubbing your neck. Just what you needed. It was good thing you didn't have class at this moment.

Picking up your plate in no mood to eat, throw the rest away. Though keep your smoothie, pack the pudding, and walk back to the coffee table. Stop, you needed to clear your mind. Turning away from it, walk to the bathroom for a much needed bubble bath. Unaware your phone was buzzing again and again.

Still, nothing. Nagisa sighs. Looking at his phone, Gou and Rei do the same with their phones. "Did you get her?" He asked the other two.

They shake their heads. "No. Nothing." Rei reports. "Well, did text her since this morning. Perhaps she's busy."

"Ill say." Gou tilts her head whining with a long face. "She hasn't send me any gorgeous muscle pictures."

Rei rolls his eyes at her personal sorrow. Pushes up his classes. "Well, I'm sure she'll respond soon. She's pretty good that. Unless she's focusing on schooling. We know how important that is for her. She is in college now. So-"

"So what!" Nagisa buts in, whining. "May-May is just being mean right! And after all the delicious pictures I sent her."

Both he and Gou where taking this ignoring very personal. Rei remained the only one with a clear mind. Discards their sadness. They had been trying to get in contact with May since this morning. They needed her and hoped maybe...just maybe she would consider doing it. After all she was rather good at it and Rei felt it would help out the new team greatly. Those keen eyes of hers would help. Though of course if she could get away from school for a bit, from the emails they've sent, it seem to fit around her schedule. It would work.

Also, it would be great to see her again. Nagisa and Gou both agreed to it, though the newest members of the club weren't sure who they where talking about. And when Nagisa tried to give a description of them, only made it worse. They decided to just wait and see this...May person. In person, that if she was coming to their training.

Still nothing. Sighing Rei sets his phone down. "Eventually."

Eventually Aiichiro would get a response from May, too. He sent her a message not long ago asking for her to come. Hopefully. He knew she was busy and it was a lot to ask really. But, he knew she'd come. After all, Momo to his surprise was the one who thought of the idea of her coming. She along with another person from Samezuka was invited to join them on their training camp.

Setting the phone aside, Momo appears over his shoulder. "Did she respond?" He blurts impatiently.

"Nope. Nothing yet."

Earning a huff from Momo. "Seriously? Come on, what's she doing that so important?" He whines a bit. Aiichiro tried his best not smile and laugh at his friend. And the long disappointed face he had.

It was hard to believe he couldn't stand May before, now...well...now it was different. Out of everyone Momo was the most broken up. When she went off, though he tried to hide it. Having caught him a few times crying with his plushie beetle she gave him as a gift. He tried to deny it many times but it was clear. The many times those two where at each others throats about to tear the other one apart or say something that instantly cause the other one to flare. They where some times more alike than the realized.

"She's just busy." Aiichiro tells him. "She is in college right now."

Momo rolls his eyes discarding that. "So? She keeps in contact with Rin," shrugging his shoulders. "and he's in another country. We're right here. Just a couple of hours away. Not to mention we take care of her family! Is it that hard to send a simple text!?"

He had a point. "Well, she and Rin are..." Aiichiro scratches his cheek a bit. "you see..."

Nothing he was going to say would work on Momo. Who's eyes burned furiously. "There's not reason! She has to come! We're practically family." He tosses out. Quickly turns red. "Wait I didn't mean that!"

Too late, he said it. Laughing at him now Aiichiro heard it, clear as day. His laughing only made Momo grow redder and redder. Till he screamed.

A scream that made you stop for a moment before answering a call from a certain old...flame. Now friend. "Weird..."you mutter. Arching a brow. Thinking nothing of it, answer the call. "Hey Sosuke. What?" That was a surprise, give it a thought. "Yeah, sure, I should have the time. When is it?"

Checking your calendar see it didn't affect anything, actually this would work out well. You'd be able to get some great pictures. "You know what, Sosuke, I can do it. Yeah. Thanks so much for the information. Okay, see you there."

Hanging up, you smile at the thought. This was exciting, it tingled all through your body. About to burst, picking up your phone find their number and press it with a bubbling smile. You couldn't wait to tell them, about it. Holding your breath listening to the repeated rings over and over. Get their voicemail...again. You could have left a message, but didn't. Instead opt to texting them. For the tenth time.

They hadn't responding. Normally they would respond once they finished. You knew the time they had practice and when they kind of took their break. It was around one of those times. Still nothing.

Guess...they...where...busy...

Trying not think much of it, when your mind needed to focus right now. Turn your attention, while every so often glancing at your still phone.


	27. Free! Dive into the Future (4)

"May, I have an assignment for you."

Mr. Yama hummed leaning back in his chair behind his desk, a light smile on his lips to you, a smile that made your brows draw together curiously. If that wasn't enough the brief laugh that broke from his smile tensed ever muscle in your body.

The words on your tongue nervous to speak, force them out. Though come out rather stuttering. "W-What kind of," you swallow the forming lump. "assignment?"

He continued with his breezy humming, his eyes flickered a bit for reasons unknown to you. Why couldn't he just answer you? It would be easy for you and your rising nerves and forming sweat. But, he didn't. Preferring to look around skipping over you. Tapping a pen on his desk. A deep look roosted in his eyes for a moment.

Was that good?

You weren't sure. If it was about the pictures, you knew already. You've been taking many others since, that where good. Right? Maybe? You didn't know. You hated withering like this inside. It was...annoying.

Clicking his teeth now, rose your limitation with this patience. Shoot up about to slam your hands down, he turned and faced you. Locking eyes with your directly, your flame poofed away and eyes fall to the paper he had held out for you. It had name and address on it.

Your brow rose. "What's this?" Taking it read it. It was to another school. University.

Mr. Yama sits up in his chair, casually. "It's your assignment. I have a colleague over there who took up my offer I sent him. You're to go there and meet with Hiyori. To take pictures."

"Pictures of what?"

He said nothing...again. "Of essence. Of course. You've got that keen eye for it. That eye helps you find what brings the picture together." You where about to say something, he kept going. "I gave assignments to the others. So you three can build and form your art piece of course. The deadline is approaching. You must piece together the most perfect puzzle for each of you."

"Puzzle? But, photography isn't a puzzle."

His eyes lower for a moment the side as if disappointed or something. Takes a breath and brings them back to you. Something felt different about the way his eyes looked into yours. You couldn't really place it.

"You're puzzle is still so spread out." He said in a slighter serious tone. It reflected in his eyes. "Why is that?"

You didn't know. "Look,"you sigh a bit. "puzzles were my thing..years ago. Not anymore. My pictures are or have been pretty bad, but, that's okay. I'll make sure they'll be better."

His eyes burrow further, holding you where you stood. The only movement you did was your eyes falling to the paper. "I think," Mr. Yama speaks, lightly tapping a finger on the paper. "this would help you. Connect those pieces of your puzzle. To bring that essence and allow you to see."

Hearing his words, though not listening nod. "Okay. What would you like me to take? How many?" You asked

The man sighs to himself, leaning back in his chair. Messaging his temples. With a slight shrug. "Whatever Hiyori says, I suppose."

"Okay." Tucking the paper in your bag, thank your professor and leave. With his eyes dragging after you. Shaking his head lightly.

Programming the directions in your GPS listen to them, the school seem across town. Great, money. You really needed a car. Walk to the train station. Reaching it pay your fair and board. Finding a seat by the window, take it. There was a lady with her five year daughter on it sitting a few seats away. Taking out your camera take a few snap shots of them, smiling with a soft chuckle. After a few clicks, look them over. They where cute. One was the little girl and her mother playing a hand game, you used to play with Nagisa.

Moving your eyes around trying to spot anything else, find nothing really. That was fine, leaning back in your seat, set your camera on the top of your slim brown pants, fix your white off shoulder blouse and enjoy the ride.

It took around 45-minutes to arrive, but you did, you had to walk a few blocks from the station to reach... read your destination outloud.

"Shimogami University." you continue to stare at the name on the overhead. For a few more minutes, it was nice you had to give it that. Better looking than yours, though the structure seem a bit boxy, the campus once you entered was amazing. It was hard not to take pictures here and there, even at the simplest butterfly that landed on flower.

To the squirrel that scurried across, you crouch down and take it fast. Look at the display screen, it was good. Smile. Stand up and walk around becoming lost in the world around you. You didn't notice olive eyes had spotted you or the figure that followed after you keeping their distance, nor three people you knew that just arrived at the front of the school. There was just so much to take in here. Officially a tourist now, there was not one place you didn't run to, to get a lovely view of. Wow, so much acers and so much green. Maybe you should transfer here, it was so lovely. Even if the buildings where a bit boxed. Causally walking and taking in everything you lost track of time, crouch down, take out your camera adjust its focus on the single flower delicately sticking out. Realizing you where too close scoot back a bit, finger on the shutter barely press stop when a shadow cast over you.

"Hello."

You look up to voice, find upbeat warming olive eyes behind thin framed glasses belonging to a young smiling at you. He was rather tall and sleek, with short brown hair dressed in casual clothing. His towering presence shrunk you, your throat clenched and heart flipped flopped. You try to find the right words, but your lips pursed together the words wouldn't come out.

He seem to notice and offers you a hand. "Please." He said so kindly, it was hard not to take it. So you did. He held it so lightly and helped you up just the same, suddenly began dusting you off. Your skirt at least. "There, so," his eyes rise and meet yours. His smile still on. Leans a bit close. "You wouldn't happen to be May? O'Neil?"

How did he know your name..."Yes."

His smile seem to lift. And voice. "Wonderful, I've been waiting for you." Your brow arched a bit confused and suspicious. He further explained. "You came here to take pictures right? As an assignment, your professor Yama's student. His's close friends here with Professor Mori. Who so happen to advertise you and I was the one who asked about you. I've heard you're really good. Also," he adjust his glasses, there was this look that flashed in his eyes, but you didn't think much of it. "I hope I'm not prying or been too forward but you once were the manger of a swim club back in high school and your skills in photography helped many. So, I wanted to use your keen eye and sharp beauty that you capture to help assist."

The words where so cool and kind, your heart fluttered with flattery. Smile with a tint on your cheeks. "Y-Yes, umm, well thank you." Your eyes fidget all around for a bit, before coming back and meet his. His smile he kept. "Oh, if you know my name, I wasn't able to get yours. What is it?"

"How rude, my name is Hiyori Tono." he extends his hand to you, so this was Hiyori, you take it and shake it. Didn't notice his grip lightly tighten. Or his eyes briefly leave you and slide back to approaching voices in the distance, they come back when the shaking ended. "I'm sure you're wondering where you need to go and would enjoy a tour of the campus, well I can provide one of the two right now. Please, if you could follow me this way."

He leads you.

Just as three bodies enter the area, a pair of eyes nearly caught a glimpse of you. "May?"

Hiyori leads you to a schools aquatic area better known as the pool. On the way there small talk was exchanged, to your surprise he knew information about you. Like you being from America, he told he lived too years ago, around a month after you went into foster care. Which he seem to know about as well. Almost like he researched you or something. Even about your dancing. "Right in here." You both arrive and he opens the door for you. The scent of chlorine and water rushed you, brought memories flooding your mind. Making you smile fondly. How long ago was that? You could still hear and see your time years ago at the swim club, with Nagasi, Mako, and the rest. This place wasn't as loud as ITSC, it was more like the noise of Samezuka Academy. Nitori...Momo...Rin, all of them. Even Sosuke and Seijuro. So many memories, all of them wonderful and good. If not wonderful.

How could you have forgotten the feeling this brought, the warmth joy flushed through you. Made your heart flutter the smile on you surprised Hiyori for a moment. "Over here." He guides you with a light hand the back. A few in the pool and around turned to him and this newcomer with Hiyori. More surprised he was actually with someone other than his friend. Assumption swapped between the on lookers.

"Right here." Hiyori stops you. "I just have to go change and I'll be right back, please fill free to start taking any pictures. I'm sure you'll capture many wonderful memories." With that he leaves your side.

A little nervous you give a small wave to the eyes that still looked on, taking a breath hold up your camera and smile. "Can I take your picture?"

At campus cafeteria Haru, Asahi, and Mako sat. Asahi wasn't the least bit happy especially because of a certain glasses wearing guy. Who was more of a thorn in the side that was more than an irritation. Blocking him and the others from reuniting with their friend. While he remained infuriated, nearly failed to notice the puzzled look on someone else at the table. But one of them did. Knowing that look.

Ask them. "What is it Mako?" Haru asked.

"I thought I saw May here." He said unsure. Giving it a bit more thought. "It was brief, but she was walking away with that Hiyori guy."

Asahi explodes. "What!?" Slamming his hands on the table, causing a few to look their way. He ignored them. Even Haru telling him to quiet it down. "What do you mean you saw her? Here!? What's she doing here? Are you sure it was her?"

Mako smiles nervously from his friends pressing questions. "I-Im not sure if it was her or not. I'm just saying it looked like her. I only got to see a bit of her. I mean the possibility of her being here is rather slim." He looks to Haru who had his phone out on May. Pressing it sends a text.

"Do you think she knows about Ikuya?" Asahi thought. Haru and Mako look at him then each other. "I mean..."He bites his lip.

"If she did, do you think she'd remember him?" Mako adds.

Haru had an answer for that. "She will. It's been a few years, but, knowing May she does. She doesn't though know what happened, she left before it."

Asahi and Mako eyes lower. She left before it all happened. It was both good and bad. Scratching the back of his neck Asahi eyes remained in the past for a moment. "Those two..."he tries to smile, it falls just as quickly as it came.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't May." Mako tries to assure them. Though Haru heard his hidden doubt. "Even if it was, I highly doubt Ikuya would say anything. He'll be happy to see her again, if it was her."

The mood fell a bit from his words. Even as he smiled.

Another click, another good picture. You captured the moment well (hopefully). It was lovely. Smiling a bit show the swimmer who came to see. "Whoa." He said amazed. "That's really good."

"You're welcome, though I hope you don't take this wrong way, but..."you proceed to tell him how to better improve himself and strokes, he was amazed again and took what you said to heart.

As you explained further another person entered the pool area, they didn't notice you at first but once their brown eyes saw a glimpse of familiar pink hair and ears picked familiar warm and cheerful voice that hadn't been heard in years. It was the same voice from middle school...the day of that stupid project they both where assigned as partners. That voice came over and extended friendship right away, but it was well received, for a couple of days that is until they brought them a sweet gift that gave birth to something. Sparked something that came to quick end, but it was rewarding none the less. They remembered that voice tagged along even if they weren't a swimmer, they where there always taking...pictures. Trying to get smiles from everyone especially...from himself.

Turning fully in the direction of voice see with their own widen eyes, pink hair (longer than before) and all. Those golden-yellow still held a cheer and beaming warmth, and sharp intelligence but warm all the same. The smile was still the same, though it seem just a bit different. Their voice again sounded the same just a bit older but not too old. It still retain its youth, it always did. And they themselves hadn't change, well physically they had. Grown a taller since the last time they saw them, no longer a pre-teen body but that of a young woman fitted well. For a moment they transported back to middle school, a memory of such...

 _They turned around to them with the biggest smile on and took his hands in theirs. Giving a light squeeze, squeeze a pink tint on their cheeks. Earning a small laugh when they said their name. "Ikuya!"_

The way it was said was always the best way, it was caring and nurturing. He wondered if they still said his name that way? After so long, May. Feeling eyes on you turn and meet those brown eyes from before. Across on the other side, your mouth nearly fell open, clench a hand over your leaping heart. That produced a smile, one that seem to break the stone, crack it at least. Further cracking it when your lips spoke his name.

"Ikuya?"

Eyes fall to him, surprised he knew you. And you knew him. But it was clear that you did, seeing how you walked over to him like old times, he remained rooted where he was only to flinch and draw back when you just lightly touched him.

"Ikuya?" you said softly with a bit of confusion. It knotted on your brows, from a slight distance olive eyes watch the two. You call Ikuya's name once again, the third time he seem to shutter slightly and when you reached out to touch him, he grabs your wrist stopping you. His touch was...was indifferent. Yet the same.

He saw the burrowing question fill your eyes, he couldn't meet them and breaks away. Lets you go. That was Hiyori's cue he comes out and walks over. Resting a hand on your shoulder. You nearly jumped from the odd vibe rushing down your spine. "Ikuya, I see you've meet May. She's going to be taking some pictures of us during training and practice. I heard she's really good. I thought having her here would be good for you." He rest his other hand on your shoulder standing behind you. Smiles down at you. "Right?"

Your mind told you to move, but your body stiffen. With a slight tremble and nod. Ikuya gazes down at you for a moment, meeting your eyes. That spoke. "Fine." He simply said turning his back and walks away.

Your hand extended to go after him, stop from mild pressure from Hiyori's hold. "Ikuya is happy to have you here," he said still smiling, you look at him unsure just a bit. "shall we take some pictures?" About to say something your phone vibrates, just as your head reaches to your pocket to get it, his eyes fall sharply. Looking at the screen reading the name. Furrows.

A text from Haru and a few missed calls from..."Rin?" Hiyori inquired. "A friend?"

You quickly turn off your screen. "Oh, umm, well..."you stammer. Twisted with words. Tuck your phone away. That sharpness in his eyes went away instantly.

"Now,"He begins to lead you down to where Ikuya, his hand remained lightly on your back. He sets you in an area that he felt was best to take the picture and leaves, though not before saying one more thing. "please, make sure to get Ikuya's good side."

Rising a shaking finger swallow again, masking it with a smile, kneel down and press the shutter. Taking the first picture.

You weren't sure how long you where here for, but it was enough to get a good amount of pictures. That is until Ikuya's nearly drowned it was over. He was fine but something seem anchored in him. You wanted to know what it was, Hiyori though insisted it was nothing to worry about and hoped you didn't take those last pictures. To make sure he ask to see your camera and before you could say anything he takes it 'kindly' and flips through them. Deleting ones he felt weren't Ikuya. When he was done he gives it back to you. And asks for you to wait, a part of you wanted to just leave, but the look Hiyori gave was kind, it what was behind that kind look that swallowed your stomach.

So you waited, outside for them. To shake your mind from Hiyori, thought of Ikuya. Those brown eyes of his, how could you not piece it together. Eyes like those, you remembered from middle school. They always looked at corner, lonely and sad. If not sometimes moody. Even when you would just put your face before his, to look fully at him. Even if some of his teal hair tired to cover him up or he tired to use to hide himself. A few times you'd have to go...'hunting' for him. Behind his hair. Brushing it back to see those eyes that pierced back rather annoyed, which you just smiled over looking it. Calling out his name to come out from shell. A small joke you would use with him, calling him 'turtle' to his carnage.

But, it seem to work cause he'd come out. To get you to stop. Or especially when you made him goodies of his favorite flavor. That seem to work a lot. Smiling thinking of the times you use to jestingly tease him during lunchtime, when you could join him and the others. He was rather irritated with you, but dealt with it. Every day after class ended you'd help him pack up or wait for him then pull him to go and meet with the others. Yeah, that was middle school with him, till it all stopped, and you didn't seem him again like the others.

Now though, you could. You wondered though if Haru and the others knew about Ikuya. Asahi did want to see your pictures at the end of the last meet, it clicked. It all made sense why he did, Ikuya was there! No wonder that touch felt familiar from that swimmer, it was him! You wondered...why the guys hadn't said anything. You did bring up those brown eyes to Haru and the others before, but, they said nothing really about it.

Why?

It was Ikuya, after so many years of not seeing him. You'd think they'd share something like with you. But, nothing was said.

After all this time...your phone vibrates again, you nearly jumped from where you sat. Calm down and take it out. Reading the name a frown creases on your forehead. Cheeks puffed out filled with hot air.

A shadow covers you and finger poked against your left cheek. "You look like chipmunk," Ikuya said. "who are you mad at now?"

Looking up find Ikuya. "Ikuya!" you breathed stand quickly, nearly tripped over your own feet, but drop your phone. Luckily he caught you by the arm keeping you at bay, bends down getting your phone, reading the name that was calling. "Thank you. H-How are you Ikuya?"

He said nothing, except look away and turn a shoulder to you. While handing you back your phone. "Fine. Who's Rin?"

You turn head saying nothing, locking your lips, he watched your cheeks grow color. "No one apparently..."you grudgingly say. Tossing a sharp shoulder. Your cheeks puffed again.

Ignoring that mood on you, his eyes narrow with a deep question. "What are you doing here?" he asked rather harsh.

That surprised you, not what you were expecting. But answer it anyway. "I came to take pictures, like your friend Hiyori said." Hold up your camera. "I honestly wasn't expecting to see you here, but, I'm glad." Smile with each word. "How have you been?"

His eyes seem to study your words as if making sure they where true. "Fine. So, I see you came back. Well, that's a surprise." His words rather bitter, if not bothered. There was some other underlining, you couldn't really put your finger on it, with your phone still vibrating. Ignoring it, look at Ikuya trying to see where all this...was coming from.

"What are you talking about?" you asked rather hard. "Why are you saying it like that?"

He said nothing. Except dig into his bag and take out his headphones and slip them on. "Nothing."

Nothing wasn't an answer, you try to grab his wrist but he turns it away from you and walks away. Throwing a flat good-bye wave. "Bye. See you next time." Tucks his hands into his jacket and walks away.

That was odd if not different, you thought walking off campus back to station. What was with Ikuya? He wasn't like this years ago, did something happen? What did you do?

From what you could recall, the two of you where pretty good. And...holding a hand to the cheek he poked, he poked your cheek like he use to do. To deflate you. That hadn't changed. But, it seem he had...reaching the station board. Take your seat, your mind still on Ikuya...why hadn't anyone told you something. That he was...well...grip your camera try to figure this all out. Ignoring your vibrating phone.

 _Ikuya.._ you thought, staring long out the window. You forgot to stop by the beach. Missing it. That something else, grip your camera.


	28. Free!: Dive into the Future (5)

It was a quiet night tonight, besides the minimal street noise down below, other than that it was pretty peaceful. Allowing for sense of tranquil thought, on your part at least. That didn't settle the rippling troubles still printed with you. Besides the thing about Ikuya, that was more like a prickle in the side, having gone to his school a few times upon Hiyori's request...guy still left an unsettling feeling with you. That smile of his rose goosebumps instantly on you. Even when he touched you, your skin instantly ran a cold shiver. It was painful hiding it, but you did with grace and kindness. When he smiled you instantly smiled back. What was more those watchful eyes of his that seem to follow you...carefully. Breathing became hard to do.

Besides that, it was kind of nice seeing Ikuya again, even if he wasn't really...well the same Ikuya you remember knowing back in junior high. Guess people change. Cause from some of the old photos you managed to find (the day after meeting him) back then of him and the others, though it warmed you, it set knot in your stomach. Those pictures of Ikuya...where to you..the real one. Despite his shyness.

 _Everyday_...you thought for a moment, stopping gripping some of your folded clothes in your arms for the open suitcase you had on your bed. _Back then, in class Ikuya…_

The memory came as quickly as the thought itself. You'd pop your head right in eyes scanning around for that turtle of a friend. Finding him right in the corner...as always. Moody. While your face lite up gripping what you held behind your back. Step in a smile bright on your face and voice like the sun call his name, loud enough for others to hear and turn to you. Ikuya though would cringe and sink further, but that didn't stop you. Boxed in. There was never really no escape, something you enjoyed. The second you reached his desk, hear a low growl from him and a sharp look. That just feel to deaf ears with you, smiling present to him what you had behind you back.

It was always a treat, of his favorite flavor. Pistachio. Whatever it was you could make that flavor into, mostly it was pudding. Or some puff filling thing. Either way he accepted it, eating it for lunch. It always...brought a smile to his face. It was a small jester that held a lasting effect. One he appreciated, back then...now you weren't sure really. Always tempted to make something for him, thought against it instantly.

By the way he was, it became clear the sentiment was not really there. He did talk with you every now and then, though it was mainly Hiyori who did most of the talking. Whatever happen to the Ikyua who would...allow you to jump on his back for no reason and give you sort of a piggy back ride. Before the two of you fell down together. Ending with you sitting on his back or the Ikuya that would share an understanding laugh with just eye exchange or the Ikuya that promised...

Each thought and question your lip trembled. Biting it preventing it from quivering any further, from the anger rising against the others. They didn't tell you (that was another ripple in your mind) about him. About the situation going on, a situation you didn't understand really, as to why Ikuya was the way he was. What happened when you left, why...things fell apart. Made you wonder...was it because of you...when you left...if it was then you'd take full blame..if it wasn't..then what was it? What happened? It seem no one really wanted to tell you, it was bad enough Asahi pointed an accusing finger at you for fraternizing with the enemy.

Enemy? Unsure what he meant by that, asked, he didn't tell you. With no answer or anything only spewed the fire blazing between you both over it. No one seem to give you a straight answer, not even Haru. Who, seem bothered...daunted? Maybe, you weren't sure. But, there seem something different about the ways his eyes seemed. Cause he didn't really meet your eyes when you talked to him. There felt like some sort of secrecy between him, Mako, Asahi, and to your surprise Kisumi. You didn't need that from them, when you had bigger things to worry and focus about.

Fine. If they didn't want to tell then, your nostrils flare just thinking about it. Stomp a heavy foot on your floor send cracking pain through it. Regret it right away. Rub the soreness away. Set what you held down on your to get it out. After mellowing the pain a bit, pick up your clothes and put them in the suitcase. More like shove them, still thinking about the guys.

Going to your dresser get a few more things and shove them in, nicely, in a certain way. Their little...club you didn't need it! Not now! Not with what you had going on, what you mind seem to be unable to focus on. Shoving a little harder, all you had to do was create something wonderful...capture the perfect...perfect picture. That bloomed beyond anything...better than others. Better than yourself, it just...had too. Professor Yama was expecting this from you, you couldn't let him down. To get that spot...to be there would be...your talent and skills they had to be...better than better. Even though some of the pictures Professor Yama liked, one being of the girl and her mother on the train you took. Even of the simple flower from Ikuya's school, even one of an older man feeding birds in the park with a serene smile on his wrinkled lips ...heck he even adored some of your older ones from years ago. Even one of you and April, when she was ten and you where eight. Another one when you were ten and she was twelve. The one he seem to love the most was the picture of you both in kimonos for the festival. And the picture you took of sunset from the beach.

But, those where just simple. that was all. Anyone could take them, if that was enough, your journalism writing class was slightly dragging. Your professor returned your latest column you submitted for grading and it below your normal grading. That you had to see her after class. Ms. Iko wasn't pleased, comparing it to the last few that were almost along the same lines. It was like as she said...'it was worse than a chopped salad.' Expected more, considering the course.

Sighing, she was right. Thinking about it, it was bad. You read over them, the wording and format was like a fifth grader wrote a simple descriptive writing just by looking out the window.

You'd do better, you told her. But, so far it didn't seem like that. For some reason every time you came to the screen your mind just went blank and still. It wasn't really writer's block, no, it was something else.

Maybe it was a good thing you were going to this years swimming camp Sosuke invited you to. Iwatobi would be there along with Samezuka and another. It was going to be great to see everyone and get your mind away from all this...pressure. Heat. To see everyone again, Gou, Nagisa, Rei too. Aiichiro and yes, even Momo. And the rest of the team.

Smiling at the thought, continue packing. Humming to yourself. _I'll stay the whole time,_ you thought planning it. _get in some good pictures. I can't wait to see how much Nagisa and Rei have improved! Aiichiro and Momo too! I should bring some of their old photos to compare them._

Done with clothes go to the bathroom to get your toothbrush and toothpaste. Stop for a moment, feel joy bubbling over inside. Couldn't help but express it in a light laugh, that just broke into a laugh. One that felt so bliss and free. Of the memories and feelings just thinking about the others gave you. Tears almost rolled down.

It was going to wonderful to see them again, all of them. Walking back to the suitcase open an area for your toothbrush when your phone rang. "Who could be calling at this hour?" you thought going over, pick it surprised at who it was. "Maron?" The café shop? Why was Akane's family shop calling you. "Hello?" You answer.

"May!" Akane on the other end.

Smiling still surprised she was calling you. "Hey Akane, this is umm, a surprise. I didn't expect this." Laugh a bit sheepishly, she chuckles on the other end. "Is everything okay? What's up?"

"May," her voice was filled with excitement for some reason beyond you. "I've got something great to tell you! What are you doing in two days?"

You were leaving for the training camp. "Just going somewhere, why?"

"Well, do you think you can make some time before you go? Come and stop, my husband wants to talk with you. I told him about you and he'd like to meet you. Does 9ish sound good?"

That was around the time you had to catch the bus, but you could miss and get the next one. "Sure, that's sounds great. I'll be there."

"Great, okay well good-night, see you tomorrow. Oh bring some of columns, okay? Alright, bye."

She hangs up.

Her husband, that's right he was report or something. A sport journalist, pretty much in the same area as yourself. Folding your arms a bit over your chest ponder the reasoning behind this, whatever it was it seem like a good thing. And also Akane went to all this on your behalf, you had to at least show up and see. Guess you'd have to move some things around, going back to your phone scroll through contacts find Sosuke's number, send him a text. With that set your phone down and continue packing.

The next day just like Akane said, meet at Maron, she was in there with her infant son whom you greet sweetly. He coos with a smile at you. Then accidently because of his joy kicks you in the face. Strong kicker, rubbing your nose laugh it off. Akane laughs of course and sets him down. You take a seat at the bar.

"So glad you came." she said, putting on her apron. "My husband should be here soon. I hope you don't mind waiting."

You give a passive smile. "Oh, no I don't mind."

"Great, so where are you going for a bit? Hmm?" She inquires with a look to match. Reading behind her raised eyebrow, shake your head laughing a bit. "I'm just teasing, I mean if you do go something like that," she shrugs her shoulders. "have fun."

Fun was not the word you wanted to cross your mind right now. "I don't plan on going anywhere too soon."

She raises one brow a bit surprised. "Really? What about the person in the other country? What's his name, I saw you text him a few times and answer his call too. Maybe once," she gives a quick thought. "video chat. What was his name."

As she thought of it, feel your body temperature rise, it slowly started to stain your cheeks. They popped when she said the name. "Rin! Yeah, that's his name." She noticed your redden expression and laughs harmfully. "Aww, how cute."

"He's just my...a good friend." your words come out carefully. Coughing a bit.

Akane's brow knotted for a moment wearing a smirk that made it hard for you to look at her. "A friend? Okay."

You continue to defend yourself. "Yes. A friend. We've known each other since elementary days." Doing your best to keep your voice from high-pitching. It was a strain as much as finding the right words. "One of my **best** friends. Just like Mako and Haru. We're just keeping in contact since it didn't really happen when we were younger. Just making up for it."

"But, you were manger of the swim team he was on?" she questions. Leaning a bit forward. "Didn't that give you enough time to make for it? Then?"

Stalled at what she said, your mind gears cracked. Unsure what to say, someone comes in. Thank goodness. "Sorry I'm late." A male voice spoke.

You and Akane turn to it, her eyes lite up lovingly at the person. Who you instantly pieced together it was her husband. The man had sort of a mellow and friendly appearance and vibe about him. From his grey flat cape down to his large green jacket to his small black goatee facial hair and dark brown eyes. He seem humble. You smile at Akane and her husband, something came over you and next thing took a picture of them.

The sound of your shutter going off, he turns to you and smiles. Holding out a hand. "Hi, you must be May O'Neil. I'm Kurimiya Kon. I've heard so much about you."

Extending your hand shake it. "Hello, Mr. Kurimiya. A pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you as well."

"Wow, well aren't we well versed in manners." Kon said looking to his wife who smiles getting some drinks ready for you both. Kon takes a seat next to you. Setting his bag he had on down. "I hope I'm not to forward but I was told that you're in purse of sports journalism?" You nod. His small smile widens a bit. "That's great, I was also told you had an expectational skill in photography too and writing. Those are two very important key parts. Do mind if I read some of your columns?"

Time was pressing. "Umm, sure, yeah." you reach down and get your bag. Bringing it up, open it and take out what you had. Hand it to him, Akane comes back with something to drink. "Thank you."

Kon takes a look a few. "Well, these are..."his smile seem to slowly drop. "You've got talent." He finally said, setting them aside.

Your eyes follow, the way he sat them down a few inches behind him, though he smiled it was in his eyes that you wanted to know what it was. "And..."you inquire slightly dragging it out.

He scratches his facial hair with a finger, giving it a thought. "And..."

And it was nearly hours after Sosuke arrived and the swimming training camp started. There was no word from May, why she was running late. Normal she would have been here by now. He didn't get her bus number or train number if she was taking that. Looking at his phone, again, see nothing. Not even a text, it was nearing on four p.m. She was to be here by ten this morning. He didn't want to think much of it, then again he did tell Aiichiro and the others she'd be here. Now, he wasn't so sure.

With no other choice he calls her number, just as he does Aiichiro and Rei come out. They both knew what he was doing. Waiting for the rings to pass, Sosuke gets a voicemail...again.

"Hey May, it's Sosuke just calling to see if you were still coming. It's nearing 4:30 and I haven't received and details on your bus or train. So if you could just-" He sighs hanging up.

Within a second after he did, gets a text from her. He opens it surprised at first but smiled a bit at it. "What is it?"Aiichiro asked walking over.

Rei remained quiet to hear. Sosuke turns around to them. "She won't be able to make it." He tells them, both Aiichiro and Rei eyes fall. "She's a bit busy." He tucks his phone away.

"Busy with what?" Rei asked just a bit concerned. Sosuke looks to him, it took a moment but Rei saw it and smiles to himself. Pushing his glasses up. "Well, alright then. "


	29. Free!: Dive into the Future (6)

Goodness you where tired, your feet wouldn't stop throbbing or your legs either. Pulsating with pain, good pain though. It was to be expected from such a rigorous dance class, from Mr. Suzuki. That eccentric man, one wouldn't believe his age by looking at him and his personality. So...colorful it was nearly blinding. But, he did have passion for what he did. A passion he delivered in each class session, it just radiated off him like the sun itself. Coming in filled with rhythm of his own kind, his swept back chestnut primed and smooth, like his dance moves. His feet moved so fluidly, naturally. It just happened.

Even when he walked it was 'as simple a breath of air' he would say. Anything one did should be as simple as a breath of air. Feel as free as a floating feather, not a block of lead. Which was nearly beat out of everyone the few weeks. Besides his teaching way and classes it was still enjoyable. No wonder your heart raced every time with excitement when you stepped through the doors. One of the few places you could just...unwind.

Release everything.

And allow your mind to be...rubbing your sore calf that just felt like it was lite on fire. No matter how much you tried to message it out. It just felt so...

"See ya May."

"Yeah."

A few of your classmates bid you bye walking out, you instantly smile (stop rubbing your calf)and send the same back. Waving lightly. "Yeah, you too. See you Ryu and Keada."

"Flawless as always, May." Another class mate said patting you lightly on the back, you held in the winch you wanted to do from the soreness of the mild extra weight. "You're such a natural. Totally jealous." They joke, continuing their light pat.

You nearly wanted to scream from the rising pain, smile it down. "T-Thanks, Jun." Shift your weight to the other side. Tempted to move from under their hand, didn't.

After a few more good-byes by others and their measurable comments finally you where able to change. Still rubbing your sore calves, head to the showers, change out of your dance clothes. Simple black, black fingerless gloves, grey sneakers and red leggings with a red sports bra a small cartoon shark on. Your hair was always thrown back into a messy ponytail. Turning on the shower to a mild hot step in, allow the water to hit ever inch of you. In seconds your hair became heavy and wet. Making sure the water hit your calves and shoulders. Along with your slight trembling hands, close your eyes for a moment. Mooning over the compliments others from class gave you.

For some reason their words pitted in your stomach. You didn't hate their words...you just...well..opening your eyes slightly, those words you've heard before. Since, well, day one. Those admiring words of admiration from those looking on. Always filled you with glee, the amazement of others reaction was always welcoming. Now, for some reason it felt crushing...why was that? Why did your calves hurt? Why was...

Sighing turn off the shower, allow the water droplets to roll smoothly down your skin and drop to the tile floor. Stepping out the shower, done with thinking, despite its pestering buzzing in your mind, find a towel and wrap it around yourself. It was rather silent in the locker room, hollow even. Cold was more like it, despite your normal body temperature.

Reaching your locker, open it and take out your change of clothes. Though not before reaching for your phone, seeing what you might have missed during your time away.

Of course a message from...them. Scuffing make a distant mental reminder to respond. Eventually...soon. On to the next one, it was from Kon. He wanted to meet up. He was going to be on campus. Reading it, your heart knotted and sunk. Another one was informing you of a email from Professor Yama. Your heart squeezed. Scrolling through, find one from Mako. It was more a of a missed call. Moving to the next one, stop surprised. Not at who it was, but their request.

To meet.

Today, if not soon. Despite your vibes towards them, felt something from their message that seem to sync with you. Reply back that you would.

Done with catch up, take your clothes out for the day and dry off. Slipping a black jean skirt, button it, move onto putting on scoop neck dark blue with yellow poka-dot shirt. Almost done, slip on black flats. Throw your hair back and make a mild messy braid. Just for now. Not in the mood to do anything fancy. Done, grab your back, shut your locker, and walk out.

"May!" Mr. Suzuki abruptly appears in your face.

You nearly jumped out your skin and stumbled back. "..."You groan a bit. Sigh. "Professor Suzuki, it's not good to just pop up in front of someone. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

He fans that away with a wave his hand. "You where sluggish today," he scowled. Silver eyes and all. "it was like a pot-hole street! You missed nearly every important step. Gathering pain from it as well! You staggered behind the music, I thought I was hearing toenails clawing on the a chalkboard, the way you stepped. You weren't like a feather at all, you were like..."

Lead?

"Tar Pits!"

Not what you where expecting. "Excuse me?" you slightly sneer in confusion.

His eyes refused to look at you, as if repulsed. "I'm not sure, what has been going one with you, you're become worse and worse in class now." He strikes a wooing pose.

You where about to say something, his finger instantly silenced your lips. He kept going, still remaining in that pose. Gazing up longingly. "The Muses even cry at your atrocious performance. Rhythm's soul cried in agony." Your lips trembled with words ready to defend yourself. But, he kept his finger pressed on it. "Yes, your class mates might have been easily fooled, but, I was not. Most of them are rather blind as bats when it comes to such an art. But," he simply shrugs. "what can a man do. Most of them are just novices at best. Of course Aiko is far from that."

Great, he was talking about that one student...grumbling. His eyes slide back hushing you. What was his point? This was wasting your time. "The moment you came into this class, I was filled with joy, knowing someone had skills and heart. Of course it is not what you are pursing, which is alright, it's just the fact of knowing. When you use to dance wonderfully, it was freeing. Now, it's just painful. Your focus is lacking. Like a million scattered puzzle pieces. Three thousand at best, I would say."

You try to get in a word, but his finger still would not allow it. "You know what I see-" his voice lowered. He closes his eyes for a moment. Opens them turning around to you. For some reason under his eyes, you slightly...sunk. Wanting to look away. His eyes search yours. Shaking his head. Takes his finger back, turns back around begins walking away. "have a good day. May."

What did he not want to tell you? You wanted to know, a part of you did, the other part left it alone. Putting it away and hurried out. Stopping at the door for a moment slightly glance back.

Kon checked the time on his phone, it was a bit pass the time May was suppose to meet him. He didn't mind, that girl, she was interesting. From what he read from her columns and articles she's written for class. He was impressed with a couple of them, the rest...not so much. There was a difference he noticed in them. Their was something lacking from the most recent ones. Only seem to become worse, he noticed pointing it out to her. Though she tentatively listen to what he said and his tips, there was extra decrees in her least one. It seem like a vast difference from what he was told from Akane and Asahi. Who's mouth lite up on the topic.

May was well known in school, at least junior high with remarkable grades in school. Her writing was so good those from journalism club wanted her. But, she declined or better a friend stepped in tell them to back off. They wanted her for the way she delivered essence to her writing. Just the same with her pictures. They wanted her for that too. Though Asahi told it was mainly about him and guys. Her friends or family. People she cared for, that made it come to life. Even upon other topics.

It was drive, she had. One Kon wondered why that luster was not presented in what he saw. Her keen eye, as Asahi said was pretty good. A good thing for journalism. Taking out one of May's writings his eyes quickly read over it, disheartened.

"Mr. Kon!"

He hears you call him. He puts your writing away quickly before you saw it. Turns around greeting you. "May, hey."

You smile back, respectfully. "I apologize if I kept you waiting. I was..."you give it a thought. "held up from my last class."

"That's fine. I expected much. I'm glad we're able to meet. Can we sit and talk?" He points behind him at the cafeteria.

You nod and follow him. On the way there present him with a new piece of work. "I listen to what you said, I hope this is good."

He takes it stepping in the building. Your attention intensely on him, you didn't failed to pay attention to anything else, briefly bump into someone. Knocking you back a bit. They quickly grab your arm and pull you back on your feet. Then walk away, you only saw long beige trench coat and the back of messy black hair. Wrinkling your nose at them, how rude. Collect your things and hurry after, Mr. Kon.

Look over your shoulder again in the direction of that person, finding them gone already. "Mr. Kon," you spoke, turning your head back,"where did you want to seat-"

"May."

You stare for a moment startled for second seeing Asahi and Haru. Here, it seem they both where having lunch. And either just came from swimming or was heading to it. Which ever, your eyebrows drew together into a deep frown. Like hot steel. Turn your chin from them.

"Hi." you said coldly. Arms across tightly over your chest.

Haru's eyes look to you, Asahi's drop for a moment. Kon looked between the thick fog the best he could. Raises a hand and rest it on your shoulder. "If your wondering, I'm kind of mentoring May. Akane finally was able to get us to meet."

"Really?" Haru said with small smile. "That's good. Do you like it?"

He directs to you, you fume a bit. "Yeah. It's good. Like it matters," you mumble the last part. Lower enough to the side for you to hear. Asahi heard it. "Mr. Kon," your voice returns to its normal level. Still strained and tight. "is allowing me to get a better understanding of profession. You know, how journalism is, piecing things together. Gathering information about things," you subtly sneer at them. "about things that have happened. Make it into the truth, even if it doesn't want to be shown or told."

Another comment shot at them. Turn a shoulder to them. Shrugging your shoulders. "Even though my area is in sports, at least along the lines, one does interviews," your eyes slide back to them sharply, to drop heavily to the ground. Cringing. "on their players to know everything." your voice shook slightly, you had to swallow the flaring lump in your throat. "From beginning to end. Tell what happened, even if...things changed. Because...the journalist would like to..just like to..." It just slightly cracked, almost cracked if not for your phone ringing. Instantly you answer it, turning your back to the guys. "Hello?"

Asahi and Haru look at one another. Their eyes slump, deeply. Break hearing you end your call. "I don't have time for this, I've got more important things to deal with," mumble to yourself, it was picked up. The rest you address to the Haru and Asahi. "I've got to go. See ya." Again coldly say. Though kindly speak to Kon. "Sorry, Mr. Kon. I have to leave. Please though tell me, if there is anything that I need to improve on."

The intense look in your eyes was powerful, if not smothering. He smiles. "Yeah, sure. Next time. I'll go over this and let you know."

Relieved to hear that lifted the weight in your eyes, pleased nod and turn to leave. "May," Kon reaches out resting a hand on your shoulder. Your ears ready themselves. "try to breath. Okay? It'll come together."

An odd thing to say, look as such. That was all, he lets you go. And you hurry off. Racing across campus, whip out your phone and call them. "Hey, I'm on my way."

It took some time, but you arrived. Standing outside before the door. The sun was setting, you had to stop by your place for a moment to get somethings. Finally, it felt a bit weird being here, but you were, now. You couldn't just turn around and walk away. Well actually you could. Why you were doing this? A part of you wasn't sure, the other part of you wanted answers, answers you knew weren't going to get from the others. So, this seem to be your own option.

Still, was it the right one? Biting your lip at the thought, the door opens followed by a kind and warm voice. And eyes. "May," Hiyori greets you. "I'm glad you made it, please come in."

He steps aside offering you. Your eyes took a while to look up at him and lips to smile. His eyes fall to what you held against your chest. They also read the desire in your eyes that flamed. It was like they screamed. He smiles to himself walking over to you, raises a hand a puts it kindly on your back. Pushing you in lightly.

"It's getting a bit chilly." He said with concern. "It's warmer inside," going with his light push, his hand moved to rest on your shoulder. Sent a shiver down your spine a bit. "I hope you like green tea, I have some brewing while we talk."

Still keeping your smile on go inside, he shuts the door behind him, locking it.

He had a nice place, a clean and orderly one. It wasn't that much a surprise, still it was. He leads you to the living room, where he had the tea read for two and some refreshments. He allows you to pick either left or right to sit. You chose right, he took left. Setting your things down, your eyes remained on the cup of steaming tea. Your reflection stared back.

Breaks when Hiyori coughed a bit. Instantly your eyes shoot up. "So," he starts. Getting a bit comfortable, bringing a knee up resting a hand on it with his chin on top. "what did you want to know?"

* * *

That was it huh? You thought, walking down the night street. Alone. You just left Hiyori's place, he had somewhere to go, which was fine by you. You couldn't believe that was all. Why couldn't the others tell you, was it that hard? The more you thought about it, the more...the more...your shoulders dropped.

And feet stopped walking. Ignoring the throbbing pain still in your calves. Shut your eyes tightly preventing any tears that began to surface. Push them back down, swallow them, even wipe them away the best you could. But the pressure was rising, it was hard. So you do it harder, rubbing your eyes grinding your teeth. Pressing your lips tightly.

Taking a few breaths. Calm yourself, with the help of the cool night air cooled you as well. Staring up at the minimal star lite sky, the constellations...they weren't together. So spread out...reaching up to them, see just how far. It was all wrong...all so wrong. Your mind repeated, over and over again. You failed to see something.

Bringing your hand back, drop your eyes to what you held against your chest. Feeling your phone buzz, reach down, stop...draw your hand back. Now that you had the answers, you could put that behind you and focus on what was important right now. Straitening yourself walk to the train station.

Board the train and take your seat. By the window, instead of looking out like you normal would do, close your eyes. But remain aware at the same time. Your mind submerged down...there was still so much you needed to do...there was just so much...that wasn't perfect. Your calves began to throb. You slip a hand down and rub them slightly.

 _Ah, you're sore? Again, what's brothering you? You're being clumsy._

Your eyes shoot open from the words of April. Look around finding no one. Those words...April would only say...they would be said by her if something was...wrong..with you.

But, nothing was.

Standing fully reaching you stop exit the train, walk a few blocks come to your place. Walk up the stairs despite the throbbing calves manage to walk up the two flights up stairs, reach the top find two things to your surprise...scratch that three things. One was a package by your door, the other was a guy with long gray hair and bangs whom your mind vaguely remembered, but those droopy and kind-looking yellowish-green now behind thin rimmed glasses (remind you of mother) was made it click, that and the third thing. What they held in the white plastic bag in their hand. Which they pull something out, that your eyes instantly lite up remembering them from what they held.

He smiles softly at your reaction. It was still the same. "Hi May. It's good to see you again."

Your lips gapped softly, spread into a smile. "...Nao.."

Nao walks over holding out what also lite your eyes. Shaking it in its box. "Miso flavor, right?"


	30. Free! Dive into the Future (7)

Nao steps inside after you. "Thank you." He said slipping off his shoes. Leaving them by the door. "I wasn't sure if you'd be coming home soon or not."

You smile softly, taking off your shoes and set your package on the kitchen counter. Reminding yourself to get to it soon. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I had something to do." Step into the kitchen and grab the kettle from off the stove, fill it with some water and put it back. Turning on the pilot light. "There that should take a bit." Dust your hands off. "Please," you offer a hand out to the your living/dinning room area. "make yourself at home. I'll get things ready."

He nods and walks over, taking his time giving himself a little look around. Where went, it was cozy and simple. You put your touch in it, making it as homey as possible. He noticed the picture of April you had on the T.V. stand, his heart and smile sunk for a moment. It was hard to believe from what the others told him, about what happened to her. He couldn't believe it, but Makoto and Haru where honest about it. He saw the tinge of pain they still held from it, she actually...died. He never expected that from her, then again...now that he thought about it. When they where younger, there times she was absent or had to go home and he or Natsuya had to walk May home.

Yeah, Nao recalled. Once April did faint and they had to rush her off. No one told May when she came, April made them promise not to say a single thing. He didn't, now..he kind of wish he did. Still, it would have been nice to see her again. After so long, after what happened. Sure April completed her junior high with him and Natsuya, but it wasn't the same, because...Nao turns back to you. You where busy getting plates and cups, turning off the fire. Feeling his eyes on you, look up and smile at him, he smiles back. You go back to getting things together., His smile falls returning back to the picture of April, April wasn't the same really when she and her sister became separated. Only one of them was allowed to stay.

Mrs. Yama was only able to keep one, the other had to go. It was April who was...in the since the lucky one. If one could call it lucky. May was taken away and place in who knows where. Nao remembered, a week and half after it happened, April came back do devoid, she was like a ghost. That clung to limbo in hopes of finding her sister. Finding where she went, every day...she'd walk by and stare into May's old classroom. And every day the tears would dry up and nothing seem to remain. April stopped going to the pool, she didn't have the heart really. But, he and Natsuya would at times catch April standing outside looking in. They both couldn't imagine what she was going, it was like she died but was forced to live. Having lost their father and her sister right after.

There wasn't much Nao admit he could do. Except be there, the only thing that seem to bring April joy, the pictures her sister had taken and left behind. That each of them had, in a form an photo album she made for everyone. Sort of like a scrap book. It was small, but it meant so much to April. Because it was her sister, it was a part of her sister.

It brought her smile back, even if it was small.

And that was all that mattered. Once junior high ended, April went away. He never saw her again, until now. The picture of her was the last age she was. It was a selfie of the two sisters together. Taken by May, it would seem. At festival it would seem, both of them where wearing kimonos. April standing behind May, her arms dropped over the youngest shoulders, hugging her sister close and secure. That famous warm and charming smile on April's lips, with that wink she always gave before laughing. May stood before her sister with a soft dolce smile. But, the pure happiness could seen in both their eyes and love just radiated off them.

The happiest he'd ever seen them both, smiling to himself. Glad to see their smiles had returned.

"That was the first and last we both went to the fair together." you said walking over with the kettle, plates, cups, and chopsticks for two. Your eyes mist with looking at the picture, smile softly. Wipe your eyes quickly. Swallow the rising sobs in your throat. "I had just been returned to her. She was...eighteen," you express voice slightly cracking.

Nao turns to you, his eyes apologize while at the same time soften with admiration in the way you presented yourself. Choose to listen. Your words came out with love and warmth despite the small tinge of longing. "She wanted take me so bad, I remember. It was first thing she wanted to do, we had a great time. We played so many games," you smile laughing a bit. "I managed to win, she didn't. Our favorite part or should I say her favorite part, the fireworks. We finally got to see them together. That day, that time..she let me do anything I wanted. But," your lips quivers a bit. "all I really wanted now that I think about it was, her. More time with her. Because there was so much time that passed between us. I often wondered if she still thought of me."

Your eyes drop to the floor, the tears started to come. You tried to hold them back. "She did." Nao said resting a light hand on your shoulder, lifted your eyes up. To his. "There wasn't a day that went by she didn't think of you. You were her best friend, May. April loved you more than you know and always wanted you to be happy."

The tears welled up again, he pats your shoulder a few times before using the sleeve of his sweater to dry them up. "Sorry." He apologizes. You smile through the dry tears.

Laughing just a bit. "T-That's okay. Thank you though. Because of April," you pause for moment, eyes still on your sister. "she brought me together. Now," clearing your throat hold up the kettle. "I really want to eat that miso flavor instant ramen." Gesturing to the coffee table go over.

He follows, sitting on one side. While you took the other. He takes out things of instant miso ramen, setting one before you. You give him a set of chopsticks, a cup and a plate. He opens the ramen up, allowing you to pour the water in. The aroma filled your, your stomach growled. With joyful hunger. You couldn't remember the last time you had this. When the last time you sat with Nao, eating this. He had the same thought in his eyes, taking out what else he had in the bag.

Choco cornets!

You squeal inside clasping your hands together, bouncing up and down like a child. Nao did his best not laugh, but he couldn't stop his smile from deepening. You lite up just as you did years ago, when he would present it to you. A special treat...

 _"A choco cornet! Oh wow!" you gasped, eyes wide as dinner plates. Jump up and down on your toes, gushing at the treat Nao presented to you. The others, April, Natsuya, Haru, Mako, Asahi, and Ikuya look on smiling. Asahi was slightly frowning...pouting._

 _Arms cross over his chest. Fuming. You instantly take it from Nao and bite down, melting in the taste. Your cheeks burst with pink nearly matching your hair, spin around giggling.  
_

 _All from a single food item. Spin around running to April, arms out food hanging from your mouth. Voice as high as the sky. "Sister! Sister! Look what I got!"_

 _Nao walks over watching April nearly be dragged down by you hanging hug. She smiles at you, while trying to hold herself up, looks to him. Lightly chuckling."You spoil her you know that."_

He did, he admitted that. Even now. And just like years ago, you had the cornet hanging from mouth melting into it. He finished taking out the rest. Two bottles of peach flavor ramune. Your eyes lite up again, he was sure they became high beams. Again another treat. You remember drinking this one day with everyone, Natsuya, April, and himself decided to treat everyone after a job well done. Everyone was allowed to get one, it was your first time drinking it, and you loved it. Like the choco cornets, Nao would bring it for you.

He opens them, handing one to you. Done with your dessert, which you should have eaten last, wash it down with the delicious drink. The bubbles tickled going making you laugh.

Hiccupping too.

Nao kept smiling, picking up his chopsticks fumbles around with the noodles. They where ready, after a few sips and laugh, you set the drink aside and pick up your chopsticks. Do the same thing he did and begin to eat.

Slurping on noodles, smile and giggle between each bite. It was so warm, so filling. Even the broth you drunk once done with the noodles. Release a satisfied sigh, lick your lips a bit to get any left of taste. Nao hadn't finished his in the ten minutes you finished yours.

He stared shocked. "Well, I guess I should bought more." He lightly jokes. Eating some of his. You went to finish off your drink, while eyeing his cornet. He saw this and slides it over to you. Allowing you to have. "So," he starts. Just as you bite into the dessert. "are you going to open your package?" He asked filling his mouth with noodles.

You nearly forgot, with the cornet in your mouth go and get it. He follows you, swallowing some noodles. Watching you try to find who it was from. Seeing nothing, you open it anyway. Find to your surprise, assortments of different treats in both peach and taro flavor. There cookies, candy, pudding cups, and so much more, along with a white puka necklace and other trinkets. There was even a plushie…a shark plushie.

Your brows lift with laughter while your eyes frown. It didn't hide the true gleam in your eyes Nao noticed. "Those seem like a lot of gifts." He accounted, picking up the shark plushie. Reading the tag. Surprised where it came from. "Australia? All the way from there, who do you know there? Oh!" He noticed something under the plushie, turns it over to see. Softly smiles.

Hands it back it to you. You take it casually and turn it over to its stomach to see. Your heart instantly swelled up, beating wildly against your chest. That frown in your eyes lite into a smile, despite how deeply you tired to hide it. It made its way softly on your lips. Set the plushie to the side. Right next to you.

And answer Nao's question. Humming fondly."Yeah, just a friend."

"Well, I'm sure whoever this friend is rather special." he said. "May," he gets your attention. There was a slight seriousness in calm his voice. That gave him your full attention. "I was hoping we could talk. Or better you could talk." You weren't sure what he meant, but had an idea where this was going from the knotted feeling in your stomach. Your eyes disconnect from his took elsewhere.

Your voice even loses volume, it almost sounded like it faded. Swallow. "W-What did you want to talk about?"

He takes a sip of his drink. When he sat it down, you slightly flinch. "Well, I'll start, I ran into Mako recently and meet up with Haru and Asahi. We were able to catch up after some time. I was hoping we could do the same. They told me how they've been doing and that they've recently ran into Ikuya too. I'm not sure how he's doing besides what the others have said, I do know this though." He pauses for a moment. Each second that passed crawled on your skin. "What happened between them, don't let that upset you."

Your eyes drop further. He kept going. "They didn't mean for it go the way it did. For what happen-"

You hold up a hand, stopping him. "Whatever happened, I don't really have time to think about that right now. I've got another puzzle to fix." Sharply let slip. Quickly cover your mouth. Mumble something in them. He barely managed to hear.

The response he was rather surprise to hear. Despite your eyes saying something else. "May..."he said.

You run your fingers through your hair, with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. What I meant to say was that, well, however or whatever it is or was..."Clench your fist for a second. Release it.

His eyes search you, the words of the others ring in his mind. He could hear their desperate apologies meant for you. Especially from Asahi. Despite how hard you tired to hide your hurt, it still poked out. Your worry.

Extends a hand to you. "I'm sure they would greatly appreciate you being there at the upcoming tourament. Everyone's going to be there and you can snap the moment."

Your heart lurched from the words, he noticed your hands shaking a bit before you hide them under the table and brief haze in your eyes. "Well...I..."you twiddle with your words. You had yet to return to meet his eyes.

Shifting a bit in your spot, jolt hearing your phone ring. Raise instantly and hurry to get it. Nao watches you swipe it up and take a second before answer it. "H-Hello?" You cough clearing the lump in your throat. He noticed the change in your tone and took it as his cue to go. Rises from his spot.

You noticed and quickly end the call. Step out the kitchen stopping Nao. "Sorry!"

He smiles tenderly at you. "No. That's alright. It was great catching up with you." He slips on his shoes. Still talking. "Haru told me your majoring in sports journalism and photography. That's good to know. Choosing something your passionate about. I know April would be happy to know." He rest a hand on your shoulder squeezing it softly. "You always capture the best parts, I hope you come to the meet. It'll be great to see that again."

"...Nao..."

He takes his hand back, hoovering it over your head. Stops himself, remembering you weren't a child anymore. Takes it back. Grabs the door knob. "I'll see you later, May. Have a good-night."

You had the words, they came out. Stop. "Yeah...good..good-night." They changed at the last minute. You stood at the door find yourself waving back to Nao, watching him walk down the stairs. Each step he took down, your heart dropped also. Sinking lower when he was out of sight. Go back inside.

Shutting the door, walk to the table and clean it up. Throw the trash away and dishes in the sink. Grab your phone, go back to the living room. Collecting the box and plushie head to your room.

Set it on your bed. Go to your drawer, set your phone down to look for some thing to wear. It vibrates. You didn't pick it up till after you found something, see it was from Kon. Your sullen eyes read it. And respond. Walk to the bathroom, decided to take a shower. A quick one. Step out, dry off and slip on your night large red shirt and socks. Walk to your bed, climb in taking the plushie set it by you along with your phone. Grab a the plushie and hold it close against your chest, bury your eyes in it. Muffling your cries...stop hearing your phone ring.

Reaching out slowly pick it up and read who it was. Set it back down. Face down. Squeeze the plushie closer, extend a hand to the empty spot next to you where the phone rested.

Grab a fist full of the sheets. Curl up and allow sleep to take you. Despite your whirling thoughts.


	31. Free! Dive into the Future (8)

You couldn't remember the last time you went jogging at this hour, but you did. The rushing cool air again your heated skin. Your feet against the concrete striding across it. Sweat beads trickled down from all sides. Panting harder than normal, heart racing and pumping blood in and out faster than normal. You could feel it beating through your veins. Your thighs and calves felt on fire, dancing was different, than this. This...jog soon turned into a pounding running at the piled thoughts flaring in your mind. You couldn't shake no matter how hard tried to run for them.

Everything around you whipped by as a blur, lights, cars...everything. It all whizzed by, you weren't where you were running to. You just kept running, ignoring the beeping on your wrist, alerting you of your increased heart palpitation, rising higher and higher. Ignoring them, trying to get through this inferno of...wild thoughts.

Exhibit.

 _That's first. I've got to bring it together. What can to do, I've got to bring something fresh and new. Different. Riku and Yuna have the right idea. I mean, they're work is flawless. The way that Yuna always manages to capture the right amount of light and shadow. Riku captures blinding serenity like a simple breath of air. Their work is surely to be admired. Draw eyes of everyone, especially from Bryan Yuki..they'll be there. With them there they'll be looking for more than just simple...I've got to bring it, with something new angle. An-_

The tournament pushed those thoughts out the way. You stop for a moment, reflecting for a moment on it. That your legs begin to slow down. Shoulders slowly dropping.

Nao's words...

 _The tournament...the others will be...but will they...I've got to.. !_ shake it away run harder, your feet soon shot up in pain. You just left it alone. _I've got to keep my mind focused. I'm not performing right. Professor Yama said I need to fix myself and put back together. Find that essence. The showcase is just a few days away, come on May! Get your head on straight. This is a once in a life time opportunity! You can't sulk now. Everyone is...everyone...I know Mr. Kon wants me there at the tournament for the article, but...I still-_

WHAMP!

Trip over your own feet and fall hard to the concrete. Luckily you just barely managed to catch yourself. A hot splitting pain shot through your wrist all way up your arm. Biting down rest a hand on your wrist, began rubbing it lightly. Flinch at the pinches of pain and slow swelling. Guess, running was over...for now. Huffing, draw a breathless sigh and gaze up at the dark tinted blue over you. It was prime and clear. So...functional and whole. And yet you felt...so...everything was just...rubbing your thigh stand. Couldn't remain on the ground forever. Using the half-wall next to you to help, hear the soft crashing of waves turn to it. Finding yourself further than you thought you'd be.

How far did you run? How far had you been running? When did the water become so pristine? Did it always have this washing feeling before? Was it this comforting blue before? Was it...the stopped..no it just settled. Like your thoughts, to make sure, close your eyes for a moment and find...

 _Did you fall down again? Huh? Where you running off too?_ April's voice laugh. _You're thinking too much. Calm down and take a breath. One foot, than the other. Okay? It's so simple. Geez, you're so clumsy. You know that?_

She always said that, opening your eyes, she said that so many times when you both were younger. Every time you...became...your hands would slam down or throw something aside whatever was in your vicinity. And without a single word besides your clenched jaw that trembled along with your puffy eyes that glared, trying hard not to leak, you'd turn and run.

April would follow right after you, cause you would never get far, your feet would always betray. They'd tangle and you'd find yourself on the ground or floor holding your knee or some sort of body part. The stinging tears would trickle out slowly. They always felt hot, rising in temperature when April caught up laughing lightly. Holding a hand out saying: 'Geez, you're clumsy, how far did you think you'd get? Acting like that.'

 _How far did I get?_ you thought still overlooking the water. Didn't realize how long, till the sun started to peek from the horizon. "..." Decide once the sun was nearly half through walk back home.

The minute you arrived, kick off your shoes, get an ice pack from the fridge..head to the bathroom run the water. Slip off your clothes, just as you where about to unhook the rest hear your phone faintly ring from the bedroom. Leave it alone and get into the mild hot water. Toe first, then ankle and the rest...your phone rung again. Sighing, you knew it wasn't going to stop and go to it. It kept going off, setting it down on the closed toilet lid finally get in the water and sink down to where only your head was out. Close your eyes again, your phone goes off.

Again.

Taking a breath plunge under water, the muffled sounds of the ringing still came. How long could you stay under like this? How would it all come together? What about...the pressure burned in your lungs...exploded! You come back drawing sharp breaths, coughing. Hanging on the side. Wet hair lapped over your face, like curtains you pull it apart and tuck some behind your ear.

The ringing hadn't stopped. It clearly wasn't, picking it up and stop yourself from pressing green. Instead your eyes fall to the time. Watching it change to the next number, decide soaking was enough and get out. Grabbing your towel wrap it around, open the medicine cabinet take out some elastic bandage begin to wrap it around your wrist as you walked into the bedroom. Phone in hand, open your closet shuffle through your clothes for something...appropriate to wear. Stop at the covered dress, eyes linger on it for a moment. Move to away continue searching.

After all...this might work. Taking it out. Along with other things, lay it on your bed and gather your other...items. Dry yourself off from hair to toe. Wring it out. Quickly get dress, garments first (Your heart nervously fluttered a bit), followed by a simple square neckline purple wrapped long sleeve blouse, and jean capris. Throw your hair back into a fast braid, hurry out grabbing your bag. Open the front closet and hastily grab your dark brown ankle boots slip them on and leave. Locking up behind you.

Hurrying down the stairs, your heart beginning to race. Your phone still going off, reaching the bottom. Take it out glossing over the name, reading the time. Patting your bag, there was still time. Race off down the street, cursing you wish you had a car. Stop on the corner, shot an arm out waving it flag down a taxi. It pulls up, you open the door and slip in. Give the driver the address, they put in and meter on, drive off.

Reaching into your bag take out still phone, open it scroll through contacts find the name. Pressing it, quickly type the words on your mind and send it. Shakenly. Read the time, it was moving faster than you thought. Your heart pounded and twisted against your chest, digging your nails into the seat hear it tear just a bit. Dig further, your eyes look out the window reading each passing street.

No.

Not that one.

Where you even close? Opening your phone find MAPS, type in the address. It comes up, reading the time...twenty minutes with mild traffic. Your heart dropped, you were going to miss it. You couldn't...if you did then...holding your wrist it began to throb. You had to make it...you had too.

Looking down at the map, read the time. It was a bit less than before, still, it wasn't less enough. Taking a breath, try to calm yourself...

"Hey, we're here." the driver tells you.

Your head whips around to it, you arrived. Taking out your wallet pay the driver and blot out and up the stairs. Your heels pounding on each step, panting harder than normal. Wipe the sweat coming, those coming down move out the way just in time. Avoiding any collusion with you. Windily you thank them, still going up this mountain of steps it seemed. Finally reach the top, take a moment to catch your breath. Raise your eyes to the building before you, finally...you made it.

Quickly you smooth your clothes out, and pat back any strand of hair that was out of place. You couldn't go in there looking a mess. Checking yourself over walk over reach out a hand, pull it back.

Should you...biting your lip. It was...swallowing the ache in your throat, thinking about it again...calculate it your mind. It was going to be quick and you'd make sure to...gripping the handle open and walk in.

And not moment to late either, Nao made it just in time entering the stands spots his old friend Natsuya already here and concentrated on the next match about to start down below. Between his younger brother Ikuya and old student, Haru. Both of them where on the starting block, next to each other.

"Sorry I took so long." Nao apologizes walking over to the young man.

Natsayu turns to him."You're late, Nao" Chasteing him a bit.

Nao responds with a small smile of apology and takes a seat next to him setting his bag down. "Looks like I somewhat made it in time." Focusing on the two young men at the block, his eyes also quickly gaze around to the other seats, they drop a bit noticing something or better someone missing.

"But, man..."Natsuya leans a bit forward brows knitted together and eyes locked on the two. "Who knew Haruka, the guy who insisted he'd only swim free, would do this?"

Nao had a simple answer for that. "We all grow up. He's no different." Looking on, every so often his eyes drifted around among the other faces of people, still not seeing them.

Turns his attention back the race the moment the shot was fire. Both Haru and Ikuya dive off as if in sync, come up and deliver powerful strides. The intensity and drive could be felt. Eyes followed the two simply gliding in the water it would seem. They make it to the turn and push off. Neck and neck they where, for a moment it seem like Ikuya froze for a second. Then suddenly burst with newfound drive. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, even back at Iwatobi High in the AVR room, Gou, Nagisa, Rei and their team watched the race too. To see who would come out victor.

Feeling the wall coming up, Haru and Ikuya give it their all, extending their hand further than ever, just a few more inches. Adding more power, slam their hand against the wall, the buzzer sounds off and names come on the screen showing the victor.

1\. Ikuya

2\. Haru.

Cheers rang out all over, though for a certain few it was more meaningful. It all came together, everything was fine.

Good.

Good, you finally arrived. The sun was just starting to set, you stayed longer there than you thought. But, that didn't meant that...oh it didn't matter. Jumping pay the driver, quickly thanking them and sprint up the stairs, again! Why stairs? Pushing that thought back, continue to climb them, in heels...why did you decide to wear heels today? Your flats where right there!

Groaning, remind yourself to rub them later at home. Hurry up, just a few more flights and you'd make...fingers cross it wasn't...done. Over. Cause if it was then...skipping a few stairs, whizz right by someone. They stop noticing you out the corner of their eye.

"May?"

You stop a few steps over them, knowing that voice back around finding Kon. Crap! Your heart spiked, you were suppose to...what to say...what to say...your eyes move all around trying to find the right ones. Smiling to himself Kon saw it and fills you in. Walking over, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Well, if you want to know, the tournament is over."

Your heart dropped to the ground. Along with your face. "It was a good race actually, I think you would have liked it. The next one you can do," he pats your shoulder lightly. That didn't help the knotting guilt in your throat. "Though," he glances to the top of the stairs. "I'm sure you'll make it and well.."he shrugs. Taking his hand back starts walking down.

Stops when you sit on the step and bury your head. He turns back around and sits next to you. Nothing was said, besides the soft straining whimpers you tried to hold back. Raising a hand he rest it on your back, stopping the trembling.

"It's okay." He said softly. Tenderly smiling. "It's okay."

And it was okay, after the races and everything was mended. No more rifts, the guys lingered a back to catch up and talk. Form new relations and speak of old ones. Natsuya and Nao stayed by each other watchin those younger than themselves conversate.

"So," Natsuya brings up. "who were you looking for?" He asked Nao.

Who was surprised for a moment he noticed, then again wasn't. "Just someone." He simply answered. "But, it seems they didn't come."

This peaked Natsuya's curiosity. "Really? Who was it?" Nudges him a bit.

Smiling at his playful gesture, Nao adjust his glasses. "Just someone I thought would come, to see," he turns back to the others warmly. "would enjoy seeing a moment like this."

Natsuya still wasn't following, till he heard two things that turned his attention. The sound approaching heels and a name he hadn't heard in years. Made his mouth fall open, the second their name was said they reached the top. Panting, catching their breath. Hands on their knees, fanning themselves, winded. Their pink hair was longer than he last remembered, it was kind of everywhere. Those right golden-yellow eyes remained on the ground till they lifted them to everyone. Light up with relief and cracked with heat that wrinkled hard on her brow. Sent a shiver down his, spine for a moment he was sure he saw...April.

April's fury in those golden-yellow eyes. And when that sharp finger was pointed, he held his breath waiting for that raising voice that still remained in his memory. It didn't come.

Instead, to his surprise her cheeks just puffed up, sneering. Like always, throwing his head back he laughs. Nao couldn't help but join his friend but was more polite about it, covering his mouth with a hand. Let a few chuckles out. Watched Ikuya walk over to May and like years ago, he pokes her cheeks deflating them. You swat his hand away. Glaring at him, stop, noticing his eyes. They where...

Back.

They weren't...cold...or...to make sure reach up and slowly move the hair covering his eyes, find those kind eyes staring back. "Turtle." He said smiling.

Did he just...tears slowly come to the corner. Shutting your eyes squeeze them away, open them and smile back. Nodding. "Yeah, turtle." Tug on some of his hair. Lightly. A few times.

"So, who mad you upset?" He asked, the two of share a small laugh.

"Who do you think?" you quip back, through laughs. "How are you, Ikuya?"

"Good." he honestly responds.

Watching his brother and May reconnect and the others go to them, Natsuya smiles to himself. "So, you were waiting for May?" He said to Nao.

"Yeah." He admits. "A few days ago we meet up or better I meet her at her place. After talking with the guys. We talked for a bit."

Natsuya chuckles. "You brought her choco cornets didn't you?" The guiltily silence from his friend was his answer. Not a surprise at all. Rolling his brown eyes, Natsuya chuckles a bit more. "You spoil her too much, you know that right?"

"You're starting to sound like April." Nao teases lightly.

"What can I say?" He sighs long, looking at the orange-red hue lite sky of sunset. Fondly. "Guess she just rubbed off on me. You know, she'd be happy right now." He returns back to the others before them. May was now talking with Hiyori who seem to be apologizing to her. While Mako pointed to her wrapped wrist. "Seeing this. All of them together, it's what she wanted."

Nao couldn't agree more. "Yeah, she would."


	32. Free! Dive into the Future (9)

It was early, about 8:45 in the morning, when you arrived at Kishijoten shrine, a beautiful historical spot. It like a enchanting world after entering through the karamon (gate) doors, come into a area surrounded with not just a garden on the outside but on the inside too. It was normal opened to the public but because of the event coming it wasn't. You came here to wait for Professor Yama, Riku and Yuna. It was another walk through again with the venue, which was mostly set up it seemed. You noticed the moment you entered the white party tents begin assembled, the manger of the hotel was there overseeing everything, while multitasking with other things. She held her walkie-talkie like it was glued to her hand. Decorations of harmonious colors where being placed overhead, areas marked where the work would be displayed, tables set out as well. The place was closed off from the public until the whole thing was over. Which your stomach couldn't wait for it to be.

Your third time coming here and it still fluttered with butterflies, matching your racing heart. So many...many talents would be presenting their work for this...event. Those on professional levels and much more, those who've had years of experience and some just naturally born would be here...your fingers wouldn't stop fidgeting. Just imagine all their work...all of their wonderful and crisp work. Not a single thing wrong with it. Work that could and would make one feel as if they where themselves. Transport them to far away...to a place of escape.

To make a single drop of rain look mesmerizing. A simple wheat field feel like a romantic setting. A simple bird's nest feel like a nature documentary. Just thinking about it, sweep you away. You nearly bumped into one of the workers. If someone hadn't grabbed you by the shoulder and yanked you back just in time.

That was close, sighing. Smile thanking them. "Thank you."

"I heart Australia?" Riku's gravelly voice spoke. Looking overhead find him there holding two things of coffee or tea, his lazy hazel eyes reading the navy blue words on your white shirt. Quizzingly. Rubbing his chin. "When did you go there? Because, I'm pretty sure every class you've been to." His eyes squint a little more trying to understand. Moving some of his long dark purple hair behind his ears. To get a better look.

Making you a bit uncomfortable from his stare. You fold your arms over your chest, something that didn't seem to work. You quickly realized and stop. Move from under him with heated cheeks.

His eyes follow you, arching a brow. Points a finger. "Well?" He asked. Still on the shirt. "Where did you get it from? It seems new, because every outfit you have on I can tell is a bit old."

Did it really matter? Turn a shoulder to him, that didn't stop him nor did he get the hint. He kept on it, handing you one of the drinks. "Thanks.."you take it taking a sip. It was tea. Thank goodness.

"So, about the shirt?" He kept going looking at the lid of his drink. "Where did you get it from? Was it a gift?" Your cheeks rose in color, as the two of you walked, and he kept talking. "It has to be a gift, it's too fresh. Though the question is what kind of gift?"

You didn't answer, filling your mouth with the tea, that kind of burned your tongue. He noticed. "You should blow first. You know that?" He informs you, switches back to the shirt. Deducing the whole thing. "It's not a friendly gift, because if it was, then the shirt wouldn't be the right size. Also, it would have a 'Heart' on it. A red heart, it would have been something like a cute kola or something. If the shirt fits you right, that means they know your measurements. Only family is pretty good at knowing that."

He pauses for a moment taking a sip of his drink, looking up for a moment at the morning sky. His eyes watch the birds fly over. "It's a intimate gift. No doubt."

You nearly spit up your tea out. He pats your back a few times with his heavy hands. "W-What?" you manage to say. Trying to catch your breath. "It's just a shirt!"

His eyes slide to you and squint a bit. "I know it's a shirt. I'm not blind. It's a matter on what kind of shirt. That's what the real mystery is," he stops, you do too. Sighing. "what kind of shirt. It's clear its from someone who clearly..." he hums the rest in his mind.

What was he thinking? God, what was he thinking now?! Your mind flipped all over the place, wanting to know what it was. While at the same time wishing he would drop it. Or...for something else.

Why did it have to Riku that showed up after you? Honestly, you'd prefer it was just yourself for the first hour. Shifting where you stood he seem not to notice, still focused on the shirt. You cast your eyes after rolling them at the large pond. Turn around hearing rapid feet approaching, speeding over. Your heart jolted, you knew who that was! You had to get ready before they...

"Mi Cheries!"

Like a bull mixed with a linebacker, they charge over full throttle and tackle themselves on you, with nothing but a blur of lime green could be seen from them. Riku stepped back just in time, managing to swipe your tea before it was taken down with you.

In their constricting hug and under their facial nuzzling, you had no choice but to endure, while Riku just stood back watching it. Not at all offering any sort of help, as Yuna cooed to you. Laughing brightly, a complete contrast to his outer appearance. Clad in nothing but black from head to toe, spiked collar, with boots to match. Leather jacket, pierced lip, painted nails, and ears, near pale skin complexion, dark lips sticks...and eye shadow. All was complete opposite of him, even his light green hair, though he did have dark green eyes that reminded you of shadows in the woods.

He screamed...Goth! But sung like a canary.

"Oh!" He kept squeezing you, stroking your hair like a pet. Gushing. "Mi Cheri! You look so cute today!"

If his arm wasn't around your throat then you'd be able to say something or at least breath! Instead began clawing at his arm. He didn't noticed and kept gushing over you, stopping for a moment to greet Riku.

With a fluttery wave and wink. "Well! Good morning, sunshine!"

Riku gives a nod, the only reaction from him really. "You look well, today Yuna. Your lipstick is it new?"

"Oh! You noticed!" He said flattered, turning away rather teasingly. "Why, such a gentleman, to notice such small details. On moi! Yes," he grins wide pointing to his lips. "I just bought this recently, it's call Death's Beauty. It's all the rage really. Well, not here but, my Aunt Tessie was at our family's chateau in Germany, it's actually a time to go. Any way, she happened to stumble upon it while shopping and decided to buy it."

"Really?" Riku takes another sip. "That was kind of her, how did it cost?"

Did they not see your lack of air?

Yuna gives it a thought. "Well, she said they do use natural charcoal to give its color and exotic oils for the shine...I would say..."he begins counting the numbers to himself. "168763.50. Not that expensive really. Considering it came in a diamond crested case." he giggles.

Earning monotone hum from Riku. "So, a sale?" Yuna nods. "Well, guess saving money anyway is saving. I'm surprised you're here this early. Considering how much you love your beauty sleep."

"Oh! You!" Yuna flushes giddily behind his hand. Fanning it lightly to Riku. "Stop it, you're making me blush. Yes, I know I came early than normal, something today told me to. I'm not sure why," he shrugs, returning to patting your head. "but I just wanted too. And I'm glad because I get to be with my two favorite cherries!"

Riku nods, his eyes finally drop to you. Thank goodness. "By the way, May has new shirt. That she love Australia, I think someone gave it to her as a gift."

"Hm?" Yuna's eyes wide a bit before looking down at you, his eyes go right pass you to your shirt and read it. While releasing you. Your lungs take in that sweet air, a mistake on your part, began hacking up Yuna's cologne. "Breathe, breathe." He tells you patting you lightly on the back, still going over the shirt. A smutty smile curled on his dark lips. Rising in eyes and knotted on his brow. "Well, well, what a _thoughtful_ gift indeed. It's truly sweet."

He lifts his eyes to yours and moves closer, his smile never left. "W-What?" you asked under his dark assumption. That purred.

"This wouldn't happen to be from..."Yuna's voice lowers. "What's his name...oh, Rin? Hmm?"

Your face became tomato red. Before you could turn away from his stare, but his hand was faster than you action and grabs it turning it back to face him. Shutting your eyes didn't do anything, feeling Yuna move closer his breath brushed against your heated face.

Only redden it more, along with his words. "It is isn't? You're little 'Down Under'." He winks, suggestively. Something you wished your mind didn't read into, cause he saw your face turn redder than a brick. Throws his head back laughing. Slapping you on the back. "OMG! Your face is red! Hahaha!" He wipes the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"So, it was a intimate gesture." Riku concludes, coming over. "It all comes together, the heart on the shirt. And those extra snacks you've been eating. All those sweets, that's not in your normal diet and that plushie you have on your coffee table. It's cute by the way."

With Yuna's laughing and Riku's mile long observation, you wished to be somewhere else...now.

RING! RING!

Your phone went off, you nearly missed it over Yuna's laughter. If it didn't vibrate, reaching into your bag take it out. Hear the distinctive ring tone, knew right away who it was, step away to answer it.

A couple of feet away. From those...two.

Answer.

"Yeah?" Plug your other ear from the noise of the two behind you. Step further away to hear them more. "Well, um..."you think about it for a moment. You had this to do still, looking around the venue. Watch a small lotus float by, listening to them. Sigh. "I'm not sure. I've got..."holding the words back, you hadn't said anything to them. They didn't know.

"I was thinking of going with a-" Yuno in the back, laughing.

Grumbling sharply under your breath move further away. "Oh, that was no one. Anyway, I suppose I can. I've just got wrap something up and well...I'll just see you. If anything comes up I'll let you know. Alright, bye."

Hang up.

"Who was that?" Riku asked appearing behind you suddenly, you nearly jumped out your skin. If not for Yuna's hold on your shoulder keeping you down. "Where are you going?"

How did he even hear...your mind puzzled. "Oh! I beat it's her little boyfriend." Yuna teases. "He's finally here and they're going to meet up and he's come to profess is love and they'll both experience a really _Down Under._ " Chuckling like a school girl behind his hand.

"No. It wasn't him and for the record," your eyes narrow flatly with your dismissive words. "he isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends. We've been friends since grade school. Also, it wasn't him. It was another friend. Who needs me, so I promised to meet up with them. If I can."

Riku and Yuna look at each other. Both of them arch an brow, then turn back to you. "You know we have a walk through." Riku reminds you. "Professor Yama is going to be here soon. I don't think he's going to want us to-"

"I know. I'm going to go after this, if I have time. Of course." you cut him off. "This comes first, my friend can wait for a bit."

Yuna leans in a bit with a tight pondering look in his eyes. Tapping his chin. "Do any of your friends know about this?" He asked. "The way you talk and from your small conversation it sounds like a no."

"T-That's not true." you avoid his eyes. Looking to the side.

"Yes it is." Riku said, now drinking your tea. "They don't know. Why?"

Sighing long and hard, this wasn't the time to get into your..."I just haven't told them, they've got their own things to worry about right now. Besides, they don't need to know about this. I can't look to that right now, I've got to keep my mind fresh. New. This is important-"

"But, them being here, isn't that important?" Yuna counters. A bit confused. "I mean after the pictures you have of them, which are beautiful by the way. I absolutely love way joy and bliss is capture. You can feel it radiate off them. So much care and warmth," his voice tears up along with his eyes. "it makes me think...of..."His smiled dropped for a moment.

Your shoulders sink just a bit. "Yeah, well..."your voice trails off.

Riku adds. "I'm surprised you didn't use one those pictures instead. Especially the one with your sister, that was love in its purest form. She reminded me of a fresh new day." Yuna nods agreeing. "Even the one of you two, years ago. When you were kids."

You knew which one he was talking about, your heart fell harder. Did they have to bring this up? What you choose was fine...it was sure to be...

Seeing the small lines of frustration on you, Yuna rest a hand on Ruki to stop and changes topics. "You know Professor Yama is calling our spot The Muses. It's rather flattering, don't you think?" He told you and Riku. "A muse, hmm, I can see it. Kind of. By the way May, Riku and I where going over what we'll be wearing. Have you gotten your outfit? I hoping we could all match, but then again that would be so bland. I hope you wear something really, really.."

You knew where he was going with this, and hold up for him to stop. He just laughs, throwing an around shoulders and Riku, pulling you both in. Being the tallest, made it easy. Pulls you both in to his cheeks, a huge cheeky smile spread across his face.

"I'm so thrilled being able to do this, with you two!" he nearly squeals. Moving his hand to pinch cheeks. "I can't believe Bryan Yuri is going go to be here, oh! I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. We're going to great-"

Riku interjects. "Even if there will others who vast skills than us and have pieces that can transport others to a world beyond the mind?"

Yuna's smile never fell. "Yep! We might be novices! But we're master novices! To be in a event as special as this, it means we're just as good! If not better! After this is all over! We're totally going to take a trip on my family's private yacht!" The thrust a hand in the air. "You know something..."giving a thought. "We should be called the Three Musketeers instead."

"What?" Riku frowns a bit.

"Yeah, there's three of us. It makes perfect sense!"

In his mind it did, rolling your eyes smile to yourself. These two..."Alright!" A commanding clap turns the three heads, finding Professor Yama. "Come on you three, we've got things to do and go over. Let's go."

" 'Kay!" Yuna shouts back, letting you and Riku go, at least by the cheeks. Slips an arm with each of you and walks over to the professor. Greeting him brightly.

The run through took longer than you thought but also expected. Taking your phone look at the time and the sun. You missed a call from Gou. Quite a few times, one from Rei and Nagisa. There was a strange text from Rin that read: **Surprise! Surprise!** over and over again. Which you didn't know why. So, you didn't think much of it. Moving on see blown up texts from Asahi. He even called, leaving message. There was one from Ikyua, he left a message.

That one you listened to. He was inviting you to come to Maron for a get together, if you had the time. Asahi you could hear in the back shouting and calling you: Mrs. Shiina. Making you groan, though you did laugh hearing Hiyori in the back correcting him by saying Mrs. Kirishima instead. Just to get a rise from Asahi. Which it did work. Ikuya tells you to ignore that and ends with hoping you'll be able to make it.

Ending the message, continue going through everything else you missed. There was the same message from Rin, again. This time it had a picture attached to it, he was wearing a black baseball cap and black shirt. It look like he was standing in an...airport? Maybe. Or it could somewhere else. Going through, you find a voicemail from Momo, from Aiichiro's phone.

You listen to it, to pull your ear away as Momo's voice blares on the other end. That you couldn't make out what he was saying or Aiichiro. Leave it alone, Momo ruined it. The last one you found was from Mako, telling you about with Haru and something of a race.

With all the messages and texts looked at, you again check the time. There was really no way you'd be able to meet them now, it was rather late, taking out your phone you send them a text.

From his pocket Sosuke's phone vibrates, he takes it out seeing the text from May. Opens it. His eyes skim it. A bit disheartened, but knew there was nothing he could do and puts his phone back away. He had a feeling this would happen, it was good thing he didn't stay there for too long. If he wasn't able to meet you today then maybe...he takes out his phone and sends you a message. In seconds he got a response.

Slipping your phone back into your bag, bid Riku and Yuna bye, head off to the train station. Reading the map, pick the correct train and broad. Finding a seat take it, just as you did, back at your place some was at your door knocking. Over and over again.

Calling for you. They heard nothing, they knock again, when another person's door opens. A neighbor from across the hall, a elderly woman. Behind her thick glasses she finds a young man with semi-long maroon hair, covered by a black baseball cap. Wearing a black t-shirt and pants. Carrying a bag.

Adjusting her glasses she addresses him. "Excuse me, young man, can I help you?"

He turns to her. "Oh, um," he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "sorry I didn't meant to disturb you, but," the thumbs back to the door. "this is May O'Neil's place, right?"

"Yes," she nods. To the young man's relief he smiles showing shark-like teeth. That quickly dropped after what she said. "but she's not here right now. She's been gone since this morning."

"Oh." He said to the side. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry young man, but, I'm not sure. May's either in for hours or she's gone for hours. Poor girl, she's under so much pressure, I hope she went to the doctor's for her wrist. Are you one of her friends participating in the exhibit?"

 _What?_ They where surprised to hear that, answer the women's question. "Um, no. I'm not."

"Oh, well, then I'm not sure what to tell you. You can try again to tomorrow." She tells him.

"Yeah, um, thank you." He thanks her and leaves, though glances back at the door for a moment. Before walking down.

You step off the train reaching your stop, leave the station make your way to where you needed to go. The sun was almost done setting. So you picked up the pace, thank goodness you chose to wear tennis shoes this time, though wearing a jean skirt wasn't the best idea. Running down the street, make a quick and sharp left. Just a few more blocks and you'd make it. Nearly there, feel your phone vibrate, knowing who it was, you were almost there.

Just up ahead, enter the grounds, race right across. Reaching the aquatic area on campus. You weren't going to be late, racing up the stairs to the stands, come bursting in, spot Mako.

Get ready to call to him, when you noticed the deepen shock on his face, that and the other person. A girl with short and a very familiar red hair color covering her gasping mouth. She had the same look at Mako, but a much deeper level. You saw her body visibly shaking. Walking over, your heart clenched feeling the heaviness of the atmosphere. Walk to Mako's side, follow his eyes in the direction he was looking, gasp yourself at the sight before you...

"Haru..."


	33. Free! Dive into the Future (10)

You couldn't shake it, no matter how you tried to distance your mind or focus it. It remained imbedded, replaying over and over again like some sort of film, and every time it kept replaying your stomach just...your heart just...everything just...Haru...the way he looked after his race. He looked...he didn't look at all like...the shredded look of defeat and anger pinned itself in his eyes. Hard. Leaving you at a lost of confusion, for a moment. Your hand clenched for reasons unknown to you..

"You know," Yuna voice interrupts your thoughts, while playing with the straw of his ice tea. Sitting across your coffee table from you. "it would be easy if you just called or something. I mean is it that hard?"

Your fingers flinch and curl on your keyboard from his words. Instantly look away from him. "I don't really need to call..."you answer downward. "I'm sure..I'm sure he's fine."

Yuna kept playing with his straw, stirring his ice. "I don't know," he sighs a bit. "after something like that from what you told, a lost like that can be and sounds rather devastating. Especially on the mind. You said it yourself, he seem...torn. Or was it shredded? I'm just happy that you went!" He smiles finding the bright side. "I mean honestly, I thought you were going straight home or something. I mean you always do anyway. But, the fact you went to cheer on your friend was pretty good."

That was it though...your face sunk, you didn't get there in time to do it. Exhale. Over Yuna's merry humming. He looks to you and your downcast expression. He knew where you mind was at right now, it made perfect sense it would be there. Seeing you unable to shake the event from your mind, it still shocked you if not wound you. From the way you talked about it, even if you tried not to sound like you weren't affected by it. It was clear you where, cause the tucking of your upper lip and quivering chin (subtly) was a give away. He just wish you say it, it was adorable to watch, if he was clenching his own teeth behind his smile.

Lifting a finger he pokes your nose. "Boop!" He laughs. You swat it away. That didn't stop his merry time. "Honestly, so serious. Just call him up or something."

"And say what?" you raise a brow. He shrugs his shoulders. "Knowing Haru, he just...needs to well cool off or something. I'm sure he'll get it back together. Besides," your focus your attention back to your laptop screen. "I've got things to worry about. And well..."

Yuna casually lays a hand on the back and shuts the lid. Giving you a rather stern look. That shot through you. "Just call and see." His hand spreads completely on over the top. Daring you to try and warning you at the same time. "Cause clearly your mind isn't clear at all. Your barely able to type a singlet thing the last hour or focus on in your dance class, which," he holds up a finger. "your professor kicked you out early."

Your eyes fall flat and hard. He matched it. The battle began...his eyes pressured you and yours pressured back. Who would win...in the battle of stubbornness? Who would win?

You?

Yuna?

"Alright!" Yuna said excitedly. Smiling from ear to ear. Watching you calling on the phone in the kitchen. He won after all, great.

Your back to him, grumbling, wait as the ring after ring happens on the end. After the last one, get nothing but the voice mail. "Haru-"you mouth clams shut. The words wouldn't come out. Using your thumb press END. Hand up. Guess he wasn't going to...dropping your shoulders with a sigh. You needed to focus right now...the event was coming up and this wasn't what you needed.

Massaging and pinching your temples, your mind was already crowded right now. You still needed to type up the thing for Mr. Kon and then you had something other things to do. On top of that...while you remained in submerged state, Yuna took this time to gaze around. He enjoyed looking around even if nothing really has or had changed.

Your place was clearly smaller than his own. At least five or six of your 600 sq ft apartment could fit in his. It was always so quaint and cozy here. It had to the limit space and close walls. That made it so, he couldn't stop himself from squealing inside. That and the yummy iced tea you had and goodies in your fridge he enjoyed eating every time he came here unannounced. Like today. This morning. After finding out you where kicked out of dance class today. The professor told him, when he went to wait for you, to go get something to eat. Riku was busy, so it was you. And when he found out, he knew right away where you went.

Here.

To your home. Or apartment. He must have come a few minutes after you, because you were still in your dance attire. And eyes where tighten and nostril flaring. He joked he could fry an egg on your head. A joke you didn't find amusing. He didn't care and made his way in. And at home. Still moving his eyes around, stop on the picture of you and April. It was so tender and sweet. The love he saw between the two always flushed him with warmth. Your sister was bright and lively. But also, warm and kind. Nodding his head respectfully to it.

Taking a sip of his tea. "This picture would be so great for the event." He said to himself. "Just like her other ones. I wonder..." he begins to look around for it. It was here somewhere, he remembered seeing it.

You had it, he stumbled across it once. It was in a box...yeah. In the closet. The front one? His eyes look to it, trying to remember. Maybe...or was it in your room? Tapping his chin trying to remember, as you came over.

Noticing his look. "What is it?" you asked, about to sit back down.

"I was just wondering, something," he kept the pondering face on, looking upward. What was it this time? "Where was that box?"

"Box?"

He nods. "Yeah. You know the one that holds all those precious memories of yours!" Looking to you eyes lighting up. "The one that has everything from your younger time. When innocence was always around and essence of childhood and friendship."

It took a moment, but you knew what he was talking about. "Oh, that, it's in my room. Why?"

His eyes dart all around, with a rising nervous laugh, that burst out. Nearly scaring you. "N-No reason! Hahaha, why would you think that?"

Jerk back, nearly stumble from his outburst. "Umm, okay?" Get up, walk to your room. "Whatever, give me a minute."

He watches you, with a forced smile. That drops the minute you vanished. "Oh!" He messages his cheeks. "That hurt, honestly. My poor cheeks, not good at all for my skin."

RIINGGG! RIINGG!

"Huh?" he blinks a few times at your phone. That rang over and over again. Vibrating on the coffee table, he picks it up reading the name. "Sosuke? Who's Sosuke? What?" The phone vibrates in his hands, from the texts that followed after. He knew he shouldn't look, but it was kind of hard. "Coffee Shop? What?"

"Okay," he hears you from the room, he puts your phone down. Just as you come in carrying the box. Set it down next to him. "here you go."

He clasp his hands together. "Wonderful! Oh, look at this!" He waste no time and opens it, rummaging through. Pulling things out. You watch the way his eyes warmly lite up, every time he pulled something from years ago. Especially with the pictures from years ago. His eyes always became this...this soft tint that brought tears to his eyes, a small smile would slowly build on his lips. With the lightest touch his finger would trace the photos, you were sure you saw his heart speed up in a flutter. All this from looking at old pictures, despite how sweet it looked and understanding why he reacted like this, it still baffled you.

It was just old pictures really, nothing else. Nothing compared to what he could bring...make...what others would be bringing. You just hoped...huffing, it would be up to that level. What you chose was right...correct...right? Biting your thumb nail, give it a thought. While Yuna began spreading the pictures out and taking out other things like some child with their toy chest. All over your floor.

"This one is my favorite...oh and this one! Oh!" he said humming. Holding one, it was years ago, your wrist started to hurt...it was of your father and April. It was in the park, she jumped on his back. A lollipop in her mouth, with a silly face on.

You tried to hide your smile. Yuna takes out another, this time it was one the guys...about three months after you moved here. Nagisa jumped in the front of the shot, arms and legs spread out like a starfish. A huge smile on, the others in the back. Another was during their swimming practice, April was in this one, as a junior life guard. She was standing behind them, each of them lined before her. Her arms crossed with a smug smile and dark sunglasses on, like she was some sort of officer. The others had on nervous and scared smiles, mainly Rin and Mako who April had a hand on their shoulder, all of them smiling like that except Haru. Who was rolling his eyes.

That day, April ended up pulling Haru's cheeks because of what he did. They where sore for nearly two weeks, he made sure to stay clear of her. Calling your sister a monster. There was another one of you and Gou, your first in a sense selfie. Both of you laying on the floor arms up, you took the picture. Yuna took out another one...it was one years later...junior high...of everyone. April, Nao, Natsuya...Haru, Mako, Asahi, and Ikuya…at the pool. You wanted to just take it...it was your last one, now that you thought about it.

Bittersweet. Really.

Either way it was kind. The one thing April cherished after you left. Going through some more, saw many that made you smile inside. Stopped hearing your phone timer go off, walking to it pick it up.

"Oh, yeah." you remembered. Going to your laptop, Yuna stops and looks over his shoulder. Opening turn it back on, moving the curser open a file and print it out. Get up and go to your room for a moment come out carrying a couple pieces of paper. Going to your kitchen open a draw, move things around pull out a stapler. Staple the papers together, opening another, pull out a folder.

All the while Yuna was wondering what you were doing. His eyes still followed you, when you came back to get your phone and when you went to the door. Slipped on your shoes. "Where are you going?" he asked not bothering to rise from his spot.

Struggling a bit to put on your shoes, almost falling over. Mange to catch yourself. "I've got to drop something off to someone. I'll be back."

Grab your keys and a bag. Open your door. "Do you want me to tak-"Yuna asked seconds late, you already left. "Guess, not." He mumbles, turning back to the pictures. Looking at the two in his hands. His eyes misted with a quivering chin. "...These are such...treasures..."he swallows the sobs slowly rising. Didn't stop the few drops that fell upon the pictures. "...I can't imagine having something this special." He forces himself to smile. Despite the hardship. "It's so warm...not cold. Life...not death. E-Everyone is with you."

Shuts his eyes, before everything fell. Still, felt them...as he stood alone before the two gray and hard stones. With the names...of his parents before his young eyes. Or so he was told, he wasn't sure...they where gone before he could even really register them as such. There where pictures but...that was nothing. If they didn't have life in them. Like everything else...it was all...empty...just like recess. It was always...cold. Not a single person around. Lunch was always so cold and...lonely.

It was...he opens his eyes. Finding warmth looking at him, from the pictures. Washing it away, filling him with memory and moment he felt he was apart of. Smiled. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"They're just so beautiful." He exclaims, hugging them. Gripping them tightly. Whispers."...What are you doing...May? Huh?" He looks around at the pictures. "Huh? What are you doing?"

That was a good question, what where you doing? At the convenience store, standing before bags of assorted chips, when you had other thing to do. Your eyes search them for the right one, where was it? Using a finger, trail them...found them! Taking them go and purchase them, the clerk looks at you oddly. Ignoring them, pay them and leave.

Lucky it wasn't too far from where you needed to go. Putting the chips in your bag, reach the place. Walk in from the hold door, over to the person at the reception desk.

"Excuse me?"

The young man no older than twenty-two it would seem, looks up from what he was doing. "Yes?"

Smiling at him. Ask. "I was wondering if you could please direct me to someone please?"

With the directions given to you by the person you make your way through the large aquatic center. Looking for the right pool, they'd be at. It was the biggest one they'd be there teaching class. Or on break, whichever. It didn't matter to you, you just needed to give them what you had. Still looking for the spot, a couple of feet away familiar droopy yellowish-green notice the rather lost pink hair female behind their glasses. As they walked in the other direction they where going.

Chuckling softly to themselves, the clueless look in those golden-yellow eyes hadn't changed. If it was someone other than themselves they'd let her wonder around and around. But, they couldn't do that and call to her.

"May!"

You stop at the sound of the familiar voice, turn a bit finding Nao walking over. A smile instantly comes. "Nao!"

He returns the smile. "Hi, you seem lost, are you looking for some place?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the pool Mako is in, I've got," you open your bag and take out the folder with the staple papers. "something to give to him. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. Come on," he takes you. "this way."

Following him, in just a few minutes come to the area. Rushed with a strong smell of chlorine and the sound of children's voice and splashing water filling the area. Through it all, find Mako.

"Makoto!"

You call to him going over. He turns surprised to see you, but happy none the less. Some of the kids turn and look at the female who knew their teacher. A couple of them blushed in awe.

Nao followed behind you, stopping a few feet away. Allowing the two of you talk. "May, hey." Mako greets you. "This is a surprise."

You playfully wave your hand up and down. "I know. I know. I thought I'd come and give you your paper. After all the corrections of course." Hand him the folder. "I know you have work, so I thought this would be good."

He takes it gratefully. "Thanks. I can't believe you finished it. I hope it wasn't too much."

You shrug that off. "No. Not all. I know you needed it soon, so, yeah."

"Well," he softly smiles. "thank you. For doing this. I know you've got a lot on your plate right now."

Your heart froze and breath became caught in your throat. Did he...your eyes widen a bit. Relax from his smile. "Oh, well, not that much. So," your voice drops a bit, along with your eyes. He noticed. Along with your trembling fingers you hide behind you back. "have..."

He knew what you wanted to say. His eyes drop a bit sharing with you. "No. Nothing yet."

Your heart fell, he was still..."Oh." Turn to the water. "Well, I'm sure he's doing fine." Muster a smile. "There isn't much to worry about."

Mako wasn't sure what to make of your expression or words. "...May..." There was something fighting in your eyes he noticed, reaches out a hand to your shoulder.

It was like you felt it coming, because you moved before he could rest it. Turn around to him. "Well, I should go. But, if you do happen to see or hear from Haru," you open your bag and pull out a bag of Mackerel flavor chips hand it to him. "please gives these to him for me. I hope...it makes him feel better or something. Anyway, I've got to go. See ya, Mako." Waving to him walk away before he could say anything.

His eyes follow you, bid Nao the same bye, and all the way out. He didn't notice Nao coming over. "She's quite busy isn't she?" He said. Mako looks to him. "She's tripping over her own feet."

"She has been...rather..."Mako wasn't sure how to put it. Staring down at the bag of chips. It was a kind gesture, then again...

"Where you going to ask her something?" Nao noticed in Mako's eyes.

Looking his old mentor Mako held the words in his eyes, but spoke the answer. "She most likely would have said no." Sighs to himself. "I'll make sure to give these to Haru. Whenever...I see him."

On the way back home, your feet seem to slow on their own accord. Coming to a stop. Not sure why, but they did. Was because you just gave a single bag of chips to Mako, for Haru...instead of...it was the best you could do right now. He was...well...he was dealing with something right now and so where you. There wasn't time to-

Your phone vibrated and rang. Now really wasn't the time...trying to ignore it. It did the same thing again, sighing, pull it out reading the name. Answer it.

"Rei, hey."

You could hear the smile in his voice and excitement. When he answered back. "May, I'm glad I caught you. I've got wonderful news for you. Actually me an-"

"Hey May-May!" Nagisa shouts in the back, you knew he was waving too. Smiled. Gou shouted in the back. Too.

There was also a few other voices who say hi, you didn't know who they where at all. But respond back. With that out the way Rei takes control. "Yes, well, everyone wants to hi, as I was saying, I've got wonderful news that might just fill you with joy."

"Really? What?" You ask interested. Walking again. Listen to him, with Nagisa throwing things in. Stop suddenly, amazed. "What? Really? Wow, well that's umm, well...that's really great. I'm proud of you both."

"Thank you," Rei said. "we should be out your way soon and should time permit, if you have any free time, we could meet up or something. It has been some time since we've seen you. It would be great if we could. Of course if you have the time. Those new to our club would love to meet you, they would love to meet you."

There came silence from your side. "May?" Nagisa calls a few times. "May-May are you there? Hello? Did she hang up?" He asked looking to Rei.

Who looks at his phone, there was still no disconnection. Clearing his throat he calls to you. "May, are you there?"

After a few more seconds of silence you respond. "S-Sorry, just stepped into noisy area. You were saying to meet up or something?"

"Yes."

You shrink a bit. "Oh, well..."An incoming call interrupted . Reading the name, had to end the talk without an answer. "sorry, I've got to go. I'll talk to you guys later. Okay. Bye."

You hand up before they could say anything. Leaving them rather dismay. Especially Rei, Nagisa, and Gou. The three of them look amongst themselves. "Well, that was..."Nagisa tries to think of the right words or word to say.

Gou's shoulders slump. "I didn't even get a chance to tell her that Rin's back. He's been trying to reach her since he's been back."

"If she can't join us," Nagisa said. "hopefully she can come Nationals. It'll be great to have her there, she missed the last one. Maybe this time she can make this one. She can take our pictures of everything good. Of all the great memories." He said brightly, looking to the others. "You'll love May, she's really good at that. Every time she takes a picture it's something precious."

The other members look at one another amazed. Hearing him, Rei smiles briefly, his attention remained on the phone. There was something about that call...he couldn't really quite shake. Whatever it was, he just hoped...

This time she was home, knocking on the door again. Rin calls to for you. Again, he got nothing. Sighing, scratching his hair. He was sure this time she'd be home, he was kind of expecting/hoping she'd be there at the Coffee shop earlier today. But, she wasn't. Which was fine, at that time.

Knocking again, he calls for you. But, again got nothing. About to knock for the seventh time, hears the door of that elder woman open. He stops. Turns to her.

"Excuse me, but, could I borrow a piece of paper and pen?" he asked.

A odd request, but the woman complied. She goes back in for a few minutes and comes out. Hands it to him. He thanks her, using the door writes something down and finds a spot he was able to stick it in. He was only here for a few days, until Japan-All Nationals was over. He managed to make his rounds to nearly everyone. Except one. With everyone else, after catching up with them, they dropped or let slip something that either concerned him or peaked his interest. All of it though pretty much came together, in a way.

Drawing a breath, they both agreed to make this work. And it has. Though right now, it seem otherwise. Coming to an empty place, every time. Scratching his hair again, frustrated. Turns to leave. Thanking the woman, begins walking down the stairs, when the door opens. He stops and turns around...

Finding a sleepy goth looking guy, step out. At least four years older than May. Rin's eyes widen first then narrow like hot lighting. Yawning. Looking around. Spotting Rin. Blinks a couple of times. "Umm..." he points. "Are you the pizza guy?"


	34. Free! Dive into the Future (11)

Rin wasn't sure what to make of this, he came here for a reason, to see someone. Not to sit with some random goth guy, in May's living room (felt he shouldn't since she wasn't here), on the couch with old photos from times before nearly spread out over the floor and across the coffee table, and old clips playing on the television. Put on no doubt from Yuna, the young man introduced himself as. All it would seem from the box sitting in the center of the room. Peering in a bit there seem to just a bit left. On the side he read and saw the words: TREASURE CHEST!

It wasn't May's writing that much he knew. It had to be from Yuna, who was busy in the kitchen, casually helping himself, taking things out and down from the fridge and cabinets. Humming merrily. Every so often would look to Rin and smile. With a small wave.

Rin just gave a light nod in return, he wasn't sure with this guy. Other the fact once he told Yuna his name, he was instantly brought inside and pushed to the couch. Yuna seem to excited to see him and seem to know about him. Saying he was glad to finally meet him, it was clear he got his information from May no doubt. Which Yuna confirmed, he had yet to confirm his relation with her. But, from what he observed Yuna seem to be...familiar with her cause was just casually making himself at home here. Besides that thought, he wondered why all these pictures where spread out like some sort of reminiscing gallery and most important where was May?

A question that was picked up and answered by Yuna walking over. Carrying two cups of liquid. "I'm not sure where she went," interrupting Rin's thoughts. "Here. Iced Tea?" He offers Rin, with a smile. Nearly towering over him.

Rin's eyes look at the light brown liquid. With ice cubes floating around in them and slice of lemon wedge on the edge. Raises a brow. Yuna chuckles in his throat. "I promise you it's nothing bad. May made it, she has a great deal of this in the fridge," he tells him setting one down on the table, grabs Rin by the wrist bring it up and placing the drink in there. "there. Wow!" He gasp eyes admiring Rin's hand, nearly feeling them all over. "What strong hands you have, they're also tender too." He gives it a small squeeze. Giggling to himself. "Promise me you'll be gentle, with her okay? Oh, who am I kidding, the passion of distance is like a magnetic force, when coming together. The two of you will just..melt together."

Winking to Rin. Who shutter a bit from the words, knowing clearly what he meant, scoots over a bit to give distance. That didn't stop Yuna's laughter. "Oh my gosh!" He bawls loudly. "Your face!" He wipes his eye. "You and May are so similar, her face gets so red when I do the same thing."

Rin couldn't wonder why, rolling his eyes. Feels extra weight plop on the cough. Looking finds Yuna now a bit calmer, sipping on the tea, more like gulping. Smiling as it went down his throat. Ignoring Rin's examining eyes and questioning brows.

Till it was addressed. "So," Yuna refreshingly sighs setting his cup down. Turning to Rin. "when did you get back?"

A rather direct question. "Not to long ago." Rin answers.

"Really? Wow, did you tell May? I mean cause if you did then she'd probably be less..what's the word.." he taps his chin, giving up shrugs his shoulders. "Well, whatever it is, if you're here then," his eyes a thought, trying to piece them together. Using a finger here and there. "why hasn't May said anything about it? Oh, wait," he smacks the side of his head lightly. Laughing a bit. "I just said that same question, two different ways. Ignore that."

Noted.

Shifting a bit where he sat, Rin gazes around trying to find sense of settling with...Yuna. "So," he finds the right words.

Yuna seem to know what he wanted to say and answers. "May is nothing more than my Cherie." Looking down swirling the ice in his cup around and around. Stops noticing the rather confused look Rin had. Couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. "Oh, not like that. I assure you. Nothing but good friends. Well, it was more like were in the same class and since we're together in this event and stuff, we became such. Well, actually," he starts to go off in tandem. Talking about the history between him and May.

What Rin got was it was only a short time, pretty much just at least either two or two and half months maybe three. Something around there. Yet the way Yuna talked it would seem it was forever or something.

Finally he came back. After giving his complete answer. "Does that clear your mind?" He asked Rin, leaning rather close. Rin tried to move back to find there was no space to do that.

This guy really liked to be very...personal...in space. Raising a hand Rin lightly pushes him back. "Yeah, it does. Um, thanks."

"You're welcome." Yuna smiles. Moving back to his spot. Picks up an ice cube and begins sucking it. "It's still good even with just the ice."

Looking to the iced tea, Rin's mind couldn't help but...sighing sets it down. That long sigh did not go unnoticed. "May tells me, your dream is to be and go to the Olympics. Reach that global scale. That's amazing really." Yuna said, surprising in a calmer tone. "She told me ever since she was young. That was what you've been wanting to do."

"Yeah."

"You're training in Australia too. Apparently with some new coach, right?"

Rin nods, wondering just how much he knew. Behind that...dark yet cheery self. And that smile that seem to want to cry. "She has other friends who swim too? From the pictures I've seen like a million times," his eyes flicker to them. "it's beautiful really..."

For some reason Rin felt that wasn't meant for him, but something else. "Yeah," Rin answer the first question. "actually, they'll be coming here to Toyoko soon. To compete in Nationals. Some friends from high school and me a few others in the All Japanese Invitational."

"Wow," Yuna gasp softly, his eyes fall again to the pictures. "that's amazing. That'd be something wouldn't. Lord knows that would be really good for May. Especially right now." He mumbles the last part.

Rin's ears hear it. There was something in those words, Yuna said that..well..."You wanted to see her before, you had to turn your focus into your training, didn't you?" Yuna asked, pinpointing it.

"Yeah. I thought to surprise her. "

" To spend time, aww how sweet, well, she'd be surprised it not annoyed actually. Considering where her mind is right now." Yuna spoke looking up at the ceiling. There as something, Rin could tell he was getting to. "She's easily stressed isn't she?"

There was no answer, Yuna kept talking. "Some times I think when she gets like that, putting too much pressure on herself she tries to change herself and is running everywhere. Spread out. She looses her center. Like those damn puzzles! Honestly, the exhibit we're in...personally, I don't think she should be apart of it. She's not really putting herself actually in there. It's sad. She's so good at capturing the memories. Those kind of memories, I bet, something tells me..."

Something told Rin was well.

"That is she where to see everyone again, she'd understand. But...she's rather stubborn isn't she?" He asked looking to Rin, chuckling a bit.

Something Rin joins him a bit in. "Yeah, she can be." He said warmly, thinking about it. Those couple of months ago in the hotel, just the two of them. The choice they both made. Her reasoning for staying. There was that flicker of stubbornness in those golden-yellow he remembered. "But, I guess that's the best thing."

They sit in silence for a while the only sound the clips in the background, still playing. "Is she okay?" Rin asked, finally.

Yuna shifts in his seat, pulling his knees up. "I'm not sure really," He meets Rin's eyes for a moment, then look away. Towards May's room. They fall a bit again." but, I know she could really...need some..."

His lips stop moving and close. The words where there, but they seem to have trouble coming out. Instead seem to change. "I know what she's trying to do, but, it's doing nothing for her. None of you know what she's in, do you?"

"No. What is it?" Rin asked. Wanting to know.

Yuna drops his head shaking it lightly with a quivering smirk. Scratching under his chin. "Well, it's something wonderful. You said," he changes topics. "all of you will be here. For Nationals, right?"

"Yeah," Rin drags it out eyeing Yuna, who held this gleam in his eyes. "why?"

Smiling to himself, Yuna shrugs his shoulders. Evades Rin's space, again and asks."Can I have your number?" Hand out and everything. "I promise, it'll only be for a little bit, then I'll erase it."

"Um," Rin scratches the back of his head, looking away. "...fine." Gives in. Handing Yuna his phone, the young man swipes it right away. Inputs his number while taking out his phone, finding Rin's and doing the same to his phone. Hands it back to Rin. Who gives it a quick glance, hoping to see something a miss call or text. Finding nothing.

His heart lurches a bit. Jumps from Yuna's rather heavy touch on his shoulder. Looks to the young man, who was busy sucking on an ice cube. "Everything's going to work out." Yuna tells him.

Using the same words Sosuke said before. "She just needs," Yuna kept going. Turns to Rin. Giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "to see what really matters and maybe she'll...well," gives it a thought. Smiles. With no words. Except a few. Taking his hand back, puts a finger to his own lips. Whispers. "I promise I won't say anything. Okay? I won't tell her you're here." Winks.

Getting it and appreciative Rin finally takes a sip of the iced tea. Smiles with a light smirk. "Of course, peach."

It was late, by the time you returned back home. You find the sink with some extra cups, odd, the fridge where most of your peach iced tea gone. Yuna, of course. Slipping your shoes off enter the living room finding...all your pictures back in the box, set on your coffee table. With a letter from Yuna, picking it up open it (something slipped out). Read it.

A simple thank you letter, with a winky face. Rolling your eyes, notice something that fell from. Pick it up and turn it over. Gasp. Your heart murmured for a moment, before crippling. Your hand falls to the side, with the picture. Feeling like a weight. Lift it. Having a bit of trouble. Look at it. Slowly lower to the floor. Expecting yourself to smile, feel a painful weighted frown.

* * *

One that stayed with you all the way through, you could barely concentrate. Something that was noticed.

"Are you okay?" Kon asked, looking up from what he was reading from you. There was no response from you, nor did it seem like you were even there. The cringe distant look in your glossy eyes, that seem to burn. He had to wave a hand before you, just to get you to respond.

"Huh?" you turn to him. Blinking a few times. Rubbing your eyes. "Yeah? Sorry, I was..."

He holds up a hand. "No, it's alright. Everything okay?" He asked, taking his hand back.

You didn't say anything for a moment. Give a small nod. Tapping a digging finger on the table, he was sure you were trying to claw it. For some reason. Squeezing your eyes shut, take a moment. "I've just..is everything good?" You asked. Returning back to actual focus. Looking to what you had.

His eyes drop to it too, tilting his chin down with a deep sigh. That sigh again...you knew what it meant, clenched your stomach. He didn't need to say it, it was clearly said. Kon watches your head drop with such weight, Akane behind the counter saw it too. She and her husband exchange worried looks. Carefully he reaches out to you, touching you lightly on the forearm.

You nearly jumped, not from that but your phone vibrating. Opening your bag, rummage through it. Take it out. Read the text. Just as you where about to respond to it, a call comes in. Reading the name, Kon watches the hesitation in your response. Waiting out the call, each time it did. He noticed the sinking of your shoulders. That you tired to keep sturdy. Once it was done, your shoulders fell completely.

Seeing you needed the right words, he opens his mouth to say them. To be beaten by you. "...Mr. Kon can I ask you something?"

He was all ears and waits. "..."Sighing you refuse to say it and stand. Gathering your things. "I've got to go. Thank you." Bow to him lightly, grab your things from the back of the chair. Wave to Akane and her little one. She does the same, watching you leave, and her husband who rose going after you.

"May!" He calls after you outside.

You stop. Out of respect. Allow him to catch up. "Yes?"

He rest a hand on your shoulder. That sunk from his touch. "I know you don't want to hear this," you had an idea what it was he wanted to say. "but-"

But there was nothing like waiting, for what seemed like hours, at least to Yuna. Huffing a bit dramatically, looks at the time, it was nearing nearly a hour past noon. The summer sun was beating down, but it was still nice. Not heavy. At least he was getting a good tan. Lounging about. On the cement beach, only to have a shadow cover him.

A rather dark one, one he knew well. Opening a eye finding Riku over him holding two ice cream cones blankly staring down at him. "It's too hot." He said in his...somewhat complaining voice.

"Riku!" Yuna shots up arms wide and welcoming. "You're here! Good, I thought you wouldn't be." Pats the space next to him. Riku takes a seat and hands him a cone. "Boysenberry, right?"

Taking a tantalizing lick, Yuna smiles from ear to ear. "Yeah, thanks a bunch!" He takes another lick. And lick. Catching any that dripped. Those walking by stare oddly at the young man, acting like a child. Sitting next to the rather stoic one, who seem to take a lick every two minutes.

"So," Riku asked, watching some of his ice cream drip and melt. Melt and drip. "did you do it? Did you get the plan going?"

Now on nothing but the cone, Yuna bites it, getting a small brain freeze for a moment. Before answering. "Y-Yeah! Wow!" He messages his temple. "That was a shocker, yeah, I was able to do it. After meeting up with Rin, well after I found him by tracking his phone. He was eating with his coach, it was decent place. Oh!" He gasped. "You wouldn't believe who his coach is!"

Riku with not enlighten reaction like Yuna turns either way to know. Raising a brow. "Who?"

"Mikahil Makarovich!" Yuna said as if Riku knew who he was talking about, only kept his rose brow there. "He knew my parents, apparently, they use to sponsor him. I remember him briefly, meeting him a bit a few times when I was younger, at my parents graves, when I went. It was amazing to run into him. What a small world huh?"

Riku shrugs. "I guess, but considering there are billions if not trillion people in the world, the possibility of running into someone in such a...small world is well.."

Yuna covers his mouth. "Enough, okay. That's not the point."

Removing his hand Riku begged the question. "Then what it?"

Earning a shrug from Yuna. "Not sure. But about the plan, I talked with Professor Yama, I did text May, so hopefully she comes. I think it'd be really good for her, she really needs this. Poor girl is all...lost. She can barely focus really. And with the exhibit coming up, she's not ready really. The work she's put, she chose..."

"It's her. Is it?" Riku finishes the rest, Yuna nods slowly. "Yeah, I know. But, she's so determined to make this...everything...she's not even looking. She just wants to.."

"To make something better. New," Yuna adds. "I get that, but, that's not what she's meant to capture. You know how I said we're novices?" Riku nods. "I kind of lied, you and I are novices, compared to May. She's a pro in her area. A pro in capturing moments that bring joy to so much. It makes me..." he shutters a bit. Holding in the rising sobs.

Riku rest a hand on his shoulder. Patting it..lightly. Pulls him in, ignoring his melted ice-cream. Rest his head on Yuna's. Who did his very best to hold in his tears. "It's okay to be upset. Just let it out." He tells Yuna, softly.

"I'm not upset!" Yuna denies, wiping his eyes. Only to have Riku hold him closer, this with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Squeezing it more. It squeezed the tears up and out. "...My..my make-up is running!"

People walking by, turned to the two. Which was completely ignored. After a few minutes, Yuna stops and wipes his eyes. Riku had some tissue for his eyes. That was quickly stained in black.

"Ah, that was just..ugly." he whines, dabbing his eyes. "Honestly, I feel so ugly."

"You're not. You're still beautiful." Riku assures him. "I think crying is beautiful. It's the rawest of emotions. If you ask me."

Chuckling a bit, Yuna couldn't agree more. "Yeah...she's going to be so ticked at us." A brief laugh leaves his lips. A sullen look in his eyes, that flickered with joy. "Most likely won't talk to us for a some time. It's kind...of..."his hands started to tremble.

To be calm by Riku's resting upon them. With a squeeze. The other one places itself over Yuna's beating heart, patting it softly. "It's amazing.."he said reading the young man's mind. "I know. Scary, but amazing. That's what a friend feels like."

A word that swelled Yuna up, formed a smile he could not put a name or word to it. It felt so warm and bright, he didn't want it to ever leave. His cheeks strained but, didn't hurt. Repeating that word in his mind, over and over again...was just...

"Yeah," he said softly. With a nod to match. "guess, that's what it is. And, I love it. And I know May's gonna love it too."

Though there was no smile upon Riku, it shimmered equally in his hazel eyes. "Yeah."


	35. Free! Dive into the Future (12)

You weren't sure what made you do this tonight. The night before tomorrow's event. But you did. There was something inside you that made you do it. Was it the words from your talk with Mr. Kon days ago? Was it tingling in your stomach? The tightness in your chest? The constant replaying in your mind that just swirled and swirled, spinning your mind like a blender, causing a slight headache? The annoying and constant vibrating and ringing from your phone, that you had to just turn it off complete in order to actually have some since of peace?

Was the reason? The...as your dance professor put your performance...'like a lame horse'. Or was the voice...of April? That seem to present itself to you, these last few weeks.

Was that it? Or was it something else, you couldn't seem to put your finger on, that made you rethink...this change? A change that harden itself in your stomach, you felt its weight, sitting here...on the floor...before your open closet, before the box marked: TREASURE CHEST by Yuna. Seeing it was his hand writing. With hearts decorated all around with happy faces. The box that held everything, everything close and dear.

Something whispered in your mind to come to it. Drew to you it. The whole day it pinched your mind, from morning rise to now...evening. You hadn't opened it, your hands remained on top your lap, curled decided and waiting for command from you on what to do next. Yet, you hadn't decided. You weren't sure why, it should be easy to just open it and well...look. But, you couldn't bring yourself to do it. There was so much in there, but, there was something else too.

It seem small.

Unfilled.

Tomorrow was the event, the exhibit, where everything would shown. It was going to be grand and well...great. All those lovely photos...works of art from the most delicate feather photo taken alone. To a cascading waterfall that was even more breath taking all the way to...what you had.

 _What I have...it isn't.. but if I want to become...though at what..._ your shoulders drop. _It's nothing really...I mean..._ your chin slightly began to tremble. To avoid anything else let out a long lamented sigh for a moment, your hands takes this and reaches to the box, and before you knew it. It opened it. At that same moment a knock came to your door nearly startling you.

The knock came again, this time a voice followed it. "May!"

It was Yuna.

"May? Are you home? I know you are!"

He kept knocking and wouldn't stop unless it was answered. Sighing softly relieved it was just him get up, quickly wipe your eyes and go the door. Hear him jiggle the knob from the other side. Stops when you unlock and open it.

"S-Sorry." you quickly apologize clearing your throat from any sobs that might want to come. Smile to him. "Hi, Yuna."

He smiles in return though it quickly drops when he noticed something different about you. "May," he gasp pointing, with his mouth nearly falling open. "yo-your hair! I-It's different!"

"Oh," you take some run your fingers through it. "yeah. I did." Tuck some behind your hair. "I thought I'd try something different."

Different indeed, Yuna was sure the last time he saw you, your hair had soft waves and longer. To your waist. It wasn't any more.

No.

It was straight now and mid-length kind of bob. Kind of. It was nice but...he wasn't sure really what to think or say. This wasn't what he expecting when he came over, no more...waves...

"Is it bad?" you timidly ask.

Snapping him out his shocked state. "Oh, um, it...it looks nice." He gives a small smile. And even smaller chuckle. He had to clear his throat. "So, are you going to let me in? Hmm?"

"Yeah," you step aside allowing him entrance. "come on."

He takes your invite and does. Shutting the door behind him. You walked to the kitchen opening the fridge look around for a second find the pitcher full of iced tea. Take it out. Hold it up to him. "Yes?"

His eyes light up instantly. "Yeah!"

Of course, shutting the door set the pitcher down to get the cups. Yuna after taking off his shoes makes his way to the living room and sits on the couch. Legs on it sitting criss-cross instead the normal way. Which was fine by you. He was comfortable that way. While you prepared the cups in the kitchen along with some snacks, Yuna just looked around whistling a bit. Stopping for a moment when his eyes land on the picture of you and April. Then again noticing the closet in you room was open.

"Hmm..."his eyes drop a bit.

Quickly lift when you come over. "Here." You set his drink before him, putting a coaster down first. Followed by a small tray of assorted snacks. Take your seat next to him.

Yuna wasted no time picking up his drink and drinking it. Smiling from ear to ear. You didn't touch yours that sat before you on the table. "It's still good..."he sighs refreshed and happy. Takes a few more sips, nearly depleting.

"So?" You start."what's the visit for?" Casual ask.

A question that made him flinch a bit. Trickles of sweat began to lightly appear on his brow, but you hadn't noticed. "Well," he taps his chin a bit. Eyes moving here and there, even exerting a nervous chuckle.

That made you raise a brow. Was your question some sort of joke, cause you were sure it wasn't. Waiting for him calm down, you took your tea and had a few sips. During that time, someone familiar was on the train, looking over the map on their phone. Almost near their destination. Checking the time, read it. They knew it was late, not too late, but still late. It was still some what good time. They wouldn't be doing this...at this time if it wasn't well...

Sighing, lean back a bit in their seat move their purple eyes to the ceiling. "...Eventually…."

Eventually, Yuna did stop. And he finally answered the question. "Well, I just thought I'd come over."

That you could see. "Okay, for?" Ask another short question, lightly pressing the semi-melted ice cubes in your tea.

Again he froze. "Well...just...decided to.."he fumbles over his words. Something that wasn't like him. Lifting your attention from the ice cubes to him. His eyes look to the side. Avoiding yours.

He was nervous about something and you had a good idea what it was. "Yuna, are you nervous about tomorrow? The exhibit?" That seem to return his eyes to you. "It's okay," you assure him softly. With a small side smile. "I am a bit too. I mean..this is something really..huge."

"Yeah." He agrees softly. Looking into his drink. Using his straw stirring the ice cubes. "It really is. Our work will be placed with others and looked upon, I hope what I have is good."

You winch slightly from his words shift your position guardingly, his eyes noticed. "Y-You do." You stammer a bit. Swallowing what seem like a lump in your throat. Clear your throat again. Sit up a bit. Your eyes slow waivered off to the side. "Trust me," you strongly present. Bring your eyes back to his. "you and Riku presented wonderful works. They're sure to capture the eyes of everyone there. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Bryan Yuki is going to love them. The you both capture breathtaking images is just..."your shoulders sigh. "...amazing. It's always something better and new."

He heard your praising words that hide an undertone of self...either loathing or criticisms the more you spoke. "You know how you said the three of use are novices?"

"Yes." He answered slowly.

A little wry smile tugged on your lips. "Well, you where partially right." He waited for you finish. Giving you his full attention. Watching your slowly began to mist. "You and Riku are far from...novices. Novices is someone who is beginner. Someone who needs focus. And you both have mastered that...so very well. You both know.."the words came out covered in a slight tremble you did your best to hold back.

Yuna's heart just...clenched tightly with sadness. He was sure he heard it began to crack. Even more when you forced a smile on yourself. That just barely held up with slight trembling of your lips. You buried drinking the tea. It didn't stop your grip from tightening on your cup.

There was something...wrong. It was quite clear the moment you opened the door. He saw the trail of wiped tears in the corner of your eyes and the way you busied yourself in the kitchen, instead of having him get his drink, there was also...the face your closet door was open. All of that began to piece together. And now with your words.

He kind of knew what it was you wanted to say, but he wanted you to say it. "...Tomorrow is going to be great." you exclaim forcefully. Smile and all. "I've got myself a new look and...and...and..."your mouth locks.

"May." he softly calls to you. Setting his drink down, builds up the courage needed for this. To say this, inches closer. Just as he reaches out, you spring up. He withdrew his hand back.

You kept your back to him, but eyes on the picture of you and April. Still address him. "It's going to be great." you repeat in a dropping voice. That did its best not to crack. "You and Riku will stand out tomorrow and you'll...but maybe..."you bite your lip a bit. Clenching your fist. That shook lightly. "...This is what I need...this is what..."

Yuna tried his best to follow you, but, it seem like everything you said jumped everywhere. Like a roulette ball, he wasn't sure where it was going to land. All he could do was wait and hope you say it, so then he could say it to you.

"...Both you and Riku's work has its center. It's together. Completed." Mash your fingers together, a slow shuttering breath slips from your lips. "...Both you deserve to be there..." Yuna held his breath, where you going to say? You where going to say it. He knew you where. "...Sometimes..."Reflecting for a moment upon everything, the words of others and much more. "...I've done everything required, still it doesn't seem to be enough. I still don't understand why Professor Yama...if we're being honest," your eyes slide over to the open closet door in your room. "I don't think I should be apart of it. I'm not ready."

Right then Yuna sprung from his seat, setting his cup down. A relived smile on his face. "That's great!" He exclaims to your surprise. Turn your eyes to him. With the burning question 'why' that furrowed into a demand for an answer. Which he was glad to tell. "I mean well, it's not great, great, but great none the less. I-me and Riku where hoping you'd think the same as us." Still seeing the confusion crossed in your eyes. He clears his throat and calms himself down.

"What?"

He walks over and stands before you, eyes softly look down at you with a glimmer of happiness that you mistook. He takes your hands in his. Giving them a light squeeze. "May," he said your name in a way that was like a mother their child. His smile still remained. "you're right about everything you've said. Besides some things," he waves to the side. In light attitude and hand gesture. "I've got something wonderful to tell you! It was going to wait till tomorrow really, but, I guess now better than ever! I talked with Professor Yama and we talked. We talked about a lot..."

Why did your heart just crinkle from his words?

"...And he agreed with me and he understands. He was a bit disappointed but like me and Riku he believes this would be great for you!"

"What are you talking about?" your voice trembles with bits of anger. He overlooked.

"Well," he builds up to it. "you said it yourself, in so many words, you didn't like what you had and felt you didn't believe you should be apart of the exhibit, which first off all I think is a lie, then again maybe not." He chuckles lightly. "What you have, like you said it isn't really..well..it's not good. It doesn't sing you. It doesn't sing happiness or joy. Any of those." He shakes his head. "But," he lets your hands go and hurries to your room, hearing a slight grunt from him, he comes back with your box and sets it before you.

Sits down and opens it. Taking out a few things. "These, these right here are you! All these pictures and memories you have." He sets a couple of pictures on the floor. Your eyes fall to each one, grinding your teeth. "There's so much life in them, so much essence really!" Was he going to get to the point? He was still taking out more. "Everyone of these shows..shows you. Shows your work. You've been putting so much pressure on you, oh!" He holds up a picture. "Look at this one."

Your eyes skim over heatedly. He sets it down. "We knew something in you was lacking and well, when I talked with the Professor he believed the same thing. So, he agreed to drop you." A jolt of heat rushed through your body tensing your muscles. "There was such a lack of focus, with you. You could barely do anything else with all the pressure on you and it...well..." His voice slowly drops a bit laced in concern. "...it was changing you..." For a moment his eyes flickered back to you, to your hair. "...But, here," his voice changes back. Holding up a picture. "it's just...you! But, don't worry May," he rises. "me and Riku know what wil-"

"How dare you!" you shove him. He almost stumbled back knocking over your box. Catching his footing he looks at you shocked by your action and the strong anger knotted on you. He tries to say something, but you cut him off. "You had no right!"

"Bu-"

You swipe a hand in the hushes him. "I don't want to hear it! Wh-Why would you go and..."your voice starts to crack. "...I was fine! To have Professor Yama...What's wrong with you?! Huh?"

The words from you felt blows upon Yuna, while your eyes where like shields. A spike shield. Pushing back. His own mind did its best to remain stable and hold off against you. While a part of him spiked in fear.

He didn't answer the question or questions you threw his way. Trying to figure out the way best to approach this, Yuna's mind dives for a minute. He and Riku knew...this would happen but...it wasn't what he expected. Why did he say it now? It would have better if..."I..."his voice trembles with soft pain, emerging in the corner of his eyes. "...I thought..."his eyes fall to the pictures.

Your eyes do the same sharply and snatch the one he was holding. Wave it in his face. "This! This is what you want me to do?"

"...Well...ummm.."he swallows meekly. "I mean...wel..."

His small response only fueled you more. "...Was this what you talked to the professor about? Huh?" Your voice still high and loud. It could be heard through the doors and it would seem a few blocks away by someone.

Walking towards your place. They stop for a moment. "...May?" Listening closer...through a feeling, they felt it right away and spirt down the street.

The shouting and yelling didn't shimmer for a moment from you, only to have more wood added from Yuna who after breaking from the frozen fear that held his lips shut spoke. Neither you or him stopped. It just kept going, your elderly neighbor from across way opened her door and stepped out from the commotion just as your door swung open and an enraged Yuna stomps out slamming the door behind him. Nearly mowed the elderly woman down, luckily she moved. Watched young man hurry away. Each step she heard was like pounding metal that sizzled. Turning back to the O'Neil's girl apartment wondering what happened. Hearing climbing footsteps coming up she turns believing it was the that young goth man, surprised to find it someone else.

Who walks right to your door, she wanted to warn the red-framed glasses wearing young man. Who held a bent knuckle to your door, stops for a moment. Notices the woman turns to her. "Um," he pushes up his glasses a bit. "this is May O'Neil's place?" He asked.

She nods her head.

Relieved to here that, the turns back around and knocks. Knocks that your heard over your anger. Believing it to be Yuna, ignore it and go back to cleaning up the spread out pictures. The knocking didn't stop. Stubbornly you cast a cold shoulder, since you had not responding to their knocking, they take out their phone stopping and remember...it would go straight to voice mail. Sighing, they knock again this time spoke.

And when they did, you listen surprised it was them. Stop cleaning and nearly throw the door open finding, Rei. Standing before you glad to see you. "Hi May."

Your throat swells for a moment, he was here...standing before you. So many questions went through your mind, reflecting in your eyes. That all dispersed the second your lips spoke back.

"Rei."

Those purple eyes of his glitter warmly, they also take notice on some things. Both on you and behind you. Noticing his overlook behind you, realize you where being rude and step aside allowing him. "Sorry, please come in."

He does, you shut the door after him. "I hope I'm not here too late," he said taking off his shoes setting them aside. "if I am. I do apologize."

You thought nothing of it. "No, you're fine. I wasn't going to bed anytime soon. Please," you offer. "make yourself comfortable. I'll get you something."

He thanks you and walks to your living room, stops seeing the scattered or was it spilled out photos and other things across your floor mostly cleaned up and the heavy kicked in box in the corner. With the words: TREASURE CHEST written on it. Now crumbled by the deep indent. He wondered while also having an idea of happened. It was still felt...the mild coating of tension and hostility.

"Oh," you come walking over with a drink for him. "sorry. Just a little mess, I was in the middle of cleaning it up. Sorry about the mess."

He holds up a hand. "No, no that fine. Thank you." He takes the drink his eyes began to look around for a place to sit, you direct him to the couch. Being careful not to step on anything he goes over and takes a seat. You went back to cleaning and collecting pictures and other things. He watched you while dropping his eyes to the photos.

Photos he's seen before, photos of past times. Memories. "I can't believe your here. I'm rather surprise." your words cut his attention. Instantly he brings his attention back meeting your waiting eyes. "Is it just you?"

"No, me, Nagisa, Gou, and our whole club are here."

"Really? For some sort of field trip?"

He shakes his head. "No, we made it to Nationals."

Your throat instantly went dry and tighten. Nationals...your eyes gasp slowly lower. All under Rei's eyes. "...Oh.."you spoke softly, lightly clear your throat. Bring it back up. "H-How was that?"

"It was good, I managed to win my event."

You smile hearing that. "That's great! You've gotten better, I'm so happy for you. What about Nagisa?"

"He didn't with his."

Your smile dropped a bit. "Oh..."

"But, he's alright. Either way it was good. If you must know, Nitori won his event." He informs you, it made your heart leap a bit with joy. Even more when he told you Momo won his too. It was good to hear they where doing well and Samezuka was there. Spotting an old picture of them a few inches before you, smile softly. Yet fell.

A small deep sigh leaves you. Rei wasn't sure if he should keep going or not seeing the sullenness slowly rising in your eyes. But, you seem to give him permission. Swallowing the rising sobs, present a smile once again. "I-It's good to know all of you went. And all of you had a wonderful time, I'm sure it was memorable."

"It was, we meet up with Makoto earlier when we came." He watch you flinch slightly from what he said. "He came to see us, everyone did."

You heard him and ask with your eyes what he meant by that. "Well, there was Haru, Sosuke too though he was more for Samezuka, Coach Sasabe, Ms. Miho," each name he spoke made your fingers curl a bit. And heart just squeeze in the cold of sadness. But you put on a smile that barely managed to stay for him to keep going. "A few others and...Rin."

"What?" your mouth falls open look to him. He saw the building questions swelling in your eyes. Pained. That you tried to hide, it was the same look Rei remembered from before. "...He's-I mean, that's great. Everyone came to cheer you all on. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I wish you would have told me."

He tired to, but, you hung up before he or the others could say anything. He tired to call and sent you many texts but still you didn't return any of them. "Yes, well," he smiles. "I'm sure you where rather busy."

You nod slowly turning back around and go back to picking up the photos. Stop when he spoke again. "If you're not busy tomorrow, we're all going to go and see Haru and Rin in the Invitational Swimming Tournament tomorrow."

"Oh," you sounded shocked a bit. Your eyes remained away from Rei's fall to something across the floor. "well...I umm...I mean you didn't have to come all the way over here to tell me that. You could have just texted."

"I tried, but it didn't go through and called. It went straight to voice mail."

"Oh," you repeat again, it was starting to become your only word. "well...I guess it's off. I forgot to charge it." Reach for some more photos pick them up. Stop feeling Rei presence before you. Kept your eyes down. Your hand hoovered the an empty spot on the floor.

"...May.."

Your shoulders drop when he spoke, even more so when rested a hand on them. Frustration and anguish spread itself over on your face wrinkle into loathing sadness. That resonated in regret.

That come forcefully masked. "...I...I..."your eyes fall to a few photos, each one looked at pricked pain inside. Each one looked at, echoed Yuna's heated words. Each one made you cringe and shutter a bit in remembrance of what you said...to him. Each one...flooded you with...it...lined up. It...closing your eyes for a moment see instantly the warmth they provided.

See...and hear April. See a blinding flash, it disperses and you saw...opening your eyes find the top of your hand with a small puddle covering it. There was leakage, from you. So you shut your eyes to stop it, how much did you...but you had...to...your mind began to tear and stretch.

Just like before, Rei saw it. When you came to talk to him, before making you decision before leaving high school. Before going to America, before everything. That torn look in your eyes was still the same when the pressure became more than you could bear. This time though...it heavier. That you tried to hold it back and force yourself to accept the words you spoke.

"I have to...to...it's just.."

Using his own forearm he wipes away your tears. Softly laughing a bit. "Sometimes I believe you and I can be rather similar at times. We strive to change. To be better, which there is nothing wrong. But, when we become so wrapped up in it, we tend to sink under the pressure that builds itself up. Though we handle it differently. And once that pressure is too much to hold, we succumb to it to. Causing us to make rather...interesting choices. Ones," he finishes wiping your eyes. "that aren't really in our best interest. We end up losing what makes us."

He sits you up cleaning you up a bit. Wiping your eyes again, smooths out your hair. "I'm not hundred percent sure what happened between you and your friend that stormed out. But, from what I heard arriving and what I saw...well..."

Your chin drops to your chest, knowing what he meant. A few hot tears left from your anger rise and trickle out. "He had no, right. I was just fine...I needed to change. Make something better, make something precious."

It was coming together, still with a small smile on. Rei looks around the floor spots what he needed. Gets up and goes over to collect, in a few seconds he comes back with it. The box he manages to bend back, with a few pictures and something you hadn't taken out since that day. He places it in your hand. Tears started to come back, but you managed to stop them and smile. Just a bit.

"As I recall," Rei adjust his glasses. Tapping what he gave you. "you've always been able to make something precious and where told to continue to do so. To not change. Right?" You nod, leaning your head on him. He rest a hand on your shoulder. "If others make something better, you make some unique. As a previous runner, I learned that if you run away from your lane cause yourself to crash into others, missing it. You've got to remember what's the focus, the main reason that pushes you and you'll make it to the finish line. It might always be first but you ran because of a reason that makes you happy."

He was really...taking this...softly sighing. Shake your head a bit. Reflect for a moment. A hesitation of thought surface. It didn't go unnoticed. Rei gives your shoulder a squeeze. One that made you hug him back instantly and ask. "I'm not sure if I'll pick what's right? I don't want to be..."

He hushes you with a squeeze of reassurance. "Your smart, I'll know you will. Now," he releases you. Looking to the pictures. "let's clean this up. I'd much like to see your beautiful place."

"Yeah.."you agree setting down what you had on the coffee table. "okay." Start to pick up, with Rei helping. Place everything back in the box, each time you did your eyes would read the words written on it.

Once you and Rei where done, you give him a quick tour of your place. He liked it, even commenting on the small plushie shark that rested on your bed. When you finished he looked at the time, it was late and he needed to head back. You watch him till he was out of sight, go back inside.

When morning came, you where up before the sun. Something inside you told you to just go on a run, this time it was different than before. It seem...clearer with just a bit of mild haze. Haze you couldn't shake, cause of...them. Returning home, step inside slip off your shoes and make yourself some breakfast. Opening the fridge to get what you needed, stop and linger on the one-fourth filled pitcher of iced tea. Your chest tightens. Your eyes drop to the side and shut the door. You weren't that hungry right now. So settled on a piece of fruit.

Checking the time, realized you needed to get ready. Making your way to your room to your closet open it and take it out. Lay it out on your bed. Your nose wrinkles a bit, this was just...squeezing your hand. Calm yourself, you'd just see...it was...time right now wasn't on your side. Shaking that aside you refocus, bathroom. Going to your drawer gather your other items and set them on your bed before entering the room. Considering the time, you settle on a shower. As it gets ready you take out some other things, set them on and around the sink. Once steam began to rise you get undress and step in.

 _I've got to time this...right.._ your throughts under the raining beads of water. _I've got too..._

At that moment of thoughts with you, across the city Yuna stepped out from his steamed filled bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks across his fairly large bedroom to his bed, where his clothes laid out and ready for him. Last night still...haunted him. He could barely sleep, it still echoed in his mind. The more he thought about it the more the muscles in his arms quivered and tighten. And the more hot tears rose in the corner. That he quickly wipes away from knock that came to his door.

"Yuna," it was Riku. Who knocks again. "are you done?"

"No." He shouts back. "I just got out, but, give me a bit and I'll be there. Are you finished?"

From behind the door Riku nods, looking down at his dark midnight blue tux. All the way down to his dark dress shoes that where polished well. "Yes."

"Is your hair done?" Yuna yells from inside.

Running a hand over his long and now smoothed, gelled and pulled back hair, styled in a ponytail. "Yes." He responds.

Nothing came from Yuna besides the shuffling of movements inside. He was changing, getting ready. Dragging it out really, which was unlike him. Yuna normally would have been done, but not when he was bothered and tweaked as he put it. He was hurting, after last night. He called Riku instantly the moment he got home, and told him what happened. Talking off his ear, it stopped when Riku came over. Finding the young man curled up on the couch staring blankly at the wall. Not just any wall...it was the one that held the pictures of his parents.

Yeah, he was upset. And more than hurt...confused. Cause he just kept...staring at them. Last night was long...Riku sat with him till he slept. During that time he texted May, many times too. But, he got no response. He wondered...if maybe she was feeling the same. He wasn't sure and that's what worried him.

"Why are we dressing up anyway?" he asked the question on his mind. Looking to his hands.

Stops when the door opens and Yuna steps out, dressed and ready. In all black, from head to toe. Instead of a tux he choose a long sleeveless tunic like robe, with dark purple outline. His pants black as well, and his black Chinese slippers. His hair was still a bit wet, but it would dry eventually. He had his make-up on all. Black too.

For once...Yuna looked what the color felt. Riku saw it in his despite him trying to smile. "Well," Yuna presents himself. "let's go." He walks around Riku, no light step or skipping.

Just walking.

Waiting a few seconds Riku follows him. They make their way down the winding stairs, into the large open first floor. The sun rays crystalline the whole place. Like a diamond, not to mention the view it gave looking across the city. Was just amazing.

"Okay," Yuna comes over slipping on his dark spiked bracelets. "now I'm ready. We can take my car, if that's okay?" He asked Riku, who wasn't sure but seeing it was not best not to say something. He nods. "Great."

They walk to the door, opening find an unsuspecting surprise before them. They couldn't...mainly Yuna believe. Golden-yellow eyes misted with tears that dropped down. On their dark off-shoulder maroon mini dress. A trembling chin under their dark maroon painted lips trying to form the right words but their tears prevented them. Instead they drop their head to their chest that caved inward.

"...P-Plea...I'm..."you try to speak, but your words just came out choppy. Using the sleeves of your dress wipe your eyes while burying them in your forearm. "...I-I...didn't...mean..."

Raising a hand Yuna places on the back of your head and brings you to his chest and holds you there. You instantly cling on him. He does the same back, crying with you. Riku stood behind a small smile emerges on his lips. To the two before him.

Both of them muffled their cries in each other reconciling in a slight humorous way. Listen to them both trying to pass their apologizes was just...enough to make Riku laugh. Eventually after a few more minutes they managed to calm down and actually speak.

Yuna looked down to you and you looked up. Both of you smiling, through the tears. While his was bright and relived, yours was bright and sincere. "Crying really doesn't suit you." You tease him.

He laughs a bit. "I know. Neither you." He jest back, wiping his eyes.

"Yuna," your eyes fall from him. "I...I am really..."biting your lip, shut your eyes tight for a moment. Open them. Lift them back to him. Search them. "sorry. I know you and Riku," your eyes move to him. Then back to Yuna. "I know you two where just looking out and you saw that I wasn't running right. I was tripping over my own feet."

Riku nods.

You kept going. "I always seem to trip over my feet when...I don't focus...when I lose my center. I become..."

"A raging dragon?" Yuna jokes, you scoff in humor nodding. He squeezes your shoulders. "I'm sorry too, if-"

You stop him. "No. There's nothing to be sorry about, neither of you have to be sorry. You both saw I wasn't being myself, I was trying hard to...I didn't realize what I was living behind. Now that I think about it...I would crushed myself even more if I would have presented myself and what I had at the event. It wouldn't have been my best and my best. My master piece and what I'm good at, capturing the essence precious memories. They might be small...but...they have more meaning than anything. And when they come together...make the most wonderful of treasures."

You take one of Yuna's hand and one of Riku's squeeze them. "You both are part of that. Thank you."

"Sure." Rik squeezes back. Yuna nods trying hard not to cry. "Though," Riku notices. "why are you dressed up?"

"I wanted to look well, so I can be there for you two. On your bid day, then I've got to head over to do the same for a couple of others."

Yuna gasped. "We don't have time for that!" You look at him confused. "No, not that. I mean...forget about the event! You've got some more important to be than with us. Hold on!" He leaves you and Riku, quickly runs back inside. In a few minutes he comes out running out. Zipping pass grabbing your wrist in the processes taking you with him. Shouting back to Riku. "Come on, Riku!"

He follows. Nearly tripping over your feet, Yuna stops and scoops you up, throwing you kind of his shoulders. Races to elevator. Enters with Riku just second behind. Pressing the 'G' button, the elevator descends to the garage. Everything was happening so fast, you weren't sure what happening. Everything just seem like a blur, next thing you knew. You were sitting in the passenger seat of Yuna's car.

Then he and Riku get in. The second he started the engine, the starting pistol went off for the first race of All-Japan Invitational Swimming Tournament. Swimmers pushed off their start blocks.

Just as Yuna pushed the gas and pulled out. Shifting gears he presses it again, the same time the swimmers reached the other side and pushed back. Yuna was out of the garage and on the streets. You felt your body (thank goodness for seatbelts) flung here and there from his sharp driving and turns. Your life flashed before your eyes...it was...interesting. Riku in the back was reading the directions to Yuna, remaining calm. While you did your best not to...well...

Another fire from the starter pistol and the next race began. Your heart seem to know because it skipped a beat. "Don't worry." Yuna assures you, eyes on the road. "We'll get there."

He does another sharp turn, this time you grabbed onto something and shut your eyes. Open them feeling everything stop. "May," Riku called to you, turning you find him standing out the car before you door with it open. Holding out to you...that made your eyes widen.

A camera. He places it in your hand and steps aside. Reliving the arena. "You better go." He tells you. "Or your gonna miss it."

Another shot went off, your heart skipped and you sprung from your seat. Camera in hand hurry up the stairs, heels and all. Stop for a moment, turn back to the Yuna and Riku, who shouted for you to just run. Listening to their words, turn around and hurry as quickly as you could speed in heels.

Inside the seats where formed and crowded, eyes on the meets down below. Swimmers giving their all from heart to soul. To those cheering them on. Everyone was here, both friends, family and close instructors sat and watched. Cheering, the excitement filled all around. It filled the dark maroon heels pounding against the floor of the arena. Echoing throughout the halls. Mixed in with heavy breathing and sheer determination.

Nearly there...you could fell. Your heart skipped again, another shot was fired. Who was racing now? You weren't sure really, you just hoped holding your breath it wasn't...shaking the thought from your mind. You needed to stay focus, otherwise risk running into someone else's lane. Passing closed doors, a few that where locked, even when you jiggled against them. Left them to find another way in.

Back in the seats, eyes watch the next match. Again you come a closed door, raising a fist pound a few times on it. Stop, this wasn't going to do anything...wait! Your cellphone! Reaching back, realize you didn't have it!

Pushing away, you try not to become discourage and look around for something...some way in. With your heart racing and pounding against your chest...it was hard for you to think with all this. What could...

"Can you believe both Kirishima brothers are up next?"

You hear voices down the hall. Your head turns to it. Brothers? Wait! Ikuya and Natsuya where going...to be...running to where those voice came from, see two people up ahead, run to them.

"Excuse me!" you shout.

Their heads turn to you.

Back in the seats, the next race was to begin. Ikuya against his brother, Natsuya. This was a race to watch, to see who...was...focused and supportive, Hiyori kept his attention and rising nerves calm. But that didn't stop his ears and eyes from noticing someone out the corner of his eyes. That surprised him. He rose from his seat, some of his teammates wondered why, call to him asking. But he didn't say anything and hurried the person.

Reaching closer, his feet picked up faster. Reaches them. "May!"

You turn to the call of your name, to Hiyori. Panting but relived to see him. He notices the camera in your hands and couldn't help but smile. Walks to the other two who where preventing you from coming. Clears it up. Takes you by the wrist and leads you in, back to his seat. His teammates where stunned by your arrival and somewhat appearance.

"Here." Hiyori directs you to the seat next to him. You take it. He sits down after you, reaches to the side into his bag. Takes out a water bottle, opens it and gives it to you. "Drink this."

You do, the refreshing and cool water hydrated you back. Lowering your panting. He takes out a towel for you to dab the forming perspiration on your brow. Setting it aside, take a few breaths to calm yourself. "Thank you."

He nods.

"Did I miss anything? Has their race started? Who did I miss?" your questions fire out.

Stop from the hand he placed on your shoulder. "You haven't missed anything."

Those words filled you with happiness and relief. It was hard not let a few tears form. Turning back to the pool down below. Raise your camera, close an eye began to focus the lens.

"Hey, look!" Momo sharply points at what he noticed. Heads turn to see, couldn't believe it. A few did a double take.

Some rose from their seats in the direction Momo was pointing. "May..."Nagisa gasped at first. With a smile spreading across his face. Eyes beaming. "May!" He shouts. "May!" Momo joins him. Waving his arms wildly.

Their commotion didn't draw others attention but it did for those who knew them and heard what they where saying. Two heads and two pair of eyes turn in the direction, the blues one and reds ones, especially the red ones grew and danced. The blue ones hummed softly smiling to themselves.

Turns to the red ones. Reading their eyes. "She looks good, doesn't she?" Haru to Rin.

The mooning and proud gleam in Rin's red eyes answered for him. "...Yeah.."Rin responds, with his eyes still on her.

Eyes and a look you felt not just on your, but that tingled warmly through your body. Sliding your eyes back in the direction find though far but not too far, tender and relieved red eyes looking back. Smiling to you, a smile that sent your heart hammering, the same with theirs. For that brief moment everything else faded away but you and him. He saw it manifest in your eyes and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Sitting behind Haru and Rin, their personal coaches. One with blonde hair and the other with dark hair. Watch the young men's reaction to the young woman both where looking at.

The one with blonde hair couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly to himself. While the other didn't, just gave a slight eye-roll.

"So," Rin's couch hums leaning in curious. Still looking at the pink hair female. Now turned back and focused on the next race about to start. Strokes his small goatee. "that's _May_. Well, I can see your other reason for pushing yourself." Rest a hand on Rin's shoulder. Notices the rise in Rin's body. Just laughs to himself. "She's worth it."

Which Rin nods in agreement.

The race began, the swimmers came out. Walk to their blocks, step on them, both brothers where side by side in their respective lanes. You got your camera ready and took a breath. Held it only to release it when the shot went off. Your finger presses the shutter and you take the picture. One after the other, wishing you where closer. To get something better, settle with this. It was still good. The race between them both was...emotional. Reminded you of a dance in water. They both gave it their all, at first Ikuya seem to lag...but there was something unspoken between the brothers that pushed him to his best and when they both reached that turn coming back...their arm and hand extended with all their might...touch the wall!

Eyes turn to the score board and wait for the names to be shown...

1) Ikuya

2) Natsuya

The crowd rang out in applause, you set your camera to join them for a moment. Pick it up and focus on the two snap a picture that spoke more than a thousand words. Made you reminisce for a moment of your own relationship with April.

"That is a nice one." Hiyori compliments the photo.

"Thanks," you agree look at it on the display screen. Brim a smile. "it really is."

"Well," he rises from his seat. "I'm up next." He hands you the event line-up.

You read it and see Asahi's name. Smile to yourself. "Alright, don't worry, this time they'll be proof incase Asahi needs it." Lift the camera wave it.

He lightly chuckles and leaves. Turning back to the pool, adjusting your camera a bit, when someone walks up from behind to you. Smelling like chlorine. "May." Ikuya takes a seat next to you. Poking your cheek a bit.

Earning a small laugh from you. "Turtle." You quip back. "Congrats, on your win."

"Thanks. Did you get any good shots?" He asked pointing to the camera.

"Yeah, I did. There is one that might, just be my new favorite. But," you give a slight shrug. "we'll see how well this all turns out."

Sticking your tongue to him, he responds poking your cheek again. Making you laugh. Just like before. "It's good to have you here, May. You look nice." His eyes fall to your straight hair. "Hmm...something new."

"Yeah, but, it's not going to stay."

The horn went off signaling the race about to start, swimmers walk out. One in particular came walking out vainly. Smile and all, left a unsettling feeling in your stomach. Ignoring him, focus on Hiyori and Asahi. Who noticed you in the stands and instantly waves to you. With a huge smile, only to turn and snap at Hiyori who said something to him, while looking to Ikuya and you.

Again he ruffled Asahi, teasingly of course. They step on their blocks, you get your camera ready and once the shot was fired and they dove in, your finger pressed. Adjusting the lens to get a good shot, that vain swimmer from before dominated the whole event before it was over. Tore the others, Asahi and Hiyori came out...near exhausted.

"W-What just happened?" you gasped looking to Ikuya who wasn't sure.

The defeated and shock look on Asahi's and Hiyori's face, hurt you just seeing it. Their event was over before it could start, the next one was to start. It was the 100 meter butterfly. Looking at the line-up, read the names, one only stood out that you and made you smile.

Rin.

Just you begin to get your camera focused, someone shouts to you. "May! Hey May!"

Looking up to that familiar voice find them, Momo. Waving his arms, shouting to you. You give a small wave. He thumbs back kept thumbing now over his shoulder. To where he was along with the rest of Samezuka. Pointing to the seat. "Come over! So we call cheer together!" Before you could even respond he kept going. "Stay right there! I'll come and get you!"

He leaves and before you knew it he came hurrying down the seats, grabs you by the wrist pulls you up. You nearly stumbled. "Momo!" you growl at him. He pays no mind and pulls you with him. You managed to wave bye to Ikuya.

"Here, this is a much better seat." Momo said reaching his spot, where Aiichiro and his sister where, lets your wrist go. "Now you get the best pictures of Rin. He's gonna dominate!"

Brought a strong smile on you. _You can do this, Rin. I know you can._ Your eyes follow the swimmers as they walk out, instantly your eyes went straight to Rin. He was so focused like a blade. You could feel the intensity of it run down your skin. Left you with goosebumps, caused you to shiver just a bit. He steps on his block, eyes locked ahead. While Momo cheered you...just...

BANG!

The shot was fired and swimmers jumped off, you snap out of it and instantly pick your camera up. And just barely manage to get the picture. Before they hit the water, and like missiles they where off. Your lens follows them, finger constantly pressing the button. Momo cheers rang out along with others, it was like old times. And for that moment the moment Rin reached the turn and pushed off coming back you drop your camera, inhale sharply.

Cup your hands around your mouth and...shout! "Rin! Come on, Rin!" Momo stops for a moment and looks to you, surprised at first. The determination in your voice was heard by nearly everyone. It welled up in your eyes, rolled down your cheeks. Gripping the bar before you. Kept cheering. "Rin! Please!"

Clutching a hand over you chest, squeeze it a bit. Hold your breath and give one more mighty shout. That ranged powerfully. A shout that was felt in the water, one that for a moment took them back to years ago, hearing that shout. Not just from the stands, but also the same one when...they left. Electrifying through every muscle and neuron in his body. Rin speed and power increased. The others watching where impressed.

Arm and hand stretched out, Rin touches the wall. And comes up for air, the same time you held your breath. Eyes went to the score screen and wait for the names to appear...

First place appeared, it wasn't Rin's. Your heart fell...but sprung up when second place name appeared...Rin's! Seeing he made it, smacks the water thrilled and proud. You and Momo hug each other glad as well, release the held breath you had. Using Momo bury your face in to hide your own proud tears.

Up next was Haru, you take your seat with Momo. Your nerves slightly trembled when he and the other swimmers came out. Gripping your dress tight, your knuckles began turning white. Eyes follow Haru steadily. There seem...was he okay?

Biting your cheek, you weren't sure with this feeble feeling swirling around in your stomach. Only a few times it was like...and you didn't like it. Still, you had to keep your hopes high and fingers crossed...Haru...he was going to pull through...he was...

When he stepped on the block, your heart lurched a bit. You nearly forgot to get your camera, picking it up aim it upon Haru...he looked calm like the water...but..."Haru..."you whisper softly.

It seem like he heard your cries, cause for a moment you sure his nose wrinkled a bit. But it could just be the lightly, cause once the shot went off and the swimmers dived, Haru's start was a bit late. Which was unlike him, you nearly jumped startled from your seat. Instead clasp your hand over Momo's squeeze it. He looks to you seeing the pained look in your eyes.

In the water, Haru seem to be...lagging. Why? Was he still...thinking about...

"Haru!"

"Come on, Haru!"

You hear the Nagisa, Rei, Mako, and others shout endearment to him, that came out from you. "Haru! Haruka!"

Swallowed and pushed back in the water, Haru tries to push past what held him. Nearly succumbing to it, when something inside...clicked...dispersed the weights on him. He pushed through fueled again, each stroke and arm outstretched and powerful. Legs wipe against the water propelling him through, closing the gap and distance. Sensing himself approaching the wall, gets his hand ready. Pushing harder...touches it, the buzzer goes off.

Eyes again went straight to the board...he came in third. Releasing Momo's hand stand and look to Haru. Wondering if he was okay?

A thought that would have too wait...that was the last event. With the tournament done and over everyone rises from their seats and makes their way to the nearest exit. It was during this transition, you and Aiichiro embraced one another. Glad to see him, attach yourself to his arm. To be snatched away by Momo's sister. Who clearly knew you and about April. The Mikoshiba family genes where strong. She share the same hair color though shorter than her brothers and their eye color. As well..a bit of their personality. She wasn't as loud as Seijuro or hyper as Momo. Just somewhere middle.

Her name, Isuzu Mikoshiba. Momo's older sister and Seijuro's younger sister. So middle child. Who seem to enjoy pinching your cheeks, talking about how much she knew about April whom she saw as sister herself. And considered you hers'. After a few more cheek pulling and rubbing out the soreness, nearly get tackled by Gou.

Because of your footwear it made it hard to balance, if not for Aiichiro who caught you. You sure would have broken your ankles. "May!" Gou cries, hugging like a python. Cutting off your air and nearly crushing your arms. "What's the big idea? Huh? You've been ignoring all my texts! You haven't sent me one muscle pictures since last time!"

She berates you, earning a laugh from you. Which she snaps at you that it wasn't funny. But joins you. Releasing you. "Hi, Gou." you take her hands give them a squeeze.

She smiles to you. When she notices something different about you. "You're hair...it's straight and..." she steps back getting fuller look. "What's with the change?"

You simply shrug your shoulder. "It's only, temporary."

A relief to her. "Good, cause," her fingers touch your hair. "your other hair fits you well. It reminds me of waves from a sunset. You know when the light hits, just right..."

Earning a soft chuckle from another. "Now you're repeating your brother's words." Her mother said coming over. Her eyes land on you warmly. "May, it's good to see you after all this time."

It took you a moment, but the moment it clicked you realized...it was Gou's mother. Your hands clasp over your mouth and eyes start to mist up. "Mrs. Matsuoka.."it came out in gasp. "It's..."

She opens her arms and warps them around you softly. "You've grown up, May. By the way," she releases you resting a hand on the side your, takes out cloth from her purse and pats away your tears. "you missed dinner."

"Oh." You groan lightly slapping your forehead. "Sorry."

"That's fine. I hope though next time you can join."

She squeezes your hand a bit, which you return. "Yes, I will." Promise her. Giving her one more hug.

Today was...good..if not...walking out find a bench and sit down. Go through what you took, each shot was better than the last...it was..wonderful. Stopping a few that really held your attention. Zoom in a bit, when a shadow cast over you. Looking up find a pair of familiar happy magenta eyes staring back. Smiling at you.

Which you return. "May-May!" Nagisa wraps you in his arms from behind. "Finally!"

He lifts you up. "Nagisa!" you return the feeling.

The two of you share laughter that was missed for quite some time. Rei comes over. "Alright," he chuckles. "Nagisa, why don't you put May down. She is nicely dressed. Remember?"

"Oh," Nagisa remembers and sets you down. "I forgot." This time hugs you properly. "I wasn't sure if I get a chance to see you, but, I'm glad I did. And I'm glad you came. It's not the same without."

You melt from his words. "I'm glad I came too, I'm sorry though...I missed Nationals."

"That's okay." He releases you. "You just owe later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, your hair, it's different." He points out. Looking at it. "Something new?"

Your eyes go to Rei for a moment. "For now, but, I getting it back. This...doesn't really fit me."

He nods. "Yeah it kind of doesn't. I mean it is nice, but it doesn't really say...May. It's rather...too serious."

He had a point. One that settled in you, running a smooth hand over your hair...yeah...you could feel it. This wasn't you at all...no. "I know right?" Asahi scoffs a bit smirking, walking over with Mako, Kisume, Hiyori, and Ikuya. Hands behind his head. Only to swing it around your shoulder. Pulling you close. "It is nice, but, honestly...I prefer your actual hair. The dress though is nice, though you should have gone for bright red instead. I mean we have to match eventually in life."

Was he still on this? Rolling your eyes, endure his humor. "And what makes you say that?" You question back.

"It's simple, it's fate really. I mean I see no other objection. Come on!" He flashes you a sharp smirk. "I can see it! The two of us! Pink and red!"

"Pink and red?" you raise a brow. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, plus my sister already likes you. Kon does, my nephew. You're practically part of the family already. I mean. So why not make it official?"

"Well, cause," you counter. "Nagisa's family likes me, Mako's too...Ikuya's...I haven't meet Hiyori's," you look to him. "but I'm pretty sure they'll like me too. Also Kisume's younger has been asking about me. So, well," give a light shrug. "Oh! Let's not forget the face I have lived with Haru and his family took me also, Rin's-"

He hushes you. Throwing up his hands. "Okay! Okay, I get it. But that doesn't mean that I can't still believe it! Everyday I'll repeat to myself over and over again. May! Mrs. Shiina! May! Mrs. Shiina! It's all a mental thing, plus what you put out does come to past."

Hiyori steps in. "Well, then," he rest a hand on your shoulder. Looking to Ikuya who caught on and does the same thing on your other shoulder. Asahi look between them both. Wondering why where planning. You caught on. And did your best to hold in your laughter. "I suppose I'll do the same thing too. Right Ikuya?"

"Yeah, me too." He agrees, looking to you. "What do you say, May? Want to be Mrs. Kirishima? Hmm?"

"Or," Hiyori throws in. "Mrs. Tono?"

You give it a thought. "Hmm...well...both of them have a nice ring to it. I mean, Ikuya you were the first person I gave a kiss to on the cheek." Asahi nearly screamed.

"Yeah, that's right." Ikuya recalled, touching that cheek. "I can still feel it."

You turn to Hiyori. "And I did go over your place late one night. We spent some time together." Asahi cracked.

"That's true." Hiyori confirms. "We should it more often." You nod agreeing. Doing your best to hold in the rising laughter, that just exploded by the furrow Asahi had on.

You had to cover it with your hands, but, it just came out. "Hahaha, very funny." Asahi said half-heartedly, catching on.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't..."you try to apologize, but laughter just got in the way. "You guys did great in your events. It was amazing." Praise them. Holding up the camera. "Thanks for a the great pictures."

The crowd around you to look. "Can we see?" Mako asked. Which you didn't mind and show them. "They're great." He said.

"Is it just me," Rei pushes up his glasses. "but did you become better? You truly are a master at capturing life's precious memories. You're going to keep taking them right?"

You knew what he meant. "Yes, I promise. I will." Turn off the camera. "I should get going though." You tell them stepping out from the huddle. "There's somethings I've got to do."

"It's getting rather late," Hiyori said worried. "do you want one of us to walk you home or drop you off?"

"Or," Nagisa throws in. "you can come with me and Rei and our team for a bite. What do you say?"

A thought...a really good one. One would have loved to jump to, but, not this time. "Thank you, but," you look at each one of them. "it's okay. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Understanding Rei walks to you. "Alright, but, promise you'll at least send a text that you made it back safely."

Agreed. "Alright, fair. I'll see you guys later." Going to each one, hug them. After the last one, being Mako. Leave.

You made it back to your place, it took an hour, but you did. The second you entered, take off those heels and slip into the bath. Soak them and yourself. Haru really rubbed off on you, smiling to yourself at the though. Sit back and relax. Peacefully. Every muscle in you eased and mellowed. The water was so nice...it felt like a blanket that slowly was starting to put to sleep. Which you would have gone if your mind didn't remind what you needed to do. Stepping out, wrap a towel around you. Slip on your slippers and head to the kitchen. It was fine being like this, you had time.

Taking things down, pots, pans...and other ingredients. Begin to prepare. The pot on the fire, add what you needed too. Hum to yourself softly, which becomes interrupted by someone knocking on your door. Setting what you had in your hands down go over, forgetting to look through the peep hole open it and find Rin.

With a smile so soft it almost made you cry. "Hey, May." He softly said. Scratching the back of his head. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." you take his hand, his fingers tenderly slide and interlock with yours. Sent a tantalizing sensation throughout your body. The same with him.

He steps in shutting the door, pulls you to him. Till there no space between either of you. His eyes stare deeply into yours, becoming lost in them. Just like you did with his. "Tell me something..."his voice lowers almost like a purr. Leans his head closer to you, his breath could be felt. On your skin.

"What?" you respond back softly. Leaning closer, noses touching.

"Why are you so difficult to get? Every I came, you were always out. Why is that?" he asked closing the space, smirking, your heart sped up. "Well?"

He gently demands. You give a small shrug. "Not sure," shudder softly. "just bad timing."

"Oh?" A brow raises on him. "Well, tell me this? Why do you do things that worry me?"

Your eyes drop and you pull away. Your back to him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. I just..." Tearing up a bit, try to stop them. But they came, Rin walks over, slips his arms around your waist and holds you.

With his arm manages to help dry your tears. Plants a kiss on top. "You've got to tell me, what's going on." He said in your hair. "We agreed to try and since we are..you've got to talk to me about things that bother you. Okay?" Using his arms turns you around to face him. Cups the side of your face in his hand. "Gently wipes away the remaining tears. Kisses you over the eye. "We're both far, but, I still want to know if everything is going alright."

You knew where this was coming from...back when the two of you were younger and left for the first time. He didn't know...he wanted to know now. That you were alright. Because this time...you weren't take elsewhere.

Sliding your hands up his arms, wrap them around his neck. Stare into his eyes that seem like...eternal. "Okay, I will." Promise, pull him closer to you. Kiss his cheek.

He was relieved to hear that. "Thank you. Can you tell me something else?"

What was with him all these questions? "Yes," you sigh starting to become annoyed. Just a bit. "what is your question now?"

"Why do you keep telling everyone, we're just good friends?"

Instead of answering, you laugh a little. "Because, it's just fun that way. Also, the fact you seem a bit upset by it. Is just hilarious." Poke his wrinkled nose.

"You're funny." He scoffs with a smirk. "What were you making?" He looks behind you in the kitchen. Gets a whiff. "Curry?"

Looking back to the space, nod. "Yes, I wasn't expecting you this early. So, you're going to have to wait a little."

"That's alright." He tells you, walking over to the stove. Turns it off. "I'm not that hungry right now." Walks back to you, a mooning look in his eyes that swept slowly over you. Stopping with your eyes, holding them there. Takes you back in his arms.

There it was...that magnetic pull...again. The same one back in the hotel room. That just...drew you to him and him to you. His heart...you could feel it racing. Faster and faster. Matching yours if not more. His skin prickled from the touches you had on him. The same with you. His face inclined closer and closer. Same as yours. Who was going to go...in...first...

His lips brushed lightly against yours. Not unsure, but more so as a taste. A taste that sent a shiver down your spine, softly moan. He came back for more, this time his lips rested on your longer than last time. It wasn't hard...it was passionate and longing.

Deep.

Became deeper, removing an arm from around you slides it slowly down your thigh. Stopping just above your knee and squeezes it. A sensual moan softly slips from your lips. Allowed him to slip his tongue in and explore further. Each time his hand squeezed your moan rose, it was the only sound that was heard. Doing his best to be gentle while holding back his rising urges made it rather difficult from Rin. And for you too.

With your hands, lay them upon his chest and slip them under his shirt. Run them smoothly upon his toned chest. He shivered from light touch. Smirked to himself. "You're not.."he pants. "playing fair." You smirk back and continue with it. Breaking his exploring for moment. To hear him trying to resist the pleasurable grunting locked in his throat.

Slowly began to slip out. "Yo-You're play.."he chuckles. "...really...dirty...Fine, you win." He gives in. Removing his hand from your thigh, wraps it back around your waist, just as your hands slide around to his back. And using your fingers lightly walk across it.

Grip a first full of his shirt, slowly start to take it off. Taking too long, he helps you and takes it off. Tossing it to the side. Presses you against the wall, lifts you up by the waist. With ease, hears a slight yelp of surprise. That your arms instantly wrap around his neck.

He chuckles, pulling away. Nuzzles his forehead to yours. "Do you think I'm really going to drop you?" He leans closers again his lips lightly brushed upon yours. This time it was different. It was more like a kiss of assurance. That trailed upon your neck. To your collarbone from him. Your body froze in a state of desirable pleasure. "I would.."he said between each light brush on your skin. Going all the way to your shoulder. Lingered there the longest. "never drop you. I love you."

Your heart froze from his words. He felt your body tense from them. Removing his lips from, settle his eyes to meet yours and hold them with his. There was not one moment his eyes blinked. They remained focused, sharp. The same way he looked today...at his meet. Your eyes though...continued searching his for any crack that might be in his red ones. But, there was none.

None that you could see. Even when you held his face in your hands and searched. Tears slowly began to rise in your eyes. That fell on him with a beaming smile that made it seem like the sun just came out in Rin's eyes.

He wanted your eyes to light up again like that. "I love you, May O'Neil. I always have and always will." There, he saw it. Your eyes lite up more, brighter than before.

Holding his face, you pull him close and press your lips to his. Melted in them. Everything just...went away. Chuckling softly, between each kiss. Try your best to wipe your eyes. But, the tears came. Just as they did with Rin, when you spoke. "I love you, too. Rin. I love you, Rin Matsuoka."

"I know..."he admits tearfully. Kissing back. Slowly sets you back to the floor. Slips his hand into yours. Guides you to your room, shutting the door behind. Whispering the last words for the evening. "...and I'm going to prove just how much I love you."

By the time you woke, from the peeing sun rays, find yourself on your bed. Looking around from where you laid, a bit hazy for a moment. Try to recall what happened. Stretch wondering what time it was. Reach towards your nightstand, at your vibrating phone that rattled.

"No." Rin grunts, his hand comes and pulls your hand back and you closer to him. Curling up, like you where some body pillow. "It can wait."

Smiling to yourself try not to laugh. Turn over, your sheets move a bit upon your bare skin like soft waves. Your eyes find Rin, sleeping...a bit of his hair covered his face. As lightly as you could brush some of it back. Reliving his cheek, sit yourself up. Begin careful not wake, he hold you in his arm. Lean over him and press your lips softly on the spot. Take it them off, feeling him move a bit under you.

Set yourself back down, only to have wake up and roll himself over you. Sleep was still in his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep, you know that right?" he grumbles. You nod wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Till noses where just touching. "What?" he chuckles.

You weren't sure, you just wanted to...to stare into his eyes a bit longer. And in them you saw...something you couldn't...explain but it made your heart...sped up. Rin saw it and...touches his forehead to yours. Kept it there for a few minutes, removes it and planets a kiss there. Moved to your nose, then chin and finally...lips.

Breaks away when a knock came to the door. Followed by a familiar voice. You both knew well. "Mom! Dad! Are you guys up?" Seiko asked on the other side. "Well? Are you? Cause, uncle Yuna said he was coming over and so did uncle Haru! Everyone actually! I told them you were sleeping. Daddy! Stop hugging mommy!"

Your eight year old daughter shouts, with Rin's temperament. "That girl..."Rin groans. Sighing. "Honestly..."

Laughing a bit, sit up. "Come on, might as well." you tell him. Sliding from under him, and off the bed. Using the sheets as a robe. Walk over to the closet and open it. Taking out your actual robe. Slip it on. Rin comes over a few minutes after going to the bathroom first. By the time you tied your sash, he was by you. Slipping on a simple t-shit. Over himself. Full clothed now.

"There..."he huffs. "ready." Slips an arm around your waist opens the door finding his daughter's sharp eyes, she inherited from her mother pinning on him. Her maroon hair, from him but texture from her mother pulled back into a messy short pony tail. "What?" He grumbles.

Staring hard at her father...Saiko sticks her tongue out to him. Something he was use to, by now..."Stop being selfish daddy!" she snaps. "Now," her arms stretch up. "pick me up. I want to make pancakes."

Complying to his daughter's...demands Rin picks her up. You greet her. "Good morning, Seiko." Kiss her cheek.

"Morning mommy, can we make pancakes?"

"I don't see why not, sure. What kind?"

She gives it a thought on the way there. "You spoil her..."Rin whispers to you. Which Saiko heard and pinches his cheeks. He swats her hand away lightly. "Can you not?"

Her eyes glare at him. "Stop saying mean things! It's not nice, daddy!" She turns to you smiling, showing her shark like teeth like her father. "Mommy I want to make strawberry. Uncle Nagisa likes those!"

"Alright then-"

The door bell rings. Stepping away from your husband and child go to answer. Forgetting to look into the peep hole, open it. To be greeted by familiar faces and smiles.

"Hey, May!"

 **I apologize if this was too long. But I hope you or those who've read it enjoyed it.**


	36. Free!: College Life

Saiko had this lingering question, one she believed her parents could answer. Either her mother or father, she's heard bits and pieces from others. She wanted to hear it from her parents. Since her father wasn't here, he had to travel for another competition, it was her mother who was left. So building up the courage needed she finally asked.

"Mommy, tell me about you and daddy. Before."

The question came out of no where, it was a question that made you think...time before Saiko...before marriage. Everything really...what was it like...from what you remembered it was...

Painful.

Sore.

Almost everything hurt, especially your splitting headache from such a long...late and...active night that went into early morning. You just wanted to sleep and rest your body...and mind. If only could...but the smell and sound of eggs and ham sizzling woke you...slowly. Groaning, opening an eye wait for your vision to focus look around the room to the source of the one making the sound.

Find it.

Or better them, standing in front of the stove, shirtless, with the flame on, holding the handle of the skillet in one hand and the spatula in the other. Their sharp red eyes seemingly concentrating on the food. You glared, huff, and turned over in bed. Dig your head under the pillow to block out the noise, now was not the time to be waking you up. Not when you had little sleep and...after last night you just wanted to rest. Your energy was pretty much gone.

Thanks to them. Scooting closer to the empty spot next to you where they had laid, closest to the wall try to drown out the sound. But the toast popping up only made it hard. Then came the clings of two plates being set, followed by two glasses being poured with juice and finally...you cover yourself more with the blanket, when it gets pulled off you along with the pillow.

"I know you up." Rin said, hunched over you. Smirking from your low growl. "You move too much. Come on, time to get up. I made us breakfast."

You didn't move and remained planted. Pull the covers back over you. Fuss. "I'm tired."

Rin's eyebrow rose. "Tired? You're tired?"

You nod. Grunting. In slight pain. That made Rin chuckle lightly. "Don't laugh, you did this to me. Everything hurts, even my head." He kept laughing. "Stop it. Stop it right now." Peer a glaring eye out at him. That didn't do anything. Except make your cheeks turn red from what he said.

"Even if I did," He leaned in closer and whispered. "you enjoyed it."

Red went from your cheeks to your ears, grabbing a pillow muffle a scream into it. He just laughed and sat down. Dipping the bed...futon. Whatever further caused you to slide right next to him. You try to scoot away but with one arm he pulled you back and didn't let go. No matter how many times you told him to let you go and moved about.

"I will," he said scooping you up, cover and all. Walked to the table. "once you eat."

"I'm not hungry," you pout.

He laughed again. "Yes, you are. Besides," he set you down in a chair. "eating helps make the pain go and gives you energy. You should know this, you were manager after all. Besides," he walked away and came back with two plates.

Set them on the table, an egg sandwich...he made you both egg sandwiches for breakfast...wonderful. Sometime you wondered how he managed to live...also...if you had Makoto you'd at least get something of a meal. But, it was fine. He made it for you.

Even if it was most of the time when you came out to Australia.

Smiling at the meal, unwrap yourself, and take a bite. "Besides what?" you asked swallowing.

He came back with two cups of juice giving you yours first, before sitting down across from you. Finished the rest of what he was saying. "Besides, once you have your energy we can go for another round."

You nearly choked at what he said. If your face wasn't red before it now fire engine. You weren't sure if you could do a...round two. Round one was...was...eating his breakfast Rin smirked with each bite at your stiffen response. This was too much, but it was fun if not enjoyable. So he kept going. "Then we can do a round three...four...maybe even five. Well, that depends if you can handle it?"

Now you where steaming. Try to fan yourself, but nothing worked. Not even the cool juice was able to cool you down. Instead you nearly choked on it. Amusing Rin who finished eating. While you remained covered with the sheets. Trying hard to simmer your flaming cheeks and impulses. That flared when Rin pulled the cover off, leaned close and whispered into your ear.

You screamed.

And pushed him away. Jolted out of the chair, tangled yourself up in the covers for a moment and rushed to bathroom grabbing some clothes along way. Yelling you where going to shower. Shut and lock the door. Leaving Rin there alone, slightly confused.

After showering for a good twenty-five minutes, with an extra fifteen to get ready and blow dry your hair, where ready for the day. Threw your hair back into a braid, something simple like the rest of what you wore. Jean shorts, yellow blouse with flared sleeves, and flip flops. It made sense considering the warm temperature here in this country.

It was Spring after all, stepping out the bathroom. Now cooled and refreshed, walk out better than when you went in. Find Rin dressed and putting...it away. The instant your eyes land on it, flush. Quickly look away. Grumble.

He noticed you standing away. Rolled his eyes, shaking his head. It was funny before now it was just...the way you flustered about this...one would think by now you'd be use to it. It was something the two of you always did.

Getting twisted and tied up together. Ending up in different positions. That would drain you the next day, staying up for hours and hours doing this...it. Always trying to pout...that's what you did or tried to do. Finish with it, he put it away.

"By the way," he broke mood. Walking over. Picking up a few things. On being your phone. Handed it to you. "You got some missed texts."

Taking your phone, turn on the screen and see. Scroll through some...Yuna of course. He blew up your phone asking so many questions...some had pictures of him and Riku. Next, something from Haru that made you growl...one from Kon. Reading his, slap your face and moan.

Rin turned to you. "What is it?"

You muttered in your hand...he sighed and repeated himself again. So you told him, "I forgot, Kon needed my piece and picture. I forgot. It slipped my mind. Man."

"Why don't you do it on my practice?" He offered. You turn to him. "It's not a meet, but it's something."

Your arch a brow. "Rin, thank you, but..."you downcast at the message. "I need more than a practi-"

His hand covered your mouth. Muffling you. Ignoring your smacking you gave it. "Don't over think it, geez, okay? Just come to practice with me, you can get your story there. It might be small, but it's something. Alright?"

Looking at him, sigh and agree. With that he took his hand off, just as you get ready to say something, he kissed you. Stopping you. Laughed.

"That's not fair!" you snap, red in the cheeks. Turn a shoulder to him. Lick your lips a bit. Where he kissed you. Smile to yourself.

He knew it. Despite your protest, you enjoyed it. The surprises. "Come on," he said. Taking your hand. "let's go." Walked to the door, stopped. "Don't forget your camera."

Remembering you let go and get it. Come back and take his hand. He locked up and you both head to the pool. The moment you entered get greeted by a few members of his team and...imposing greeting by his couch.

Mikhail Makarovich, Aiichiro's uncle...surprisingly. You were still trying to figure that part out. As the man entered your personal space, disregarding your shutters of uncomfortableness.

He did this every time you came, entered your space, Rin left you to change. And Mikhail pulled you in with him. Always asking about and praising certain parts of your muscles. You cried inside when he did this. To top it off, he'd quiz you on certain muscles and make sure if you had your camera to take certain pictures of them. Then would ask you which muscle you where most attracted to on Rin and which one he used the most with you. How did you feel when held you or anything physical. Rin never seem to jump in, just left you to your faith.

On purpose no doubt.

"So," Mikhail's hand comes down on your shoulder. "May which muscle did Rin use on you today? Hmm? Since you've been here?"

Your face went red, swat his hand away. His other one came down on the other side of you. Refusing to let you go. Began to feel your shoulder. Hummed. "Well...your trapezius seem rather firm. Tensed almost."

Yeah, they where. He kept going. Rin came out dressed for practice. "Yo, Rin," one his teammates got his attention and pointed in the direction of his coach and girlfriend. "at it again." They chuckle.

The sight of the two made Rin groaned. Looking closer he saw the redness on your face, that meant...SHIT! He hurried over. "May!"

The sound of his voice ended the position you where in with Mikhail. "Ah, Rin," Mikhail greets him. His hand still on your shoulder. "May was just about to tell me what muscle you've been using the most since she's arrived."

From the glare you where shooting at Rin, he quickly took over. "Coach, May's here today because she has an article to finish and submit. She can't have her time eaten up."

The man looked to you, overlooking your wrinkle noise. Noticed your camera and laptop. Smiled. Raised his hand off. "Alright. Better let you get to work then."

Giving a quick thanks hurried to the bleachers. Finding a spot take out what you needed. Laptop turned on and camera ready. You didn't need to be here for that long, just a few pictures, observations and make an article.

You'd be done.

First things first, pictures. Standing gathering your camera head back down after taking a few from the bleachers. Being careful not to intervene from their focus, get a few of the team. Some of them tried to be funny and make faces. Made you laughed. A bit. Rin who was on his block heard you, looked up for a moment. Smiled, dived in. After getting a few, head back to the bleachers. Take out the card and plug it in. Going through a few of them, wrote notes on them. When you phone vibrated.

It was Kon, he was asking about that article. You respond back, that it you just started typing it. Told him what it was going to be about, he responded with a change for the article. One that made your face drop.

Why?

Pinch your brow, shut your laptop, begin packing your things away. To go. Rin finishing his lap noticed. Asked his coach for quick break. Which was given. He got out the pool just as you reached the bottom of the bleachers.

"May," he stopped you. Came to your side. Smelling like water, dripping with it. "what's up? Why are you leaving? I thought you needed this for your article?"

Your shoulders dropped and shift a bit. Bite you lip. Sigh. Look away for a moment. Then back to him. "Kon gave a new change in my article. So I've got go do that instead of this. Sorry."

He was surprised. "Oh..."he said slowly. Ran his fingers through his hair. "Where do you have to go?"

Taking out your phone show him. "Yeah," you put it away. "I better go if I want to make it. This article is due soon and well..." Stop, grab his shoulder, lean him down a bit. Plant a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry." Whisper, give him another kiss in the same spot. "I'll see you home."

He nods, gave your hand a squeeze. His way of hugging you since he was wet. With a wave to him and good-byes to everyone leave. Rin stood where he was until you left completely, went back to his practice.

Time passed, by the time practice was over. It was late afternoon. Everyone took to the showers. Afterwards dressed and packed their things up. Walked out with one another, one of Rin's teammates asked if he and May are free to have lunch with him and his girlfriend. Rin told him he'd let him know. Speaking of May, he took out his phone, maybe they could meet up for a late lunch early dinner. Find there was a missed call from her, followed by a text. Opening he read it. She going to be late coming back and not to wait up. To go out with the others if he wanted too.

Sighing, it was a bit too late for that. They where all gone. Tucking his phone away, decided to head to the store. He needed to do some shopping. His fridge kind of needed it. Late afternoon turned into evening. By the time he got home, carrying a few bags of groceries. There was no sign of May, at all. Reading the time, he expected her here at least. Setting the bags down, took out his phone, called her. It went straight to voice mail.

Either she was busy or her phone was dead. But, she charged it ever night so she was busy.

Typical.

Unpacking the items, put them away. Once done, he went to take a shower. Again. Turning on the water, stepped inside, washed his hair. Being careful not to grab May's. Unable to see, grabbed whatever his hand felt first. After showering he stepped out dried and dressed in his pajamas. Long black pants and a white tank. Feeling his stomach growl, decided to make dinner.

Pasta seem nice...spaghetti. Cooking the meat, boiling the pasta...opened a can of sauce. He wasn't no Makato but this would do just fine. In a few minutes the place smelled like the dish. If May was here...she'd take over and make something for them both. In elementary she would do that when it came home course. Insisting she do, she'd get rather scary if denied. Which carried over in middle school from what he was told. Even hit Asahi over the head with a spoon to make her point. He never did it again. Haru told him.

Chuckling to himself at the thought, May, as sweet as she could be was...well...well...his smile slowly dropped. It was getting late..and she still wasn't here. She wasn't even picking up her phone. Rin tired not to worry but his heart kept pounding against his chest, skipping a few beats. How long was this...article suppose to take? Finishing his food, though he didn't want too. Wanting to wait for May to get her, but his hunger got the best. Putting the plate in the sink, went to brush his teeth. Came back checked the time, it was getting late. By now...they would be playing...that game. Tempted to get it out, he didn't.

It was just...dead...empty. Without her here. Only a few times do they get to see each other out the year. Being so far apart. When break rolled around, they'd take turns to visit the other, unless there was a meet or story to cover. Would they meet up with one another. Or if it was the holidays. For some reason she enjoyed winters in Australia.

It was getting late and still no sign of May. Not a call. Nothing. Laying the bed/futon Rin tried to wait up for her. But sleep took. With his cellphone by him, close let it. An hour after he did, the opened and someone slipped inside. Carefully creeped across the floor. Opened the drawers, pulled out some clothes quickly changed. Caught a whiff of the meal from earlier.

Your favorite, how sweet. Lightly making your way to where Rin slept. Slipped in carefully, being careful not to wake him. Suddenly get pulled closer to Rin. His arm wrapped around your waist and head nuzzled against your hair.

Smiling softly, turn around to face him. His eyes where closed, but that didn't stop him from speaking. Opened one eye at you. He was upset, you could see. Grumbled. "Sorry." You softly say, close.

He still grumbled, pulled you closer. "We're doing five rounds. So you better get your sleep."

"Alright," you nod between soft laughs. Sit up a bit lean over him, rest a kiss on his cheek. That he intercepted with his lips, held you there. Rose from where he rested.

Began to push you down slowly. Not breaking at all, not even when you where under him and he was over you. Holding a few more seconds he parted his lips from yours, stared mooningly into your eyes.

Held up a hand all fingers up. "Five rounds. Remember that."

You nod. Hold up the same number. "Alright, five rounds of twister."

Though he didn't smile, he kissed you again before sliding back to his comfortable position. Held you close, like a body pillow. Whispered good-night, you do the same back.

Soon drift to sleep.


End file.
